The Lion King 4: A Single Step
by Kiara32
Summary: Read TLK3: Royal Journey first! This story is about Kivu, the new King and Queen's son and future heir to the throne, & his first step into Kinghood. He experiences fun, friendship, danger, & love as he grows to be the King of the Pride Lands, but an evil force grows stronger & the Pride must prepare for the fight of their lives. COMPLETE!
1. Awakening

**Please read my first story first. This story will not make sense if you skip the first one. It is not an option. To everyone that has already ready it, welcome back!**

**The one and only disclaimer: I only do this once in the very first chapter so listen up! I do not own the original Lionking characters. I do own MY characters though, and they would not like to be stolen. This story has been stolen several times, and I'd like for everyone to keep an eye out for any others that try it. Thank you!**

**If you'd like to see drawings of the characters in my previous story and this one, please follow the links in my bio to my Deviant art page**. **You'll find a "Fanfiction Characters" folder that will be full of pictures of the characters from this story, so please see it!**

**If you would like to comment on each chapter as you read, I really don't mind that. I read each comment. I only ask you be polite and treat me as an equal when commenting.**

**I want to thank everyone very much! And a special thanks to Morphius Dreamer for suggesting the title. This is like Kivu's single step into Royalty.  
Without further hesitation, here is the continuation of TLK3 Royal Journey.**

* * *

The Lion King 4 A Single Step

Chapter 1: Awakening

The sun rose high over the Pride Lands. Roaring yawns could be heard for miles.

A certain young lion had been awake for hours. He had brown fur like his father's. His cheek fur was long and fluffy. The tuft of fur on his head was thin. His ears were rimmed in black. His eyes were as red as any royal lion's would be. The tuft of fur on his tail was shorter than normal. Rafiki had told his mother that it was a small birth defect. This cub was the future King.

For right now, he was just a Prince. And this Prince was very bored. Since he was one of the only ones up, he had no one to play with. Even his usual playmate, Ciara, was asleep by her mother. Kivu had tried to arouse her but learned the hard way, with a quick swat, to never wake a female. Kivu waited by his mother, the Queen of the Pride Lands. He sat on his haunches watching his mom's breath go in and out of her head. His dad, the King, slept beside her. His mouth moved in his sleep as if he were enjoying some fresh kill in a dream.

Kivu's whiskers twitched as something caught his eye. He just had to investigate. He walked to where he saw the movement, only to realize it was Kiara's tail twitching in her sleep. Kivu's instincts told him to pounce.

"But mom will be mad if I wake her up again." He thought. His instincts were teased even more when Kiara's tail started twitching and moving without stopping. He couldn't help him self as he slammed his paw over the tip of her tail. It still wiggled from underneath its captor. Kivu giggled loudly, and then pounced on the tail, then turned up side down and wrestled with it on his back, batting it with all four paws.

Kiara's breathing increased as she awoke. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Kivu," she said wearily. He stopped what he was doing instantly and looked at his mom apologetically. Kiara was going to scold him for waking her up early yet again, but was swayed by the look of sorrow on the cub's face. She smiled. "Why can't you wake your father up everyday instead of me?" she said playfully.

Kivu let out a squeal of excitement as he climbed over Kiara's back and jumped onto Kovu's. Kovu let out an "oomph!" And opened his eyes.

"Kivu, wha-?

"Mom told me to wake you up!" He said excitedly.

Kiara laughed, "Now did I say that? No, I just asked why you don't wake him up ever morning."

Kovu groaned and sat up, then smiled. "Ya see that, Kivu?" he leaned down to Kivu's level. "She's trying to brainwash you."

Kivu looked up at his dad with a big open mouthed smile. Then said, "What does brain wash mean?"

Kovu started to laugh but was interrupted by angry, sleepy voices. The Royal family was making quite a lot of noise while the other lionesses were still trying to sleep. Kovu led the way out of the cave. Some time later, Toni and her cubs, Ciara and Jai came tiredly from the cave. Ciara had a yellow-orange pelt. She had a tuft of hair on her head. It was rare for lionesses to have tufts but It had been running in her family for generations. Her tuft was long and a brilliant red. Her eyes glowed green. Her brother, Jai had a peach pelt. His hair tuft was a yellow-orange, and was pushed forward slightly over his eyes. His eyes were a stunning blue.

Ciara bounded over to Kivu and Jai stayed by his mom's side. Kivu greeted Ciara happily.

"Hi!"

"You made us get up!"

"Oh get over it," Kivu said playfully.

Toni then sat behind her daughter and Jai followed. "Behave Ciara, it was time we were getting up anyway. It's time for your bath." Toni said. Ciara looked up at her mother with a look of distraught.

"I hate baths," she muttered.

"Okay, I'll just let you get dirty and let you roll around in filth all day."

"Okay!"

Toni smirked, "Not," she said. Ciara looked disappointed. "And then it's your turn." she said turning to Jai.

"Aw man!" Jai complained.

The lions moved into the shade, and when under it, Toni pulled Ciara into her arms and started bathing her. Kiara nimbly jumped onto a large flat rock and laid down. Kovu sat beside her on the ground. Jai settled by his mom's side and Kivu sat in front of Ciara.

"Ha-ha you're getting a bath!" He taunted. Ciara gave him a deadly glare as Toni licked Ciara's orange back.

"I bet your mom is going to give you one too!" she retorted.

"Nope," Kiara said. She had her head on her front paws. Ciara looked at her and then appeared disappointed. Kivu looked at his mom happily and then in triumph at Ciara.

"Ya see! I'm clean. I don't need a bath, I don't get dirty like _you_ Ciara."

Jai snickered.

"Well actually, Kivu," Kiara said, "Your father's going to give you a bath today."

Ciara snickered this time.

"Man are you serious?" Kivu said, looking at his mom with an upset look on his face.

Kiara smiled, "Mmhmm." Kivu then started with his usual _puppy dog_ eyes. "Oh no, that won't work this time. Go to your dad." He continued the pleading face, and Kiara rolled her eyes. She pushed him with the front of her paw toward Kovu. He went reluctantly and sat down in front of him.

"Hi Dad."

Kovu chuckled, and started bathing him. After the cubs had their baths. Kanai, Tali and Mani joined them. All five cubs were aloud to go and play on their own just so as long as they were nearby. The adults kept watch.

"I say we go on an adventure!" Kivu said as he joined the other four cubs. He ran a paw over his hair tuft.

"Oh please," Ciara muttered.

"Yeah! An adventure!" Jai said.

Kivu suddenly jumped in front of the group, causing Mani to take a step back. He twitched his whiskers.

"I'll lead."

Jai stood slightly beside, but a bit behind him. Mani was beside Jai. The girls were in the back. Kivu looked back at his friends, adapted a deep voice and said, "Okay men, let's go!" And started walking.

"Jeez, what a ham!" Ciara whispered to Tali. "Who died and made _him_ leader?"

Tali grinned to herself, knowing insults were a sign of affection.

All five of the cubs were ready and head toward their Kivu lead adventure.


	2. Fun and Games

Chapter 2: Fun and Games

"So," Ciara said as she jumped clear over the boys in front of her, nimbly landing beside Kivu. "Where are we going, oh wonderful leader?"

"To…uh…" he said, "That tree."

"The _tree_? Oh come on, that's not an adventure. That's just a baby crawl away."

Kivu rolled his eyes. "Then I'm sure you'll manage it."

Before Ciara could even get the insult, Kivu said turned toward the others and said.

"C'mon guys, let's race!"

They agreed, and suddenly all five burst out, their young leg muscles moving quickly. They squealed in delight as the tree came closer. Kivu suddenly leaped in front, and almost ran into the tree. He turned and faced his friends.

"I win!" he said as the others tiredly joined.

"Wow, you're fast, Kivu." Tali said.

Ciara looked as if she wanted to retort to that comment, but she felt too defeated to say anything. Kivu suddenly looked at Ciara. The sunlight shown brilliantly off her orange fur. She rose her eyes to him, and he smiled.

"You were fast too, Ciara. I saw you-"

"Whatever." she said listlessly. Kivu's smile shrank. "Let's play a game or something."

"Okay, what should we play?" Mani asked. "I say we play tag. There are a lot of us, so it should be fun."

"Okay!" Jai said as Kivu rejoiced.

"I love that game!"

"Yeah, because you're fast." Tali said as she gently pushed Kivu with her paw. Kivu took a sidestep from Tali's push. He looked and grinned at her.

"Exactly!"

"Okay then, who's it?" Ciara asked.

"Not it!" Kivu yelled.

"Not it!" Jai claimed next.

Tali and Mani said theirs at the same time, before Ciara could even form the words.

"Ha-ha you're it, Ciara!" Jai said to his sister.

"Okay," she said playfully, putting her rear-end in the air and waggling her tail wildly. "Then you guys better start running!"

The cubs did as Ciara said, and started running. Ciara launched herself at her nearest victim. She quickly grabbed her brother and then ran.

"Jai's it!"

Jai gathered himself and then ran after anyone in reach. Only after a few minutes, Kiara came over from where she was watching about 10 yards away. Kiara made boundaries for the cubs by drawing lines in the dirt with her claws, so they wouldn't get too far out of sight. She gave them plenty of room to play, and if they stayed in the boundaries, they'd still be in her sight. After that, she went to lay down by the tree they first raced to. Kivu ran over to his mother in the midst of the game.

"Where's Dad?" he panted.

"He's off doing his kingly duties." she said with a small laugh. Suddenly Tali, who was now it appeared behind Kivu and tagged him on the back.

"You're it!"

"Hey!" Kovu said as he spun around, trying to re-tag her. She escaped, though, just in time, and ran off. Kivu followed. The cubs all laughed as they tried to run from the quick footed Kivu. Mani had to do some quick maneuvering to get away from him. Kivu's next attempt was at Ciara who was cornered by the boundary.

"Remember, Ciara, if you pass that tree, you automatically become it!" Kivu said as he took advantage of Ciara's trapped situation. He mocked her by not running, but casually walking toward his prey. She growled and desperately searched for an escape. There were narrow spaces on each side of Kivu, who was coming closer with each step. She decided to take her chances for the space on the right. She suddenly sprang up and ran as fast as she could. Kivu looked slightly surprised by Ciara's persistence, but ran to get her. She almost escaped, but Kivu was too quick. He leaped for her, and they went tumbling over and over. With an abrupt stop and a soft grunt from Ciara, Kivu had her pinned. His paws were holding her shoulders firmly down; his face only inches from her's. His eyes grew softer, as he smiled and looked into Ciara's emerald eyes.

Kivu said quietly, "You're it."

Ciara stared for a moment more, and then pushed him off. He hopped away and yelled, "Ciara's it, Ciara's it, kissed a zebra and married it!"

Ciara shook dirt off her shoulder and back. A slight blush had come to her face. "I hate it when he does stuff like that," she muttered to herself. She again launched herself back into the game.

The game hadn't lasted too much longer after that. The five cubs soon got tired, and decided to turn in. Kiara escorted them back to Pride Rock where everyone was having their mid-day meal. They joined in and rest of the day after that was just as peaceful as the last.


	3. The Great Kings of the Past

**This chapter will sound familiar, I think it's necessary though. I like to show the traditions they have and how they're passed from generation to generation.**

* * *

Chapter 3 The Great Kings of the Past

A few days later, Kiara knew it was time to tell Kivu about the Great Kings of the past, and about his grandfather. She and Kovu had decided as King and Queen, to make it tradition to tell the heir about the watching skies during the cub age. Simba had told Kiara about them when she was Kivu's age, and Mufasa did the same with Simba.

Kovu and Kiara had talked about which of them should tell him. They both decided that the royal blood, in this case, Kiara, should tell him. They also made this into the tradition, since it also seemed to be happening this way over the years anyway. But if in the event that the lion with the royal bloodline wasn't able to do it, the spouse would have to take the duty.

After thinking about all of this, Kiara told Kovu she was ready to tell him that night.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah tonight, like now."

"Well alright. I'll go with you."

"No, Kovu, this should be time between him and I. It was part of the tradition we established," she nudged him lovingly. "Remember?"

"It doesn't say I couldn't just sit and watch."

"You _can_ sit and watch. Just from a distance."

"Okay, I'll watch from Pride Rock. I'll be sure you won't get into any trouble."

Kiara laughed, "Okay," she said gently. After a nuzzle and a long sweet glance, Kiara turned away and went to look for her son. He had gone of to play with Ciara earlier that day. Kiara could only assume that an adult was watching them. After finding Kanai and Toni, who were grooming, they pointed out the 2 cubs playing a few yards away.

"Oh, I didn't see them over there." Kiara said. She walked over to them, noticing how they were completely engrossed in something that was laying on the ground. Their ears were perked and their tails high. Their noses were close to the dirt, to look at the object.

"What are you two doing?"

Kivu and Ciara jumped and immediately stood as a barrier in front of the secret object.

"Nothing!" They said in unison.

"What's that you're hiding there?"

Kivu stepped forward, "It's a secret."

Kiara smiled and decided to let them have their secret. "Okay," she said skeptically, then to Ciara, "Sorry Ciara, but I'm going to have to take Kivu from your play time."

"Oh," Ciara said disappointed, but then said, with a slight attitude to cover it up, "okay."

"Aw man, am I in trouble?" Kivu asked his mom.

"No, just come with me. Say good-bye to Ciara."

Kivu turned to his friend "Aww, man. Bye, Ciara."

"Bye," she returned.

Kiara then led Kivu into the dark fields of the night. She found the place where her father told her about the Great Kings. She laid down, and looked at her son, who was looking enthusiastically into the sky.

"Wow, Mom look at all the stars!"

"Yes, Kivu, aren't they beautiful? Do you know what those stars are?"

Kivu looked at his mom in wonder, then shook his head. Kiara thought back to try to remember what her father told her.

"Each one of them was once a Great King of the past. They now look down at us from those stars."

"Wow…and all of them are watching?"

"Yes, and if you ever need help, they will always be there to guide you." After a moment, Kiara remembered the last part, "And so will I."

Kivu then smiled up at Kiara and nuzzled under her chin. Kiara put her head over his body lovingly.

"I love you, Kivu."

"Love you too, Mom."


	4. Trouble

Chapter 4: Trouble

The next day as planned, Kovu woke early to show Kivu the sunrise. Kovu told Kivu about the Pride Lands and the boundaries. He explained about what to do incase of an intrusion.

"Do you get to beat 'em up, Dad?" Kivu asked with enthusiasm.

"Ha-ha, only if they don't leave. That's when you can chase them out."

"Cool!"

Next, Kovu told him about the Circle of Life, something Zira never told him about. He had to learn about both the Circle of Life and the Great Kings of the Past from Simba.  
The Circle of life confused Kivu.

"If our bodies become the grass, and the animals eat the grass, then aren't they eating us?"

Kovu was caught off guard with the question.

"And if we eat the animals, aren't we eating ourselves?" Kivu inquired.

"Well, technically, yes, but that is why it is The Circle of Life. We are all a part of each other. That is why…" he paused, "We are one."

Kivu looked up at his dad and smiled.

"Mom says that sometimes too!"

Kovu smiled, and then became serous, "Son, there will be a time when your mother and I wont be here, and you will be called to carry on in our place."

"You won't always be here? How come?"

"Well, we'll be here for a long while yet, but it's when we're gone that you'll become king."

"You mean when you…die?"

Kovu paused. "Yes."

"Oh. But didn't Grandma and Grandpa hand over the throne to you? They didn't die."

"You're right. That was a special occasion."

"Oh come on, you mean you wont give up the throne for me?" Kivu said playfully with his tail waving.

Kovu grinned, "We'll see, Kivu."

Later that day, Kivu went to go find his friends. He looked around the base of Pride Rock and found Jai.

"Hey Jai, what 'cha doin'?"

"Waiting for my mom to come. She told me to wait here."

"Oh." Kivu sat, "Where's Ciara?"

"With my mom. They should be here soon."

Sure enough, just as Jai said, Toni showed up with Ciara following behind. Ciara joined her brother and Kivu.

"Hi guys," she said. "Where's Tali and Mani?"

Toni answered, "They're with Kanai, getting some early hunting lessons. You know, Tali and Mani won't be able to play cub games with you much longer. They're on their way to becoming adolescents."

"Oh," Ciara said looking disappointed. She had felt a great friendship with Tali, and thinking of not spending time together hurt her.

"It's okay Ciara," Kivu said, going to her side and touching her shoulder with his paw. "You still have Jai and me."

Ciara shrugged him off. "Let's go, " she said and led the way.

Kivu looked at Jai and he shrugged. They followed Ciara.

"Make sure to stay in my sight, kids!" Toni called after them as she laid down for a nap.

Ciara made way to a small clearing nearby. She stopped and laid down on the soft ground, and put her head in her paws.

"Ciara, we still get to play with Tali and Mani for a while," Jai said, "They aren't grown up yet."

"I know," she said, but not unkindly. Jai nuzzled her. Suddenly, Ciara stood.

"Oh I just remembered, there's something cool I wanna show you guys." she said and started off in the direction away from Toni. Kivu looked at Jai questioningly, but followed.

"What is it, Ciara?"

"You'll see."

"Ciara we aren't supposed to leave your mother's sight." Kivu said.

"It's just over here a little ways. We wont get in trouble."

Ciara seemed sure, but Kivu worried. What had gotten into Ciara all of a sudden? He felt like they were about to walk into some trouble.


	5. A Learning Experience

Chapter 5: A learning Experience

As Ciara walked further from her mother, Kivu felt more and more dread. He knew they were breaking the rules, and he couldn't help but have a bad feeling. After a few more moments of following in silence, Kivu said,

"Ciara we really shouldn't be out here by ourselves."

Ciara said nothing, and kept on. He had no idea where this burst of mischievousness came from out of her, but he knew he had to stop it. He quickly leapt in front of her and planted his paws to the ground. He stood firm, and lifted his head with strong arrogance.

"Ciara, stop. We're turning back now."

Ciara's expression dropped, and a frown formed on her face. But then as her eyes traveled beyond Kivu's , she smiled.

"Look! We're here," She shouldered Kivu aside and trotted a few more yards ahead. The anxious boys followed, and sat on either side of Ciara. The three of them were looking down a huge cliff. Unknown to these cubs, this was the same cliff that took the great king, Mufasa's life long ago.

"Wow, it looks even cooler up close." Ciara said, looking down the gorge. Kivu hated to admit it, but it was impressive. When Ciara nudged a nearby pebble into the gorge, and it fell a very long way down, he noted to himself that a fall like that would mean certain death.

"Cool," Ciara muttered, as she leaned over to watch the pebble fall to the bottom. She smiled and looked up at Kivu. "Did you see that?"

"Ciara, watch what you're doing!" Kivu shouted, just slightly too late. As he warned, Ciara's footing slipped. She quickly thrust herself around, trying to regain her balance, and lunge away from the gorge but gravity took a hold of her and she slipped off the edge.

"Ciara!" Kivu shouted in alarm. In an instant, Jai managed to sink his claws into Ciara's paw. She gave a protesting squeak, and attempted to pull herself up. Her eyes were wide in fear, her back legs kicked at the earth, desperate to get on solid ground.

"Help!" she choked. She started slipping from Jai. Jai turned his eyes to Kivu, pleading him without words to somehow find a way to save her.

Kivu felt a fear like never before as he searched his mind for what to do. His mind was racing, but clouded by fear and adrenaline. Jai had turned his attention back to Ciara, attempting to grab her other paw. Jai's grip was loose, he could not hold her for much longer.

In her confusion and terror, Ciara could only kick and scream. Suddenly, with a yelp, Ciara dropped.

Kivu didn't know how he did it, but in the next moment, his jaws were clamped around Ciara's scruff, and he tossed her over his shoulder in such a speed never known to himself. Ciara grunted as she landed. To not lose his own balance and topple over the edge, Kivu had to throw his own weight away from the gorge. He landed in utter silence, still full of fear. He scrabbled away from the edge, as he saw it starting to crumble in large peaces down the side.

He managed to make a last leap away from the side, as the rock he had just been standing on disappeared over the edge where Ciara would have fallen to her death.

Kivu immediately jumped up, still wide eyed. He ran over to Ciara's still non-moving side. He quickly nudged her with his muzzle into a up-right sitting position. Her eyes blinked rapidly. Kivu licked Ciara's paw, washing the blood Jai's claws had drawn.

Ciara looked dazed as she watched Kivu Clean her paw. It stung, but she showed no reaction. She was in shock. Jai padded over, "Ciara are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I think so…you saved my life." She looked at both boys. Kivu stopped licking, and looked at Ciara. His red eyes glistened with moisture, and Ciara realized how much he cared. Kivu gave a small smile. She wanted to give in and smile back, but she noticed how she and Kivu were only inches apart from one another. She suddenly stood up, shaking her paw from Kivu's grasp. She turned to her brother and rubbed her head on his small chest. She still felt the fear of almost falling over the hideous gorge, and took comfort in being close to her big brother.

"You should have listened to what me and Kivu were saying." Jai said to her while putting a paw over her back.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, and cried into his shoulder. He patted her back, and then broke the embrace.

"We'd better get back."

"Not a word of any of this to our mothers," Kivu said, stepping forward. "We would never see the light of another day if they found out what just happened."

When the trio had padded back to Toni, the lioness was standing and appeared to have been looking around. She sighed with relief when she noticed them coming toward her.

"You kids!" she said, walking over to them. "What did I tell you about leaving my sight?"

"Not to." Jai said meekly.

"That's right, and you should know why I set that rule, its so you wont get into any trouble. I was just starting to panic when I didn't see you right away." Toni's tone was gentle but firm. "How far did you go?"

Jai looked at his sister, but Kivu spoke up, "It wasn't far at all, we were playing tag, but we forgot to set boundaries again. So we just got carried away and went just a little too far. But we came back when we noticed we were a little to far…that's all."

Toni looked carefully at the King's son. "That's all?" The young prince nodded. "You were just right over there?" She gestured with her head in the direction they came. He nodded again, the others mimicked his motion. Toni paused, and then heaved a sigh of relief.

"That's okay then. Lets go back to the others now," she turned and led the way, "Because you didn't go far, you aren't in trouble. But next time, make sure to let me know if you are just going a little further."

The three cubs looked at each other with relief, and trailed behind Toni. They'd gotten off easy.

"We'll be good," Ciara promised. Then looked down at her moving paws, realizing she had gotten them into that mess. Jai put his tail to her side, in a comforting gesture. Kivu looked at Ciara, and sighed with relief. Maybe now Ciara will be a little bit more careful. He didn't know why, but he feared for her safety above all others.

A little later, the cubs were laying around together, bored. Soon, Tali and Mani had come back and started happily telling them about what they learned that day. When they noticed their unenthusiastic demeanor, Tali questioned them.

"What's the matter?"

"Well," Kivu said, speaking up when the other two looked away, "We had a scary adventure a while ago…" Kivu told his older friends the whole story. Tali and Mani looked at them with understanding.

"But our parents don't know," Ciara added when Kivu finished. "You wont tell them will you?"

"No, we wont tell. Me and Mani had similar experiences."

"And don't feel bad about it, just think of it as…a learning experience. You learned to be a bit more careful."

The younger cubs nodded.

"Especially you Kivu, you're the prince."

"I sure am glad I'm getting a smaller lecture from you than one from my dad," Kivu laughed, lightly swatting Mani, "'Cause I think I would look like this:" He demonstrated by falling to the ground, with his paw over his chest, and tongue rolling out of his mouth. Ciara giggled and Tali poked Kivu's belly with a paw. This ended in a small scuffle, as Jai pounced upon his friend and wrestled with him, as young cubs often do.

The cubs would grow and learn everyday.


	6. Thought

Chapter 6: Thought

Many suns and moons passed peacefully over the Pride Lands…

A young adolescent lioness was staring into a leafy tree. Her tail twitched irritably. Her green eyes glared at the tall challenge before her.

Ciara was bored alone at the waterhole before, but then decided to test herself by trying to climb a tree. She pictured it to be easy. Now she readied herself, shook her hind quarters and leaped. With the strength of a growing adolescent, her claws strained, but held. She felt the muscles pull on all four legs as she tried to hold on. When she rose a paw to go further, reaching for the nearest thick branch, her claws gave way, and with a grunt, fell to the ground. She landed on all fours, just in time to hear someone chuckling.

"Ciara, don't you know that lions cant climb trees?" the lion said with an amused smile. The lion with red eyes and a brown pelt sat in front of Ciara. The tuft on his head had grown thick, and hung slightly over his eyes. Some grew on his neck.

"Kivu, why do you always sneak up on me?" Ciara said playfully, and walked toward him. Kivu rolled playfully on the ground as she neared.

"Because you're fun to mess with," he said grinning. She swatted him with a smile, and kept walking, heading back to the pride.

Later, Kivu was laying around near Pride Rock with Jai, Tali and Mani. Jai now had a larger tuft of his yellow-orange mane on his head, and down the back of his neck. Jai often complained how much it itched along his neck, knowing his small mane would soon be getting gradually bigger. Mani's hair tuft had grown too, it was just slightly bigger than both Kivu and Jai's. And he proudly noticed a small tuft starting to grow on his chest.

Tali had grown into a fine adolescent. Her thin legs had grown longer, and stronger. Her hunting skills were top-notch, with her agility and cunning. Tali's solo hunting test was to be coming up soon, and everyone knew she would pass wonderfully.

The four adolescents weren't doing anything in particular. They were just laying about in the sun. Kivu and Jai laid their heads down on their paws to sleep. Tali and Mani started talking about their father for a while, wondering what he was doing now. They didn't really chat about their unknown father too often. Their mother had told them little about him, but the two understood that sometimes lionesses mated for the purpose of having offspring. That didn't stop them from wondering.

After some chatting, Tali and Mani started grooming one another. Kivu noted that the two were as close as Jai and Ciara were. Kivu didn't know how it would be like with a sibling, like his friends had, but he often wondered. After sitting in the hot sun for a few hours, Kivu got up and asked Jai if he wanted to go to the water hole. The two headed over, and when hey got there they both took long drinks from the cool water. Kivu felt refreshed as the gulps slid down his parched throat. He then laid down for more rest. Jai followed suit.

Kivu closed his eyes and listened to the crickets and birds sing. He was about to doze when Jai's voice interrupted him.

"Kivu?"

"Hmm yeah?" he said with his eyes closed, unmoving.

"I was just wondering," Jai said, "How does it feel to know you will one day be king?"

Kivu then opened his eyes and rose his head, considering the question. "Well, I don't know. I guess I feel okay about it. I don't really feel like it's a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Kivu, to be king of the Pride Lands_ is_ a big deal. My mom said that the Pride Lands are one of the most well known lands all over Africa. To be king of The Pride Lands, is to be king of _all_."

Kivu looked at Jai, moved by his words. He expected an angry expression on Jai's face, maybe he was jealous of Kivu's future, but Kivu could read no upset expression. "Well I mean, I know it's a big deal. I'm just…not really worried about it."

"Do you _wanna_ be king?" he asked suddenly.

"Well yeah. Its my duty, its in my blood. That's what my mom and dad tell me. Why do you ask? Where'd all this come from?"

"Oh nowhere, I was just thinking. It is a great responsibility, and I thought it must really bother the one whose next in line," he looked and smiled at Kivu. "They have to be sure they can take care of their pride. They must be fit for fighting, and defending. I'm sure its not a lot of fun all the time. They must have most of the responsibility, and must be intelligent. All of that could put a lot of pressure on a guy."

Kivu smiled too.

"But not you, huh?" Jai said and Kivu chuckled.

"Jai, you sound like you would be a good king."

"Ha-ha, no, that's not my future. I'll leave that to you, my friend."

The two smiled at each other and Kivu patted Jai's side with his tail as a friendly gesture. Soon the two were listening to the bugs again, and felt the sun's warm blanketing rays. They drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	7. Kivu

Chapter 7: Kivu

A few days later, the young prince again found himself resting by the waterhole's edge. He was alone, since his friends were taken with other events at the time. After some time, Ciara joined him.

"What're you doing?" She asked, as Kivu looked up at her from his paws. Her tone wasn't playful, which rather surprised Kivu.

"Relaxing." he said in the same tone.

"You don't have anything better to do?" she asked, but not unkindly.

"Nope." Kivu resituated his head on his paws.

Ciara sighed and sat down. She looked off into the horizon as the sun was shining brightly. Kivu noticed how she seemed melancholy, and yet peaceful. Then he suddenly wondered why she had come. Was there something she wanted to say to him? The sun reflected beautifully in her eyes, so that they sparkled. The red fur on her head shone brightly. Why had Kivu not seen Ciara's beauty like this before?

Ciara felt Kivu's stare, and looked down at him.

"Do _you_ have anything better to do?" he asked quietly, silently accusing her of wanting to be around him.

She smiled slightly, looking back into the distance. She moved without a word to the edge of the water, and started drinking. Kivu stood and joined her. He caught glances of her in the corner of his eye. She remained as beautiful as ever.

Kivu suddenly started chuckling, which turned quickly into laughing. This startled Ciara, since no one had said anything.

"What?" Ciara questioned. She repeated this, with more of a smile when Kivu just continued to laugh. Kivu had just felt so happy and calm that he wanted to laugh in joy. He couldn't hide his feelings for Ciara from himself, and just felt so happy. Ciara still had a look of question on her face, when Kivu suddenly stopped laughing.

"I was just thinking," he said as she stood, closing the small distance between them. She straightened her back, and tried to hold back a blush that she felt coming.

"…Yeah?"

"Thinking…that I should…" he was directly in front of her now. He peered into her eyes and she did the same. There was no use hiding the blush now. They were only a whisker apart. Just a little further and they'd…

Suddenly, Kivu's arm quickly rose to Ciara's shoulder. He shoved Ciara into the water behind her. She gasped as she fell in with a great splash. She sat drenched in three foot water, mouth agape.

"Kivu!" she exclaimed angrily, her red tuft hanging limp over one eye, dripping. Kivu burst out into hard cheerful laughter, and started running in the opposite direction. "Kivu, I am going to kill you!" Ciara jumped out of the water and gave chase. Kivu's usual speed was slowed by his laughter. Ciara was almost upon him, sporting a look of pure rage, when suddenly Kivu ran into a solid block of a lion. Ciara nearly ran into Kivu, but managed to stop successfully.

"Kivu, there you are," the block known as Kovu said. Then after seeing the drenched young lioness behind him, "Oh Ciara, what happened to you?"

Ciara pinned her ears backwards and frowned. She opened her mouth to speak but Kivu got to it first.

"She fell into the waterhole." He said looking over his shoulder. "Clumsy." he said playfully with a grin.

"Yeah right," Ciara growled. She picked up a paw and started grooming it. "I'm going to be cleaning for hours!"

"How 'bout this," Kivu said turning around to face her. "The next time we're at the water hole, I'll let _you_ push _me_ in, okay?" He smiled.

Ciara looked up and him. It was hard not to smile back. She felt her anger ebbing away. Now that she thought about it, it was kind of funny. Still, Ciara gave Kivu a playful swat.

"Alright, deal, you jerk." She said playfully.

"Come on son," Kovu said. "We've got some work to do."

Kivu quickly said goodbye to Ciara, spun around and then joined his large dad's side. Ciara watched them go. Why was there such a fluttery feeling in her chest? Ciara shook her head from side to side, dismissing the feeling. Then, she went to find a nice sunny place to dry off.

The father son duo began walking toward the boarder of the lands.

"Kivu did you throw Ciara in the waterhole?" Kovu asked with an amused voice.

Kivu smirked. "Yeah."

The big brown lion chuckled. It was fortunate that Ciara and Kivu seemed to be getting closer. He had always noticed that they were close as cubs. It was a very good thing they got along, since they would one day be married and rule together as King and Queen.

Both Kiara and Kovu thought it would be a better idea not to tell Ciara and Kivu that they were betrothed, just incase that fact would discourage any relationship the two had.

"Dad, did you ever push mom into the waterhole?" Kivu asked with a smile. Kovu chuckled again.

"Not really. See it was her own fault, she would try to push me in, but then fall in instead. Of course I had nothing to do with it." he laughed.

Kivu stopped in mid-laugh when he realized what he had just done. He had compared himself and Ciara to his mom and dad. Kivu felt embarrassed, and hurriedly changed the subject.

"So what is it that we're going to do?"

"I would like you to see the southern border of the lands. That's where we're headed. We're going to trace around the edge, and strengthen our marks, and check for any signs of an intrusion. You'll have to do this as King one day."

Walking through the tall savanna grass, the two reached the border of the lands, then started along the edge. Kovu periodically went to nearby trees, lifted his tail, and renewed the scent on it. They continued along the border. Kivu had started falling slightly behind his dad as he was taking in the sights. He couldn't remember the last time he had visited the southern border. Probably never.

Suddenly, Kivu felt something odd in the dirt below where his paw landed. He stopped and looked down. He had stepped on a deep paw print in the dirt. He concluded that this small area must have once been mud, and had dried over, for such a print to appear. It was distinctly a big cat's foot print; about the same size as Kivu's. The young prince put his nose over it, to see if there was still a scent. Though the it was almost gone, a scent unfamiliar to him wafted up Kivu's nose. It had to have been a lion or lioness that wasn't from the pride. And for such a print to still have a scent on it, it had to have been fairly recent.

Kivu excitedly called Kovu over. The young lion thought the King would be happy he found traces of an intruder that he had overlooked.

"You're sure its not yours?" Kovu asked.

"Yes, it doesn't scent of Pride Lander."

Kovu put his nose over it and agreed, "I guess we'll have to keep watch for any intruders." Kovu sat erect. "Good job, Kivu."

Kivu beamed with pride. The due finished going through the border, ending near the waterhole where they started. Sweating, they both took a long drink, since they had taken a long trip. Circumnavigating the pride lands was no easy task!

After refreshing themselves, they headed back home. On the way back, they noticed a lioness hunting party on the prowl. Leading them was Queen Kiara. Kovu noticed how well she was doing leading the other lionesses. He could see her silent authority over the others in that Kiara's tail tip was pointing up, as the others' were down. The group were sunk low into the grass as they stalked a small herd of grazing gazelle.

Kiara had gotten considerably better at leading hunts, and hunting in general over the moons. It took some time to get used to being lead huntress, when she was first appointed. Most of the time, Nala had to help her. Never discouraged, Kiara always tried and tried again, until she became the pro she was today.

Now, as the lionesses sprang from their hiding spots, one gazelle met its fate under the Queen's teeth. As she was finishing it off, with the help of one other lioness, the remaining lioness team was chasing a second gazelle. One lioness tripped over her feet and fell back, leaving two hungry lionesses to finish the chase. It looked like they might lose the kill once the gazelle had picked up speed. Lions are not marathoners; they can only run for so long.

"Come on, we should go help." Kovu said to Kivu, and leapt into action. Fortunately, the prey was coming in their direction. The two lions put on a burst of speed and ran toward the gazelle. Surprisingly, it was Kivu who would be the hero. He, as quick as lightning, pulled ahead of his father, and appeared in front of the gazelle's running path. The frightened animal was completely surprised, since it had not noticed the lions until that moment. It bleated in terror, as it turned to escape to the side. It was too late; Kivu's claws and teeth were already upon the gazelle. After a short tumble, Kivu managed to get the animal off his feet. Now the other lionesses joined in, one grasping its throat, another pinning it down.

Kivu backed off once he noticed the lionesses had it under control. He trotted over to his dad, who was just arriving. The walk around the lands must have had a more tiring effect on the older lion than Kivu.

"Wow, Kivu that was great!"

Kivu smiled but said, "Really, it was all the lionesses. If it wasn't for their arrival, it would have gotten away from me."

Kovu smiled at his son, and dismissed him to go eat. Kovu trotted over to where Kiara was finishing off the first gazelle. Her jaw's left its throat as the animal lay limp. She looked up and smiled as Kovu came over.

"Did you see that?" Kovu said, gesturing toward Kivu's direction.

"Yeah I did, Kivu sure is fast!"

"He seems to be proficient for hunting. Maybe _he_ should be lead hunter." Kovu laughed.

Kiara gave him a playful glare. Soon, the rest of the pride, including the former King and Queen, came over to enjoy their meal.


	8. Tempest

Chapter 8: Tempest

The next day was just as hot as the day before. The sun sizzled in the arid sky, and its rays beat down on the Pride land lions that littered the grass and shade.

The young lions of the pride were easily found by their favorite hangout, the waterhole. Jai, Mani and Kivu, to escape the heat, were rolling in the mud near the water's edge. Tali and Ciara decided that idea wasn't worth getting dirty for. The boys didn't seem to mind at all. The boys were laughing loudly as they rolled and played in the mud like cubs.

Kivu started putting mud on his chest and shoulders by rubbing it in place with his paws. He grinned and goofily announced that he had made a mane for himself. Jai and Mani laughed at their friend.

"You're such a dork, Kivu!" Ciara said from a save distance. Kivu smirked at her.

"Well I don't see your full voluptuous mane." he taunted.

"I don't see yours either!" She retorted. Tali laughed.

Kivu grabbed at the mud with his paw, flung some at Ciara, and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, _real_ mature." But in spite of she said, she returned the gesture. Kivu pulled another face at her, causing her to giggle. Suddenly, Mani threw a chunk of mud at the unsuspecting prince.

"Enough of that, Thick Head." Mani teased.

"Hey!" Kivu returned fire. As expected, the boys were soon in a heated mud fight.

Ciara rolled her eyes and smiled, glad to be about two yards away. Ciara then turned to Tali, noticing a very telling smirk on her face.

"What?" Ciara questioned her expression.

"I see the way you're always smiling like that around him."

"What? What do you mean-"

"Hey!" Jai said in a strong yet hushed whisper. The sound of urgency in his voice stopped all other laughing and conversation. They followed Jai's gaze across the waterhole. The waterhole was rather wide, but with a lion's keen eyes, they could easily see across it. On the other side, standing in the tall grass by the edge, they saw the form of a light colored young lioness. She was lapping quickly at the water, not noticing the other lions, too parched from the day's hotness. Also, she appeared to be injured; blood covered her pelt on her left side.

"A lioness?" Kivu whispered, and stood.

"Pride Lander…?" Jai said, also standing.

"Can anyone tell?" Kivu asked the others. No one knew who she was.

"She must not be from here." Tali said, interested.

"Then she's trespassing," Kivu growled. "Let's get closer…" The five young lions quietly walked around the wide waterhole, while the intruder was busy drinking. The grass was tall around most of the waterhole, so the lions were easily hidden to someone not paying attention. When they were close enough, Kivu jumped out into the clearing where she stood. She gasped in surprise.

"What're you doing here, you're tress-" Kivu stopped when he got a good look at the young lioness's face. Her pelt was a light peach, and her eyes were an icy blue. Long bangs hung over her forehead, slightly covering her eyes. Kivu was slightly startled at how beautiful she was, but then he recovered, remembering his duty.

"Who're you?" he said with a serious tone. The lioness frowned.

"Who're _you_?" she spat. Kivu straightened.

"I'm Kivu, prince of these lands. The Pride Lands." he said regally. "You don't belong here, get out!"

The lioness smirked, and sat. She licked the last drop of water from her lips. She seemed to have no intention of leaving. "Are you in Simba's pride?" she asked, with an unkind tone.

"Its Kovu's pride now. Who're you?" he repeated, "And how do you know our pride?"

The lioness glared at him with narrowed eyes. She glanced at the others, who looked at her with wonder. She then turned her icy stare back to Kivu. "I'm Tempest," she stated. "I ran away from my pride. I found living on my own to be difficult…" All eyes glanced at a wound on her shoulder. She continued. "Its nearly impossible for me to catch anything on my own, and water is scarce in this heat. I thought maybe I could…"

"Now wait," Kivu interrupted, "You can't just waltz in here and expect-"

"Kivu!" Tali scolded. "Look, she's hurt, tired and hungry. She isn't a threat. Not giving her a chance at all could be sentencing her to death. Think about it."

Tempest glowered at Tali's comments. She unsheathed her claws slightly, talking no compliment in being called 'not a threat.'

"I say we let Kovu decide." Jai imputed. After a moment, Kivu stood down.

"Okay. We'll take you to my father." Kivu said reluctantly, turning toward home. As he led the way several yards in front, the others trailed behind with Tempest.

"My name's Tali." she introduced herself. "And this is my brother, Mani."

"I can introduce myself, Tali! I'm Mani."

Tempest smiled, but only slightly.

"I'm Jai."

"And I'm Ciara. Sorry about Mr. Bossy Tail there, he takes the Prince of the Pride lands thing really seriously."

"No joke." Tempest scoffed.

"Did you try to take down prey by yourself?" Tali asked her. Tempest replied with a look that said "duh!"

"It was a full grown antelope." she said dryly.

"Full grown?" Ciara remarked. "It's a miracle you're not hurt more."

Tempest took Ciara's comment as an insult and growled slightly. Ciara smiled slightly and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Where did you run away from?" Jai asked.

Tempest hesitated. "I uh.." she started. Then said softly. "I don't want to talk about that."

"…Okay."

Tali noticed the touchy subject, and began talking about something else. While she did, Jai turned his head to Mani at his right side.

"Mysterious…" he whispered to his older friend.

"I'll say. But quite beautiful." he grinned.

Jai laughed. "Noticeably!"

When they were beginning to near Pride Rock, Kivu called Ciara over to lead with him. He said in a hushed whisper, "Ciara, did you guys learn anything about her? My dad will want to know."

Ciara quietly, so Tempest couldn't hear, told him all they had asked and heard from her. Tempest didn't hear what they were saying, but she glanced at Ciara and Kivu in front of her and the others.

"Do they have a thing, or something?" She asked after studying them for a moment.

"Er…Sort of." Tali answered and Tempest smirked.

When they arrived at Pride Rock's steps, Kivu turned to Tempest and the others.

"Stay here." he ordered, then whirled and leapt up the step-like stones to enter the great rock's cave. His mother and father were inside, relaxing, washing each other with tender licks. As their son walked in, the two lifted their ears in question at Kivu's appearance.

"Dad, there's a girl here..um an outsider." he stammered. "She wants to speak with you."

"A girl?" Kovu said as he stood. Kiara followed suit.

"Yes, probably about my age, but she's wounded. You should probably speak with her right away."

The king nodded. "Okay, good boy, Kivu." He walked past the young prince to step outside. Kivu and his mother followed him. The three moved to the bottom where the others were waiting. Other lionesses had gathered to gaze at the newcomer. Some snarled in instinctual aggression at a stranger. Tempest glowered back at them, showing no fear.

"What is your name." Kovu said seriously, his green eyes piercing through her's. "And what is it you want with the Pride Lands?"

"I'm Tempest." she said, giving Kovu a hard stare. "I left my home…I'm hungry and thristy…"

"So you came to steal from our waterhole?"

"No! ..Well…"

"And has that been your paw prints that I've seen around the lands? Are you a _spy_ from an enemy Pride?"

"Kovu!" Kiara stepped in. "You're intimidating her. It's understandable that she took a drink from our water, I'm sure she was dying of thirst. Also, those paw prints couldn't have been her's, they were of a much larger lion or lioness. One that is full grown. This lioness is just an adolescant."

Kovu stood down. "You're right…" He turned to Tempest. "I jumped to conclusions, I apologize."

Tempest nodded curtly, not knowing what to say, but feeling offended she was so quickly accused.

Kiara moved closer to the visitor. "I'm Kiara, Can you tell us why you came here?"

Kiara's soft tone calmed Tempest. "I was looking for a new Pride…"

"Is that so? What happened to your former one? Your mother?"

"Um..well…" Tempest lowered her eyes. "I…um.."

Kiara could tell this conversation was making Tempest uncomfortable. "How about we talk about that later," She said with a comforting smile. "How did you come to get these wounds?"

"I needed to eat…I tried to hunt." Tempest tried to say with pride, but she could feel the shame and embarrassment of failure.

"But you're so young to try on your own."

"I had no choise." Tempest said firmly, looking up with a strong gaze.

"So you've been traveling for a long time?"

"Yes, and I don't plan to go back. Please, Queen Kiara," then she looked at Kovu. "And King Kovu, I ask to join your pride." She dipped her head in short respect. Kiara glanced at Kovu who looked to be full of thought. His eyes showed generosity as he nodded.

Kiara smiled, then turned back to the young peach lioness. "Of course you can stay with us. Let's get you something to eat, you must be starved. Luckily our hunting party just recently caught something." Kiara led the way to the fresh-kill. The hungry Tempest followed. As the meeting broke up, many hushed whispered spread through the pride.

"Kovu so easily lets in outsiders…" one lioness murmured to another. The other scoffed in reply.

"She _must_ be a spy." another proclaimed.

"Do you think your dad should have let her join?" Kivu heard a whisper in his ear from Jai.

Kivu turned to his friends, and shrugged. "He's king." he said, "It'll be okay, she seems okay. Maybe she'll be nicer once we get to know her."

"What do you think about her?" Mani asked the others, as he glanced in Tempest's direction.

Jai grinned. "She's kinda pretty."

"She is." Kivu purred, and Mani laughed.

Ciara rolled her eyes, and Tali snorted. "You boys!" she said with amusement.

"Her name is pretty too…" Mani thought aloud.

"Yeah.." Jai said, "Her hair falls like water over her face…"

Kivu contributed with a sigh and murmured, "So beautiful."

Tali glanced at Ciara when she noticed the orange lionesses discomfort. The fur on the back of Ciara's neck had begun to rise. Her lip curled just slightly, in a silent growl. Tali's gaze moved back to Kivu. "Then go tell her that." she said.

"Nah..I don't think so." Kivu said, as he laid down, relaxing his paws out in front of him. His friends followed suit, getting comfortable. To Ciara's delight, the subject soon changed.

* * *

Tempest had gotten to the food pile, and ate graciously. She was clearly hungry. Some lionesses that were already eating looked confused. They wanted to growl but stopped, and forced themselves to continue eating with the new stranger.

Kiara and Kovu, as royalty, had already eaten, and stepped back to give Tempest time to eat, and to talk amongst themselves.

"Do you think it was wise of me to let her stay?" Kovu asked.

"Yes, she's wounded and hungry. You did a great thing. Plus, she's so young, she needs a family."

Kovu watched Tempest. Her tail-tip twitched from left to right in delight as she devoured her meal. Kovu gazed at her carefully.

"I can't help but feel that…she looks very familiar…"


	9. Friendship

Chapter 9: Friendship

The lionesses were slowly getting used to the new arrival, Tempest. Several, however seemed to avoid her simply because they noticed she was rather prickly. Kivu figured that it was only because she was lost and scared. He regretted being so rude to her before.

"I'm going to go apologize to her," Kivu said to his friends.

"Why?" Ciara asked bluntly.

"Well, I was pretty rude." He flicked his tail in embarrassment.

"So was _she_! And you were just doing your job." Ciara protested.

"Well then, I want to." He said, "You all coming?"

Jai and Mani stood and followed Kivu, while Tali and Ciara decided to stay put. They had all been relaxing in a warm patch of sun.

The three boys found Tempest laying underneath a tree, its shade darkening her light pelt. She appeared to be resting, but as the lions approached, she sat up, causing her bangs to fall in her face.

"Hi, Tempest." Kivu said cheerfully. The light lioness gave them a glare as a reply. "We just came to chat," he continued. "And I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to be rude when we first met."

"Oh." Tempest seemed not to be expecting an apology. When Tempest didn't say anything more, Kivu bravely laid down and his friends followed suit. When lions lay together, it shows a sign of friendship. When Kivu did this, he was silently offering his friendship. Kivu didn't know how the prickly young lioness would take this; she could very well hiss and spit and tell them to go away. But after a moment, Tempest relaxed and washed her paw, silently offering her friendship in return.

"It's Kivu right?" she asked. Then added with a mocking tone, "_The Prince of the Pridelands_."

Kivu chuckled, never to be offended, "Yeah."

"Isn't is hard to know you'll be King someday?" Tempest asked with narrowed eyes.

"Jai asked me something like that once." Kivu said while glancing at his light pelted friend. Jai smiled awkwardly.

"Is that so?" she said looking at Jai also. "Jai," Then she turned to Mani. "And you're Mani, right?"

"Yes that's right." he replied with a smile. She didn't return it, continuing to wash her forearm.

"So Tempest." Jai said, "Had you had your hunting test before you separated with your pride?"

"Hunting test?" Tempest looked confused.

"Yeah, young lionesses are tested in hunting. They go out on their own and are expected to bring in a kill. If they pass, they are allowed to join the hunting parties from then on."

"Oh..well we do things differently, I guess. I'm not old enough to hunt anyway."

Jai looked confused this time. "How could you not have a hunting test in your pride?"

Tempest shrugged, "Everyone hunts when they want to, we don't need to be tested."

"My sister, Tali is going to have her hunting test soon." Mani said.

"Tali is the brown one? I see the resemblance now." she said looking at Mani's ears. He flicked them in embarrassment, knowing she was looking at the dark spot on each ear. Tali had the same dark spots. Mani noticed she was very observant if she had noticed that within the short time they'd known each other.

"And your sister is Ciara?" Tempest turned to Jai. Jai nodded.

"You're good at remembering names." Mani commented.

Tempest shrugged. "My siblings and I were always taught to be observant and good listeners."

"How many siblings?" Kivu asked.

"I have one brother and two sisters. I'm the oldest. Koru is the next oldest, just leaving cub hood." she smiled fondly. "Then Jayden and Dayya are twins. They are still young cubs."

"Were you close to them?" Jai asked.

Tempest smiled again. "Yes. They were always so fun. Koru and I would always mess with the younger kids, and they always thought we were only joking. We didn't care if we got in trouble." Tempest laughed a little. "We'd always have so much fun playing, rolling and biting. And they always looked up to me and Koru. I secretly always looked up to Koru even though I was older. He just had a way of acting mature and calm in difficult situations," She broke off.

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Mani said, "You must miss them."

Tempest's smile vanished, and she looked at her paws. Her bangs covered her eyes. When she didn't say anything, Kivu said softly,

"You didn't really run away did you? Is it true that you actually just got lost..?" Kivu thought she might be angry for a moment, but she just continued to stare at her paws, blinking rapidly. Kivu realized how young she actually was. At this such an age of young adolescence, she shouldn't be away from her mother's comfort. Kivu felt a stab of pity in his chest.

"I think you would want to go back to a great family like that." Kivu said gently. "I know I would."

"Maybe we can help you find your family." Mani said, "I'm sure they're looking for you too." Seeing the look on Tempest's face hurt Mani's heart. He didn't like seeing her sad.

Tempest looked up at him with a kind glance. Mani was relieved she wasn't angry. "Thank you." she breathed quietly.

It didn't take long for the conversation to stray to a nicer, happier topic. Soon they were talking about pride customs.

"So you two are going to leave the pride soon right?" she said gesturing at Jai and Mani.

The two boys looked at each other in confusion.

"We're not leaving." Jai said, confused.

"You're not? My father said that males about your age are kicked out of the pride, I suppose execpt royalty." she gestured at Kivu with her tail.

"Really?" Mani asked.

Tempest nodded. "That's what our pride does. The males go off and join another pride or start their own. We've already had a couple in our pride do that. I wasn't sad to see them go, that's for sure." She said with a small hiss.

Jai looked nervously at Kivu, "You don't think your dad's gonna kick us out do you?"

"No he wont." Kivu said confidently. "My dad told me about that, how many prides have that tradition. He says the Pridelands have always allowed lions to stay in the pride. But he said when I'm king, I can choose to keep it the way it is now, or I can change the tradition and send males away. But personally, I think with males in the pride, it makes us a lot stronger."

"That's strange to me." Tempest said. "I think it would be more dangerous with so many males in the pride, not more safe."

"We're all so close though " Jai added. "Like a family. We would never hurt each other." The other boys nodded.

"I see." Tempest said.

As the day wore on, the four young lions went back to pride rock to get our of the heat, and take cover in the den. Sometime ago, Ciara and Tali had gone back to Pride Rock also. Ciara noticed when the remainder of their group finally came in. Ciara watched as they came in the cave laughing. Tempest was saying something and gestured largely at Kivu with a swing of her head. The three boys burst into laughter.

A strong frown formed on Ciara's face as she forced herself to look away from Kivu's reaction. As he parted with the others and approached Ciara, he called over his shoulder, "I'll get you back for that one later, Temp!"

"We'll see about that!" she smirked, and followed Mani and Jai as they led her to some fresh-kill that was brought in for dinner.

Kivu chuckled, then turned to Ciara and Tali, who had already had their share of the prey. "Hey Ciara." he greeted warmly, then noticed she was purposely looking away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said sourly.

Kivu glanced at Tali, and the older adolescent shrugged, although she had an idea of what was going through Ciara's head.

"You should have come with us." Kivu said after a moment. "Tempest is really nice once you get to know her."

Ciara showed no reaction, but Tali seemed interested. Kivu went on.

"She told us about her pride and her family. She has 3 younger siblings. She really talked about them like she loved them a lot. She almost seemed motherly!" Kivu laughed a little.

"Really?" Tali said. "Well, We'll just have to get to know her on my own time. Don't you agree Ciara?"

Ciara made an arrogant 'humph' noise in her throat. _I don't want to get to know that girl. Not worth it._

Ciara didn't like the thought of Tempest being around. Something about her made Ciara angry, though she couldn't place what it was. Suddenly she got an idea. She quickly stood up.

"Kivu can I talk to you for a second?" She led the way outside the den where no one could listen. She turned to face Kivu.

"I don't trust Tempest." She said bluntly.

"Why not?" Kivu seemed genuinely confused.

"She just shows up out of no where, and comes to live with our pride!"

"So?"

"And she's rude. She was just laughing at you a minute ago!"

"We were just joking about the first time she saw us." he tried to convince her. "I had mud all over my chest and face, she said she thought I looked like an idiot. We were all just kidding around."

Ciara frowned, looked at her paws in a pout. Kivu looked at her carefully. "Ciara. I'm not interested in Tempest like that. There's no need to be jealous."

"Jealous? HAH!" Ciara said with anger, turned then stormed off returning to the den. Kivu sighed and rolled his eyes.


	10. Play

Chapter 10: Play

As the heat in the Pride lands continued, each lion was lazier than ever. Many stayed around the waterhole, drinking from it with long laps. Not only lions were free to drink from the large pool; the herd animals did as well, and so did other predators like wild dogs and cheetahs. This caused the water to recede heavily. The King and Queen noticed this, but decided it wasn't a major issue yet. The two were laying close to the water's dry edge, alone at one part of the waterhole. Kiara rolled over to lean up against her husband.

"Kovu?" she murmured.

"Hm?" He replied, part asleep.

She smiled. "Nothing." She buried her head in his shoulder and thick mane. She thought she could never be happier, almost as if nothing could go wrong.

Tempest had become rather popular among the lionesses in the pride. They hadn't had new members since the battle between the Pride Landers and Outlanders. Tempest warmed up to everyone and was beginning to feel at home. Most of the time she was with Kivu and the other adolescents. They all were close friends; even Ciara gave her a chance and got to know her. No one tired of Tempest's quick witted manner and speech.

One night when the pale young lioness was drifting off to sleep in the warm night, with her friends sleeping soundly next to her, she thought about how even though she lost her real family, that she was happy. Now she considered the Pride Landers to be her new family. With these last comforting thoughts, she gave in to sleep. The next morning, the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was a flower, right before her eyes. She rose her head, gazing at the flower. It was small, but beautiful. Its petals were yellow, with a splash of blue coming from the center.

"How beautiful." She whispered. She then looked around, wondering if the one who placed the flower there was still around, but the only ones still around were sleeping. She noticed none of her friends were still sleeping. Figuring they went back to Pride Rock, she got up and walked, forgetting all about the mysterious flower.

Before she could climb up the step-like stones leading to the cave of the rock, Kivu saw her coming, and bounced out of the cave to greet her; Jai was at his side.

"Tempest, come on, we're about to go out and play!"

Tempest smirked. "Aren't we too old for playing?"

"Nope we're not adults yet. We're supposed to play. And when are we supposed to stop playing anyway? My mom and dad play all the time. Yesterday they were playing tag, they asked me to join. I wanted to die of laughter!"

"How sweet, Kivu." Jai teased.

Kivu tossed him a look, then continued, "Hey let's play hide and seek."

Tempest chuckled, "Alright, let's do it!"

"Do what?" Mani said as he and his sister Tali trotted over.

"Hide and seek, you guys in?" Kivu asked.

"Yeah count me in." Tali said, stretching her nearly full grown body. "I need a good run."

"What about Ciara?" Jai asked. "She's talking with my mom." He gestured with his tail in the direction Toni and Ciara were sitting a small ways from Pride Rock. The adolescents noticed Kiara and a few other lionesses sitting or laying with them. "Let's go ask her."

The four young lions headed over to where they were relaxing. When they got closer, without word, Kivu picked up speed, ran and leapt directly on his mother.

"Gotcha!" He proclaimed, as they connected.

"KIVU, you..!" Kivu tried to wrestle his mother to the ground but Kiara, still being the bigger one, quickly threw him off.

She bared her teeth, "Kivu, what in the world?" She growled.

"Great Kings, Kivu!" Ciara proclaimed, feeling lucky she had backed out of the way of Kivu's attack on his mother.

Kivu picked himself up, half of him covered in dirt. "I'm just saying hi." He said, spirit not to be diminished, going close to Kiara and nuzzling her.

"Hello will suffice." She snarled, but couldn't hide the purr that escaped from her throat. "Go be rough with your father, you're to big to be jumping on me." She batted him playfully.

Kivu laughed, "He'd sit on me and kill me, mother you know that!" Kiara purred louder. Then Kivu turned to Ciara. "C'mon lets go." he said, walking away.

Ciara followed, "Where?"

Kivu shrugged. When Ciara saw the rest of her friends, she quickened her pace, then greeted them. When the group was far enough from the adults, they started their game.

"So who's it?" Mani asked.

"Ciara!" Jai said, moving his tail fiercely back and forth.

"Hey, why me?" Ciara said, swatting her brother. He simply knocked her aside with a shoulder nudge.

"I second that." Kivu said. After a moments hesitation, Ciara sighed, closed her eyes then started counting. Her five friends ran off to hide. After a few moments, almost everyone had found a spot to hide. All except Tempest, who was frantically glanced around, looking for an appropriate place. She knew she had to hide fast.

"Tempest!" A voice hissed from a large bush about 2 yards away. "Tempest, over here!"

Tempest followed the voice, lowered herself and pushed her way into the bush. Small branches poked her fur as she lay next to her savior, Mani.

"Besides the prickly branches, there's plenty of room in here." He said.

"You're right," she said. "This is a pretty good spot. There's even a look-out hole." She put her eye to it, closing much of the distance between her and Mani. They were so close, Mani could hear her quiet breathing.

"She's coming." Tempest whispered, and ducked away from the peep hole, trying to keep still. Any movement would cause the bush to rustle, which could direct Ciara's eye right toward them. Mani and Tempest help their breath as Ciara walked toward the bush. She looked determined to find her first victim. As she approached the large bush, she rose her green eyes to look over the leafy bush. She walked around it in silence.

Mani glanced at Tempest. Her paws were covering her mouth, trying desperately not to start laughing. Mani in turn, found it hard to keep a straight face. Seeing Mani's struggle for silence made Tempest let out a small snicker. She quickly averted her gaze from her friend to keep from letting the laughter escape.

Fortunately for Mani and Tempest, Ciara had heard movement coming from a nearby large tree, and had gone to investigate that instead. She probably just missed Tempest's slip. After Ciara realized the noise from the tree was just a bird flying away, she moved on. Suddenly, knowing that now was the time, the two young lions burst from their bush, and at full speed toward the counting tree. It was farther than they thought. They ran laughing, hardly able to breathe with the strain on their lungs. They stopped at the tree and lowered their heads to catch their breath.

"That was a close one," Tempest breathed. Mani chucked.

"A lot of fun," he managed.

"I thought she had us there...for a minute!"

"Cause you had to laugh!" Mani accused.

"If you hadn't looked so much like an idiot, I wouldn't have!" she teased, laughing.

"Well I was trying not to laugh like _someone_ here did." The two burst into more laughter. Tempest's eyes rose.

"There's a twig in your mane," she said, closing the distance between the two, raising a paw and pulling it out. She flung it to the ground, then looked softly up at him.

"...You too," He gently pulled a twig from her bangs. A small purr escaped her throat. She played it off by clearing her throat, and acting like it never happened.


	11. One last time

**.**Chapter 11: One Last Time

Tempest and Mani didn't have to wait long before someone else ran to base. The two looked up to see the yellow-orange mane Jai running at full-speed to base. He almost collided with Mani and the tree but managed to stop just in time.

"Woohoo! I made it!" He declared. "She chased me for a while until she realized I was home free." He said with a smirk. "I thinks he's after Tali and Kivu now. Woah Mani, what happened, your face is red. Are you blushing?" Jai looked closely at Mani's face. Mani's paw went to Jai's muzzle as he shoved his younger friend away.

"No, dork." he said quickly, then changed the subject. "Where did Tali hide?"

"She walked pass me a few times when I was hiding. I don't think she found a spot to hide."

"Then she may be caught by now."

"Probably." Jai agreed.

As if on que, all eyes turned toward the sound of running and hard breathing. A compact light brown lioness was coming at them with extreme speeds. Mani, Tempest and Jai yelped, and moved out of the way. Tali stopped nimbly in front of the tree.

"Hah!" she breathed. "Made it."

More thudding paws could be heard as Ciara arrived. "Man, all of you are already here?" She exclaimed, exausted.

"Yep." Mani said. "Tempest and I were here first."

"Man, Tali you are fast!" Ciara commented.

Tali flicked her tail, "Naturally."

"Well you better get back out there!," Jai teased his sister. "Kivu is still hiding.

Ciara groaned, turned and ran to find Kivu. She started heading toward a group of bushes she hadn't searched before. Moments of silence stretched into minutes as she searched. Suddenly there was rustling coming from a nearby bush. She saw a few leaves move.

"Aha!" She declared. "Kivu, I know you're behind the bush, come out." When nothing happened, she moved closer, and checked behind it. There was nothing. "I could have sworn he was there..." she muttered, puzzled. She was about to go check the next bush, when suddenly a pair of strong paws grabbed her around the neck. She yelped and was pulled to the ground. Her attacker tried to pin her, but she quickly toppled him over, and pinned his shoulders down tight. It could have only been one lion.

"Kivu, you idiot!" Ciara said with a laugh.

Kivu looked stunned. "Well _gawd _Ciara, I didn't know you could do that." he said, referring to her fast and heavy pin. She still smiled.

"Stupid, now you're it. Everyone else got to base."

Kivu just laughed. "I'm not all that surprised."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ciara demanded.

Kivu's face mocked anger as his eyes looked deep into hers. "Is that a threat?"

Ciara felt embarrassed as she realized how close they were. She let go of her prey, and shook her head, as if to clear away any thoughts that came to her mind. A small giggle escaped her throat, but it didn't seem that Kivu caught it. She felt relieved.

"Let's go back."

* * *

The six young lions walked into Pride Rock's cave just before the sun started going down. The king quickly approached Kivu as he and his group walked in. "Kivu, where have you been?" The others took this as their que to leave.

"We weren't too far, Dad, why?"

"You were out most of the day.

"We were just out having fun. We weren't getting into trouble, honest."

"Its not that I think you're misbehaving," Kovu explained, "Its just that I need to know where you are sometimes."

"Oh."

"One more thing, there's going to be a special ceremony tomorrow, I want you to stay around Pride Rock so you will be ample part of it."

"What kind of ceremony?"

"Go ask your friend Tali." Kovu smiled, then dismissed himself by returning to his part of the den.

Kivu turned his eyes curiously to Tali where she stood talking to her mother, just out of earshot. Kanai said something to her, then Tali's eyes lit up. Her tail sliced through the air with excitment as she replied. Kanai looked proud, then dismissed her daughter with a nod of her head. Tali dashed to her friends who had settled in their designated part of the den. Kivu swiftly followed to hear the news.

"Tomorrow!" Tali said.

"Tomorrow what?" Kivu said as he arrived.

"My huntress acceptance test! They're holding it for me tomorrow!"

"Yay Tali!" Mani said, looking proud of her sister.

"I'm sure you'll do great." Jai complimented. Tali purred at him and he flushed noticably. The others agreed.

"You know what that means?" Ciara asked quietly. "You'll be an adult."

The six looked a little sad. They all knew that would mean Tali would be busy joining the hunting groups and other lioness duties instead of having time to play around like they had done that day.

"We can still be friends, Ciara, nothing's going to change that."

"But you won't get to hang out all day with us anymore..." Ciara's eyes dropped to her paws. Jai, at her side, put a paw on her lower arm for comfort.

"It's okay, Ciara," Tali continued and nuzzled her friend. Ciara looked up with a glisten of tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm being selfish and childish. I guess we all need to grow up sometime. Best of luck tomorrow, I'll be rooting for you!" She tried to smile.

"Me too!" Mani said.

"We all will." Kivu added.

The others nodded. "Thank you guys." Tali said with a smile. "The prey I catch will be only for us six to eat! Some of the lionesses told me that the ones you share your first catch with are the ones marked as your closest friends or family."

Everyone looked delighted. "You better catch a big one!" Kivu said as his stomach growled. Everyone laughed.


	12. Tempest's Feelings

**Author Note: Fun fact for this chapter. This is the chapter I uploaded after taking a several year hiatus. I stopped uploading for a few years just because I didn't like the story, and wanted to give up. I can't even remember why I decided to continue it, but I'm glad I did!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Tempest's Feelings

Tempest awoke in the middle of the night from an uncomfortable feeling. To her left slept Ciara, and on her right slept Jai. She knew her other friends were also nearby. Tempest has been such a stranger to these lions, and yet, they had taken her in and become friends. But in this moment of this dark night, she felt like she didn't belong. It wasn't because she was the only one awake at this hour, but because he was the only one who wasn't home.

The light pale colored lioness stood quietly. She silently moved around her friends, and exited the den. She left Pride rock with a few nimble bounds. She past several lionesses who were sleeping outside, past the trees, past the bushes, past all the fields of tall grass until she arrived at the edge of the water hole. Even though the moon was high and bright in the sky, the water seemed dark and gloomy, a refection of Tempest's mind. She lowered herself to the grass and put her head in her paws.

She had felt comfortable in the Pride Lands, and she had come to love her new friends. She considered the King and his pride her family. But there was something missing. Tempest missed her brothers and sisters. She missed her father's strong wisdom, and most of all she missed her mother. Tempest always tried to be like her mom: quick to wit, smart and cunning. Her mother was strict, but so loving. Tempest wshed she never wandered so far from home.

"I feel like an idiot..." She murmured to herself with her brow furrowed. "I'm too old to have wondered off and gotten lost like that. How am I ever going to find them? Are they even looking for me...?"

Tempest pressed her paw over her eyes, as if to block her mind from darker thoughts. She knew her real family must be miles away, what if they never saw each other again?  
Suddenly a warm night breeze pushed itself over Tempest. She instantly took comfort in its soft caress that seemed to hug her, and tell her everything was alright. Tempest lowered her heavy eyelids, and went to sleep.

Tempest awoke late in the morning, feeling too warm and sweaty from the sun. She stood and shook her damp fur.

"How long is this drout going to last?" she asked no one as she stretched her legs in front of her. She stopped suddenly as something on the ground caught her eye. Laying in front of her was a small yellow flower. On its petals were blue flecks. Tempest gasped and gazed at the flower. It was beautiful; it was something she had never seen before. She quickly looked up and around, but no lion was in sight. _Who could have left it here_, She wondered. After gazing at the flower for a moment, she gently took it into her lips and carried it back to Pride Rock.

As she approached the large rock, she noticed the pride was gathered outside of the cave. Many looked excited, but some looked bored. Tempest trotted up to the nearest lioness. It was Kanai, who looked nervous and happy.

"What's going on?" Tempest asked after gently placing her flower on the ground.

"Oh, Tempest, you missed it. Tali left for her huntress test just a minute ago.

"Really? I'm sorry I missed it. I fell asleep by the water whole last night.. I couldn't sleep well in the den."

"Is that so? I'm sorry to hear that," suddenly the older lioness's eyes dropped to Tempest's paws. "Whats this?" She said, gesturing at the flower.

Tempest picked her flower up in her lips to give Kanai a closer look.

"How pretty," Kanai said. "I've never seen such a flower."

Tempest smiled around the flower. Suddenly a lioness called Kanai over, and after nodding a quick "good bye" to Tempest, the older lioness briskly took off. Other lionesses started to disperse, so Tempest did as well. She looked around for Kivu and the others. She only had to look for a few moments when she spotted Mani. She approached the brown lion and gently put her flower on by her paws.

"Hi Mani. Where are the others?"

"Hey. Tali's having her test. But you probably knew that by now" Tempest nodded, then Mani continued. "Kivu is out training with his dad, and I think Jai and Ciara are with their mother."

"So don't you train or anything?" Tempest asked.

"I've done lots of training." Mani said. "I've got nothing more to learn." he boasted.

This caused Tempest to grin. "You're a ham." she said playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. But what training have _you_ done?"

"I've had training too! My father taught me a little about fighting, and I've watched my mother hunt many times... But I'll probably end up needing more training..."

"Probably?" Mani teased, and Tempest smirked.

"Well, okay, most definatly," she said while glancing at her shoulder that showcased her large scab and bruise from an almost prey's horn. The two started walking to the water hold, and Tempest remembered exactly what had happened the day she received that injury. She remembered her feet slipping from beneath her, and in mid air, the antelope thrashed its head in Tempest's direction, tearing quickly and painfully into her shoulder. In a cloud of dust, Tempest fell to her side. The antelope finished making his escape with a triumphant bleat, and its hooves beat hard into the ground as it ran.

Luckily, the horn's tip only grazed her skin, damaging little muscle, but still causing a lot of blood. She remembered trying to stand up, to pursue the antelope more, but felt the sharp pain of failure as her shoulder gave her a shock wave of pain that kept her from putting weight on it. When she looked at the wound, it looked bad. Dirt had taken home around and in the wound. Failure looked ugly...

"Tempest?"

The light lioness broke from her reverie, and noticed she and Mani had arrived at the waterhole. She shook her ears.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how I got this..." she said, and looked at her shoulder wound. "It was pretty humiliating."

Mani looked at her with sincere eyes. "Don't beat yourself up about it. Mistakes happen all the time. No lion can take down an antelope when they're inexperienced, tired, and hungry. And even the most experienced lion miss their prey every once in a while." He then smiled with encouragement. "Besides, I'm just glad you weren't hurt more. Fortunately, it's healed rather nicely without permanent damage. You wouldn't be much fun as a vegetable, you know."

Tempest laughed. "Then I'm glad too. Thank you, Mani."

Tempest thought then about her adoptive family. They all cared about her, just like her real family. She felt lucky to have stumbled upon this pride as she was lost and wounded. Who knows where she would be if she hadn't found this pride when she did?

"I'm fortunate to have found your pride. You all have been like my new family. You, Kivu and the others have become my best friends. Back home, I only had my brother and sisters, but of course we all needed our space sometimes... Our pride is small; only one other lioness joined us. I had no one my age to be friends with."

"If I were in your pride, I would have been your friend." Mani said softly. Tempest smiled.

After a moment, the young lioness laid upon the grass and yawned. "The heat makes me sleepy." She lowered her head to her paws with her eyes closed. Mani did the same.

"I was thinking the same. It sure has been hot for a while."

"Mmhmm." Tempest agreed.

"But at least there's clouds for shade. Maybe they'll give us some rain. Wouldn't that be great right about now?" he turned to look at Tempest, but she seemed to already be drifting off to sleep. Mani stared only for a moment, then put his own head down and drifted to sleep too.

Around an hour later, Tempest sleepily opened her eyes, and looked at the brown lion beside her. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly ajar. He breathed quietly in and out as he slept peacefully. Tempest smiled. _He's cute when he's sleeping,_ she thought. She had the unbelievable urge to crawl closer to him and curl up against his warm body. Instead, she decided against it, and eventually went back to sleep


	13. Bliss

Chapter 13: Bliss

Later that day, Tali successfully came back to Pride Rock with a kill. She dragged a young zebra by the leg with her strong teeth. She dragged it in front of all who were standing by, watching, growling with approval. Tali let go of her trophy and stood proudly. Tali's young friends surrounded her.

"Tali, it's amazing" Kivu said with excitement, marveling at her first kill.

Ciara nuzzled Tali happily, while Mani was only able to manage, "Tali... wow!"

The young lioness took her praise with a smile. Tali didn't get the chance to talk with her friends about the experience of hunting alone, when Kiara and Kovu approached the crowd. The two royals stood in front of her as she sat by her bloody kill.

"You caught your first kill, Tali." Kiara said formally, and yet with a smile. "Young," she continued, glancing at the zebra, "but a kill none-the-less. Congradulations."

"Congratulations!" Many lions shouted. The air was suddenly filled with roars and shouts of joy for the new huntress. After a moment, King Kovu rose his tail sharply to silence them.

"Tali, as we watched you during your assessment, we saw that you were quick with your planning and smart with your decisions. This zebra is rightfully yours, but you may share it with someone you hold dear."

Tali cleared her throat, "Ciara, Jai, Mani, Kivu, and Tempest."

Each of their faces lit up as their names were called. Their stomach's growled in hunger as they stepped closer to Tali and her prize. They laughed and smiled together, then waited for their permission to begin eating. Kovu smiled on them, especially on the new huntress.

"So be it."

They are then, glad for the nurishment and the great feeling of bonding friendship. As they ate, Toni and Kiara went to congradulate Tali's mother, Kanai.

"I can't believe she's grown up already," Kanai said to her friends.

Kiara touched an affectionate paw to Kanai's arm. "She did great."

"She did, didn't she?"

"I hope Ciara will do as well when it's her time for her assessment," Toni said, "Which won't be much longer from now!"

The friends laughed happily. "We're getting old, aren't we?" Kiara said playfully. "It feels only such a short time ago that Kivu was born. We should all be grateful that we have been living in prosperity all this time. We should all thank the Kings and hope that there are no more perils." This thought brought back memories of Death, the black lion that had attacked Kiara and a trunkated version of the pride while Simba and most of the pride were away helping the Mountain Pride.

"And we should hope the Kings will bring us cooler weather." Kanai said lightly. Kiara and Toni purred in agreement.

* * *

Somewhere far away, a lioness and her mate were very upset.

"We must find her!" the light yellow-ish lioness said with distress, pacing the floor of their small cave they called home. Her large maned mate sat with his head lowered. It was just beginning to darken outside, thus causing a yellow-orange glow in the cave. The view of the cave from the outside was outstanding. The cave was actually a crevice on the side of a cliff. Around the cliff's bottom were rocks that had become intertwined with plants and flowers. Ivy crawled up and down the outer rock walls, giving the cave a natural beauty. It was a cave fit for a King and Queen.

And so they were, King Tome and Queen Vitani. The couple had their own pride now. It was small, but of course all new things start out that way. Suddenly Vitani stopped pacing and turned to Tome with distress. "What should we do now? We've looked everywhere for her."

Tome rose his head sadly. His black mane covered his eyes. "We are only a small pride, there's not much ground we can cover at once."

The two were silent for a while, just listening to each other breathe, and listening to crickets chirp. Vitani then said quietly, "Maybe it's time for me to go back... Simba's Pride will help us."

Tome looked at his mate worriedly. "How are you so sure he will? I feel so sick when I think about what I did to his friends..." he said remembering when he killed Timon and Pumbaa long ago.

"You had no way of knowing-"

"He'll never let me walk one food into the Pride Lands!" He lashed out in anger. Vitani didn't flinch.

"We must convince him."

"And what of our pride!"

"They will come as well." she said calmly.

"How." He said with a dry tone, not even making it a question.

Vitani looked defeated as she thought of the dangers of crossing such a distance with young cubs. "I don't know."

* * *

Tempest moved a piece of hair from her face with her paw, and hurriedly approached Kivu.

"Kivu, have you seen Mani?" Kivu turned his head to Tempest, revealing Ciara who was laying on her side behind him.

"Oh hi, Ciara, I didn't see you there. You must be getting fat, Kivu." Tempest said.

Ciara burst into laughter. "So true!"

Kivu stood triumphantly, "It's the mane! The mane is huge." he said, puffing out his chest to show his tuft of chest fur. This caused both girls to laugh.

"You keep working on that," Tempest said to the young prince.

Ciara stood. "Anyway, I think I saw Mani over there," she said, gesturing with her head. "I don't think he's doing much of anything."

"It's too hot to do anything." Kivu complained. The others agreed.

"I'll see you guys later," Tempest said and started off in the direction that Ciara indicated. After she had gone, Kivu looked at Ciara.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"About Tempest? Yes."

Then Kivu looked very amused.

Tempest briskly strolled until she caught sight of her light brown friend, Mani. She lowered into a huntress's crouch and stalked closer to his laying form. As she neared, she picked up speed, and pounced. She landed on Mani's back, startling him completely.

"WHA-"

Tempest leaped off of him as quickly as she leaped on. She laughed. "You should have seen your face!"

"Tempest! What in the WORLD?"

Tempest pulled herself together and replied with a smug smile and flipped her hair out of her eyes with a slight toss of her head.

"You're just looking for a fight aren't you?" Mani said with a smirk.

Tempest lowered into a fighting stance. "Bring it, Mani!"

Mani looked as if he were about to accept her challenge, but then decided against it. "Nah, there would be no point; it's an easy contest." Mani sat down and started licking his paw."

"Oh and I bet you think _you'd_ win."

"Sure would." he replied.

Tempest giggled and joined Mani's side. She nudged him with her shoulder playfully. After a few seconds of silence, Tempest said, "What were you doing over here by yourself?"

Mani shrugged and continued cleaning his paw and arm. Tempest realized that maybe he wanted to be alone, and she was only disturbing him.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked.

"No, you can stay." he said casually. So she did.


	14. Intruders

Chapter 14: Intruders

About two humid weeks later, Kivu and Ciara were searching for their friends. The two had been lightly chatting before, until they got into an argument about who's growing mane was bigger, Kivu's or Jai's, so they had to find Jai to measure.

Their manes had indeed started growing. Both boys had a small patch of fur starting to grow on their chests, and more on the back of their necks. Kivu was convinced his was bigger, but Ciara insisted her brother's was.

"We should check the water hole. I bet everyone's there." Ciara said.

"Drinking up my water!" Kivu said jokingly.

Ciara smirked. "Can I have some of your water when we get there, Kivu? I'm parched."

"Yes, but only you, everyone else has to scram." Kivu said and Ciara laughed in response.

"What a great king."

"You're about to lose your drinking privileges, Missy." Ciara tossed her head back and laughed. Kivu stopped suddenly, staring at Ciara.

Ciara noticed, also stopped, and then said, "What?" Kivu hesitated, then said,

"It was just the way you laughed. It was pretty."

Ciara jumped a little. _What did he mean by that?_

_ "_Kivu, why do you say things like that? It's embarrassing." Ciara said. Kivu then walked a little closer to her.

"I guess its because... well I like you, Ciara."

Ciara laughed, "Stop teasing me! You always do that." She swatted him, but he dodged.

"Really, I'm serious."

Ciara scoffed and continued walking. She was pretty sure he was still joking, and was forcing a blush to stay away from her cheeks. She couldn't get her smile to disappear. After a few moments, she looked back at Kivu. She jerked her head in the direction they were going, and said "Hey, let's race!"

Ciara got to the waterhole first, but she suspected Kivu had let her. The two were exhausted and took a drink from the water's edge. There were a lot of animals there today. Cheetahs, gazelle, zebra, lions and more. Big and small came together to get relief from the hot weather. Soon, they found the rest of their friends.

"See I told you Jai's was bigger!" Ciara proclaimed as they approached the relaxing young lions. Tempest, Mani, and Jai looked at Ciara with confusion. Tali was elsewhere at the moment.

"My _what's_ bigger?"

"Kivu was saying his poor excuse of a mane was bigger than yours." Ciara explained, while Tempest laughed. Jai stood up and glared at Kivu.

"You thought your puny mane was bigger?" He challenged.

Kivu puffed up his chest. "Yeah, it _is."_

Jai pushed Kivu over from his high sitting position. "You bighead." Jai called playfully.

"Why _you!_" Kivu leapt on Jai and wrestled with him. The two were the same size, so it was a pretty even match. Ciara went to lay down by Tempest while the two were tumbling everywhere.

"Aren't they too old to be doing this?" Tempest said with a smile, and Ciara laughed.

"Clearly not since they're fighting over their mane size."

"Males!" Tempest said. "I just don't get them."

"Hey!" Mani protested.

"Oh, Mani, you're not a male, you're like one of us." Tempest teased.

"What!"

"I'm kidding," she put a paw lightly on his arm for a moment. "You're the manliest. I mean check out _that_ mane."

Mani chuckled and looked at his larger tuft of fur on his chest. It almost reached from one shoulder to the other.

"Yea, Mani since you have the bigger mane, go break them up." Ciara said gesturing with her tail to the two still tumbling boys. It appeared now that Jai was winning. "Hurry before Kivu humiliates himself!"

Mani did as he was told, and leapt into action. The girls watched as Mani ended up joining in the play fight.

"What idiots," a voice from behind the group said. The two young lionesses turned their heads to see a light brown lioness with distinct brown dots on the backs of her ears.

"Tali," Ciara said in greeting. Tali sat beside her.

"Hey." She started at the boys who were staring each other down. It looked as if Jai and Kivu joined forces to defeat Mani.

"All my bets are on Mani." Tempest said.

"Mine too." Ciara said.

"They're going to run into somebody and get into trouble if they don't stop soon." Tali said, "I don't think that family of cheetahs will appreciate an interruption."

"I'll stop them." Tempest volunteered, got up and went over.

"What started the whole thing?" Tali wanted to know. Ciara explained. "Oh, how appropriate." They shared a laugh.

"Tali, something weird happened when Kivu and I walked over here." Ciara said.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Kivu said that he liked me...Do you think he was just teasing me?"

_How oblivious! _Tali thought to herself, and almost laughed. "Well did he sound serious?"

"I don't know. He said he was serious when I laughed at him though..."

"Then he was serious. He likes you."

Ciara knew she was blushing. "And don't you like him too?" Tali asked bluntly.

Ciara choked on a laugh then said, "Um.. well I..."

Suddenly there was a strong commanding roar. All eyes turned turned toward a lion about a half a mile away. The dark colored lion stopped at the edge of the boarder. It was the king, and he appeared to be mad.

A lioness form was running as fast as she could away from Kovu, now outside of the pride land boarder. She was obviously an outsider. The herds around the waterhole were disturbed and left. Kovu noticed the group of youngesters at the waterhole, and came over.

"What happened, dad?" Kivu asked.

"Come, son. Meeting." Kovu abruptly turned and started for pride rock. All lions followed. When they arrived back, Kovu took to the top of pride rock with the rest of the royal family. Kivu instead sat below with his friends and the rest of the large pride. All gazed up at Kovu, now at the peak of the rock.

"We must all be cautious. That was the second intruder I've had to chase out this week."

Murmurs were heard from the crowd. "Second intruder?"

"I havn't heard about it."

"What do they want?"

"Why can't they stay out of our lands!"

Kovu called for silence, and continued. "These inturders did seem hostile. If anyone sees an intruder either contact me or Simba right away, if you're unable to chase them out yourself. Just be careful not to cause a fight if you can. With two of our lionesses pregnant, we should be extra careful not to cause a war."

Word had spread a week ago that Sanu and Sanai were pregnant. Who the father was, was their own business, but everyone guessed the now expectant mothers had gone out looking for rogue males.

"That is all." Kovu said, dismissing them. He retreated and went into the cave, and Kiara followed. Kivu ran up the side of the rock, and leapt up. He went into the cave with his mom and dad.

"Who was she, dad?"

"I don't know. I just found her sneaking around, looking up to no good. She didn't say much of anything when I questioned her. This lioness though...she was all black."

There was a moment of silence where Kovu and Kiara thought back to their previous trouble with all black lions. Kivu had been told what had happened with the Black Pride.

"Do you think it could be a coincidence..?"

"Let's hope so." Kovu said.


	15. The Lead Huntress

Chapter 15: The Lead Huntress

Clouds finally started to roll into the sky the next day. Every creature in the Pride lands sighed with relief as the harsh sun dipped behind the glorious dark clouds. Everyone knew it would soon rain; it was about time!

By mid-day it was still darker than usual, but hadn't begun to rain quite yet. Rafiki predicted that from the smell in the winds and the thinness of the clouds that it actually wouldn't start raining for a few more days.

"Mufasa says it's going to be a big one." Rafiki reported to the former King, Simba who had come to visit the old baboon at his tree. The two remained friends and had still been keeping in touch.

"Simba-boy," Rafiki said suddenly, "I feel it is my time to go." He put a long grey arm around Simba's old shoulders. Simba listened. He knew Rafiki must be very old, since he had been around even before Mufasa's time. Simba assumed Rafiki would just always be there. He couldn't picture Rafiki anything but alive.

"I would like to travel to visit my old friends, so I'm going to go back where I came from. I trust Mairu will take my place, and teach the other lionesses to do the same after her.

Simba understood. Zazu, the friendly blue horn bill had done the same some time ago: He left to find his family before he got too elderly.

The mandrill and the retired King said their goodbyes. Rafiki took nothing from his tree except the staff he always carried. As he walked off, Simba watched him go. After a few minutes, Simba leapt into the tree to see if he had left anything behind. The tree was easy to hop into, it was fairly low to the ground. Twigs and branches caught in his mane, however, and he had to push them away.

When Simba whirled around to get a few leaves off his back, he spotted a section of the tree that was thick and wide, like a wall. On it were simple paintings of lion shaped creatures. He had never seen these paintings before, and realized that one of them had a red mane, like himself, so Rafiki must have been doing this since his generation. There was another orange painted lion below Simba's picture with no mane, but had a light crown over its head. Beside that was a dark colored one, with a darker mane. The two were facing each other.

"Kiara and Kovu," Simba murmured. Below Kiara's there was another dark colored lion shape. It had no mane, and no royalty mark- but something else was there. Instead of the bright colored paint Rafiki used to mark the head with a crown, he had used black paint to crown the painting.

"Kivu?" Simba's eyes were trained upon the black mark. "What could this mean?"

* * *

"Do you think its going to rain soon?" Jai asked his friends. The six young lions were laying in the tall Savannah grass near the edge of the southern Pride land boundary. This had become a new hang-out area for Jai, Ciara, Kivu, Tempest, Mani and Tali.

"In a few days," Tali said. She had her head on her paws.

"Tali, when is the hunting party going out?" Mani asked his sister. "I'm starved."

Tali suddenly gasped and quickly shot up from her laying position and immediately started running in the direction of Pride Rock.

"Right now! I forgot!" she shouted over her shoulder as she ran. She disappeared quickly. Jai chuckled at her.

"She's always in the hunting party now-a-days." Jai said, a little sadly.

"I guess they're getting her to practice." Kivu commented, "She's a great huntress and she volunteers on her own. She likes hunting."

"I can't wait until we can hunt too," Ciara said, nudging Tempest who sat beside her. "It'll be fun right?"

Tempest didn't want to admit she was a little intimidated by the thought of hunting. Ever since her accident, she had become fearful at the thought of going against another beast like that again. Instead of voicing her fears, she tried to act natural,

"Sure it will. My mother started teaching me about hunting when I was younger. I only caught mice though." she laughed a little.

Mani rolled over on his back, and scratched his belly. "Then you ladies better go catch us some food; we're hungry."

Kivu loudly agreed, and Jai only laughed. When the two girls gave the boys stinging glares, Jai said,

"I think we're on out own here."

"Oh, come on, Tempest," Mani said, "Go catch us some mice."

Tempest thumped Mani on the chest with her paw. He let out a small _oof! _Ciara laughed. "Well us _ladies_ are going to leave you jerks right now, if you don't hush up."

"Hey, I didn't say anything, Ciara!" Jai protested.

"Well I did!" Mani said with a laugh.

"Me too, so get to it!" Kivu joined in.

Tempest stood first, and Ciara followed suit. The two stormed away from the boy's playful laughter.

"Way to go, Jai, you made them leave!" Kivu said to Jai.

"What? ME?"

Ciara giggled as she walked beside Tempest. "Let's go watch the hunt. I wonder if they've started."

* * *

Tali ran as fast as she could to the group of lionesses that were gathered under Pride Rock.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." She panted.

Kiara, who was going to be leading the party turned to her with hard eyes.

"Tali, if you volunteer for the hunting party, I expect you to be here on time."

"Sorry Kiara..." She breathed heavily.

She turned to the four others going on the hunt. "Ready?" They nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Ciara and Tempest watched from afar as they saw Tali and the rest of the hunting party chase a herd of African Buffalo. The buffalo's grunts were loud as their fast hooves raced away. The lead huntress, Kiara, first leaped onto the nearest buffalo. She landed on its back haunches. It cried out, and tried to kick and struggle to get away. Quickly, the other lionesses pulled on its shoulders, legs, and back to take it down. It was all over for the once mighty beast as its legs buckled, and collapsed. A lioness clamped her jaws over the beast's throat. After several minutes, it stopped struggling.

Ciara and Tempest noticed Kiara say something to her party, probably a congratulations. Then the queen left the hunting party to go back to Pride Rock. The rest of the party set off to catch more prey. Kiara passed by the watching adolescents.

"Go eat," Kiara said to Ciara and Tempest. The two girls happily obeyed, running toward the kill. Other lionesses were there also, racing to get their share of the meal. After a time, Tali joined them.

"Great catch Tali." Said Ciara, cleaning her teeth with her tongue. Tali looked very excited.

"I saw you watching. You were making me nervous." She joined in eating. "Did you see the second hunt?"

Ciara and Tempest shook their heads.

"Kiara let me lead! It was amazing, the lionesses obeyed me, and when we caught that second buffalo, it felt great!"

"Really, she let you lead?" Ciara asked.

"Yes just this once. She said usually she wouldn't allow someone as young as me lead, but she said I should get a chance to see what it's like.

"That's great, Tali!" Ciara congratulated.

After the three friends had their fill, they left the area to re-join the boys, and let them know that one of their "ladies" had indeed caught them some food.


	16. Expecting

Chapter 16: Expecting

Just as predicted, the rain didn't start the next day. Instead, huge dark clouds rolled across the once clear sky. They sat above the dry African lands, taunting the thirsty grass and trees.

A young, brown lion, Kivu, was hanging out near the border of the Pride lands with only Jai and Mani today. The young lionesses of the group were elsewhere. The three friends slept for a long time, enjoying the comfortable chill of the wind.

Later, Tempest joined their lazy slumber. Kivu later woke to voice. It was Tali talking to Mani. Kivu noticed Tempest was still asleep. Mani was about to drift back to sleep when he heard Tali say,

"Kovu and Kiara have been in the den all morning, I wonder what's wrong."

Kivu thought nothing of it, and went back to sleep. He awoke later from a bit noisier voice.

"Prince Kivu."

Kivu rolled over, ignoring the voice.

"Prince Kivu, wake _up_." the voice said again, louder this time. He felt a hard paw nudge his back roughly.

"Get up Kivu!" A different, more familiar voice said. Kivu glanced up at the second speaker. It was Ciara.

"What?" he said sleepily.

"This seems important, get up."

Kivu moved his head to see a lioness behind Ciara. She was the source of the first voice. She stood firm and serious. As he started to stand, Tali added, "This must be about your parents, Kivu, they've been in the den all day long."

"Oh," Kivu shook off any sleep and stood before the Pride land lioness. She had pale creamy fur with strong green eyes. "Yes?"

"I was sent to fetch you. The King and Queen need you at once."

"What for?"

The lioness smiled a little. "They have something to tell you."

And at that, the lioness nodded politely, and strolled off.

"What are they going to tell you?" Ciara asked curiously.

"I don't know, that's why they sent someone to get me. _Duh_, Ciara." Kivu teased.

"Oh, shut up and go." She turned and laid down by the still sleeping Tempest. The others did the same while Kivu started briskly toward home, wondering what was so important. He had been having a good dream, before being so rudely woken. Kivu kept tiredly watching himself put one foot in front of the other until he arrived at Pride Rock. A few lionesses were waiting around by the base of pride rock. He casually leapt onto the rock's stair-like base, then walked into the den. Inside, Kovu stood over Kiara. Mairu, the pride's "medicine" lioness, was standing nearby. Kivu's grandparents, Simba and Nala were also present.

"Oh Kivu, you made it." Kiara said when she saw her son.

"Yes, Mom, it's not that hard to walk here from the border."

"You were at the border?" she asked with a troubled tone. Kivu sat in front of his mother.

"That's where I always am these days. So what's this about? You have something to tell me?"

Kiara looked at Kovu with a smile, then back at Kivu.

"In a few months, you're going to be a big brother."

Kivu released a purr of excitement and surprise. He immediately nuzzled his mother.

"Really, Mom? That's great!" he said. "Any word on if it's a girl or a boy?"

Mairu stepped in. "It's too early for me to tell. I know if Rafiki were here, he would work his magic and be able to tell us. He taught me how to check, but it will take a bit more time."

Kiara and Kovu looked very happy.

"I want to tell the others," Kivu said.

"Go ahead, son." Kovu replied, and Kivu turned to leave.

"Wait, Kivu, come here a moment." Kiara said. Her son obeyed. She put an affectionate paw on his arm.

"You'll always be our son. We promise to love you both equally when it's time for the cub to come."

Kivu smiled. "Of course, Mom, I know that!" he butted heads with her and purred. He went to nuzzle his dad, but Kovu swatted him lightly and affectionately instead.

"Now get going," Kovu said with a smile. Kivu scampered away. He hurriedly hopped down the rock, then he was stopped by a lioness.

"What's the news?"

"Oh my mom is…" Kivu saw Kiara and Kovu come out of the den and start to ascend the peak. They looked as if they were going to make an announcement. "About to tell you right now."

Kivu ran on, ignoring the lioness's confused look, hurrying back to his friends. The five were still laying down, but no lion was asleep. They all stared at Kivu with curious glances.

"So what did they want?" Tali asked.

"Guess what! My mom is going to have another cub."

"That's great, Kivu." Mani said with a grin. The others agreed.

"I think I'd like a little brother or sister." Kivu said.

"You're not worried about your parents not paying attention to you anymore?" Tempest asked. "I was worried when my bother, Koru, was born."

"Well _did _they pay attention to you after he was born, Tempest?" Mani asked her.

"Well I shouldn't say they didn't," she flipped a piece of long hair out of her eye. "But there were times when I wished it were only me. That was when I was just a cub though, I know now that they were just busy with the younger cubs. I can realize that now that I'm almost old enough to take care of myself."

"Well said." Mani said with a nod.

"I'll help take care of my new sibling. It wont bother me, as long as it's not too annoying." Kivu laughed.

"It wont be easy!" Jai said, "My little sister was so hard to keep track of!"

"What, Jai?" Ciara said, swatting him. "You're one minute older than me, don't start acting like you're the king around here. You were just as bad as me as far as behavior goes!"

"Shut up, ugly." he replied.

"_Ugly_?" She pounced upon her brother. Jai was surprised by Ciara's sudden leap, but he tried to flip her over and off of him. It backfired when Ciara easily flipped him back down, to pin him. Jai laid stunned. She snarled a whisker away from his face.

"Go Ciara!" Tali called. Ciara got off her brother and returned to her friend's side with a triumphant smile.

"That'll teach him."

Jai stood with dirt all along his backside, and put on a wounded expression, even though he wasn't hurt.

"That's okay, Jai," Kivu said to him. "You just got beat by your little sister, that's all."

"Attack!" Jai yelled and leapt on Kivu. They started a tumbling play-fight.

"Oh-no what have I done?" Ciara said.

Tempest sighed. "You started it, so you get to break it up."

Ciara sighed with exasperation, did as she was told and approached the boys.

"Ciara wants to join!" Kivu called, lunging toward her. She quickly stopped him by putting a hard paw to his chest to hold him back.

She laughed when he tried to struggle toward her still. "Stop!" she said with a laugh.

He stopped struggling. "You don't want to play with us?"

"No. You can play with your new sibling when he or she is born." Ciara stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well I hope it's a boy since girls are no fun!" Kivu teased. Ciara snorted and pushed him away.

Kivu was only teasing, but he did hope with all his might that Kiara's second son would be a boy. He felt he would have a closer bond with a cub the same gender. He made a silent promise to himself that he would watch over the new cub with all his strength. Little did he know that he would have to use more strength than he ever imagined had.


	17. Black Pelt

Chapter 17: Black Pelt

The weather the next day was the same. Clouds were still hanging about, forever waiting to give the land the water it needed. It was due to rain any day now, and everyone awaited that day with earnest.

The young heir to the throne of Pride Rock sat alone at one of the edges of the Pride land's border (which was the teen's "usual spot"), gazing over the lands beyond.

"I wonder what else is out there," he thought. "How many other prides are there? Are their lives the same as ours?" Kivu thought it would be fascinating to visit other prides, and wondered why lions didn't do that more often. Kivu wondered some more while he waited for his friends to arrive. They had promised to meet by midday.

Suddenly, Kivu's ears lifted, and he whipped his head around. From a short distance away, he heard a sound different from the chirping of bugs or birds that was his background music. The sound was like a twig breaking beneath a lion's paw. He looked, but Kivu saw no one. There was, however, a large tree: one that was similar to the tree Rafiki used to reside. It stood looming like an enemy a few yards away. Kivu noticed a small broken branch in the dirt below the tree, but saw no lion.

"Ciara?" Kivu wondered aloud. _She's probably trying to scare me..._

Kivu smirked, stood, then started stalking toward the tree, planning to scare her instead. He tried his best to stay low in the semi-long Savannah grass. He saw a slight movement from the other side of the tree, but couldn't tell what it was. He hurried, victory assured, very quietly to the tree. He crept to one side, then quickly stuck his head around to see the other side. His smirk drooped when he saw no one. Kivu slouched in disappointment.

"I could have sworn I saw a tail moving... I must look silly stalking this tree."

Suddenly he heard another sound, this time it was the distinctive sound of loud paws on the clearing where Kivu was just laying moments ago before he started stalking the tree.

"Wow she's fast!" Kivu said, going quickly back around the tree to look. He stopped suddenly. Before him, several yards away did indeed stand a lioness, but not the young lioness he was expecting. This was a full grown, muscular lioness, and her pelt was all black.

Kivu was too shocked to react. He could only stare at first. He couldn't speak or move. Then it was like an eruption of emotion inside Kivu's body. The very sight of this intruder made Kivu's blood boil. He felt more fury that he ever had before. His fur rose, his teeth bared, and his claws unsheathed. Without thinking, he sprang out from behind the tree over to the lioness. He stopped several yards in front of her. She looked just as surprised to see him, but she didn't run. She stood very still, with a gleam in her eyes. Kivu growled ferociously.

"Intruder! Get out!" Kivu shouted at her.

"Why should I, little Prince? What can you do?" Her voice was snide, and dripping with sarcasm.

Kivu forced himself to calm down, realizing that she was right. She was a full grown lioness, with muscles rippling in every limb. Kivu was but an adolescent, and a rather lanky one at that.

"What do you want?" Kivu barked, still showing his teeth.

"Ah, now that is the question, Kivu."

The young lion suppressed a shiver when she said his name.

"How do you know me?" Kivu said, trying not to show his fear

"Oh I know a lot about you." She said with a terrible smile. Kivu growled.

"Are you in ranks with the Black Pride?" Kivu asked, and she smiled in reply. An obvious "yes."

"You will leave, NOW!" Kivu ordered with as much force as he could muster.

"Says who?" She teased with narrow yellow eyes, so like slits, it made her look demonic.

"Says the future king!" Kivu roared, and against his better judgment, lashed out at her. His claws nearly raked her face, but she quickly backed away. There was a slight shock in her eyes, and with shock, Kivu saw fear. He stood taller. "Get out."

"Alright, alright, don't get your short tail in a knot." She turned to leave. Kivu growled at her back. Kivu was sensitive about his different tail. He couldn't help he was born with a shorter tail tuft than normal lion. He growled more.

The lioness walked from the lands, crossing the border. Kivu still felt deeply angry, and she was making him even angrier by moving slowly from the lands. He watched her until she was far off. Only when she was very far did she start running.

Kivu still growled to himself. "Why is the black lioness back?"

* * *

Some time later, Kivu was joined by Ciara, Mani and Tempest. Kivu didn't tell his friends about his encounter with the black lioness. He decided to keep it to himself for now. He was feeling drained from the experience, so Kivu rested with his head in his paws while his friends talked. Each were laying down with their paws in front of them. Tempest and Mani were telling Ciara what they had been up to earlier that day. The two had decided to talk a walk through the large gorge at the other end of the pride land's border. Tempest explained that they were bored and had always wondered what it looked like down there. She talked about how they found a large green lizard hiding behind some rocks.

"It was amazing, I've never seen anything like it." Tempest remarked.

"So that's why you went and chased after it." Mani said.

"What! No I didn't that was you!" Tempest laughed. "He chased the thing, making me run to catch up. But the lizard out-ran him. " She glared at Mani "Cause you're so slow."

"Hey!"

Ciara laughed. "It sounds like you guys had a good time."

Yeah, it _was_ fun. We should all go down there some time." Tempest said. Tempest then brought up another topic with Mani and continued to talk to him. Ciara noticed Kivu was being very quiet. He had his head on his paws, but with his eyes open and eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Kivu, what's wrong?" Ciara asked him, while Tempest and Mani were still chatting.

"Hm? Nothing, just tired." He closed his eyes. Ciara studied him. He appeared to be annoyed or worried. It wasn't like Kivu at all to be anything but cheery.

_He wouldn't be annoyed at me, would he?_ Ciara thought to herself. _No, I haven't done anything to upset him, have I? Lately he's been acting like he never said he liked me the other day. But then again, I've been acting like it was no big deal too... I think I would be sad if it turned out that he didn't like me after all... But then, that would mean that I..._

"Ciara?" Tempest took Ciara's eyes from Kivu, and out of her thoughts.

"What? Sorry, I was zoning out."

Tempest gestured at Kivu with her paw, and gave a questioning look as if to say, "What's wrong with him?" Ciara could only reply with a shrug.

* * *

"Hey, did you guys hear about the spar?" Jai asked his friends sometime later when all had joined at the usual spot. Nighttime was approaching. The six friends, Kivu, Ciara, Jai, Mani, Tali and Tempest were all laying together at the usual spot. After a nap, Kivu seemed to have slipped into a lighter mood.

"I heard of it, it's going on tonight." Kivu said.

"What's a spar?" Tempest asked.

"It's like a fight," Jai replied, "But it's just friendly fun. To prove your strength and all. Anyone may join of they want to."

"Sounds like fun!" Ciara said, then turned to Tali. "Are you going to join?"

"Probably not, I'm not a fighter. What about the rest of you?" Tali asked the others.

"You should enter, Mani!" Tempest said, putting a paw on his arm.

"Hmm, maybe I will." Mani replied.

"Yeah, Brother, like _you_ could beat anyone." Tali teased him.

"Hey, I could too! Well... maybe just Kivu here." Mani said, whipping Kivu with his tail.

"I could beat you with my paws tied." he retorted.

"Then you should both enter." Ciara said.

"You should too, Jai." Tali said.

"You think so?"

"Yes, you'd do great." She said with a smile.

Jai smiled in return. "Okay, I think I will."

"This is gonna be fun to watch!" Tempest said. "Let's go wait around Pride Rock to wait for it to start."

The others agreed and headed toward home.


	18. The Spar

Chapter 18: The Spar

The spar started shortly after the adolescents arrived at Pride Rock. The big cat's eye's adjusted to the darkness, and all could see just as well as if it were midday. The sun was mostly set behind the horizon; only a few more minutes of sun remained.

The spar wasn't a serious or solemn event. It is more of an event with a light and casual mood. Everyone who wants to can join. The two that are sparing basically play fight until one of them is pinned and cannot move, or until one of them gives up. After one match, another begins directly after with two new fighters. Everyone can spar more than once if they want.

The spar began with a lioness who used to live in the Out lands, and trained under Zira long ago. Her opponent was a Pride Land lioness. The match began quickly. The lioness who trained under Zira seemed to have the upper hand with her running, and turning techniques. She tricked and tripped her opponent and quickly pinned her down. Her friend's in the crowd cheered as she was declared the victor.

The pride cheered as two lionesses who formally trained under Zira stepped up to challenge each other.

Kivu leaned to Ciara. "This is intense." he said.

"Think you could beat one of them?" Ciara laughed while watching the two lionesses try their techniques on each other. They began laughing during their match because one knew exactly what the other would do. They were soon at a stand off with shoulders low and haunches high. One leaped suddenly, just quicker than the other. It was unfortunate for her when powerful paws slammed upon her chest and threw her backwards. The lioness landed on her back, and her opponent pinned her quickly with hard paws. The pinned lioness pushed for a while, but could not budge her opponent. She gave up.

"You got me." She said cheerfully.

The two friends laughed as their match ended.

"Next match!" Kovu called when one didn't begin right away. The point of the spar was to be rapid with the battles.

"Are you guys ready to see how a male battles?" Mani said to his friends, and began standing up. He jumped into the clearing with confidence.

"Mani is up, who will be his opponent?" Kovu asked.

Quickly, a grey lioness, Tikana, jumped out and faced Mani. The two started their match. Even though Mani was an older adolescent, he was about the same size as the full grown lioness. Mani's muscular development was in no way lacking. The only thing he lacked was experience (something Tikana certainly had!). Mani was young though, and full of spirit.

His friends watched from the sidelines.

"Go, Mani!" Tempest cheered.

Tikana nimbly dodged when Mani approached, and quickly shoved into his side to knock him off balance. Mani stumbled but recovered. He tried to gain some distance from her so he could plan an attack, but she was already coming at him with a new move. She used a leaping jump to push with all 4 paws against Mani's side to knock him down. Her weight forced him to be thrown to the side. Mani landed with an "oomph!" in the dirt, while the experienced lioness landed on her feet. He stood, however, and faced his opponent.

"Give up!" She taunted him.

Mani growled and stood his ground, ready to continue.

"Come on, Mani, you can do it!" Tempest's encouraging cry reached his ears. He felt stronger somehow, and instead of waiting for his opponent to attack, he launched one of his own. Mani jumped out at her with paws extended. Tikana quickly ducked away, leaving Mani's reaching paws empty. He blindly attacked again, and this time felt an impact. He pushed Tikana down, and stood to pin her firmly. She wiggled, and his paws slipped from their hold. The next thing Mani knew, she was knocking him down, overpowering him, and then pinning him to the ground.

Mani gasped because it was so quick. He tried to struggle but Tikana's strong paws held his shoulders down, paralyzing his upper half. She bared her teeth while breathing hard. Mani knew they were both tired, so he quit struggling.

"You're too quick." Mani admitted.

Tikana smiled with an arrogance, and let him up. She walked back to join the crowd. Mani re-joined his friends, deflated.

"Aw that's okay, Mani." Ciara said to her friend.

"She was strong." Mani said.

"Mani, you're covered in dirt." Tempest said, brushing his shoulder off with her paw. Mani noticed the dirt too, and shook his head to loosen it from his head and chest tuft. He went over the large tuft on his chest with a paw a few times.

Tempest giggled. "You did well, Mani."

"That looked fun!" Kivu said and cuffed Mani's shoulder lightly in a friendly gesture.

The next match, two lionesses fought, one of which was from Zira's pride, and the other was from the Pride Lands. This time, the Pride Land lioness was the victor, proving that Pride Landers had good training too. After the lionesses, the King, Kovu sparred with a lioness, and his bulk easily and quickly took her down. Next, a match between Jai and Nala's mother, Sarafina began. Although she was one of the older lionesses in the pride, she was still strong. Jai was trying his best to win, but at the same time trying not to hurt the lioness. After a minute of this, Sarafina stood in front of him and started to growl. He waited, ready to defend.

"I will not break, child, fight to your fullest!" She taunted.

It wasn't much longer after that that Sarafina was pinned. Jai had won his match with the old lioness.

"Go, Jai!" Ciara called. Jai came back all smiles.

"Good job, Jai." Tali said to him with a smile. He returned it.

Next it was Kivu's turn to try. He leaped out into the dirt clearing with encouraging cheers from his friends. After a few seconds, it looked as if no one would step up to fight the young prince, but then Kovu stepped forward.

"I will fight my son." he said.

Kivu smiled, but with a determination. Kovu moved in front of the younger lion, and stared. Kivu showed his teeth to his father, and crouched low. Kovu readied himself as well. Then they rose on their hind legs, and leaped toward each other. The king's powerful paw came down hard and quick on Kivu's thin shoulder to bring him down. Kivu defended, but was still forced to the ground. Now, Kovu was above him, and took this to his advantage by attempting to simply fall to all fours on Kivu's back.

The young adolescent saw it coming, and moved away. Kivu rose up again, and while his father was landing, Kivu quickly leaped upon his back. Suddenly, Kovu turned on his back to roll. This caused Kivu to fall off, and to make his balance worse, Kovu swiped at Kivu's legs with his large paw. Kivu somehow managed to land on his feet, but only just barely. His father was strong, and rightfully so. The crowd was cheering. This was the best spar so far.

Kivu attacked. Good thing he had been paying attention to how the more experienced lionesses fought. He rammed quickly into Kovu's side to knock him off balance. Event though it was like ramming into a brick wall for Kivu, the technique worked, and Kovu lifted a paw to try to regain his balance. Kovu turned his head toward Kivu, but the young lion had already moved to Kovu's other side. This time, he jumped, and pushed hard with stiff legs on Kovu's side, then bounced off and landed on his feet, as he saw another lioness do.

Kovu was taken by surprise, and gave an "Omph!" as he landed in the dirt. The crowd let out a quiet gasp as the king was tossed aside by his son.

"Very good, son." Kovu said as he stood. Dirt sat in his fur, and could be easily seen with the lion's great night vision. Kovu could see that Kivu was panting. It must have taken great strength to push him so hard.

"Don't give up!" Kovu taunted loudly, as he launched himself toward the young lion. Kivu braced himself for impact. At the last moment, Kivu rose to his hind legs, trying to push Kovu's shoulders, but the young lion miscalculated, and ended up being pushed onto his back by the larger lion. Kivu tried to scramble back to his feet, but it was to no avail. Kivu tried twisting away from Kovu's paws, and succeeded in loosening Kovu's grip. Kivu managed to get away.

"Hah!" Kivu cried, panting, but triumphant. "Give up, old man!"

"That's it, you're grounded." Kovu laughed.

The father/son duo now stared each other down, looking for a way to attack. Each were looking for a weakness. Kovu had the bulk and strength, but Kivu had the speed. The determining factor would be, who could last longer?

The battle suddenly started again as Kovu closed the distance between them. When Kivu tried to move aside, Kovu didn't let him. The large lion jumped on Kivu and actually sunk his claws lightly into his back. Kivu fell under his weight. The young prince yelped from the surprise claw attack, turned belly-up, and pushed Kovu off easily with his back legs. After standing, Kivu quickly faced his father, and raked his claws through the thick mane on his chest.

_Two can play at _that_ game! If he's going to use claws, then I will too!_

Kovu pushed him away letting out a growl, and hair hung in his eyes as he gave Kivu a glare. The young adolescent could feel his limbs weakening greatly. He wondered how much more he could take. Kivu dodged a few more of Kovu's lunges, and lowered his head, eager to catch his breath.

"Getting tired?" Kovu teased. Kivu looked at his dad. He could tell Kovu was in battle mode.

_What can I do to knock him off his feet?_

The young adolescent didn't have time to think when Kovu, as quick as lightning, pounced. His paws met Kivu's small shoulders, tossing him to his back. Kovu's paws slammed on his young son's shoulders, holding him down in a pin. Kivu was so exhausted, that when he tried to struggle free, his upper limbs didn't obey. He felt dizzy, and dead tired.

"Giving up, Son?"

"I can't move." Kivu grunted.

"Come on, you can push me off, twist free, something!" Kovu encouraged. Kivu's vision was blurring. He knew he was too tired to continue now. The crowd of lionesses watching were silent, waiting to see if Kivu would indeed give up.

Kovu stared at his son. "Nothing? You can't do anything?"

"Well one thing!" Kivu said suddenly, and with all his remaining strength, he pulled his back legs inward, and pushed them as hard as he could into Kovu's chest and stomach. Kovu was flung fast and hard up over Kivu, and landed with a hard thud only a few feet away. The crowd gasped, and some cheered. Then, neither lion stood.

Kivu was still too tired to get up, and was breathing hard. Then everything went black.


	19. Cloudy Days Ahead

Chapter 19: Cloudy Days Ahead

Kivu awoke later in the den. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was the darkness of the cave. He could hear crickets chirping in the night outside, and could hear deep breathing from his Pridemates inside. It took a moment to remember what had happened earlier that night. He could feel stiff pain in his arms and legs from the Spar. He wondered how he got into the cave, and how long he'd been out cold.

Suddenly, a warm body next to Kivu rose it's head. "Go back to sleep, Kivu." Ciara whispered. Her warm pelt felt good on his.

"Ciara... how did I get here?"

"You were carried. No one could wake you when you fainted."

"Oh." Kivu thought with a groggy mind for a moment. "Is my dad okay? The last thing I remember is him hitting the ground pretty hard."

Ciara smiled softly in the dark. "Yeah, he's fine. I'll tell you about it more tomorrow. It's late, everyone's asleep." Ciara put her head back down. Kivu did the same, still feeling exhausted, then went to sleep.

* * *

Kivu strolled around the next morning, looking for his father. Kovu had been pretty busy that morning patrolling the border with the former king, Simba. Kivu finally found the two, who were stopped at the edge of the border. As Kivu approached, he saw they were looking at some skat left behind by an animal.

"I can't tell if it's from a lion or some other creature." Kivu hears his father say as he approached. The red maned lion nodded, then said quietly,

"But if it is from a lion..."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kovu said.

Simba nodded again, and was about to continue, but stopped when the young prince came along.

"Kivu, how are you feeling?" Kovu greeted his son. "I must have gone too hard on you yesterday."

"No way, I'm fine." Kivu answered with a smirk. "Only a little sore."

"You did well." Simba commented, and Kovu agreed with a nod. "You really knocked your old man over there at the end." Simba laughed.

Kivu burst into laughter. "Yeah I pushed that old man off me!"

"Come now, Simba, don't encourage him!" Kovu joked. "In all seriousness, Kivu, I'm proud of you. You really knocked the air out of me." Kovu butted Kivu's shoulder with his head in affection. Kivu pushed him away playfully.

"I kicked your tail!"

"Well, close to it. But I didn't get knocked out of me like you did, son." Kovu playfully pushed him back.

"You'll be a good fighter, Kivu." Simba said.

"Thanks, Grandpa Simba. Why weren't you in he spar?"

Simba laughed. "Well let's just say my muscles and bones aren't what they used to be."

Kivu smiled and lashed his tail happily.

"Kivu, come with us to patrol the border." Kovu said, and began walking.

"Sure!" Kivu fell in step beside his father with Simba trailing close behind.

* * *

Kanai, Toni, and Queen Kiara were sunning on the large flat rocks near Pride Rock. Because of the clouds that had started to roll in, there hadn't been much sunlight. The lionesses still gathered there by habit.

"Do you think it will finally start to rain?" Toni asked, looking at the sky.

"Any day now." Kanai said.

Kiara put her head dreamily in her paws. She sighed longingly.

"Kiara, are you day dreaming about Kovu again?" Kanai asked with a smirk.

Kiara laughed. "No! I am thinking about my new cub. I'm excited to have him or her."

"Ah.. To have children again." Toni said.

"Can you believe how old the kids are now? Tali and Mani are nearing adulthood." Kanai said with a proud smile that always appeared when she spoke of her cubs.

"And it's nearly time for Ciara to have her hunting test, isn't it, Toni?" Kiara asked the pale yellow lioness.

"Yes, it's coming up."

"It is a time for new children, and time for our first children to grow up. Have you noticed how happy Sanu has been since she met with that passing rogue? Since she's become pregnant, her mood has really lifted." Kanai said.

"I would love to have more kids." Toni said. "I wish Jai were here." Toni lowered her head slightly in sadness as she remembered Ciara and Jai's father, Jai Sr. Toni had no idea where he was. Was he alive or dead? Did he have a new mate? Had he forgotten all about her?

"You must miss him." Kiara said after a moment of silence.

"I do. At least I have his cubs to remember him by. Little Jai resembles him so."

"He'll return one day." Kiara said, optimistically.

"I hope so."

* * *

By midday it had become dark. The sky rumbled, ready to give the rain it had been denying the land for so long. All the animals on the plains looked to the sky, waiting for the luscious life-giving water. The doubt had lasted long enough for all the animals of the Pride Lands. The waterhole had been growing thin, and muddy. Grass and trees were beginning to show the effects of the lack of rain. It was time.

The rain started off slow. Soft pitter-patters of rain drops fell calmly for about a minute. As the rain hit the Earth, the sound it made was like a giant sigh of relief. The Pride Land lions growled in delight for the blessing of the rain.

Suddenly, the rain came harder, in thick sheets of water. Some lions began retreating to the safety of the den. The den was large enough to fit the entire pride inside, however, some lionesses still enjoyed being outside. Only if it became dangerous outside, would all lions go in. Kovu took this opportunity to teach Kivu what to do in case of a large storm such as this. Kivu was sent out to go see if the herd animals on the Pride lands were in a safe area. The animals are an important part of the Pride Lands, so they ought to be taken care of.

Since no animals could be seen from Pride Rock, Kivu went out into the hard rain to search for the ones that were further out in the lands.

"Be safe, Kivu!" Kiara called after her son, who leaped from the base of Pride Rock. "Come back within an hour!"

Kivu flicked his tail in acknowledgment as he continued to run out into the rain. Ciara met by Kiara's side.

"Do you think it was dangerous for him to send Kivu?" Ciara asked the Queen.

"No, Kivu is a strong boy." Kiara said, then looked at Ciara with the turn of her head, and smiled slightly.

Soon, Ciara went back into the den , after deciding she had been in the rain for too long. Kiara decided to stay out to watch for her son. Ciara sat by Tali, who was staring with an intense gaze at the sky outside the cave.

"It's just _rain_, Tali." Ciara teased.

Tali laughed nervously, and swatted her friend. "I know!"

Mani approached, with Tempest following him.

"She's afraid of lighting." Mani smirked.

"Yeah, so? It's scary. Mostly I'm afraid for Kivu..." Tali said.

Ciara's mind jumped as Tali voiced her biggest fear.


	20. The Storm

Chapter 20: The Storm

Almost an hour and a half had gone by since Kivu had left the cave in search of stranded herd animals. There was still no sign of him. The Queen and King had started to worry. Kovu was pacing the floor in the deepest part of the cave. Kiara was standing nearby, watching him, not knowing what to do.

"Maybe he lost track of time..." she tried. Kovu continued pacing, with an intense worried look on his face. His mane hung in his haunted eyes. "I'm sure he's okay, Kovu, nothing can happen to him out in a storm..." Kiara tried again, but felt like she was trying to convince herself more than trying to convince her husband.

"_Nothing can happen?" _He snarled, looking at her, then continued pacing, "He could be in a flood area and drown! Or he could be lost and other predators will find him. Or what if he gets washed into the river, there's alligators there! Surely _you_ remember that!"

"Yes, I think you should just calm down, Kivu will-"

Kovu suddenly closed the distance between himself and Kiara, and thrust his muzzle in her face.

"Kivu will have a _scar_ over his left _eye_ if he doesn't get back here, _right now."_

Kiara didn't flinch or move, only furrowed her brows, and narrowed her eyes. "Don't you say that." She glared at him, and showed her teeth. Kovu glared back for a moment, but then relaxed. His gaze softened, and he looked at his paws.

"I'm sorry."

Kiara smiled softly, her eyes reflected the gentle patience of a loving wife. She nuzzled Kovu. "It's okay. We'll wait just a little longer, then if he's still not back, we'll go find him."

The rain continued even another half hour later. All could hear the hard beating of the rain from anywhere inside the cave, no matter how deep. The adolescents, Ciara, Jai Tempest, Tali and Mani were waiting expectantly by the mouth of the cave. All were trying to remain calm and not think to move about the danger Kivu was in. Ciara was having a hard time.

The torrent of rain fell and fell making it difficult to hear one another unless the young lions shouted, so the group mostly kept silent during the storm.

"That's it, I can't wait and worry about him any longer!" Mani erupted. "Why haven't his parents sent anyone to find him?"

"I'm sure they're worried if they sent a search party that they would get lost as well. I mean, just look at the rain." Tali said, trying to reason with her brother, and calm him down.

"He's my friend, I cannot wait here any longer." Mani stood, getting ready to leap out side. Tempest quickly stood in front of him.

"Mani, no, we all want to help, but it's not safe to go out there!" Tempest glared at him.

"Move, Tempest!" Mani snarled. Her eyes only narrowed.

"I'm going to get him whether anyone wants to or not!" He shoved her out of the way, and ran out into the rain.

"Mani!" Tempest yelled angrily after him. He didn't turn back or stop; he kept running into the rain.

A lioness from behind the group that saw what happened stood suddenly. "We have to inform the King!" She turned to find Kovu when she stopped short when the large dark lion had already appeared. He ran toward the entrance.

"I'm going to search for Kivu!" he announced.

"Wait!" Ciara said before he could step outside. "Mani just ran out! We couldn't stop him..."

"What?" Kiara said, joining the group.

Kovu whirled to meet her. "Mani! They say he just left the cave!"

Kiara looked slightly panicked. "Well go _after_ him!"

"Wait." A voice called from the corner. Simba approached his daughter, and sat beside her. Kiara nuzzled him.

"Oh, Daddy, what do we do?"

"Calm down, and think." he said sternly. "Mani is a strong boy. I 'm sure he'll be fine. He's fast and witty."

Kiara sighed. "You're right." she then looked at the adolescents waiting by the cave entrance, who were engaged in the conversation like the rest of the pride.

"We're not to worry. Those boys will return safely." she said looking each young lion in the eye. Suddenly she stopped. "Where's Tempest?"

The young lions tossed their heads for a second to look for her.

"She's gone!" Jai announced.

"She must have slipped out after Mani during the distraction..." Tali commented.

"Darn it, Tempest!" Ciara muttered.

* * *

Tempest's coat was drenched and her hair hung in her eyes as she ran. When blinking couldn't remove the hair, she tried to move it with a flick of her paw. Thunder sounded loudly overhead in the dark sky. Tempest yelped quietly, but continued running. She was scared and had no idea where she was going, since she had lost sight of Mani almost as soon as she left the cave. She slowed to a stop and sighed.

"What am I doing? I'm so lost!" She looked to the sky, and the rain fell in her face. "Would you _stop raining_ already?"

Thunder sounded as if in response. She growled and continued running on, calling Mani's name.

* * *

It wasn't long back in the warm den when a very drenched young prince wandered in.

"Kivu!" Ciara called out as he walked in. She held back the urge to run up and nuzzle him. Kovu and Kiara quickly ran over to him.

"Kivu!" Kiara said as she approached him.

"I know, I know... I got lost." he said looking angry and ashamed of himself.

Kovu stepped forward with hard eyes. Kivu looked up at him sadly.

"Will I be a bad king? If I can't even do a simple task like this...?" Kivu asked quietly. The others had to strain their ears just to hear him.

Kovu softened. "Kivu, it was my fault. It was bad judgment on my part to send you."

"But he doesn't mean you weren't right for the job." Kiara stepped in. "This storm is the hardest we've had in a long time. It would be easy for anyone to get lost in this darkness." Kiara licked her son's head affectionately. His parents dismissed him.

Kivu went to his friends with a goofy smile.

"Did ya miss me?" he said.

"Kivu, you had us all worried!" Ciara said.

"So you _did_ miss me, Ciara?"

She glared at him. "Did you know that Mani went out looking for you a minute ago? And then Tempest disappeared after him!"

Kivu looked frightened. "Where are they?"

"We _don't know!"_

"Then I have to go after them! They're out there because of me!"

"I forbid it!" The King called to him. "No one is allowed to go out until the storm is over. It is decided." Then he and Kiara returned to the deepest part of the den.

Kivu growled.

"There's nothing we can do..." Kivu said to his friend, trying to calm him.

Kivu was about to protest further when Nala came over.

"Come away from the entrance, Kids. Wouldn't want you to be tempted to go out there." She motioned with her paw for them to move. "Come on, get going."

Kivu growled lightly at his grandmother and went further into the cave where the rest of the pride waited. His friends followed.

* * *

"Maaaaaniii!" Tempest called loudly. "Where are you!"

Tempest was near tears, and so lost. She shivered uncontrollably as she continued to be pelted with rain. She had been running seemingly forever. The ground beneath her feet had turned to slushy mud. It splattered all over her legs and underbelly. She kept running, not knowing if she was even in the Pride Land border anymore.

"Where am I?" She shouted, ready to let the tears fall, when she suddenly heard a voice.

"Tempest?"

Her eyes opened widely as she recognized the voice. She turned in the direction the voice came from. "Mani?"

"Tempest, over here!"

Tempest could hardly see a thing in front of her, but she followed his calling voice, until she saw him, sitting beneath a large tree. Its big leaves and branches blocked most of the water coming down form the sky. Tempest hurriedly and happily joined Mani, and nuzzled him without thinking.

"Mani I was so scared!"

"What are you doing out here! It's not safe!" Mani replied.

"I went out looking for you, I was too worried to sit there for even a minute."

Mani stood firm, and she pulled away from him. "And they just let you go? I'm gonna kick Jai's-"

"It's not their fault, I went when they weren't looking." Then she giggled. "And why Jai? Just cause he's male? Males don't have to do everything, you know..." she looked closely at him with implied meaning. Mani sighed.

"Are you hurt?" he said after a moment of silence.

"No. You?"

"No. Just drenched."

"Ditto."

Mani sighed again. "Do you think Kivu made it back?"

"I don't know."

"I figured it was too dangerous to try to go back out there now." Thunder sounded loudly. Mani waited until it finished to continue speaking. "Let's wait here until the storm subsides."

"Good idea." Tempest replied, then began licking her arm. _It will take all night to get completely clean and dry_! She complained to herself.

Mani followed suit, and began bathing himself as well. After a second, he looked up at Tempest. She was shivering. Then her ice blue eyes met his yellow ones.

"What?" She asked.

"You're shivering."

"Oh..yes..It's cold." She said, when suddenly Mani stood and then sat close to her. He pressed his body next to her's. Tempest instantly felt warmth.

"That's so much better." She said, rubbing her head on Mani's growing mane. Mani felt a rush coming from his chest that brought a fluttery feeling to his stomach. He hesitated, then softly licked Tempest's forehead.

Tempest inhaled quickly and slightly pulled back, looking Mani in the eye with an expression of surprise. Mani pulled back his head.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Tempest giggled. "It's okay." she said, blinking her clear blue eyes, and smiling a little. Mani was staring and Tempest felt a blush come to her cheeks. He looked about ready to say something, but with some difficulty.

"Y-you look beautiful." he said quickly. "Your name suits you. Well, like the weather, even though it's being pretty horrible. Not that you're horrible! I don't mean that at all, I mean-"

"Shhhh..." Tempest said and pressed up against him. His words stopped coming. His heart was beating so fast. She giggled again, and nuzzled under his chin.

"I love you." he said quietly, then licked her head again.

"Oh Mani, I love you too."


	21. Reuniting

Chapter 21: Reunited

Though the storm continued, the two young lions slept peacefully beneath the tree trough the whole night. Mani and Tempest curled up tightly together; her head was resting gently on his back.

Birds chirped loudly that morning to announce the rising sun. The storm had stopped sometime in the night, and now a thick fog was left behind. The sun emanated an almost eerie glow as it revealed itself through the fog.

Mani lifted his tired head and yawned. His movement caused Tempest's eyes to open. She rose her head and blinked away her sleepiness. Then she focused on the brown lion next to her and smiled, remembering their confessions the night before.

"Good morning." he said warmly, gazing into her eyes.

"Good morning." She giggled, "And what a morning! Look, it stopped storming. I hadn't noticed it all night, I slept so well. Did you?"

Mani stared at her for a moment, then brought his face close to hers, and gently licked her cheek.

"Very well." He replied. Tempest made an amused purr and nuzzled his neck. Although nothing adult happened that night, Tempest now felt intimately connected to Mani, as if they had been in love for a much longer time. Her heart felt elated and threatened to cause tears of happiness to form in her eyes. She held them back, however, as to not alarm Mani.

"The others must be really worried about us," Mani said, standing. "We should head back."

"They'll kill us for sure…" Tempest said, also standing. Then she laughed when she gazed at the older adolescent. "You're so muddy, Mani."

"Hey, at least it matches my fur color. Look at _you_."

"Grrr.. I'll be washing this out of my fur for days." She replied, and made a disgusted face. "Mani? Do you know which way is home?"

Mani sighed. "I was hoping I would be able to see better during the daytime, but not with all this fog about. I have no idea which direction to go in. I got turned around so many times in the storm last night that I completely lost my bearings."

"Same here…what do we do? Call out and hope someone hears us?"

"That might not be the best idea. What if predators hear us?" Mani suggested.

"Predators? Come on, what's out there bigger than us?"

"Well there's a lot out there that's bigger than _you_." Mani said. Tempest stuck out her tongue at him. Mani continued, "Packs of hyenas or wild dogs could take even me."

"Oh, even _you_? Never, Mani. Never." Tempest said with a smirk.

"Just come on. Let's start in one direction and see if anything gets familiar." Mani said, taking a few steps. Tempest followed.

After a few moments of quiet walking through the wet grass and mud, Mani stopped suddenly.

"Did you hear that?" he said with an almost grave tone. Tempest stopped to listen. His ears were lifted as he could hear the clear sounds of paw steps approaching them from in front.

"I can hear paw pads coming through the mud," Tempest whispered. "I can't see a thing!"

The two adolescents looked carefully through the fog. Soon a light outline of a large figure appeared, and it was walking right toward them.

"It's a lion! He must be huge!" Mani said, then stood in front of Tempest as to protect her. He planted his feet. The figure walked slowly and his giant shoulders rocked back and forth as he moved. Although the lion was moving closer, Mani could not make out his face. Mani realized he and Tempest could very well be intruding into another lion's territory. He had no idea how close or far he had gone from the Pride Lands. Seeing the lion's full size didn't encourage him. Mani's every instinct told him to run, but his pride told him he had to stand his ground, especially in front of the lioness he loved. He hoped with every fur on his body that the lion would not be aggressive.

Tempest had ducked her head slightly behind Mani's broad back. "Mani, I'm scared."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said, baring his teeth at the figure that was almost in full view now. Surely he could see Mani by now.

The lion walked into view, and stopped.

"Who are you!" Mani demanded, once he could see the lion's face. To his relief, the lion had gentle and curious eyes. They didn't match his frightening build, and intimidating dark mane.

"Easy there, Young Man." The lion said.

Tempest quickly lifted her head once she heard the lion's voice, and looked at him for the first time.

"…_DAD_?"

Tempest leaped from behind her protector and ran toward the lion.

"Huh…? 'Dad'?" Mani muttered.

Tempest nuzzled the tall lion and he wrapped a paw around her back, holding her close.

"Tempest! Oh my dear Tempest." He said quietly.

"Oh Daddy, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get separated; it's all my fault for wandering when you told me not to." Tears welled up in Tempest's eyes.

Mani stood dumbfounded at the scene before him. This was Tempest's _father_?

"We worried so much about you. Oh, your mother and I missed you so. We tried following your scent, but you had gone so fast." He nuzzled her neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She cried, and buried her face into her father's dark mane.

The lion broke their embrace and smiled at his daughter. "Your pride will be glad to see you again."

Tempest's eyes and ears lifted. "They're here too? Where?"

Suddenly 3 cubs came running out of the fog.

"Tempest!" They called.

"Koru! Jayden! Dayya!" She nuzzled her brother and sisters as they wrapped themselves around her legs. "I missed you guys so much."

"Good job getting lost, sis." Koru, the oldest of the cubs teased. He had a yellow orange pelt with a light brown hair tuft that was parted in the middle. Tempest playfully pushed him with her paw.

"We missed you, sis." The cub with dark brown fur and a bright red tail tuft—Jayden- said.

"Yes, we missed you!" Tempest's other sister said, while bouncing about. She was a shade of pale red, with a darker red stripe on her forehead.

Before Tempest could reply, two more lionesses walked from the fog. One was an older lioness, and the other was Vitani. Tempest immediately ran to her, and reunited with her mother. They embraced each other tightly, without speaking. Tempest cried quietly. Tome joined his daughter and mate. Mani watched all of this with a mixture of happiness and confusion. He awkwardly shifted from one paw to the other, when suddenly one of the young cubs, Dayya, noticed him.

"Who is this, Tempest?" The young cub said, staring up at Mani with a wide smile.

"Hi." Mani said warmly.

Tempest looked over, and called out, "Come over here, Mani."

He obeyed, feeling shy.

"Mom? Dad? This is Mani." Tempest said, and then rubbed her head under Mani's chin. Tome's expression reflected a father realizing a lion who was involved with his daughter. It was a look of mostly confusion, and slight aggression.

"Mani, this is my mom, Vitani, and my dad, Tome."

"It's good to meet you." Mani said sheepishly, then cleared his throat nervously.

"Oh my, Mani? My goodness, you have grown so much." Vitani looked carefully at the young lion with a grin.

"Vitani? You're Kivu's aunt." Mani said as he remembered the name. "Kivu told me about you. Well only what he heard from his dad."

"Kovu's had a son?" Vitani smiled. "My baby brother had a son."

Tempest looked at her mother, then at Mani. "You know my mom?"

"I barely remember her. I was young at the time, but she used to be in our pride." Mani said.

"_That's_ the pride you used to be in?" Tempest gasped and stared at her mom. "I didn't know that! You had always mentioned Simba's Pride, but didn't say you were in it!"

"I didn't want you to wonder." Vitani said, and then turned back to Mani before Tempest could ask what she meant. "It's good to see you again. You're growing quite a mane there."

Mani turned red, and didn't know what to say.

"Oh Mom, you're embarrassing him!" Tempest said and rubbed her mom's neck with her head. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were looking for you! Oh my baby, I have you back and you are safe." The pale yellow-ish lioness nuzzled her daughter. Tome pulled closer, and gently placed his paw on Tempest's back. Koru, Jayden and Dayya came to Tempest's paws.

"Our family is whole again." Tome said.

The other lioness in Vitani's pride had been watching quietly. She smiled warmly at the reuniting family. After a moment, Mani cleared his throat loudly.

"Um.. Tempest? Shouldn't we be getting back?" he said.

The young light colored lioness looked her mother in the eyes.

"Well, Mom, are you ready to go back?"

Vitani smiled at her daughter, then turned to Tome. His expression was somber. Even though he was thrilled to have finally and safely found his daughter, Tome was feeling grim about the fate that he was sure awaited him at the Pride Lands. He was sure Simba would remember the crime he had committed about a year ago when he murdered Timon and Pumbaa. Vitani frowned when she saw her mate's fear. She returned her gaze to her eldest daughter.

"Yes, but I think your father and our pride should wait at the border while you, Mani and I will go see Simba."

Tempest felt a little confused as to why the whole pride couldn't just come in unannounced. She was unaware of Tome's dark deed. But Tempest chocked it up to the adult male's tendency to become aggressive in the presence of other adult males as to why Tome wouldn't be allowed into the Pride Lands until they had Simba and Kovu's permission.

Young Dayya stepped forward. "Are there other cubs in the pride?"

Tempest looked at her little sister, "No but I'll let you meet my friends. They're more my age. But they are very fun."

Both Dayya and Jayden looked pleased. Koru looked antsy to be moving again. The journey must have been taxing on the younger lions.

Not to be forgotten, the other lioness in Vitani's pride stepped forward. She was light gray, old and very thin. "Let us be off." She suggested.

Tempest quickly introduced the older lioness called Larne to Mani. Mani nodded and said hello.

Then they were off to return to Pride Rock. Vitani took the lead, as she was the only one who knew the way. Tempest admitted to her that they had gotten lost during the storm. It turns out Mani and Tempest had only crossed the border by about half a mile. Once the adolescents scented the Pride Land border line did they recognize where they were. The ground was very muddy as the group approached the border. Here, Tome, his younger kids, and Larne stopped to wait for Vitani's return after gaining Simba and Kovu's permission for them to come in.

Vitani, Mani and Tempest headed quickly for Pride Rock, causing mud to fly onto their underbellies. Soon, the Great Rock came into view, although far away and Mani heard Vitani murmur, "Kovu…"

The Three ran faster. Mani and Tempest found they had to stretch their legs to extremes to keep up with Vitani's pace. As they got closer, they noticed several Pride Land lionesses—who were likely serving as a search party—perk their heads up and stare at them. The watching lioness' expressions brightened once they realized that not only were the adolescents safe, but their long lost friend, Vitani had not been dead after all. They smiled and called Vitani's name, then came racing after her. She didn't stop as she raced closed to Pride Rock. She suddenly spotted a large brown lion with an almost black mane. He was different than she remembered, but somehow the same.

Kovu had been giving instructions to a small group of lionesses when he noticed the lioness sprinting toward him, and he stopped mid-sentence. His heart leaped with joy as he realized it was his sister, and that Tempest and Mani were following close behind her. Once he locked his eyes with Vitani's he almost couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Vitani, Mani and Tempest quickly closed the distance between them and the King, and slowed to a trot several yards away from him. Mani and Tempest panted for air. Vitani only stared at her brother, while he stared at her. The lionesses beside Kovu were very surprised to see her.

Then Vitani's smile grew. "Hey Brother. I brought some of your cubs back." She said with a smirk.

Kovu instantly saw the resemblance in Tempest and Vitani, and realized for the first time why Tempest looked so familiar. They even had the same smirk.

"Or do you mean _your_ cub! Vitani!" Kovu lunged and nuzzled his sister. She purred and embraced him.

They parted and smiled. "You're home; you came back." he said.

"You didn't think I would? I promised you didn't I?" she said, then continued. "I came to ask you and the rest of the pride for help to find my daughter… but it looks like I've helped _you_ to find _her!_ And the young man attached to her at the hip." She threw a smirk at Tempest and Mani who were now standing close to each other smiling. Mani blushed a little when Vitani hinted at their relationship.

"Yes, we've been worried sick. Especially Mani's mother." Kovu sighed with deep relief as he looked Mani and Tempest over. The two seemed pleased, especially Tempest.

The lionesses who were formally on the searching party arrived at the scene. Some reunited with Vitani and welcomed her back. More lionesses arrived coming from Pride Rock who had heard the commotion and came to see what the cause was. Vitani was happy to return and reacquaint with old friends. But there was still a sour pit in her stomach. She couldn't celebrate just yet, not knowing what was going to happen to Tome.

Vitani flinched when Simba finally approached. He said nothing yet, but he didn't need to when his eyes did all the talking as they did now. When he looked at her, she could tell he was thinking about the same lion that she was. The same lion who had murdered Timon and Pumbaa.


	22. Tome's Fate

Chapter 22: Tome's Fate

Simba and Nala stood before Vitani. Their faces were hard to read, especially the former king's.

"Simba." Vitani said in greeting, and respectfully dipped her head.

It had been a long time since Simba had seen Vitani, and had forgotten how she resembled Zira. It was almost frightening to look upon her.

Simba's next thought was about the black maned lion that had vanished after having murdered Timon and Pumbaa shortly before Vitani herself disappeared. Although he wouldn't admit it, Simba had figured long ago that she had run away with him. Where was this lion now?

"Vitani," Simba said with a part smile. "Don't be so formal, after all you are the King's sister."

"The King's…." Vitani seemed confused for a moment, then she realized Simba's meaning. "Oh." She looked at her brother, and at Kiara who had just joined his side, smiling. "Yes of course." She returned the smile.

_So he is King._ She thought, _Mother's prophecy has come true, but in such a different way than she had planned._

"Mother?" Tempest piped-up from behind Vitani. Tempest's gaze reminded her of Tome.

Vitani's eyes became determined. "Don't worry." Vitani said to her daughter.

"Simba…"She started. "As you can probably tell, Tempest is my daughter. Her father's name is Tome. He…" she paused trying to find the right words. Simba's eyes had narrowed as he guessed Tome was the name of the black maned lion that had got away unpunished. Vitani found her voice and continued. "He made a terrible mistake."

Tempest looked at her mother with wonder. She had heard that Tome had done something bad in his past, but she had never heard the story as to what it was. Although Tempest was a little confused, she knew better than to interrupt.

Vitani tried her best to keep eye contact with the intense gaze of Simba's eyes. Simba's graying whiskers twitched as he remembered the bloody scene of Timon and Pumbaa's remains, and he remembered the feelings of hate and rage when the lion called Tome had gotten away. The fur on Simba's back began to rise with anger and disgust, then he felt a soft paw touch his arm. Simba turned his head to the right and locked eyes with Nala. He instantly softened. Her touch and gaze alone spoke more than what words could at that moment.

Simba took a deep breath, then faced Vitani once again. "Where is he?" Simba asked, not allowing his voice to betray any feelings.

"Not on the Pride Lands." Vitani said quickly, knowing Tome shouldn't gross the lands without consent. That would only have caused further trouble. "He's waiting on the edge of the Southern border. He waits for a message that he may enter your lands… er.. Kovu's…" She trailed off awkwardly.

She glanced at Kovu for help, but his expression told her he was as at a loss for words as she was.

Kiara bit her bottom lip nervously while watching how Simba had sword to kill Tome because of what he had done. Some of the other lionesses who were standing around watching quietly began to look nervous as well.

A low involuntary grow escaped Simba's throat.

"Simba, he is mortified," Vitani tried again, "And disgusted with himself for what he did. He didn't realize… He wishes to apologize to—"

"Apologize?" Simba snarled. His claws raked the dirt.

Vitani flinched. "We have kids! More than just Tempest," she said in desperation. "We're a family!" At this point, Vitani was sure Simba wanted to kill Tome.

Another touch from Nala calmed Simba down again. Vitani felt glad she was there. Simba heaved a long sigh. "And I suppose you wish to re-join our Pride—this _Tome_ included?"

"Yes." Vitani stood tall. "And my other three children, Dayya, Jayden and Koru. Also Larne, an old lioness who joined us some months past."

Simba appeared to be thinking—but with his brows sharply narrowed.

Vitani knew that even though Kovu was King, it would be up to Simba to decide Tome's Fate. The Pride still respected Simba as much as they did Kovu.

Finally Simba spoke. "Your cubs and the lioness may come. But the lion must stay at the border until I've had time to think." Simba then nodded a brisk goodbye, and turned away to the cave to think. Kiara and Nala followed after him. Several other lionesses began talking amongst themselves and a few left the scene.

All eyes turned to Kovu.

"Er…" he started, not used to having to carry out anyone's orders but his own. Even though Kovu had no hard feelings toward Vitani and Tome, he knew he could not disobey Simba. "Right, would a couple lionesses go to the southern border and relay the message to the group?"

A couple of lionesses who had been looking for a good reason to stretch their legs volunteered. Kovu told them, "Only the cubs and the lioness may enter our lands. Tome must stay there until further instruction." They nodded and started off.

Vitani lowered her head. Tempest nuzzled her mother affectionately.

"What did Dad do?" she whispered.

"I'll have to explain it to you later." She responded.

Kovu approached his sister. "Vitani…" he put a paw on her's for a moment to comfort her. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more. But I'm so glad you're back."

Suddenly many hard thuds of running paws were heard as several young adolescents joined the crowd. Kivu arrived first.

"Mani! Tempest!" Kivu called has he came to a halt in front of them. "You're back! You're okay!"

"Oh good, it's Kivu!" Tempest said with a sigh of relief.

"I bet _you_ didn't get stuck in the rain all night, did ya Kivu?" Mani teased.

"No I made it back. Sorry you got stuck out there because of me…" Mani slugged Kivu in the shoulder to show they had no hard feelings. Ciara, Tali and Jai had arrived by then and reunited with Mani and Tempest as well. Then Kivu noticed Vitani who was sitting next to Tempest. Vitani rose her head and took a good look at Kivu, then smiled.

"You must be Kivu." She said.

Kivu only looked puzzled since she was a stranger to him. _How could she know my name?_ he thought.

Tali stepped beside Kivu. "You're Vitani." She said.

Vitani smiled at Tali. "Yes I am. My, Tali, you've grown."

Tali beamed.

"Vitani…?" Kivu murmured. He looked at Kovu who was standing on Vitani's other side.

"Kivu, this is your aunt Vitani." Kovu said. "Vitani, meet my son."

"He is just like you." She smiled.

Kivu smiled too. "My dad has told me a lot about you."

Tali and Mani's mother, Kanai suddenly approached and interrupted. She was out of breath.

"I only just heard! Mani! You made it back!" She nuzzled her son. "You made me worry."

Mani felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry…"

"Just don't go barreling out into such a severe storm like that again." She said. Mani muttered that he wouldn't. Tali seemed to enjoy seeing him being scolded by their mother.

Kanai suddenly noticed Vitani and gasped. "Well if it isn't Vitani! We had all wondered what happened to you. Welcome back."

"Thank you, it's good to be back." Vitani said, but then remembered Tome. "But it's a little bitter sweet. I'm worried about what Simba's verdict will be."

Kanai looked confused. She hadn't been around to see what had just happened, and she didn't know much about Tome.

"Well how about you come rest for a while, and tell your old friends about it." Kanai said. Some other lionesses that had stuck around Vitani nodded. They looked eager to hear about what had happened to Vitani. "You look exhausted, you must have come far."

Kanai led Vitani away, while several lionesses and Kovu followed.

"Don't you want to go with your mom?" Mani asked Tempest.

"That's okay. Now that she's here, I'll get lots of time to spend with her. I'll let her catch up with old friends."

"Wow, I didn't know Vitani was your mother." Kivu said to Tempest.

"Couldn't you see the resemblance between the two?" Tali asked.

"You notice everything, Tali." Jai said. "You have really sharp eyes."

Tali gave Jai a smile that made him blush slightly.

"Tempest," Kivu said, "If you're my aunt's daughter, then that means we're related! You're like my cousin or something."

"Weird!" Tempest replied, "Gross and at one point I thought you were cute!" she teased. Ciara burst out laughing.

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Jai asked, referring to what happened during the storm the night before.

"I got lost." Mani said simply.

"And me too…" Tempest said. "I got turned around… and it was dark and wet. After a while I couldn't tell which direction I had come from, or which direction to go in." she said sadly, slightly ashamed.

"It's okay, Tempest, It would have happened to anyone." Mani supplied, coming to her defense.

"At least I found Mani." She looked up and smiled at him. He smiled warmly at her, taking note of the sparkle in her bright blue eyes. His heart instantly beat faster.

"Ohhh… I see." Tali said with an amused smile.

Kivu whispered in Ciara's ear, "I knew there was something going on between them."

Tempest overheard and blushed. Mani only managed to clear his throat and shuffle his feet.

"Well we're glad you're okay." Tali said still smirking.

"I'm worried about Tempest's father." Mani said, eager to change the subject. He looked at Tempest with concern. She appeared worried as well.

"Yes… I never knew about… um what he did." She said. "But I'm guessing it was something bad."

Kivu had heard the story several times, and briefly told Tempest about it.

"Wow…no wonder some days he would appear sad or mad at himself for no apparent reason. He always told me that there was something in his past that haunted him, but he never said what. No wonder Simba's having a hard time deciding…" Tempest said.

"What If we try talking to Simba?" Ciara suggested.

"Yeah! Usually I can get my grandpa to be on my side about anything." Kivu said.

"It's worth a try." Mani decided.

So Kivu, Ciara, Tempest, Mani, Jai and Tali went to the cave where Simba was inside pacing the floor. Nala stood at the entrance and intercepted them.

"Nala, may we go in to talk to Simba? Maybe we can convince him…" Kivu started.

"I'm sorry, Kivu. I think he needs some time to himself. This isn't an easy decision for him. He feels it would be an injustice to Timon and Pumbaa to forgive Tome… er…" Nala stopped once she realized Tempest was there listening. "But I'm sure whatever decision he comes to will not include any _dramatic_ action."

Tempest still looked unsure. Nala smiled at her. "Don't worry, young one. I am able to hold Simba back."

Tempest tried to smile back.

The group left the rock but didn't get far when they heard many quick paw steps approaching them.

"Tempest!" a high voice yelled. Suddenly, Tempest was being attacked by three cubs.

"OOF!" The largest of the three managed to knock her down. The two younger cubs giggled and hopped on her belly.

"Get off!" Tempest swatted at her siblings, but playfully. When Tempest got back to her feet, she smiled at her siblings. "Let me introduce you to my friends." Tempest told them.

"Guys, this is Dayya," Dayya smiled and bounced about happily. Her main fur color was a pale rusty red. A darker red-brown stripe similar to Zira's fell over her forehead and down her back all the way to her tail. Her eyes were yellow-green.

"This is Jayden," Jayden just said hello and smiled. She was a shade between brown and dark grey. She had dark brown around her eyes and on the bridge of her black pointed nose. Her eyes were bright purple, and her tail tuft was bright red-brown.

"And this is Koru."

"Hi." Koru said. He was slightly bigger than Dayya and Jayden. He appeared to be almost an adolescent, but had no fur growing on his chest or neck. His main color was a pale yellow-orange. His hair and tail tuft were dark brown. His eyes were like his father's: deep blue. His nose was dusty pink and pointed like his mother's. Koru's eyes shifted nervously to Mani, Kivu and Jai. He was a little intimidated by the bigger males, but mostly felt a little jealous of their growing manes.

"This is Kivu," Tempest began introducing her friends. " He's the King's son. That means some day he'll be King. Oh and he's our cousin."

Kivu smiled proudly.

"This is Ciara and her brother, Jai." Tempest continued. They said hello as their names were called. "Jai is older by one minute." She added in. Ciara rolled her eyes.

"Just like me!" Dayya said excitedly. Jayden rolled her eyes as well.

"And that's Tali and Mani. They're siblings too." Tempest finished.

Jayden looked at Mani, then turned to Tempest. "You like him don't you, Tempest?" she asked inquisitively.

Tempest blushed and hesitated for a moment. Then said, "Well yes, I like him very much."

Mani couldn't look happier. Kivu and Jai shared a look and laughed. Mani swatted them and told them to shut up.

"Ew boys are gross!" Dayya said and took a twirl and giggled. Koru and Jayden rolled their eyes at her.

Just then, Vitani came over. "I hope you're not bothering the big kids."

"We're not, mom!" Dayya said happily, running to her mother's side and nuzzling her leg.

"Mom? Why isn't Dad allowed to come into the Pride Lands?" Jayden asked her.

Vitani ignored her daughter's question, knowing she couldn't tell her cubs the truth yet.

"Has Simba made a decision?" Vitani asked the group of adolescents, looking hopeful.

"No." Tempest spoke for the group.

Suddenly, as if on queue, Simba came from the cave, and appeared to have something to say.

"Well… speaking of." Vitani said dryly. "I guess we're about to find out."


	23. The Plan

Chapter 23: The Plan

Simba stood atop Pride Rock to address the Pride. Many had gathered already including Kivu and his friends, Vitani and her cubs. Koru, Jayden and Dayya were sitting quietly by their mother's feet. Those who weren't nearby briskly walked over once they saw Simba was about to speak.

Simba looked upon the lions and lionesses choosing the words he was about to say carefully. He was hoping to feel a comforting wind from his father brush up against him and whisper in his ear exactly what to say, but no such wind existed at this moment. Simba had almost become unaccustomed to speaking in front of the whole Pride since Kovu had become King, but having every lion and lioness's eye watching every move he made was a feeling hard to completely forget.

Simba began.

"Some time ago, I lead us all on a hunt to capture the lion that murdered Timon and Pumbaa. After I learned who that lion is—this … _Tome_—I decided it would be a smear upon the Pride Land's good reputation for me to sentence him to death, especially since he now has cubs."

Simba gazed at the listening lions. They all stared up at him intently. A few looked to be in disbelief that Simba hadn't ordered an immediate attack. Vitani was staring at Simba with relief. It was a little easier to breathe knowing Tome wasn't going to be killed. She was about to thank him, when he continued.

"However, I cannot bear to see this lion join my Pride. It would be an insult to my friends' memories to let him be so close to their graves."

There were a few whispers among the lionesses, but Simba interrupted them.

"Tome must remain on the other side of the border."

The murmuring in the crowd became slightly louder, and many turned their heads to catch Vitani's reaction. She only stared at Simba as he continued further.

"He is forbidden to come into or hunt in our lands. He may stay at the edge, or leave if he likes."

Finally Vitani felt as if she could no longer hold her protest in.

"But Simba, if you only spoke with him—"

"It is decided." Simba interrupted firmly.

Vitani stepped forward, "This is an unfair trial; Tome is not here to speak for himself." She protested hotly.

"It is_ decided." _Simba repeated loudly, then turned and stalked off Pride Rock, and toward the back, where Sarabi and Mufasa's graves were. Nala, who had been sitting near by glanced sympathetically at Vitani, then followed Simba to calm him.

No one dared speak a word while Simba exited. Vitani growled slightly, but stopped once she felt a small soft paw touch her arm.

"Mother?" Koru looked up into his mother's eyes. Vitani looked at her cubs.

"Mom, I don't understand." Dayya said. "Why is Daddy forbidden?"

"It's something he did long ago," Jayden answered for her, gravely. Jayden had put the pieces together for herself just from what Simba and Vitani had said. She didn't know who Timon or Pumbaa were, but she could tell they were someone important to the former King just by the way he spoke about them.

"Don't worry my cubs. I will find a way to convince him to let your father join us." Vitani then turned to her brother who was sitting next to her.

"Kovu, isn't there anything you can do?"

Kovu looked genuinely concerned and said, "I'm afraid not…. I'm sorry."

Vitani sighed sadly. Several lionesses who were Vitani's friends before she left the Pride came over and consoled her. They suggested she go with them to lie down, relax and talk, just to get her mind off things. Vitani tiredly went with them, briskly telling Tempest to watch over her younger siblings.

The adolescents took the cubs on a small tour of the lands and inside Pride Rock. The cubs seemed uninterested since their heads were full of thoughts of their father. How were they going to live without their father near them at all times? Why couldn't that old lion just let him come into the lands?

By evening, hunting partly was dispatched to bring the Pride some dinner. Vitani hadn't gotten the opportunity or strength to walk to the border and tell Tome the news. When the pray was captured, Vitani was—to her delight—given the job of delivering some pray to Tome, who was still waiting at the edge of the southern border.

With a hunk of meat in her jaws, Vitani briskly trotted to the border. Tome laid there in the grass looking very bored with his large black manned head resting on his paws. At the sight of his mate, Tome's head rose, and his tail gave an involuntary wag.

"Lovely," he addressed Vitani, "What have you brought me?"

She approached the handsome lion, and dropped the hunk of meat at his feet.

"Dinner. And bad news…" she replied and heaved a sigh as Tome began eating. "Simba says you cannot come into the Pride Lands."

"I figured as much." Tome quickly finished his small meal. "Hm, this meat is too tough." He said while he tried to pick his teeth with his tongue.

"Tome, this is serious." Vitani said, looking into his deep blue eyes. "What are we to do?"

Tome returned his wife's sweet gaze. She wondered what he could be thinking. Does he even want to join the Pride Land lions? He was used to ruling his own Pride. Even before Tome met Vitani, he was no ordinary citizen in his home land Pride. He was a Prince, even. Would Tome just wait around outside this pride as an almost-prisoner? Vitani started to believe Tome would say he was going to leave her and their cubs to be free when instead he said,

"I'll wait here for you as long as it takes. Who knows? Maybe I can get Simba to change his mind."

"You're always like that. Even those first few days that I met you, I told you Simba wanted to come find you and kill you, but you were just going to wait and see what would happen." Vitani fought an amused smile. "Besides, Simba doesn't seem to want to be near you at all. How would we get him to come all this way to talk to you? And my brother is King now, but he doesn't seem able to help. He still follows Simba."

Tome simply grunted in reply, and lay back down to relax. A breeze blew by, sending strands of Tome's mane and Vitani's bangs to sway. During their silence, crickets began to chirp loudly, reminding Vitani of how late it was becoming.

"Well, I should be getting back." Vitani said without emotion, a little miffed that Tome hadn't talked to her more about the situation.

Tome's eyes dashed over Vitani's lanky frame.

"Stay with me, Dear."

Vitani felt warmness in her heart, but said regrettably, "I can't. My old friends want me to sleep by them. And Kovu told me to come directly back after giving you the food. If I want them to keep allowing me and the cubs to stay in the Pride, I better do what he says, even if he _is _my brother."

Tome stared, appearing neither disappointed nor surprised. That was the difficult and sometimes infuriating thing about Tome: often Vitani couldn't tell just what he felt—if anything.

When Tome said nothing, Vitani said goodnight, then started back for Pride Rock. She trotted away at a fast pace wishing Tome had done more to make her stay, and was thinking how lonely she was going to be tonight without him.

By the time she got back, many lionesses were beginning to hunker down for bed. Vitani went to lay beside a few of her friends in the cave. Nearby was her eldest daughter, Tempest and her younger cubs sleeping around her. Vitani sleepily put her head to her paws. The den was warm from the breathing of the sleeping lions and lionesses. Sometime later in the night when Vitani was still waiting for sleep to come, she changed her laying position for which felt like the tenth time that night.

She sighed. _Why is it I can never sleep here?_

She raised her head and looked around the cave. She could recognize everyone she saw, but there still was something missing. Vitani quietly rose, and padded out of the cave into the dark cool night. Her paws very quickly brought her toward the southern border. She was lead to Tome by a moonlit path. Her paws brought her right to him, just as they'd done almost a year ago, when she had first met him.

Tome hadn't been sleeping either. He opened his eyes when she stood before him.

"Back so soon?" he said affectionately.

"Not soon enough." She quickly settled behind him, and rested her head on his outstretched paws.

"I hated watching you go. One night without you feels like a sinister endlessly stretching eternity." He said quietly. He rested his head on her's while she let out a satisfied purr. Both were asleep in moments.

Early the next morning, Kovu stood on Pride Rock's long peak to survey the lands per usual. Herds of zebra grazed peacefully some distance away. Small gazelles mingled with the taller striped equines. Kovu looked toward the southern border, and spied a familiar pale yellow-ish lioness lying next to a larger lion form. Kovu watched as the two raised their heads, stood, then nuzzled. Vitani parted with Tome, and then padded briskly away toward Pride Rock.

Kovu smirked at the far-away form of his sister. _She's sneaking away to be with him just as she used to. Vitani will never be complete until Tome is allowed to join our Pride. I must do something._

An idea came to Kovu as descended Pride Rock. He ran to intercept Vitani before she got too close to Pride Rock and to any listening lionesses. After running dozens of yards, he approached her.

"I know, Kovu, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have stayed out—"

"I don't care about that," Kovu said with a wave of his paw as if to erase it from memory, "I just thought of something I can do to help the situation."

Vitani's eyebrows rose. "Really? What is it?"

"You'll see. I have to go talk to Tome for a bit to get him in on the plan. Can you see to it that Simba doesn't go onto Pride Rock's peak? I think he might see me from there, and wonder why I was talking to Tome.

"Sure I can try." Vitani said, then went off toward Pride Rock while Kovu went in the direction she had come from. After running for a few more dozen yards, Kovu approached he sitting orange-yellow lion. Tome looked at Kovu with confusion, lowered the paw he had been washing, and stood. He was not sure if he should prepare for battle with the King. Surely Vitani's brother wouldn't want to attack the lion his own sister was in love with?

"Sheath your claws, I'm just here to talk." Kovu said as he came to a stop a couple yards away from Tome.

Tome hadn't realized he had unsheathed his sharp talon-like claws. He abashedly calmed himself, and returned to a sitting position. Tome's blue eyes scoped out Kovu. Tome found he was glad Kovu hadn't come to challenge Tome. The younger lion's hard trained muscled bulged from his shoulders and legs. Even though the King was younger and slightly smaller than Tome, Kovu still would have been a ferocious fighter.

"I've thought of a way to bring Simba to talk to you. Maybe if he can just talk to you for a minute, he might change his mind."

Tome stared. "He'll never speak to me." He said with a voice deeper than Kovu's.

"Yes but that's why I'm going to bring him without telling him he's going to speak to you."

Tome looked skeptical. "I doubt Simba is that stupid. When you bring him in this direction he will certainly know—"

"Who said he will be coming this direction? You aren't allowed to come past the border into the Pride Lands, but he never said what you could or couldn't do _outside_ the lands. You'll move to the other side of the border. The northern side. I'll bring him there under a false pretense of some sort."

Tome was beginning to look less doubtful. "Why are you helping me?"

"Why do you think? You make my sister happy, and you've brought us Tempest. She's been a great addition to our Pride, and a good friend to my son. I would do anything for Vitani to be happy and to stay with the Pride. I've missed her company."

Tome looked at Kovu. He thought it strange indeed that the King didn't feel threatened by him. This King wanted a potentially dangerous lion one larger, older and probably stronger than him to enter his Pride just for the happiness of his sister? A strange Pride this is, indeed.

"Very well. Show me where to go."

Kovu lead Tome around to the other side of the territory. Since they had to travel on the outside of Pride Land borders, it took almost an hour to get to the appropriate area. The northern border was just beyond the backside of Pride Rock, where former royal lion's bodies were put to rest.

"Now I will go get Simba." Kovu said. "Stay here."

"Where else would I go?" Tome snapped, and sat down.

Kovu ignored him and set off toward Pride Rock. "I hope this works…" he murmured.


	24. Those Eyes

Chapter 24: Those Eyes

Simba followed Kovu toward the Northern Border.

"I don't see why you can't just tell me what it is, Kovu. I was enjoying a nap before you came along." Simba said irritably.

"It's just something you need to see. It's only a little father." Kovu replied, his voice was not giving anything away.

Simba was suddenly reminded of long ago when Kovu had first joined the Pride just before the battle between Pridelander and Outlander. Simba had taken Kovu far from Pride Rock to give him a few life lessons since he had noticed how close he had become to Kiara. Simba had realized Kovu might become a part of the family. That's when Zira and her well-trained lionesses appeared. Simba thought of how at the time he was terrified and angry at Kovu for "tricking" him. He thought Kovu had lead him into a trap.

What was Kovu leading him to this time? Surely by now he could trust the former Outlander who had been destined to follow in Scar's paw prints to usurp the throne?

Kovu must have felt Simba's nervousness because he stopped and faced him. They were just at the Northern Border. A thick tree was nearby that was often used to place the Pridelander's scent upon.

"Simba, I just want you to talk to Tome." Kovu said with seriousness in his voice.

"Tome?" Simba said confused. "You brought me out here to tell me that?"

Kovu ignored the question. "I think if you'll just give him a chance…"

Suddenly the large black manned lion, Tome, came out from behind the scent tree. Simba saw him, immediately stepped back and growled. The hair on Simba's back rose, and his claws involuntarily flexed in and out.

"You!" Simba spat. Tome looked exactly the same as that day Simba saw him munching on his friend's remains. However, one thing was different about him. Tome's eyes. That day long ago, Tome's eyes had been mocking, and uncaring. Now they looked the opposite. His blue eyes gazed at Simba with gentleness, uncertainty and a deep sorrow. For some reason this gaze reminded Simba of his father.

Simba didn't feel threatened by Tome now, but was angrier at Kovu for tricking him to go out there. Simba glared at Kovu, but felt forced to turn his attention back at Tome when the large lion spoke his name.

"Simba…" Their eyes met once again. Those regretful eyes… "I'm sorry."

Even though Simba saw Tome's genuine expression, he still growled, turned, then stalked away.

"Wait, Simba, if you'll just speak with—" Kovu tried.

"Enough."

"But Vitani—"

"_Enough!" _Simba stalked quickly toward Pride Rock. Kovu heaved a sigh, and looked at Tome, then followed Simba.

As they walked away, Tome called after Simba, "I'll be here if you want to talk again."

Simba pretended not to hear.

As the two approached Pride Rock, Kiara intercepted them.

"Hi, Daddy!"

Simba growled in response, and walked by her toward the den. Kiara turned to Kovu.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, Kiara, I tried to get him to talk to Tome."

Kiara looked relieved. "How did it go?"

"Not well… But I'm not giving up. I'll think of a way to help them."

"You're sweet, Kovu."

"Don't remind me."

Kiara laughed, and then flinched suddenly. The Queen had begun having pains in her large stomach.

"Your cub is hurting me."

Kovu smiled warmly, thinking about the joy of being a father to another life made him swell with pride. He couldn't wait to meet his new son or daughter even though there was still some time before the cub was born.

"It's _our_ cub, My Love." Kovu licked Kiara gently upon her golden cheek.

Suddenly, Kivu walked by. Ciara was following him.

"_Gross_, Dad!" he called playfully to his parents.

Kiara laughed. "What's _gross_ about it?"

Kovu licked Kiara's cheek again just to tease his son.

"It is when you two do it! Stop or I'll pounce on Mom." Kivu threatened.

Kiara gulped, "Don't Kivu, please go be rowdy somewhere else, I'm having pains today."

"Fine. We're going to meet Mani and Jai at the water hole. Come on, Ciara."

Kivu went and Ciara followed. She glanced back over her shoulder at the King and Queen who had continued to lick each other around the face. How fine it would be, Ciara thought, to have a love like that.

Ciara looked at Kivu and blushed. What would it be like to kiss him, just once, on the cheek?

Ciara didn't think Kivu was especially attractive, but for some reason, her heart always fluttered just slightly whenever he said her name, or when his eyes locked with her's. Ciara wasn't sure how she felt about him, but she knew they were as close as two friends could be.

As the duo neared the waterhole, they met Tempest going in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Kivu asked.

"I'm going to see my dad. My mom told me he's now at the Northern Border. Apparently your dad tried to get Simba to talk to him but…" Tempest sighed.

"Don't worry, Tempest." Ciara said, "Kovu will find a way, I'm sure. Hey, are you going to come back to the waterhole later?" she asked the younger adolescent.

"Probably. See ya later."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Pride Rock, Simba had settled inside the den to try to nap again.

He felt a little irritated at Kovu for tricking him, even if it was to help his sister. It's true that Simba felt bad about banishing the father of Vitani's cubs to stay out of the Pridelands, but Simba felt it was a better alternative than having him killed.

Every time Simba closed his eyes, a set of deep blue sorrowful eyes started back at him from his memory. "_Simba…I'm sorry."_

Simba changed his laying position and covered his eyes with an arm in an attempt to rid of the images in his mind. But once again, the eyes… and the voice… "_Simba…I'm sorry."_

Simba wanted to roar in frustration. He could tell by that once sentence that Tome truly was sorry, but how could Simba forgive the murderer of his best friends?

After thinking for sometime, Simba eventually drifted off to sleep, only to sometimes see Mufasa's face with a similar expression to Tome's and then sometimes see those haunting blue eyes and hear "_I'm sorry."_

* * *

Meanwhile at the Northern Border, Tempest approached Tome.

"Dad!" she said in greeting, and nuzzled him shortly.

"Hey, Tempy, dear." He purred.

"_Daaaad_! Don't say that!" she said almost ferociously. Tempest blushed a little and was glad no one, especially Mani was around to hear the pet name her father liked to call her.

"I can say what I wish, Daughter." He said. "Oh and I never got the chance to do this before…" Tome suddenly whacked Tempest roughly over her ear with his hard paw.

"Ow!" Tempest growled, flicking her ear back and forth. "What was that for?"

"For getting lost and making your mother and I worry sick."

"Dad, I am not a cub!" Tempest said hotly.

"Then don't wander off and get lost like a cub."

Tempest growled at her dad, but then looked ashamed. "I know…I've already gotten several earfuls of it from Mother."

"Oh have you? Then that surely is punishment enough." Tome said, knowing all too well how sharp Vitani's tongue can be.

Tome wrapped his strong arm around his eldest daughter's skinny shoulders, and licked her cheek. Tempest purred.

"What was the name of that boy you were with again?" Tome asked after a while.

"That's Mani, Dad."

"Mani…he's kind of young to be putting his paws on you, isn't he?"

"_DAAAD…" _Tempest was embarrassed.

"How do I know he'll take care of you? How do I know if he's right for you?"

"It's not up to you to know!" Tempest replied. "I love him and he loves me. He's fun to talk to and be around. And he doesn't treat me like a kid even though I'm younger. You would like him if you talked to him."

"You can bet that I will talk to him. I'll make sure he'll take care of you."

Tempest heaved an exasperated sigh, and almost said "I can take care of myself!" but she knew it wasn't true seeing as how she was the one who got lost and wounded. That felt like such a long time ago. Instead she said,

"I'll bring him to speak to you sometime."

"See to it that you do."

Tempest spent the morning with her father until around mid afternoon when a hunting party was gathered. Tome asked Tempest top go get him a bite to ear, so she left him for a while to wait for the hunting party to return.

As she neared Pride rock, she watched as the hunting team departed with Nala at the lead, and Tali following close behind. Tempest noticed her mother among the few others that were chosen to go. She wondered what it would be like to hunt. Tempest thought it might be fun to feel the thrill of the chase, and to feel the strength ebb away from a creature she caught.

While the hunting party was out, Tempest met up with her friends at the waterhole. Kivu and Mani were there, relaxing and talking. Tempest said hello and then settled by Mani. He couldn't help letting a purr escape his throat.

"Where's Ciara and Jai?" Tempest asked.

"They went with Toni." Kivu said. "I think their mom wanted to train them a bit. She especially wants Ciara to watch the hunt and learn from the lionesses since her own first hunt is coming up."

"Oh," Tempest said, wondering if she would be expected to perform a hunting test as well. "Ciara has a lot to learn." Tempest said playfully with a smirk.

"Ciara will do wonderfully," Kivu said, a little defensively.

"I was only teasing, your highness." Tempest replied. Both Tempest and Mani had noticed Kivu's defensiveness over Ciara. After a moment of silence, Tempest blurted, "Why don't you just tell her how you feel, Kivu?"

"What?" Kivu said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on. Don't even. We see the way you talk about her and look at her." Tempest said.

"It's true, dude." Mani spoke up.

Kivu looked defeated. "Well she doesn't feel the same way… I can't tell her." He said quietly.

_How stupid can he be! _Tempest thought.

"Well sometimes you gotta just go for it." Mani said. "You'll never know until you try."

Kivu looked rather uncomfortable. "But sometimes I want to say something, but the words just don't come out right."

"Just do it like this Kivu!" Mani said, standing quickly, and moving in front of Tempest. He faced her. She looked up at him from her laying position with surprise.

"Ciara," Mani said to Tempest, gently raising his paw under Tempest's chin. "You're beautiful and I think about you all the time. I love you."

Tempest stood and played along.

"Oh Kivu, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever told me! I can't imagine a finer lion than you to fall in love with!" she nuzzled Mani with laughter. Kivu only glared at them and rolled his eyes.

"You're gross." He said, getting up and pacing away. Tempest and Mani both fell over laughing. "What ever!" Kivu called over his shoulder while walking away. There was no way he could tell Ciara how he felt. He would be a laughing stock.

Kivu decided to go see if the lionesses needed help with the hunting—as he occasionally liked to do—to try to get his mind off this Ciara business.

* * *

Later, after everyone had their meals, including Tome, Simba tried again to nap in the den. He had not slept well earlier that day. He felt very drained and tired for some reason. He attributed it to the stressful last few days, then laid down for some sleep.

Again, Tome's deep blue eyes appeared in his mind. Simba tried to ignore them, and did manage to fall asleep. In a dream, Simba went back in time. He was watching younger versions of Kiara and Kovu, before they were King and Queen, sitting close together nuzzling quietly and happily. He felt confused about Kovu in the dream and wasn't sure if he could be trusted. Next to Simba was Nala.

"Get to know him and see." Nala said warmly with knowing blue-green eyes. She walked away quietly into the den.

Suddenly a different lion was standing beside Simba. It was Mufasa.

"Dad…?"

Mufasa looked upon Simba with eyes like Tome's.

"Get to know him and see." Mufasa said, and then turned his gaze to where the nuzzling forms of Kiara and Kovu were. Simba followed his gaze, and instead of seeing his daughter and Kovu, he saw Tome. He was lying in the grass, probably asleep.

"Get to know him and see." Mufasa said again, and just as Nala had done, he turned and went toward the den.

Simba suddenly returned to the waking world and knew what he must do.

Evening was just falling upon the Pridelands. The sun was setting over the horizon causing bright pinks and oranges to attack the sky. Simba exited the cave, quickly hopped down the stone steps and started walking toward the Nothern Border.


	25. Accepted

Chapter 25: Accepted

It was evening when Tome's head rose high. He was surprised to see Simba's form approaching. He looked cautious, nervous and a little sad. Simba stopped a couple yards away from Tome, who dipped his head in greeting.

Simba skipped formalities, "I was just thinking…" he started, "that if you knew a bit more about Timon and Pumbaa you would understand why it's so hard for me to forgive you."

Tome nodded respectfully. "I already know it must be hard. But I would like very much to hear about them."

Simba breathed a sigh of relief that Tome was willing to listen.

"Well they were true friends. They would always lift me up when I was down. When I first met them, they saved me. I would have literally died without them."

Simba told Tome about his two friends, their lives, and the time the trio had spent together while Simba grew up. When he was finished, Tome felt sick to his stomach because he realized how much the two had meant to Simba. He was genuinely filled with guilt.

"I had no idea.. I'm sorry for what I did." Tome tried to find the words for the sorrow he felt. He found it difficult. "I just hope you'll forgive me and let me join your pride because I love Vitani and want to be happy with her. She is happy here with her brother and friends."

Simba hesitated, then said, "I'm going to need more time to think about it, but now I would like to hear about your life."

"Me?"

"Yes. Maybe about when you were growing up?"

Tome was surprised, but willingly thought back to his past.

"My mother and father were Queen and King of my pride. I had a tremendous pressure put upon me even from when I was a cub. No one could resist reminding me that I was a price, and there were rules and standards that I had to meet, and responsibilities that would be mine…It was all so stressful at that age for me to think of ruling a pride as large as ours. That's probably why I was mostly a loner growing up. I didn't have friends, and I felt no real love from my family. What love they gave felt like an obligation; they were going through the motions. My mother died when I was an adolescent, which left my father dryer than ever. He pressed on me more and more about my responsibilities."

Simba listened carefully as Tome told him more about the tough training he was subjected to. Tome told him about his mixed feelings about the lioness, Jana, and how his father had forced him to marry her.

"The marriage to Jana was too much for me to take, because it meant even more responsibilities. I just felt like I was living a life that I didn't want to live. It made me wander from home. That's how I came to stumble upon your lands. Shortly after that, I met Vitani. She changed my mind about everything, and gave me the courage to leave my old life and start a new one with her. One where I did the things _I_ wanted instead of what my father wanted." Tome paused, not knowing what to say since he had come to the end of his story. "Well, I think you know the rest..."

"Yes." Simba simply said. He looked up at the sky. It had grown dark. The stars twinkled at him.

The two talked a little more, but soon Simba was feeling exhausted and decided to turn in. He promised Tome he would think about the things he had said. Simba had a lot to think about.

* * *

The next morning was chilly because of an overcast sky. A young adolescent lioness was walking briskly with an older lion trailing behind her. He did not look as excited as she did.

"Come on, Mani, he's just over here." Tempest said.

"Slow down Tempest, what's the rush?" Mani said, quickening his pace.

"I just want you guys to get to know each other. I want my dad to like you."

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"Oh Mani, what's not to like?" Tempest spotted her father, and sprinted toward him. They greeted each other with a nuzzle. "Guess who I brought today?" Tempest said with a smile.

Mani arrived rather sheepishly. "Hello, um… Sir." Mani said, not used to being shy or in awkward situations.

"Well, Mani, hello." Tome stood and approached him. He stared deeply into his eyes. Tome's eye's pierced Mani's, but the young lion didn't flinch. "I'm sorry that we didn't get the opportunity to talk before. My daughter is quite taken with you, isn't she?"

"Er…" Mani said, and glanced at Tempest who was all smiles. "Yes, Sir, and I'm quite taken with her." He said confidently.

Tome's eyebrows rose at Mani's braveness. "I think we'll have to talk more about this in depth. Tempest, will you excuse us?"

Tome and Mani stared at Tempest for a moment until she realized he meant for her to leave.

"What? Why do I have to leave?" she protested.

Her father simply replied, "It's lion-talk time."

Tempest was beginning to growl a retort when Tome continued, "Don't make me call you that name you don't like."

"No, Dad, you wouldn't!" but Tempest didn't want to find out if he would or not. "Fine, I'm out of here!"

Tempest quickly nuzzled Mani, then briskly strolled away. Seeing Tempest's reaction to the threat raised Mani's curiosity. As soon as Tempest was out of ear-shot, he asked bravely,

"So what is the name she doesn't like?"

Tome laughed. "I like you, Mani. You're not intimidated by me at all are you?"

Mani was unsure how to answer. He didn't want to offend the older lion by saying he wasn't intimidated. So he decided to say the truth.

"Only a little. But just because I'm eager to give you a good impression of me since you're Tempest's dad. And well…I love her."

"I can see you make her happy." Tome relaxed by laying down. Mani followed suit, glad to be having this conversation comfortably. "Oh, by the way, the name I've called her sine she was a cub is…"

He leaned in and whispered the name into Mani's ear. Mani immediately burst into laugher, and Tome joined in.

As Tempest walked back to Pride Rock, she shuddered involuntarily. "Brr, where did that come from?"

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Kovu roared from Pride Rock's peak to signify a meeting. After a few minutes, the large pride had joined beneath the rock. The royal family, Kiara, Kovu, Simba and Nala stood atop the rock. Kivu decided to sit among his friends with the rest of the pride. Mani had returned from talking with Tome a few hours previous. The two became fast friends, and their talk was an easy one. They discussed Mani's intentions, and Tome realized how good he was for his daugter.

Kovu cleared his throat and began to speak. "Thank you for gathering. Simba and I have something important to announce." Kovu grinned happily at his sister who was sitting in the crowd. She appeared to be paying very close attention to the king. Vitani was surrounded by her cubs, Tempest and Tempest's friends. All were sitting quietly waiting.

"Well I'll let him say it." Kovu said, then let the former king approach the peak.

"I will make this brief. I have decided to allow Tome to stay with us. If it is alright with Kovu, he will be considered a full member of the Pride." Simba gave Kovu a questioning look.

"My sister's mate is welcome here!" Kovu said happily. "Thank you, Simba for allowing her and her family to stay."

The crowd of lionesses began to whisper. Vitani looked elated. She nuzzled her children happily.

"Isn't he dangerous?" A lioness shouted out. A couple other lionesses shouted in agreement.

"Tome would never hurt anyone!" Vitani protested in his defense.

"Oh yeah, what about Timon and Pumbaa?" A different lioness countered.

"Enough." Simba interrupted. "All is forgiven. If Tome's past is brought up again you will have to answer to me."

The lionesses who had spoke up looked at each other, stunned, but no one said anything.

"So be it. Tome is one of us." Kovu continued. "He may come and go as he pleases, but we hope he and his family will stay." Kovu again grinned at his sister, then raced off the rock, bounding down the stair-like steps. His departure from the rock signified the end of the meeting. Lionesses began to disperse. A couple looked unhappy.

Kovu approached his sister and nuzzled her shortly.

Vitani laughed, "Enough of that, you lump!" she pushed him away.

"Go and get him." Kovu said.

"We can get Daddy?" Dayya asked her mother.

"Yes! Let's all go."

Vitani, Koru Dayya, Jayden and Tempest all ran toward the border where Tome waited.

When Tome noticed his family was running to him, he was overcome with joy. He stood and ran toward his mate and children. He met Vitani first, nuzzling her neck and inhaling her sweet scent. His children were at his feet next. No words were necessary as the family reunited. It was understood that Tome was allowed to enter the lands. The three cubs purred loudly, and Tempest licked her father's face while Vitani continued to nuzzle Tome's mane. After a few more sweet moments, Vitani said,

"Let's go home." She smiled widely, her purple eyes shined with an unbelievable happiness. She led them toward Pride Rock as the evening crickets chirped their approval.

* * *

**Author Note: This chapter was really hard to write. It took 5 months actually. It was because I didn't know quite what to say, how to express the feelings (one of my biggest problems as a writer) and what to have happen next. This chap was written between May and October of 2009.**

**Something I really regret doing now is having Tome kill Timon and Pumbaa. I had never planned for Tome to become an important part of the story, and actually I had never planned to have continued writing the story this long. I had them killed off at the beginning of my TLK3 story just because I didn't like them, but now it just seems to have put me in an awkward position because now Tome lives with them at the Pride Lands, and how are they supposed to get along with a killer in their midst? Well I tried to express how Tome's mistake was all "an accident" and he still has good intentions, so I hope it doesn't seem super weird to have him be forgiven so easily. This is one of the major flaws of the story. Oops. Thanks for keeping up with it anyway.**


	26. Attacked

Chapter 26: Attacked

It was going to take some lionesses of the Pride Lands to get used to the new addition to the Pride. Since all of them didn't know Tome personally, some were intimidated by his size and dark mane. A few didn't want to mention it, but they thought he reminded them of Scar. Some lionesses, on the other hand, were excited about the handsome new addition, but at the same time were deflated by the fact that he was already spoken for. A few lionesses couldn't help but swoon over the muscular lion. Vitani's friends often complimented him. However, Tome only had eyes for his mate.

Vitani took to her brother's side these days, while Tome alternated between watching his cubs or strolling with Simba. The two had become an odd pair of friends. They shared more stories of the past with each other. Simba found out that Tome was almost the same age as himself.

Kovu and Vitani got to catch up over the next few days. Kovu explained everything that had happened since she had left, such as their journey to the Mountain Pride, and about the evil black lion Death. Vitani returned the favor and gave a summary of what had happened to her. When she and Tome first left together that rainy night, they hadn't known where to go. They roamed for a long while and only the instinct to keep walking and stay together kept them going. The old lioness, Larne, had spotted them one day and started to tag along. Vitani enjoyed the old lioness's company. Some days later, after trekking miles and miles, the small group stumbled upon what would become their new home. That's when Tome and Vitani began their lives as King and Queen of their own little pride.

"We lived in such a quiet peace there. I did miss you, Kovu," Vitani explained, "But the one bad thing about living in the Pride Lands is that there always seems to be a war right over the horizon. All lions are jealous of these lands."

"Our land is the best thing about us." Kovu said, defending himself. "I will stand to fight for them every day. But why do you speak of war? There hasn't been even a hint of a jealous pride."

"And what of the black lioness Kivu met?"

"What of her? We haven't seen a black pelt since then."

"You think she won't come back? She's not a problem just because she hasn't shown up again? What if the next time she comes back she brings a war?"

"You're the only one who seems to have brought a war, Vitani."

"I'm just being realistic. Can peace in the Pride Lands really last forever? I just think you should prepare yourself. If the Black Pride came out of hiding-"

"There is no more Black Pride."

"Don't interrupt, Kovu, just listen for a second." Vitani snapped. Kovu shut his mouth. "If the Black Pride had re-grouped, and came out of hiding and attacked right now, do you think your pride could fight them off?"

The king thought for a moment, then replied, "I'm not sure."

"Honestly, some of your lionesses have become fat since I was away. Not to be offensive." she added when Kovu gave her a glare. "I'm just saying maybe you should organize some training regimens. Even if we remain at peace, what's wrong with a little exercise?"

Kovu and Vitani strolled in silence for a few moments. A cricket chirped somewhere in the grass reminding Kovu to speak,

"I suppose you are right." he sighed. Vitani looked a bit triumphant when Kovu spoke her favorite words. "But I think _you_ should prepare yourself for who will be the _leader_ of this training regimen." Kovu gave his sister a smirk.

"I expected no less, Brother. I will gladly train your lionesses."

"Good." He smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. You can thank me when we get rid of _your_ gut."

"Hey!"

Vitani laughed and continued teasing, "Is Kiara's cub going to come out of _you_ when it is time?"

Kovu growled playfully.

"Or maybe you will have twins, Kovu, what do you think about that?"

Kovu growled and swatted Vitani's shoulder. She laughed again and swatted him back.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the waterhole, Tempest lay beside Mani. The two snagged a moment alone while Kivu and the others took Koru, Dayya and Jayden around to show them the lands.

"My father likes you so much, Mani." Tempest purred happily. "I'm so glad you're getting along.

"Me too." he smiled. "In the short time that I've got to talk to him, I've really gotten to know him. It feels like he's my dad. I like him a lot."

Tempest beamed. Mani stared at her, gazing into her ice blue eyes.

"And I like _you_ a lot." Mani said softly, then gently brushed is paw over her neck.

"Oh so you like me, huh?" she purred.

"No, I _love_ you."

"_Do_ you?" she teased, giving him a smirk. Mani nudged closer to her and began licking her neck. She purred with pleasure.

Suddenly a small cub tackled Tempest.

"Tempest!" Dayya said as she tackled her older sister. Jayden was shortly behind, but also leapt on Tempest.

"What! What are you two doing?"

"Kivu told us to come jump on you." Jayden reported.

As if on queue, Kivu, Ciara, Tali, Jai and Koru walked up. Tempest and Mani quickly separated as their friends joined.

"We just didn't want you to get _too_ comfortable." Kivu said.

"We didn't interrupt anything, did we, Mani?" Tali teased her brother.

Tempest was blushing while Mani tried to deny it.

"Oh save it." Ciara said, and settled beside Tempest. "Just don't do any of that kissing while we're around."

Koru sat by Mani. Jai settled by Kivu, and Tali by Jai. Jai's tail gave in involuntary twitch as Tali's pelt brushed his.

"Kissing? Gross!" Dayya said.

"Mani, you were kissing my sister?" Koru spoke up. He puffed up his chest, trying to appears aggressive. Kivu repressed a laugh. Mani was more than twice Koru's size. Koru was only a large cub, not quite adolescent yet.

"Don't worry, Little Man." Mani said, nudging him with his paw. "I won't put a paw on her."

Koru relaxed and laughed nervously, as if he couldn't believe he had tried to protect his sister.

"I was only joking." Koru said shyly.

Suddenly the group was being approached by the former queen, Nala. Since Kiara had been pregnant with her second cub, Nala took over as lead huntress.

"Tali? Sorry to interrupt, but could you join the hunting party today?" she asked.

"I was supposed to be off today." Tali said.

"I'm sorry. One of the lionesses sprained her paw, we need you."

Tali sighed quietly. "Alright, I'm coming." Tali stood.

"Also," Nala continued. "Koru, Dayya, Jayden? Your mother is waiting for you back at Pride Rock. Follow me." Nala turned and walked toward Pride Rock.

The cubs stood and followed a bit tiredly.

"See you all later." Tali said to her friends, and trailed after Nala.

"Man, she always has to go." Mani said, glad to have had a switch of topic.

"I've noticed that too." Jai said. "Either they're short on hunting lionesses or Tali is one of the best and they want to get the job done."

"We all know the answer to that one!" Kivu chimed in. "When is your huntress test, Ciara?"

"Me?" Ciara felt embarrassed. "Well I don't know… I guess whenever Kiara feels I'm ready to take it."

"Are you apprehensive about it?" Tempest asked.

"I am. It might be coming up soon, and I don't feel I am even close to Tali's level. I'm not even her size yet. Her legs are so long; that must be why she's such a good huntress. I haven't grown in my adult legs yet." Ciara lowered her head.

"Your legs are fine." Kivu muttered quietly. Only Jai beside him heard the remark and laughed. Kivu nudged him roughly in the shoulder, giving him a glare.

"Don't worry, Ciara." Mani said, "Tali and I are a bit older than you all. Especially Tempest."

"Hey!"

Mani continued, "It's only natural that she be ahead. I'm sure that Kiara is a good judge on weather you're ready or not, and if you feel you're not ready, she won't make you."

"Yeah, you're right." Ciara said, feeling a little better.

"And besides," Kivu said, "My mom didn't even pass her hunting test the first time!" They all laughed, knowing the story of Kiara's first test that ended in failure. It was a famous story in the Pride Lands, not only because of the test, but it was also how Kovu and Kiara had re-met as adults.

"I'll think of that when I'm on my test. Thanks Kivu." Ciara smiled at him. It caught the young prince off guard. "I think I'll go watch Tali and the rest of the team hunt. I should start making mental notes of what to do during my test.

Ciara stood. Jai cleared his throat and nudged Kivu.

"What?" Kivu whispered to his friend. Jai tried to give him a knowing look, and shifted his eyes in Ciara's direction. Kivu didn't seem to get it.

"Kivu, don't you want to go watch the hunt too?" Tempest helped.

"Oh…! Yeah sure." Kivu stood and walked with Ciara.

"See you guys later," Ciara called over her shoulder.

Ciara and Kivu tried their best to follow the hunting party that had already set out. It was hard to keep up and stay out of the way at the same time. The rule for watching the hunt was that anyone may watch, but they could not disrupt or distract the lionesses in any way.

"We lost them again!" Ciara said, exasperated.

"Look at this." Kivu said, pawing the grass. There was a dark red spill of liquid.

"It's blood. They've made some progress."

"It must have got away, otherwise there would be more blood than that." Ciara said.

"You're right, so they must have moved further. Let's go."

Ciara and Kivu eventually found the hunting group and watched from a safe distance. The group of five lionesses were crouched hidden in the tall grass, stalking a small group of zebra who were munching away at the grass very unaware of their situation.

One zebra was standing guard, however, and seemed to sense the nearby predators. The zebra's head was high, and ears moved in different directions. The lionesses that surrounded the zebras remained still, waiting for the alert zebra to look the other direction, or to lose concentration. Eventually one of the lionesses in the group began to get tired of waiting, and against orders, started to move slowly forward. A twig hidden in the grass broke beneath the lioness's paw. Several zebras rose their ears. The lioness who made the mistake decided now was her only chance, and she sprang forward.

"No!" Nala shouted from some distance, but it was too late. The zebra scattered.

"Go!" Nala ordered, and ran after the small hoofed animals, then the other lionesses including Tali followed. The one zebra who had been standing guard split off into another direction.

"Go after it!" Nala ordered one of the lionesses, Tima. She obeyed quickly.

"Hurry, let's follow!" Kivu said, following Tima who was chasing the zebra. Ciara hurried after them. The chase lead toward the border of the Pride Lands. Tima began to chase the zebra over the border, but eventually she ran out of steam, and had to stop. She growled a loud curse, and plopped to her side to rest. She was exhausted. Ciara and Kivu watched from far away.

"It got away." Ciara said.

"Darn, we should have gone with the other group. I wonder if they got anything. Come on, we still might be able to catch up with them." He turned to leave.

"Wait, Kivu look. Who is that?"

An unknown lionesses had approached the resting Pride Land lioness. Ciara and Kivu were too far away to see who it was. The fact that the zebra had kicked up a lot of dirt didn't help either. The unknown lioness spoke to Tima, but the adolescents couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly, Tima became alert, and tried to run away, but the unknown lioness attacked! Tima fought back. The two lionesses were tumbling, growling, roaring, biting and swiping.

Ciara gasped.

"What the?" Kivu shouted. "We have to help her!"

Kivu and Ciara ran closer, and their hearts stopped once they got a better look at the attacking lioness. She was completely black.


	27. Training

Chapter 27: Training

"A black lioness!" Kivu growled.

"What! What is she doing here?" Ciara cried.

Kivu was lost in fury. His heartbeat and breathing rose significantly within a few seconds. The fur on his neck and back rose, and he bared his teeth. His claws dug into the earth.

"Kivu?" Ciara broke his trance.

He shook his head a little. "Ciara, I need you to go back as fast as you can and tell Nala. Bring help."

"No, I'm not leaving you. You think you're going to fight her don't you?"

Kivu didn't answer.

"She's bigger than you!"

"I can take her!" he said.

"I'm not going anywhere without you. I don't want you to get hurt." Ciara said firmly.

Kivu listened to the weakening growls of Tima, and knew he had to decide fast. He would have to either risk hurting himself, and Ciara if she joined in, or both could go get help.

"I can't stand to let you get hurt, Ciara, let's hurry and get help." Kivu said, while Ciara heaved a sigh of relief. They both sprinted as fast as their young legs could carry them in the direction Nala and her team had headed. Once they caught up with the group, Kivu told the former queen what was happening.

"A black lioness? No.. It can't be. You!" Nala turned quickly to one of the lionesses on her team. "Go to Pride Rock and tell Kovu, and _only_ Kovu to come. We shouldn't alarm the whole pride. Hurry!"

The lioness nodded and quickly obeyed. She ran faster than any lion could imagine.

"Kivu, Ciara, I want you two to go back as well." Nala ordered.

"What!" Kivu protested, but Nala ignored him.

"Tali, can you escort your friends?" Nala added quickly.

"Yes, Nala." Tali obeyed. She quickly paced over to them. "Come. Do not disobey her." Tali muttered to Kivu. Kivu growled, but began to turn away toward Pride Rock. The three briskly went back while Nala and the others ran to help Tima in the direction Kivu had described. By the time they go to the border, all they could see was the lioness's motionless body lying in the grass. She was covered in wounds and blood. There was no sign of the lioness that had attacked.

"Tima!" Nala shouted, and ran to her side. Tima's flank was slowly rising and falling. She was alive! The other lionesses crowded around her.

"Tima, who did this to you? Was It really a…."

Tima's eyes opened, and she coughed. "Black lioness." she muttered.

Nala felt a shock run through her body. She knew Kivu wouldn't have been mistaken about something like that, but to hear it confirmed was terrifying.

Tima continued slowly. "I rested… couldn't catch gazelle. Black lioness attacked… strong… couldn't beat her. Too weak… I'm sorry."

"Don't say that, Tima, it's going to be okay." Nala said, trying to comfort her. "You just rest. Help is on the way. You did well today."

Tima sighed and closed her eyes. Nala watched her flank rise and fall steadily, hoping it wouldn't stop. Kovu arrived a few minutes later. When he saw Tima's state, he growled. Nala quieted him.

"She's resting." Nala said gently.

"Will she be okay?" Kovu asked. Nala didn't have a chance to answer when Tima muttered,

"She said they will kill us all. The Black Pride."

Kovu was overwhelmed by a feeling of doom.

Vitani's voice played in his head, _"What if the next time she comes she brings war? If the Black Pride attacked today, could your pride fight them off?"_

* * *

Later that day, ever Pride Lander had heard about what happened. Tima managed to half walk- half drag herself, with help, back to Pride Rock. She couldn't make it up the rock's stone steps, so the lionesses made a bed of soft grasses beneath the rock for Tima to lay in. Her wounds were many and deep. She bled a lot when the lionesses cleaned her wounds. Tima's breathing was shallow and ragged. Mairu, the Pride's old medicine lioness, was send to inspect her. The brown lioness mixed a herb, one that Rafiki used to use, to put on Tima's wounds. The medicine would help with the pain and prevent infection. Mairu sighed.

"I've done what I can, but it is possible there is internal damage. That I cannot fix. She is in the King's paws now.

The next day, Kovu called for a meeting. The lionesses were fidgety and paranoid. Many were angry about what had happened to Tima.

Kovu stood atop the peak of Pride Rock and spoke. " We are all enraged about what happened yesterday." A few lionesses growled their agreement. "A few changes are in order. We will begin increasing the frequency of border patrols. But No lion or lioness should go to the border alone. This includes hunting patrols. Hunt within the borders, and stay together as much as possible. The biggest change that will occur is this: All of us will undergo training everyday."

Murmurs from the crowd arose.

"Training?"

"What!"

"I'm not doing senseless training!"

"Suck it up, Jamey, we must be able to defend ourselves."

Kovu interrupted the disputing lionesses, "The following lions will be exempt from training: Cubs Koru, Dayya and Jayden, pregnant lionesses, Sanu, Sanai, and Kiara." Kiara who stood behind him lowered her head in obedience. "Also exempt are the elderly, Mairu and Sarafina, unless they choose to participate. Tima is exempt until she recovers. Finally, the younger adolescents, Tempest, Ciara, Jai and Kivu are exempt."

"WHAT!" Kivu shouted from the crowd. The lions around him stared in shock when he questioned the King so loudly. "Father, I am _more_ than capable of training. I want to fight!"

"There is no fight, son."

Kivu interrupted, "Not _yet_." Kivu stood then spoke to the crowd. "This is the second time I've seen this lioness, and now she attacks! If you ask me, this means war!" he turned to face his father again. "I should be able to train if I want! I am no longer a cub. Obviously I can make my own decisions now."

Kovu narrowed his eyes at his son for contradicting him in front of the whole pride, but he did not want to discuss it further publicly.

"You will meet me after the meeting, son." Kovu said, then addressed the pride again.

"There is no war, but we should be well prepared. My sister, Vitani, will lead these training regimens. Since our pride is so large, one half of you will train beginning tomorrow, then the other half will train the next day, and so on. I still expect there to be hunting parties, but only lionesses who hadn't trained that day will hunt, so we won't be over exerting anyone. Does this sound acceptable to everyone?"

The lionesses looked among each other, but no one spoke up. Some looked apprehensive at the thought of training, but others appeared excited.

"What does this training include?" One lioness shouted from the crowd.

Vitani stepped forward to answer.

"Exercise, and battle techniques. I will teach you to bite, trick and trip your opponent like you never thought to before. Some of us who are from the Outlands will be familiar with these techniques, so even more will be expected from them."

There were more murmurs from the crowd. More sounded apprehensive.

Vitani continued, "This will now be easy, but our reward will be a safer community for our cubs." Vitani gazed over her young cubs who were sitting with Tome in the crowd. She gazed over the young adolescents in the pride as well. "And our future cubs. Your queen's future cub. We must do it for them… and for Tima."

"For Tima!" A few lionesses shouted.

Vitani nodded, signifying the end of her speech. Kovu then named the lions who would report for training the next day. Then Kovu dismissed the group. Among the names called was Mani's.

Kivu, who was sitting by Mani said, "Lucky! I want to be a part of the training! But I guess my dad thinks I'm not old enough."

"Don't worry, I have this feeling he's going to change his mind." Mani said with a mischievous smile.

Vitani hurried to Kivu's side.

"Come, Kivu." she briskly nudged him toward the rock's stone steps. "We must convince your father to let you join the training."

Kivu beamed, "Aunt Vitani, you rock!" He followed after her quickly.

Mani shook his head. "How did I know?"

"Well if there's only one lioness who can change any one's mind, it's my mom." Tempest spoke up, standing next to Mani. "And I know she's not happy with the fact that _I'm_ not scheduled for training either."

"I want to train too." Jai said. "I hope she convinces him to let us all train. We should all be prepared just in case."

Ciara, who was beside him, agreed.

"Yeah!" Tempest shouted with excitement.

"But you're younger than the others, Tempy…" Mani said…then realized _what_ he said.

"_What_ did you just call me?" she turned her blue eyes on him, so like piercing ice.

"Uhh.. Come, Tali, let's go visit mother, I can see her calling us over." Mani nudged his sister roughly.

"Oh but I don't hear anything…" Tali said with a smirk but allowed Mani to usher her toward Kanai. Tempest sat fuming.

"I'm going to claw that father of mine…" Tempest said through gritted teeth, then she stalked away to find him.

Jai and Ciara looked at each other with a "what in the world?" expression. Then both burst out laughing. The siblings decided to visit their mother, Toni, while they waited for word from Vitani or Kivu.

When Vitani and Kivu entered the cave to confront the King, Kovu seemed surprised to see his sister alongside his son. He quickly realized what was going on when he saw the determined look in her eye.

"Oh no…" Kovu muttered.

"Kovu! How could you _not_ let your son train? In case you have forgotten, he is the future king. You remember now don't you? And he is growing to adulthood, this is the most important time for him to learn."

"Vitani…"

"No, Kovu, listen. It is ridiculous to exempt Kivu and in turn, you shouldn't exempt my daughter. Jai and Ciara too."

Kovu sighed exasperated. Kivu grinned. He was very amused to see his father being brought down by Vitani.

"Please dad? I want to prove to myself and others that I can be a good king one day."

Kovu sighed again. "Very well."

Kivu cheered, and Vitani smiled triumphantly.

"But if I decide the training is too intense, I'm going to pull the young adolescents out. You're not going to train them the same way _we_ were trained, are you Vitani?"

"Of course not! Good heavens, no. Do you think I'm demented?" Vitani said, lashing her tail angrily at the memories of Zira's harsh training. "Don't worry, the training will be…" Vitani gazed at her young nephew while searching for the correct word. "_Adequate_ for Kivu." she grinned at him.

Kivu smiled apprehensively, not knowing what she meant.

"See you at dawn, young Prince. Tell your friend Jai to be there too. Ciara and Tempest will be training the second day." Vitani said.

"Thanks, Vitani!" Kivu said, then sprang away to tell his friends. Before he got too far he heard Vitani continue to Kovu,

"Now about my other cubs… they should train too." she said playfully.

"Vitani, _PLEASE!" _Go away!" Kovu said. His sister answered by laughing.

* * *

Dawn came quickly for a certain young lion. Kivu heard some of the other lionesses who were going to take part in the training that day getting up. Kivu stood, stretched and looked around. The other lions that would train that day included Omaru, Jamey, Kanai, Toni, Jai, Mani and Tome. Kivu saw Jai's light peach sleeping form curled beside his sister, Ciara. Kivu quietly moved around the lions who weren't expected to get up over to Jai.

Kivu nudged him not too gently.

"Jai, get up! It's dawn. Let's go."

Jai groaned and opened his eyes.

"I was having such a sweet dream about…" Jai stopped, blushed slightly, then stood abruptly.

"Let's go." Jai said.

Ciara stirred beside him. She opened her eyes tiredly and rose her head.

"Sorry we disturbed you, Ciara." Kivu said.

"It's okay. Have a good day, guys."

Kivu smiled warmly at her, and Jai nudged him.

"Thanks, Sis, come on, let's go before we wake up the rest of the pride. I don't want to see what Sanu's like this early in the morning."

The two boys left the cave and followed the rest of the lions who were due for training. Vitani wanted them to meet behind Pride Rock. The sky was still mostly dark. Yellow dotted clouds hung in the sky. A cold breeze pushed by, ruffling the lion's fur.

"Ready for this?" Kivu asked Jai as they approached Vitani and the group that surrounded her.

"You bet!" Jai replied with excitement.

The two joined the group of quiet lionesses and sat down next to Mani. Jai and Kivu nodded a hello to him. Mani only yawned. Mani's mother, Kanai who was standing beside him nudged and _shh'd_ her son. Toni on the other side of Kanai smiled at Jai. While this was going on, Vitani was quietly bickering with Tome who was also scheduled to join the training that day.

"Would you just _go?"_ Vitani said finally. Tome groaned, rolled his eyes, then joined the seven others.

Vitani sighed, seemed to gather herself, then stood to face the group of eight.

"Good morning, everyone. Are you all ready to begin your first day of training?"


	28. Girl Talk

Chapter 28: Girl Talk

"We will begin with some basic exercises. Once we are adequately warmed up, we will them move on to some fighting basics."

"Aunt Vitani, I have a question," Kivu piped up.

"Hush!" Vitani said harshly. Kivu lowered his ears. "When in training, I am not your aunt." She looked over the small crowd. "I am not your friend. During training, I am your instructor." She paced in front of them. "Your leader. You will listen to me without question. For our pride to toughen up, we need to train hard. This may mean long hours, and rough words, but we all need to be willing to do anything to defend ourselves in case of another attack. If any of you have a problem with this, you may as well go back into the den and go to sleep."

The group looked at each other, some a little shocked at Vitani's rough words, but no one spoke or moved.

"Good…" Vitani smiled. "After training, then I am your friend again. Shall we begin? Would everyone do me a favor and stand in a horizontal line?"

Some lionesses looked at each other again, but others didn't hesitate, and moved into position. The rest followed suit. Kovu stood by Jai, Jai by Mani, Then Kanai, Toni, Jamey, Omaru and finally Tome, who did not appear amused by this in the least.

"Would everyone unsheathe the claws in their right paw?" Vitani said, walking to Kivu's side of the line.

Kivu put out his paw and unsheathed his claws. Vitani gazed at them for a moment, then moved on to Jai. She studied every lion's claws, not speaking, except to let out a "Hmm" or a snicker. When she got to her mate, Tome, he frowned at her. After looking at his claws, Vitani's eyes rose to his. She smiled kingly at him, then quietly whispered something in his ear. Kivu couldn't hear what was said, but he could tell Tome was noticeably less annoyed than before. Vitani moved to her original position facing the line.

"Really, do none of you, except Tome, regularly sharpen your claws?" Vitani said with a sigh. "Well that is where we will start. Every day that you are scheduled to train, once you arrive here, you will sharpen your claws. Hop to it everyone, there's a rock right here," Vitani gestured with her paw to a large rock a few feet away. "And there's a tree just over there."

The lionesses and adolescents split up and began scraping their claws on either the rock or tree.

"This sounds like it's going to be harsh." Jai muttered quietly to Kivu who was sharpening on the tree beside him. Kivu nodded.

Next Vitani had the training group begin patrolling the border at a brisk trot. This started out being easy enough until Vitani, who was in front of the others, announced there would be a thirty second full speed running time. She warned them the time would increase some days. Some lionesses groaned when they heard this, but Vitani ignored them.

Mani, Jai and Kivu ran by each other during the half-minute run.

"This isn't hard so far." Mani said to Jai. "Just sharpening and a little running doesn't seem too bad."

"I have a feelings it's going to get worse," Jai said.

"Mani, have you ever walked the whole Pride Land border?" Kivu asked.

"…No."

"It's huge. I've walked it with my dad several times, and it takes an hour or more each time. It's exhausting. And that's at a walk! Vitani is having us to heavily trot the whole way with an increasing timed run? Every day?"

Mani didn't have a spoken response to this, he only gulped, and stared at the ground in front of him.

The thirty second run was over, and all continued trotting. Vitani was still at the very front, with Tome beside her. They weren't' speaking.

Toni trotted to Jai's side. "How are you holding up?" she asked her son.

"Fine, Mom. It's not too hard."

"Jai, I just want you and your sister to be trained in case something bad happened, but if at anytime you want to stop, just let me know. I can have a word with Vitani. Same with you, Kivu and Mani. Kanai agrees with me that we can get you out of this."

"Mom, we'll be fine." Jai said. "We want to do this."

"Well, alright. Just keep in mind what I said. All three of you."

Toni then trotted away, going up to keep pace with Kanai. The sun was beginning to rise, bringing the sky to full light.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Pride rock, Ciara, Tali and Tempest relaxed on the large rocks near Pride Rock. They were a great place to soak up some sun.

"How do you think the boys are doing?" Tali asked her friends.

"I bet they're shocked at how fierce my mother can be." Tempest said with a smirk. "I bet she is really working them hard. I just wish I could see my mom bossing my dad around. That would be a sight!" Tempest laughed.

"I heard Kiara say that she saw the group running around the border." Ciara said.

"_Running_ the border?" Tali said.

"Yes! I hear just walking it is tiring."

"Sounds like this training is going to be hard work. But I'm excited." Tempest said. "One good thing about it is now we can have girl-talk-time while the boys are out training!"

"Girl talk?" Ciara asked. "Like what?"

"Like what else?" Tempest said. "We talk about boys."

"Oh boy…" Tali said with a smile, then muttered to Ciara quietly, "We might as well call it boy talk time." Ciara chuckled.

"Yes, boys! Precisely, Tali." Tempest continued, "For instance, Ciara. Tell us how you feel about Kivu."

"Oh yes, Ciara, _do_ tell." Tali said, joining in.

"_Me?" _Ciara said, a blush forming on her face. "Kivu?"

"Yes, Kivu, that brown lion with the funny tail, you remember him?" Tempest teased.

Ciara gulped. Her friends looked at her hungrily for information. She could tell she wasn't going to get out of this one this time…

"Well I…well…see.." She studdered. Tali and Tempest leaned forward, listening intently.

Ciara began quietly. "Well I'm not… really sure _how_ I feel about him…"

"You don't like him?" Tempest said bluntly, as was her way.

"Well I… like him…" Ciara said, then sighed with relief. She felt a little happy that she finally got that much out.

"Doesn't that feel better?" Tali asked with a smirk.

Ciara chuckled nervously and had to breathe deeply. "Do not tell him I said that though."

"Why?" Tali asked.

"Well I'm just now exactly sure I _want_ to feel that way. Not that there's anything wrong with him, I just… well… I don't know. It's hard to explain."

Ciara lowered her head, defeated by her feelings.

"That's okay, Ciara." Tali said, putting her paw on her's. The orange adolescent smiled weakly at her.

"Well, It might take some time to straighten out your feelings for him." Tempest said.

"Oh but now you, Tempest." Tali teased.

She laughed. "Well yeah, I knew I loved Mani only after being here for a few weeks! He's just so fun to be around and really makes me feel special. There's something different about him."

"My brother is a ham." Tali replied.

"To you, maybe!" Tempest continued. "To me he is the most handsome and romantic lion I've ever met."

"That's just what he wants you to think!" Tali said and laughed. "Just wait till the honeymoon when he passes gas next to you in the middle of the night."

Ciara and Tempest joined in laughing.

"Don't you think he is handsome, Ciara?" Tempest asked.

"Well sure, he's handsome, I suppose."

"Gross." Tali said.

"What about Kivu?" Ciara said bravely joining in. She was starting to enjoy this conversation. "Do you think he is handsome, Tempest?"

"Kivu is my _cousin!_" Tempest said.

Ciara laughed, and said she forgot.

"But I suppose he is cute in his own way. Tali?"

"Hmm.. Sure, In his own way." she agreed.

"And Jai?" Temepst asked Tali.

Tali thought for a moment. "Jai has very pretty eyes." she said.

Ciara laughed. "He has my mom's eyes. That's what she says. And she says I have my father's."

"You know, I bet the boys are talking about the same thing we are. I mean about us." Tempest said with a smile.

"Really, you think so?" Ciara said.

"Yep, I bet Kivu is talking about you _right now."_

* * *

Kivu trotted between Jai and Mani. They had been trotting for almost an hour. Sweat was running down each lion's pelt. Some were panting heavily, but others, like Vitani, Tome and the adolescents were still doing fine so far.

"Jai," Kivu said, turning his head toward his yellow-maned friend. "Do you think Ciara likes me?"

"Dude, that's my sister…"

"Ookay…" Kivu turned to Mani instead. "Mani, do you think Ciara likes me?"

"I don't know, do you think she does?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you!"

"Well there's only one way to find out. Kivu, you just gotta tell her how you feel."

Kivu sighed. "I know… but I just don't know how."

"Tempest and I showed you how to do it that one time!" Mani said, laughing.

"Shut up, you're no help." Kivu turned to Jai again. "Jai, can't you ask her? She's your sister."

"No way, I'm staying out of this."

"_Shh_! Here comes Vitani, quiet!" Mani said, nudging Kivu roughly with his shoulder.

The skinny lioness trotted over, and then kept pace along side Mani.

"Are you three ready for a break?" she asked.

"Yes, Vitani." Mani answered.

"You all seem to be holding up a little better than the others. Well we are about to pass the waterhole, so we're going to stop for a drink. Then we'll finish up the border patrol exercise."

"Sounds good." Kivu said to his aunt, a little afraid to say any more. Vitani trotted away.

When they reached the waterhole, all were relieved.

"Everyone, take a drink and rest for a moment. You all are doing well. We are almost done with our warm up."

"_Warm up!" _one of the lionesses exclaimed, sounding exasperated.

All lions went to the water and took long drinks. Kivu drank at first, then started moving into the water.

"What are you doing?" Jai asked him.

"Going for a dip." Kivu said, then moved deeper into the water. "It feels awesome."

Mani didn't wait another second. "Woohoo!" The large brown adolescent shouted as he jumped into the waterhole. He splashed some other lionesses who didn't really seem to mind.

"You guys!" Jai said, "What if Vitani…" But Jai stopped when he saw Vitani smiling at them instead of looking angry. "Well… okay." Then Jai got in the water with his friends. A few other of the lionesses actually joined in as well.

They didn't get to relax long. Soon Vitani called them out. The finished the border patrol trot and ended where they began, at the back of Pride Rock. They automatically formed a line in front of Vitani. Several of the un-exercised lionesses looked exhausted.

"Nice job, everyone. Who out of you all have ever circumscribed the Pride Lands before?"

Kivu looked around at the others first, then answered. "I have."

"Anyone else?" Vitani asked. When she got no other answer, she said, "As I expected. Well not only the future king should know the lands, You all live here, don't you? So you should all know your home. We will do this every morning you are scheduled to train."

Someone groaned, and Vitani glared at her, then continued addressing the group.

"One great thing about patrolling the border so often will be how well our border will be scented, and it will be covered in our paw prints. Any lion who crosses it would have to be either very daft or will be doing it intentionally. And if that is the case, they will pay. Next we will work on a swiping attack exercise."

Vitani moved to one side of the line, and unfortunately for him, in front of Mani.

"Mani, demon straight how you would swipe your enemy with your claws. In the air, please, not at me."

Mani looked confused, but didn't dare delay. "Like this?" Mani then lazily swiped his paw, with claws extended, through the air, a couple feet above the ground.

"Hm!" Vitani scoffed. "Were you attacking the enemy's paws?" Vitani moved to the opposite side of the line, where Tome was sitting.

"Tome, show us please."

Tome did not hesitate. He struck out at the air, about chest high, with his large paw, claws heavily extended. He was quick, measured, controlled. It looked like a swipe form him really would hurt.

"Good." Vitani said, then addressed the crowd. "See, I've trained Tome a little prior to this." She grinned. "That's why he was pouty when we began this morning."

Tome rolled his eyes. "You do go on, Dear." he said. Vitani ignored him.

"You all will perform one hundred claw swipes. Fifty with your right paw, and fifty with your left. I hope you were paying attention to Tome when he performed, because each of your swipes need to look like his. Quick, hard, high and fierce. Claws out as far as you can go. Begin."

Mani, Jai and Kivu exchanged apprehensive glances before beginning.

* * *

At about two hours past midday, Ciara, Tali and Tempest saw three very tired looking boys slowly approaching them at the edge of the waterhole

"Jai!" Ciara called.

"Hey boys." Tali said.

"Finished so soon?" Tempest teased.

The three didn't respond, only laid down tiredly.

"What happened to you all? Was it that bad?" Ciara asked. Tempest laughed.

"My mom kicked their butts."

Mani spoke first. "Wasn't too hard. Just exhausting."

"And humiliating." Jai added.

"After our wonderful stroll around the border," Kivu said sarcastically, "She had us swiping the air a hundred times. Then she made us start over because _Jai_ started being lazy with his paws."

Jai rolled his eyes. "I had a cramp."

"Then we were kicking with our back paws for what seemed like hours. Then other hard body movements, like rolling and shoving with our shoulders." Mani explained. "Then she called it all 'exercise' and that we would be doing harder techniques at a later time when we all have 'performed' to her liking. Then we were dismissed."

"Wow." Ciara said.

"Hah! Sounds cool." Tempest said.

"Tempest, your mom is crazy." Mani said, shaking his head. "My muscles are so sore."

"Mine too." Kivu said.

"You don't have muscles." Mani retorted.

"If I weren't so tired, I would use one of those swipes we practiced on you."

"Hey guys…" Tali said quietly, gesturing to Jai who's head was laying on his paws, and with eyes closed.

"He's got the right idea." Kivu said quietly, and put his head in his own paws. Mani yawned tiredly and followed suit.

"Come on, let's let them rest." Tempest said to Ciara and Tali. She stood up, then bent and licked Mani on the ear. He purred softly with his eyes closed.

Ciara stood too.

"Kivu, do you and Mani want us to bring you something to eat? There's some kill at Pride Rock that the hunting party brought down earlier today." Ciara offered.

Kivu opened a red eye. "That sounds great, thanks."

Ciara nodded. "I'll bring some for Jai to eat once he wakes up."

Tali stood and followed her friends. "Rest up, boys." Tali flicked her tail at Mani's flank in affection. The three young ladies walked back to Pride Rock. When they arrived, Tali went to see how her mother was holding up after the training. Tempest went to see what her younger siblings were doing. Ciara passed by Tima, the lioness that had been attacked by the black lioness. She remained in the same position that Ciara saw her in last. Mairu and a couple other lionesses surrounded her. As Ciara passed, she heard Mairu say,

"It's infected…my fears have come true…" The lionesses standing beside the sleeping wounded form murmured quietly.

Ciara shook her head sadly. _Poor Tima._

Ciara did as she promised, and brought over a large chunk of fresh meat for the boys to share. She hoped It was enough for them. When she got there, all three were fast asleep. Kivu was curled up very close to Jai.

"Aww…" Ciara said. She dropped the meat quietly next to them. _Well they can eat it when they wake up._ She turned to leave, but stopped when she heard Kivu say her name.

"Ciara."

"Hm? What Kivu?" she turned to face him, but he didn't answer. He still had his head on his paws with his eyes closed. His flank rose and fell with the even, deep breathing of sleep. Ciara smiled, then turned to leave again, heading for Pride Rock.


	29. A Terrifying Visit

Chapter 29: A Terrifying Visit

"Ciara… Ciara wake up." A comforting voice whispered. Ciara had been sleeping deeply, but the voice brought her half-way awake.

"Kivu?" was the first thing that came to her mind.

"No, it's me, Kiara." The queen said smiling. Ciara shook her head and stood.

"Oh…" she couldn't think of an excuse for why she said Kivu's name. Before she could get embarrassed, Kiara continued,

"It's dawn. Time for you to go out training isn't it? Don't be late, the others have left already."

"Oh!" Ciara said, fully awake now. She dashed around the lions who were sleeping around her who had trained the day before, and sped out of the cave.

Kiara smiled, very amused. She exited the cave's mouth where Kovu was waiting for her.

"I think Kivu and Ciara like each other." Kiara said with a smile. Kovu beamed.

"I'm glad we betrothed them." Kiara went on. "I think Ciara already cares a lot about him. She will be a good wife for him." She slowly laid down on her side, and stretched out her paws.

Kovu chuckled, "They still have some time until then." he nuzzled her, then put a gentle paw on her stomach. Kiara still smiled.

"Have you thought of names?" Kovu asked.

"I've had a few ideas."

"You might have to tell me later, I better go. I'm scheduled to train today too. Vitani won't go easy on me just because I'm her brother."

Kovu nuzzled his wife again, and she purred a goodbye. Kovu swiftly got to ground level, and moved to the back of pride rock. He noticed everyone was standing in a line, and all were looking at him.

"You're late, Brother." Vitani said dryly.

"My apologies."

Kovu moved beside Tamani, who was closest to him at the time. Next in line was Jika, then Tikana, then Ciara, Tali, Tempest, and last Larne, the older but still able lioness that came from Vitani's pride. She seemed not at all nervous to be standing before Vitani.

"Alright, I will begin by asking everyone to extend their claws…"

* * *

As the sun rose and as Kovu, Ciara and the rest of the training group were trotting the border, Kivu finally woke in the den. He yawned and stood. Jai ran over to him.

"Finally you're up."

"I feel like I got hit by an elephant. My muscles hurt."

"I know what you mean. Come on, the hunting party is about to go out. Mani is waiting outside."

The two left the cave. Kiara was still relaxing just outside the cave with Kanai and Toni beside her. Kivu greeted them.

"Mom, your stomach is getting huge!" Kivu commented rudely.

Kiara playfully pushed him away. "Don't you have some 'hanging out' with your friends to do?"

"Yes." Kivu answered, and trotted away. Jai followed after saying goodbye to Toni.

Toni sighed. "They're growing up so fast, Kiara. I'm jealous. I want to have another cub too."

"Not me!" Kanai chimed in. "I'm done with cubs." Toni and Kiara laughed.

"Well, Toni, maybe you can ask Sanu or Sanai to share theirs once they're born. We're all due about the same time. Just think, we'll have at least three new cubs added to our Pride very soon!"

"How exciting!" Toni said. "I wonder if I'll ever see Ciara and Jai's father again."

"Aw, don't worry. I'm sure wherever he is, he's thinking of you." Kiara said, and Toni smiled.

Kivu and Jai found Mani waiting below Pride Rock where Nala was picking lionesses to go out hunting.

"Omaru, can you go?" Nala asked the gray lioness.

I could, Nala, but my legs hurt. I would probably slow up the group. I'm still exhausted from training yesterday."

"Well is there anyone who still feels able?"

Jamey volunteered even though she had trained the day before as well. She said she wasn't feeling too sore. Kanai came down Pride Rock's step-like stones, and joined them.

"I can hunt too." she offered.

"Jamey, Kanai and me," Nala said, "That's three. Anyone else?"

"I can help, I think." Tome said, walking over. "I know males don't usually join the hunting, but since we are sort on lionesses, I will fill in. If that's okay."

"Yes, Tome, we will be glad to have you. We leave at once."

The lionesses started to move out, and Tome turned to Mani.

"Hey Mani."

"How are you, sir? Not too sore from yesterday?" Mani said to the yellow lion.

"Not at all. I'm used to it. …Mostly." Tome winked then continued. "Listen, Mani, I need you to help me out a little bit. I'm having one of the lionesses watch Koru and the girls for me, but I think she wants to rest, could you take over and cub sit for a while until I get back from the hunt?"

"Sure, I can do that."

"Thanks. Sanu is watching them. She's over by the sunning rocks. See ya." And with that, Tempest's father trotted off to catch up with the rest of the hunting team.

"You guys coming?" Mani asked Kivu and Jai.

"Well actually, I was thinking about going to the waterhole if we can catch the girls on their break." Kivu said.

"I want to go too, to see Tempest. We'll let's take the cubs with us, come on."

The trio trotted to the sunning rocks and found Koru, Jayden and Dayya laying quietly beside Sanu. They looked restless. Sanu's belly, like Kiara's had grown larger, as any pregnant lioness's would. The light gray lioness rose her head when she noticed the adolescents.

"Tome said I can watch the cubs so you can rest properly." Mani said.

"Oh thank you, Mani. Run along, kids."

The three cubs jumped up and ran to Mani's side.

"Mani!" Jayden, the dark brown cub exclaimed. She enjoyed seeing him. "Are we gonna play?"

"Uh.. Maybe. Come on."

"Kivu, will you let me ride on your back?" Dayya asked.

"Well, Dayya, I think Jai has been dying to let you ride on his back all day."

"What?" Jai said.

"Really?" Dayya said, then blushed. "Really Jai?" Her green eyes started to shine as she looked at him. Jai glared a little at Kivu, but then said,

"Sure get on." Jai lowered himself so Dayya could drape her body over him.

"Yay!" she said in delight.

"Koru, carry your other sister." Kivu joked.

"No way, she'd squish me." Koru said.

"I don't need to be carried!" Jayden said, walking away with her tail in the air. The six made their way toward the waterhole.

"Where are we going?" Koru asked.

"Waterhole. To meet your sister and the other girls." Mani answered.

"Oh…" Koru said. "Hey Mani, if you and Tempest get married, would that mean you're like… our new brother?"

Mani swallowed hard. The question caught him off guard.

"Um well…I think so, Koru." Mani felt embarrassed. Then Dayya joined in.

"Are you going to have cubs?"

Kivu suppressed a laugh, and Jai nudged Kivu with a grin. Mani became more uncomfortable, noticeably so.

"Well… uh.. I'm not really sure."

"Why not, Mani? Don't you love Tempest?" Jayden asked, looking up at him with purple eyes.

"Yeah!" Dayya added.

Mani was (probably for the first time in his life) blushing. Kivu now had broken into a laugh and Jai was joining in. Dayya was having trouble staying on his back.

"Yes I love her. I just don't know the future. Now, no more questions. You cubs will give me a heart attack… _shut up_, Jai! Can't you guys _help_ me here?"

Kivu managed to stop laughing and tried to help.

"Alright, alright, let's play the quiet game until we get to the waterhole. Who ever is the quietest wins. Go."

Koru rolled his eyes at such a childish game, but he didn't speak. Dayya and Jayden exchanged looks, and tried to hold in their laughter. Mani looked relieved. After a few minutes of silent traveling, they reached the waterhole, and the three cubs went back to talking and were drinking at the water's edge. Kivu proclaimed that they all win the grand prize of water.

"I don't think the girls have been by yet." Kivu said, trying to judge the time by the position of the sun.

"You want to see Ciara, huh?" Mani asked.

Kivu shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I want to see Tempest and she how she's taking the heat from her mom. Hah!" Mani laughed.

"Hey, let's see if we can see the girls coming from standing on that huge rock over there. Jai said, looking at a rock about twenty yards away.

"Okay, let's go."

"I'll stay to watch the cubs." Mani said. Jai and Kivu were off. After a minute, Mani watched as Kivu gave a massive leap to the top of the rock. Jai hopped up beside him. The two were craning their necks to get a better look, and Mani saw them smile and laugh. The girls must be close.

Suddenly Mani heard Koru shout: "Dayya, _no!" _And a giant splash.

Mani whirled his head around to face the waterhole where the three cubs had been standing. But now there were only two…

"Dayya!" Koru called out into the water.

Dayya was far our into the waterhole, splashing, spluttering and trying to keep her head above the water.

"Koru, what on earth happened?" Mani said in desperation, running to the older cub's side.

"She jumped in from that high rock!" Koru gestured to a nearby large rock that over looked the water. Unfortunately, it shadowed over the deep end of the water, where Dayya struggled now.

"Help her!" Jayden shouted to Mani with huge eyes.

Mani hesitated for only a moment, but was about to make a move when a blur of pale fur dashed quickly past him into the water. The figure swam like a fish directly to Dayya, and grabbed her by her scruff. It was Tempest.

"Tempest!" Mani called.

Tempest swam to shore with the drenched and coughing Dayya in her mouth. Tempest's eyebrows were deeply furrowed. Mani, Koru and Jayden ran to Tempest's side. Kivu and Jai had made it back shortly after Tempest did, and went to her side as well.

"Dayya! Tempest, are you both okay?" Mani asked.

Tempest lowered her sister to the ground gently. Dayya coughed and shivered. Tempest licked her over the back once. Koru and Jayden closed in on Dayya, and embraced her so they could share their heat. A growl was leaking from Tempest's throat.

"Mani, you _idiot!"_ she shouted. Mani flinched, surprised to hear such words being used on him. "How could you almost let her drown!"

"I…I didn't…I wasn't… I-"

"Just stop, Mani. Why weren't you watching them?"

Kivu and Jai exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"I was…" Mani said quietly, his voice got caught in his throat.

"No you weren't! _Ugh!_ I'm out of here. Let's go, cubs." Tempest said to her siblings, and lead them to where Vitani was waiting some distance away. Vitani's eyes were narrowed as she watched what had happened. Mani helplessly met eyes with Vitani but the lioness's expression didn't change. She then talked quietly with her children.

Finally, the rest of the training group had arrived, lead by a semi-frantic Ciara and Tali. They ran over to the boys, sweating.

"What happened? We heard shouts, and Tempest ran off!" Ciara asked.

"Well…" Kivu said, glancing at Mani, who's head was lowered with shame. When he realized Mani wasn't going to explain what had happened, he continued. "Jai and I went to see if you all were coming, when I guess Dayya jumped into the deep end of the waterhole while Mani had his back turned."

"It's all my fault!" Mani finally spoke, raising his head. "Tome told me to watch them, and I wasn't watching!" he lowered his head again.

Tali and Ciara exchanged looks. Neither of them knew what to say, so Mani continued.

"I should have jumped in without hesitation…but I was afraid…It never would have happened if I had just been watching them! Ugh, I'm so stupid!" In a rage, Mani got up and quickly dashed off in the direction of Pride Rock.

"Mani!" Tali yelled after her brother, but he didn't stop or look back. He ran as fast as he could until he was out of sight.

Vitani's voice interrupted them.

"Everyone, drink from the water, then we must keep going." she said frankly to them. She didn't appear angry at the adolescents.

"Where's Tempest?" Kivu asked her.

"Over there, sulking." She gestured with her tail. "She's upset about Mani."

"Aunt Vitani, it wasn't his fault. He only had his back turned for a second…"

Vitani's expression didn't change but she listened to what he said. When she didn't say anything, Jai spoke up.

"Is Dayya okay?"

"She is." Then Vitani turned to Ciara and Tali. "Drink up, girls. We are moving out soon."

"Yes, Vitani." They both answered. Vitani walked back toward Vitani and her other cubs. She told the young cubs to go with Kivu and Jai back to the Pride Lands. Tempest quickly hugged Dayya, then let her go. Koru, Jayden and Dayya sullenly walked to the adolescent boys.

"We better go…" Ciara said to Kivu.

"We planned to visit you three while you were training, but I guess it turned out to be not so nice of a visit." Kivu said with a frown, but Ciara smiled at him.

"And you came to see me, Jai?" Tali said playfully with a smile.

Jai was caught off guard. "Uhhh…" he blushed. Tali giggled. "We'll come visit you boys tomorrow." Tali continued.

Tali went to the water's edge to drink.

"Thanks for coming to see us." Ciara said to Kivu before following Tali to the water.

Koru, Jayden and Dayya had arrived, and sat by Kivu's side.

"Are you okay, Dayya?" he asked the young cub.

She looked up. "I'm okay… I feel bad I worried everyone. Tempest even yelled at Mani."

"Don't worry, Mani will be alright." Jai said.

"Yes, we are just glad you are okay." Kivu said. "Come on, we should get you back to your dad and tell him what happened."

The two adolescents and the three cubs headed back to Pride Rock.


	30. Love

Chapter 30: Love

"Tempest, I'm sorry!" Mani pleaded to the young pale adolescent. Tempest sat facing away from him. She said nothing. "I know I should have been watching more closely, I didn't realize what was happening, I'm sorry!"

It was about a half our after Tempest, Ciara, Tali and the rest of the training group had finished for the day. Ciara and Tali went to relax with the boys while Mani had taken Tempest aside to try to talk to her. It was safe to say she was still angry.

Mani tried to move around to Tempest's front, but she only turned away from him again. Mani sighed.

"Will you just look at me?" he pleaded.

"I don't think I can, Mani." she replied shortly. "Dayya could have died."

Mani couldn't think of anything to say. He felt like he had said sorry a million times. He was near giving up.

"So you hate me now?" he said sadly, defeated.

"No, but I just don't think I can forgive you right now. I'll see you later." Then Tempest walked away. Mani helplessly let her go, not knowing what to do or say. He felt terrible as he watched her go. After a moment, Mani decided he would go find his friends.

Ciara and Tali -and much of the group that had went training that day- were relaxing on the large sunning rocks by Pride Rock. Jai and Kivu had been nice enough to fetch some dinner for the two girls. They had been talking quietly until Mani walked up.

"You all don't have to stop talking just because I walked over here." he said sorrowfully, and sat near Jai.

"We are just concerned." Tali told her brother.

"Tempest is still mad?" Kivu asked.

"Yeah…"

Jai patted Mani's side with his tail in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry, she will come around." he said.

"I hope so… I just feel really guilty. I need to go apologize to Vitani." Mani stood.

"She's in the cave talking with my dad." Kivu said.

Mani said thanks, then took off. He climbed Pride Rock's steps and saw Vitani and Kovu walking out of the cave's mouth. Vitani was talking as she walked.

"I don't need a day off for rest, Kovu. There is no time for rest. They need as much training as possible."

"So you're going to train every day while everyone else alternates and get's a day off? You'll be exhausted."

"No I won't. I get half a day off anyway, that's more than enough for me. Oh, Mani." Vitani said when she noticed him.

"We will finish this conversation later. Excuse me," Kovu said, strolling past Mani and going down the steps. Vitani stopped in front of Mani, and waited.

"Um, Vitani, I just came to say I'm really _really_ sorry about what happened earlier today. I feel really terrible about it, and I really care about Dayya and the other cubs, and of course Tempest. I promise I would never have let anything happen to them on purpose… I mean I will be sure nothing like that will ever happen again. I know I should have been watching the cubs closer-"

"Mani." She stopped his rambling with a cool one. Mani flinched, and prepared himself for her fury. He couldn't tell if she was angry or not. Her expression was hard to read.

"I do not blame you." She finally said. "I know first hand how easily little ones can get into trouble even if you turn your back for a minute."

Mani sighed with relief. Vitani continued.

"Dayya is okay. And I know if Tempest hadn't rushed in, you would have gone in and saved her."

"Yes I would have, for sure. Thank you so much for understanding. Now I just got to get Tempest to like me again…"

"Tempest is just scared. She feels she almost lost her sister. Her siblings mean a lot to her. More than siblings _should_ mean to each other at this age." Vitani smiled. "She will come around. She'll start feeling guilty about how she's treating you."

"You think so?" Mani said, surprised the lioness was saying these things about her daughter.

"Oh yes. I've never seen her so taken with a lion before." Vitani smirked.

Mani smiled, and waved his tail, allowing himself to feel a little bit of happiness.

"She's upset because since you are the male in her life, she expects you to protect her. I believe she's concerned how you might let something like what happened today to happen to _your _future cubs."

"I would never let that happen. And I would never let anything happen to Tempest."

"So you can see how this accident has made her upset?"

"Yes I can."

"She may be overreacting since she hasn't realized that cubs are mischievous and will always get into trouble. But she will someday. And she'll realize it's not your fault. So don't worry." She smiled again.

Mani sighed. "Thank you, Vitani. Do you know where Tempest went?"

"Yes, she's inside the cave resting with her siblings and Tome. Maybe you should let her cool off for the rest of the day."

Vitani started to stroll away, saying she was going to rest as well. The skinny pale yellow lioness went down Pride Rock's steps. Mani fought the urge to go into the cave and talk to Tempest, but he knew she needed time to think and time to rest.

Mani grinned. "I know what I'll do!" he said, and dashed off Pride Rock, and headed to the Southern Border.

* * *

The afternoon went by quickly, and so did the evening. Ciara was dreaming in the cave that night. In the dream, Kivu stood before her. He was older, with a larger chest tuft, and thicker limbs. Ciara noted he looked quite attractive with a less lanky build.

"Ciara." He called her softly. The mane above his eyes moved slightly in the wind.

Ciara felt a rush of happiness in her chest when he said her name. It felt like there were butterflies fluttering in her heart and head. She trotted over to meet him, and nuzzled him under his chin. He purred and put his paw over her back

Ciara woke suddenly in the dark cave. She rose her head, confused at first. After she remembered where she was, she looked beside her. Sleeping next to her on one side was her brother, and on the other side was Kivu. He was sleeping soundly, with his head on his arm. Ciara couldn't help but smile at his sleeping form, but then stopped herself.

_What is wrong with me?_

She put her head down and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, after Kivu, Mani and Jai left for their second day of training, Tempest rose her head. Her siblings were still sleeping beside her. Near Tempest's front paws was a beautiful pale yellow flower with blue flecks on the petals. Tempest couldn't help but smile.

"Mani…"

"Welcome back to training, everyone." Vitani said to the horizontal line of lions before her.

"You all know where to begin. Sharpen your claws."

The line broke up when some went to the rock and some sent to the tree. Both were already covered with long scratches. It wouldn't take long until both would be useless for claw sharpening.

After they finished, Vitani lead the way for their trot around the border.

"Here we go…" Jai muttered to Mani and Kivu.

As they trotted, with Vitani and Tome in the front, Kivu turned to Mani.

"Did you get Tempest to talk to you?"

"No, but Vitani said I should give her some time to herself. So that's what I'm doing. I'm not worrying about it."

"That's the Mani we know and love!" Kivu said, thumping his tail on Mani's side. Mani tried to swat him.

The group trotted in silence for a while after that. The sun was slightly higher in the sky when Vitani called out,

"Everyone ready for the run? It's a full minute today. Start when I start and stop when I stop."

Mani groaned. "A whole minute of running?"

"Come on, Mani, it's not that bad." Kivu said.

"Yeah, just think of when it get's to two minutes." Jai added.

Vitani started running then, so all followed suit Kivu found that even after a minute, his legs were not burning as much as they had the first day they ran. There was only a slight ache. He felt he could have ran longer if he had to.

"Phew, glad that's over." Mani said after they changed back into a trot.

"It didn't seem so bad today." Jai said. "Maybe the point of this is that it's going to get easier to run for a longer amount of time."

"That's right, Jai." Vitani said, trotting slower to match their paces. "You all keeping up okay?"

The boys nodded.

"Alright, when we get to the waterhole, you may take a short break, as we did before. We will do this every day. No jumping in the deep end." Vitani trotted faster to get to the front again. Mani felt that last comment was directed at him, but she had a teasing-like tone, so he hoped she wasn't harboring any negative feelings toward him. About fifteen more minutes of trotting, Mani, Kivu and Jai approached the waterhole.

"The girls are here!" Jai said with a hint of excitement.

Mani's ears lifted. He had just been thinking about Tempest and was hoping to see her. He hope the flower he left for her would help the situation. Mani's ears dropped, however when he saw only Ciara and Tali waiting. There was no sign of the small pale adolescent that Mani loved.

Kivu sped up, and made it appear that he was going to tackle Ciara. Ciara's eyes grew wide as she ducked behind Tali. Kivu stopped short, just in front of the tall light brown lioness. Tali snorted in Kivu's face. He laughed.

"What? You think I really would come tackle you like that?" Kivu said.

Ciara moved out from behind Tali. "Yes! That is something you would do." she said. Kivu replied by sticking his tongue out at her.

"Hi, Tali." Jai said as he approached.

"Hi. Having a nice trot?"

"It's been fine so far-"

"Where is Tempest?" Mani interrupted.

"She is busy, Mani." His sister answered.

"Did she say anything about me?"

"Not that I know of. Did she say anything to you, Ciara?"

"No. Sorry, Mani."

Mani's ears sunk again. So much for trying not to worry about it. Kivu patted Mani's side with his tail. Jai gently butted his other shoulder with his head.

"It's okay, Mani, you can talk to her once we get out of training." Jai said.

"Hope so…"

"Mani! Tali!" Kanai called as she approached the adolescents. "Hello kids. Tali, you're not on the hunt today?"

"I am later today, mom. Thanks for reminding me." Tali said sarcastically.

"Hey, what's a mom for?" Kanai said. "Boys, shouldn't you take a drink? We are going to go soon.

"Yeah we should go." Jai said.

"Tali, Ciara," Mani said, "Could one of you tell Tempest…. Well… never mind, don't tell her anything." Then he went off toward the water.

"He's really hurt by it, isn't he?" Ciara said as he walked away.

"Seems like it." Kivu said. "See you later."

Kivu and Jai followed Mani to the water's edge. After a few moments of drinking, Vitnai made the signal for everyone to begin trotting again. After the trot around the rest of the border, Vitani made the training group do the same arm striking and leg kicking techniques that they did the last time. The sun was a few hours past the top of the sky when everyone was released from training duty. The boys felt exhausted so they rested most of the afternoon and evening. Tempest still seemed to be avoiding Mani, to everyone's dismay. He couldn't find her anywhere that night.

He sighed. "_What do I do?"_

* * *

The next morning, Ciara and Tali reported for training along with Kovu, Tamani, Jika and Larne. When they arrived at the backside of Pride Rock, Tempest was already there.

"Let's get started. Everyone please sharpen your claws." Vitani said.

The group did as they were told, while Ciara whispered to Tempest,

"Where have you been?"

"After I sat with Larne, yesterday, I went to the gorge with Dayya, Jayden and Koru."

"You mean the place you and Mani used to go together?" Tali said meaningfully.

"Yeah…"

"He's been looking for you." Tali continued.

"Oh." Tempest looked sullen. "You think I should talk to him?"

"Yes!" Tali and Ciara answered at the same time.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk to him."

"Good. Mani has been so mopey. Who knew a girl could make him act that way." Tali said.

"Hey, stop whispering over there! You're supposed to be sharpening your claws." Vitani called out, and the girls hushed up.

Soon, the group started the trot. Kovu took the lead with Vitani. After a few minutes, Ciara's most dreaded topic arose.

"So since we're fixing _my_ love issues today, why don't we help _you_, Ciara?" Tempest said with a smile as she trotted.

"What, me? I have no love issues."

"You have an issue _accepting_ love. Your love for Kivu."

"I don't love Kivu!" Ciara blurted. She blushed furiously.

Tali laughed and said "Ciara!" with exasperation.

"What! Sure I _like_ Kivu…he's kind and determined. And funny in a stupid boy way. But I don't love him…. Do.. I…?"

Tempest sighed. "Do this for me right now: Picture Kivu in your head. Just do it!" Tempest said when Ciara gave her a narrowed eye look. Ciara did as she was told and pictured Kivu. He was rather skinny, and always had a goofy smile on his face. But it always put a warm feeling in her chest. She felt as close to him as if he were her brother. But he was not her brother. He was something more.

"AHA! Ciara, you're smiling!"

Ciara blushed more. "I am?" she wiped the smile from her face. "What! I just like him, he has this dorky charm thing. It's just a stupid crush."

Tali laughed.

"I did have this weird dream about him the other night…"

"You _dreamed_ about him?" Tempest said. "Oh boy. Tali, should you tell her, or should I?"

"Oh, Tempest, you are on such a roll, you should tell her." Tali smirked.

"Alright I'll tell her. Ciara…" she turned to her orange friend. "You. _Love_. Him."

A shock went through Ciara's head and chest when she heard those words.

She enjoyed his company, she enjoyed his smile. If he's not around, she wondered where he was. She gets nervous if he came near, and trembled if he touched her paw or brushed her pelt.

Ciara began to smile, then caught herself and gasped.

"Oh my _God, _I _do love him!_" she said, horrified.

"FINALLY!" Tali and Tempest said at the same time.

Ciara almost forgot to keep trotting. She had to force her paws forward, one after another, as she was hit with the realization. "Oh, God, what do I do! I can't love Kivu!" Ciara cried.

"Huh? Why not?" Tali asked.

"I don't know, I just can't… Oh my GOD what if he's there at the waterhole when we take a break? I can't see him right now, I need to deal with this feeling first!"

"Ciara, calm down!" Tempest said. "Breathe!"

"Take some deep breaths, Ciara." Tali suggested calmly.

Ciara took a few long breaths. After a moment she said,

"Okay… I'm calm. When I see him, I'll just say hi."

"There you go." Tempest said. "Now when are you going to tell Kivu how you feel?"

Ciara's eyes widened. "Tell him? I can't tell him!"

"Okay, okay, we'll save that for another day."

Suddenly, Vitani called out over her shoulder at the group. "Ready for a minute long run? Start when I do!"

After a moment, Vitani began running. After a minute of running, they returned to a trot.

"Phew, nice run huh?" Tali said, not breaking a sweat at all.

"Yeah nice for you! Your legs are longer." Tempest said. "Ciara, are you okay?"

"I don't feel good."

"Wow, is it that hard for you to face your emotions?" Tempest asked.

"I guess so…" Ciara replied.

"Look, here comes Vitani." Tali said. Vitani trotted beside Tempest.

"You girls doing okay?" she asked.

"Yes, mamma." Tempest replied while Tali nodded.

"Ciara, are you alright? Your face is bright red." Vitani seemed concerned.

"Uh…"

"You know, you better get used to running for long amounts of time since your hunting test is coming up. You can ask Tali. Huntresses have to run for a long time sometimes."

Ciara felt embarrassed and didn't say anything.

"Mom it's not that. Ciara said she thinks she ate something that upset her stomach. It hurt when she woke up this morning, isn't that right, Ciara?" Tempest said, looking at her friend.

Ciara nodded, then managed to sputter, "Yes, that's right."

"Well take a good rest when we get to the waterhole. We will be arriving there shortly." Then Vitani trotted off to notify the other lionesses.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tali asked Ciara. Ciara took a deep breath and nodded her head.

A few minutes later, the group arrived at the waterhole. Tempest's heart sank when she saw no sign of the boys. Ciara, however, felt relieved.

"I wonder where they are?" Tempest said.

"Oh well, come on." Tali said to her friends, leading them to the water's edge. After the girls drank with the rest of the group, they heard thudding paws running up to them.

"Hey!"

"Oh no…" Ciara thought, and the girls turned around.

"Kivu! Jai!" Tempest said. "Where's Mani?"

Kivu and Jai exchanged a look. "Well he didn't know if you wanted to see him, so he didn't come."

Tempest looked at her paws. "I want to see him…"

"Well you've been avoiding him for two days," Tali said. "How do you expect him to feel?"

"You're right, I've been too hard on him. Will you two tell him I want to see him after I get off training? And that I love him."

"Kivu will tell him that part." Jai said, sticking out his tongue at the young prince.

"Okay, I'm not afraid of telling Mani how much I love him." Kivu swatted Jai. Tempest glared at him. "I'll tell him, Tempest, jeez! Ciara? You're being quiet, are you okay?"

"Oh. Um.. Yeah. Stomach bug." she muttered, trying not to blush.

"Hey, Vitani is signaling us. Let's go." Tali said, standing.

"Bye boys, don't forget to tell Mani!" Tempest said as she started walking toward Vitani.

"I won't forget." Kivu said, beginning to walk in the opposite direction, and Jai followed. Kivu playfully nudged Jai. "Oh, Mani, I love you!" he laughed.

"Shut up, Kivu!" Jai said, batting Kivu's head firmly with his paw. Kivu laughed more as they walked away.

"Lord. No _wonder_ you love him, Ciara." Tempest said with sarcasm. Ciara only groaned in reply while Tali smirked.

* * *

Tempest quickly approached Mani as soon as she spotted him. As soon as the training was over the young adolescent ran as fast as she could to find him.

"Mani!" Tempest called, and stopped before him with a smile.

"Tempest." He grinned at her, glad to see her smiling. "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, Mani, I'm sorry I was hard on you…"

"It's okay, I know how much you care about your siblings… I'll be more careful in the future."

"It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have blamed you." She closed the distance between them and nuzzled his neck. He pulled her close and purred.

"I missed you." she said.

"I missed you too."


	31. A Frightening Surprise

Chapter 31: A Frightening Surprise

A little more than a week later, Vitani changed the training routine, to the relief of Kivu, Mani, Jai and the rest of the training group. They had all grown restless of the same thing every day they went in to train.

"Since this is your seventh day of training, I figured we'd start doing something different." Vitani said, and looked at Kivu as if she expected him to say something, since he was the one who complained about the monotony of the training sessions the most. But he remained silent.

"Go ahead and say it, Kivu, I know you're holding it back." She told him.

"Okay… Finally!" Kivu said, smiling and waving his tail. A few other lionesses laughed.

"I know, I know. It's been getting old to me too. I've done the training twice as many times as you have, remember. Well let's get back to business. By now you all should have noticed some changes, such as your claws. Everyone's should be rather sharp and healthy by now, right?"

Some of the group nodded and others checked their claws with pride.

"Also, you should feel that you're muscles in your arms and legs are growing stronger. And in Kivu's case, he's actually starting to get any muscle at all." Vitani smirked at him.

Kivu glared playfully at his aunt while Mani and Jai snickered. Kivu growled at them to shut up.

"We will no longer have to sharpen our claws every day," Vitani went on. "You may sharpen them if they begin to feel dull, but never sharpen them too much. If can begin to get very painful if you scrape the sensitive nerves inside your claws. We are still going to trot the border with a timed run today. We will rest at the waterhole as usual, then when we get back here, we are going to use what we learned doing our practice swipes and kicks to execute a much harder strike. Then we will practice a few other simple fighting techniques. I will elaborate further once the time comes. Well is everyone ready? Let's go."

The trot went on as usual. The adolescents had gotten used to the running. At worst it made them out of breath for a minute, but never too exhausted to continue. It had been getting easier everyday.

During the week that had passed, there was a bit of sad news. Tima, the lioness that had been attacked by the black lioness, had passed away from the infections of her wounds. The lionesses that knew her best were saddened, but mostly the tragedy fueled them to push themselves harder during training. If any lioness got tired or frustrated, they only need to remind themselves they were doing it for Tima, and they could continue on.

During the week, the adolescents met up at the waterhole almost every day. The only times they didn't meet was when Tali had to join the hunting party or when one of the others overslept. This time it was the girls who were waiting at the waterhole for the boys while they were trotting the border. They didn't have to wait long until they saw three muscular boys, and the rest of the training group.

"Hey guess what?" Kivu said as he came to a stop in front of Ciara, Tali and Tempest. Mani and Jai were just behind him. "Vitani is changing up the training routine. We get to begin some battle moves today!"

"Really?" Tempest asked.

"That's good." Ciara said. "The same routine was getting boring."

"Tell me about it." Jai said, sitting down.

"We might even get to spar with each other." Mani added.

"Sounds fun." Tali said.

"We should drink before Vitani moves us out. Let's go." Mani said, getting up. "Bye, Temp." He nuzzled her quickly.

"Go get 'em." She told him.

"Go easy on everyone, Jai," Ciara teased her brother. "Don't spar with Kivu or you'll squish him."

"Hey! I'm the same size as Jai now!" Kivu stuck his tongue out at Ciara, then trotted after Mani toward the water's edge. Jai followed.

After the boys had gone, Ciara, Tempest and Tali began walking back toward Pride Rock.

"Ciara, you haven't told Kivu how you feel yet, right?" Tempest asked.

"No, I haven't."

"You better tell us if you do. Me and Tali need to know. Right, Tali?"

Tali smirked. "Yes we must know everything about Ciara's love life."

When Ciara didn't say anything, Tempest continued. "I've noticed you've learned to deal with your feelings. You haven't been freaking out in front of Kivu."

"Well, yeah I've accepted it. But I've told myself I can't act upon it until later. Much later."

"Why?" Tali asked.

"Because we're busy. All of us are training, and it's only about to become harder. Also my first hunt is coming up. I need to be prepared, not distracted by feelings."

"Well spoken." Tali said.

"You're just going to put your feelings on hold until you have _time_ for them?" Tempest asked.

"Basically."

Tali laughed.

"It's going to burst out of you. You'll see." Tempest warned.

Ciara smirked. _Yeah, I seriously doubt that._

* * *

Kivu and the rest of the training group made it back behind Pride Rock. All were looking forward to the new lesson Vitani was about to teach.

"Alright, we are going to learn how to strike. Some of you may be thinking: "I already know how to strike." Well yes, I know that, but I will teach you how to do it correctly, powerfully, and accurately. A well balanced and powerful strike can actually knock an opponent out, if placed correctly."

There were a few murmurs in the group.

"Don't worry, I'm not expecting any of you to hit each other until you pass out. First I will demonstrate _where_ to hit. Can I have a volunteer?"

A light brown lioness, Jamey, stepped forward.

"Very good. Stand here." Vitani positioned Jamey to stand horizontally before the group so that they could see her side. Vitani stood facing her.

"We have learned to use our paws, arms and claws in a swipe, but today the focus is on the strength and the placement of the paw. Here are the best places to strike."

Vitani rose her paw to Jamey's foreleg. "If an attacker is putting most of their weight on their front legs, such as when they are landing from a jump or spring, then a strike to the legs will cause your attacker to fall off balance. This can give you the opportunity to attack again. But beware, if you strike when your opponents weight is on their back legs… what do you think can happen, Jamey?"

"They can easily dodge by rearing back, leaving you open for an attack to the head and neck." She answered without hesitation.

"Right. The next area to strike is the shoulder." Vitani moved her paw to Jamey's shoulder. "this is another place where if hit hard enough can knock your opponent off balance. If the lion is bigger than you, you may as well forget trying to knock them off balance with your paw, you're better off ramming with your whole body. But we'll get into that later. Finally, there's the head."

She moved her paw to Jamey's cheek. "A hard strike here can make your opponent's head spin, their vision blur, and maybe even knock them out."

She lowered her arm. "Any questions?"

The group was silent, but then Kivu spoke up. "What about hitting with claws extended? Wouldn't that be the ultimate attack?"

"Well it might hurt them a lot, but you don't want your claws to get stuck deeply in your opponent's skin or mane. This can tear your claw out if you're not careful. It's better to do light _raking_ motions if you were going to use your claws instead of a powerful strike."

When no one else spoke, Vitani continued. "Okay, everyone will partner up now. Kivu with Jai, Mani with Jamey, Omaru with Toni, Kanai with Tome. Take turns practicing hitting the areas I just mentioned. Hit only as hard as your partner says you can. And absolutely no hitting hard in the head. No claws either. Begin."

The lions moved into position with their partners. Kivu faced Jai with excitement.

"Okay, Jai, hit me with all you got."

Jai smirked. "I've wanted to do this for so long."

"Bring it!"

Jai practiced the moves on him, making sure not to use his _full_ strength so he didn't hurt Kivu, then used no strength when "hitting" his head. When Jai struck Kivu's legs and shoulders with enough force, it knocked him off balance, just as Vitani said. They switched rolls, and Kivu tried it on Jai. The rest of the group had tried it as well. Everyone found they could knock their opponent off their balance with the exception of Kanai. Striking Tome's broad shoulders felt like hitting the side of Pride Rock. She could not knock him off balance, even at full power. When Vitani went by to check on everyone's progress, she told Kanai not to worry since Tome was too heavy to move just by striking his legs or shoulders.

"In a future lesson, I will explain how to knock down a brute like him." Vitani winked at her mate. He stared indignantly at her. After the group had switched off a few times, Vitani began instructing again.

"Now I will teach you how to defend if your opponent hits you. If you see a paw coming at you, you can dodge or block. Both take some practice, but I will focus on blocking for right now. If an opponent is striking at you from above, like if they were taller than you, or just striking rather high, you can quickly thrust your own arm up against theirs and push them back. This can knock your opponent off balance as well. Jamey, do you want to volunteer again?"

"Certainly." The lioness grinned. She stood to face Vitani again. She was instructed to attempt to strike at Vitani. Jamey did as she was told, but Vitani lioness brought her own arm up and clashed with the brown lioness's. Vitani grunted as she pushed Jamey with enough force to knock her back. Jamey had to step backwards a few times to regain her balance. A surprised look came upon her face as if she weren't expecting Vitani to have done it so easily.

"Let's practice that every one." Vitani said to the group.

"Wait!" Kanai said suddenly interrupting. She stood alert with her ears high. Something seemed wrong. "Did any of you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Toni said beside her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Vitani, but I could have sworn I heard a noise… the sound a cub makes. A baby cub."

"A cub?" Vitani said, rather annoyed. She perked her ears up anyway.

"Yes, a squeak. It must be a very young cub. I thought I heard it from over there." Kanai gestured to her right, around the group's claw sharpening tree. There was tall grass on one side of the tree.

Suddenly a squeak pierced the silence. It was definitely a cub.

"There, did you hear it!"

"I heard it too!" Toni said.

"I as well!" Omaru spoke up.

Vitani had heard it too, and walked toward the sound. She motioned with her tail for the others to stay put. "Does anyone know if Sanu had her cub already? Or Sanai? Surely we would have heard if Kiara's cub was born."

Vitani began gently parting the tall grass with her paw, searching for the source of the sound.

"My mom said she's not due for another month or more." Kivu reported.

"Sanu and Sanai should be around the same time. I can't imagine a that cub being born that early could crawl out here all by itself…"

Vitani gasped loudly as she found the cub. She froze.

"What is it, Vitani?" Tome said, moving over to her.

"Stop, Tome." Her firmness shocked him.

"What? Why?"

"You need to get Kovu."

Vitani met Tome's gaze when he didn't go right away.

"Now." She said.

"Okay…" he said skeptically, then raced off. Murmurs broke out in the group.

"What is it?"

"What could have Vitani that spooked?"

"I'm sorry everyone, I think our training is going to be cut short for today." Vitani said, ignoring their mutterings. Vitani returned her gaze to the cub. It was tiny. It appeared to have just been born only weeks before. The cub looked up at Vitani with big blue-gray eyes. The cub was completely black from its head to its toes.

Vitani looked at it with shock and slight fear.

* * *

**Surprise! What are they gonna do with the black cub? You'll see. **

**Well sorry for uploading a little late. I've been workin full time now.. well I'm sure you all don't care. Anyway, this was writen November of 2009. I don't think many of you realise (even though I've mentioned it a few times) I have my story writen out pretty far. So no, I "don't take long" to upload because it "takes a long time to write this." It's just because I don't have time to upload, or don't feel like it. Currently I am working on around chapter 45. This story is too long lol. **

**Thanks for reading, please review something nice like you all have been doing ^_^**


	32. The Dark Cub

Chapter 32: The Dark Cub

"Vitani, what is it?" Kovu said, as he quickly trotted toward his sister. Kiara followed close behind him, looking eager. Vitani was still standing frozen over the grass. The training group still stood in a line, waiting to hear what the lioness had found.

"Come here, Kovu, just look." She said solemnly.

Kovu, Kiara and Tome went over and all froze when they saw the cub.

"A black cub!" Kovu blurted, and pulled his head back as if he were looking at a snake.

"A black cub?" Kanai and a few other of the waiting lionesses exclaimed. They could no longer hold back their curiosity, and every lion, including the adolescents surrounded the cub in the grass.

"Oh my!" Kiara gasped when she saw the cub.

"What is it doing here?" Tome said.

"It must be from the Black Pride! It's got to be!" Omaru shouted, stepping back.

"Everyone, please step back." Vitani said, "Look, the cub is shaking, you all are frightening it with your shouts and movements."

"Well it's frightening me!" Omaru said, moving further back. Her eyes were wide. "It was sent from the Black Pride! To kill us!"

"Omaru, listen to yourself. This is a baby cub, even smaller than my youngest cubs." Vitani said calmly. "How can it hurt anyone?" then to the other lionesses, "can everyone else move back a little?"

Everyone moved away, but were still captivated by the small creature.

"What are we going to do with it?" Kivu asked.

"Kovu knows what we're going to do with it!" Omaru said, almost hysterically, "He just won't say it in front of you all!"

"He is _not_ going to do what you are thinking!" Kiara snapped at the older lioness. "He would never hurt a cub… right?" Kiara turned to her mate. His answer relieved her.

"Of course not. Omaru, maybe you should go to the cave to calm down."

"Gladly! I cannot stand here among that black demon!" Omaru ran away toward the front of Pride Rock.

"Maybe you all should go too while we decide what to do." Kiara suggested fairly to the training group. There were a few murmurs of protest, but everyone except Kiara, Kovu, Vitani and Tome left.

"Come on, let's go tell the girls!" Kivu said while trotting to the other side of Pride Rock. Mani and Jai followed. It seemed the boys were too late to share the news, because Omaru was already in the cave telling all who were there what Vitani had found.

"It's a black cub! A demon! It's come to destroy us and our pride!" She said frantically.

"Vitani found a cub?" a lioness said interested, and dashed out of the cave to go see. A few other lionesses followed. Tali, Ciara and Tempest met the boys at the mouth of the cave.

"Is it true? There's a black cub?" Tali asked them.

"Yes! We saw it." Mani answered.

"And my mom cut the training short because of it?" Tempest asked, surprised.

"I have a feeling it's going to cause more than a problem than just that…" Ciara said. "I wonder if it will stay in the pride."

"Who knows?" Jai answered.

"What if we do keep it, and the Black Pride comes looking for it?" Kivu said, beginning to snarl.

Suddenly, there was a roar from outside. It was Kovu calling for a meeting.

"There's my dad now. He's probably going to tell us what they decided. Come on!" Kivu said, going outside.

The rest of the adolescents and anyone who was left in the cave followed. All lions except Kovu and Kiara gathered below Pride Rock, waiting. Omaru appeared to be calming down, although her eyes were darting back and forth as if she were trying to locate the black cub.

"Is everyone here?" Kovu started. "Good. Well as most of you have already heard, the training group found a young cub in the Pride Lands. It is completely black."

There were murmurs in the crowd, a few lionesses cried out, "It's from the Black Pride!"

"It must be a spy!"

"We aren't going to take _care_ of this cub, are we?"

"Quiet, please!" Kovu said.

"We should send it away! It needs to go back to where it came from." Someone shouted.

"No! We need to exterminate it!" Omaru said.

"Listen to all of you!" Ciara exclaimed suddenly when she could listen to them no longer. Everyone went silent as the adolescent spoke out. At first Ciara couldn't believe those words had sprung from her mouth, but Ciara had been feeling different lately: More bold. It was up to her to speak up. She faced the crowd.

"We cannot kill a cub! And sending it away is the same as sentencing it to death. The cub would die in the wild alone. Our pride is not barbaric. We should keep the cub and raise it to be a Pride Lander. I feel the dark cub could assist us in this possible future war with the Black Pride."

Everyone was silent for a moment, rather shocked that one of the younger members of the Pride had spoken out.

"Precisely," Kiara spoke up. "Thank you, Ciara." The queen smiled warmly at her. Ciara's mother, Toni, who was standing nearby was beaming with pride. Ciara's friends stared at her with awe for speaking up at a meeting.

Then Kiara continued, "We are going to keep the cub. Now before you get frantic, just listen. This cub is so small he can't even speak yet. So we cannot find out where he's truly from or how he got her. He is malnourished and has a few small wounds. Wherever he came from, it seems they did not want him. Vitani, please bring the cub over."

Vitani came over with the cub gently grasped in her mouth. A few lionesses who hadn't seen the cub yet gasped. Vitani climbed Pride Rock's steps and stood by Kiara. She gently placed the cub at her paws. The cub looked around with big blue-gray eyes.

"We will raise the cub in the Pride Land's good environment, whereas if he had lived in the Black Pride, he probably would have been raised to be a killer. If we can raise him to be on our side, it is possible he can speak with the Black Pride and bring peace." Kiara said. "Assuming that _is_ where he came from. Once he is old enough to speak, we can question where he came from. Until then, he is one of us."

"How can you say he is one of us? He is from the Black Pride; our enemies. That pride is full of killers, we all know that!" Omaru shouted.

"But this cub is not a killer." Kovu insisted. "Omaru, just calm down."

Omaru scoffed. "I cannot stand here and listen to this. You all have rocks in your head. Just keep that Black Demon away from me." She light gray lioness then spun around and ran off, away form Pride Rock.

"Right, well on to our next problem," Vitani said moving on, "The cub still needs milk. I know I have the youngest cubs in the pride but my milk has dried up and my cubs are already eating meat. I thought I would ask one of our pregnant lionesses to take him in? Kiara, Sanu, Sanai? Any volunteers?"

"I will." Sani said at once to everyone's surprise. Sanu began walking to the steps, then slowly climbed them. Her belly had gotten quite large in her pregnancy. "I think my milk is ready." She said as she walked over to Vitani and looked down at the cub. The cub looked at his now foster-mom. Sanu gazed gently at him.

"Come with me, little one." She said softly. The cub listened and went to sit between Sanu's paws.

"Everyone can come see the cub for themselves if you'd like. So you can see he's no danger." Kovu announced. "But please not everyone at once. The cub needs time to get used to us and Sanu, so it's best not to frighten him. On a different topic, training for the second group will continue as scheduled tomorrow. That is all." He said, dismissing the pride.

A couple of Omaru's friends announced they were going to go find her. Some lionesses went to eat the fresh kill that had just been caught. Koru, Jayden and Dayya, who had been sitting with Simba in the crowd, ran over to their mother who was climbing down Pride Rock's steps.

"Mommy!" Dayya called to her. She bounced around her legs. "You get to spend more time with us today since you are done with training!"

"Yes, dear." Vitani replied.

"Now we have a new cub to play with." Jayden said.

Koru nodded. "And he's a boy. I'll have someone to play with other than girls." He said, sticking his tongue out at his sisters. They ignored him.

"The little cub is so cute! So small like a baby." Dayya said, skipping around. "Can we go see him?"

"Let Sanu and the cub get settled. Then you can go see him. Come cubs, it's time for a bath."

"Aww.." All three cubs said in unison, but followed their mother to a nearby tree.

Sanu had taken the dark cub by the scruff and walked him slowly to the large sunning rocks. She put him down and laid beside him. He began suckling on her belly hungrily. Sanu looked happy.

Toni approached her daughter who was still sitting in the clearing. "I'm so proud of you for speaking up on that cub's behalf." Toni said, nuzzling Ciara.

The orange adolescent blushed. "Thanks mom. I don't know what came over me."

"You were great, Ciara!" Tali said, smiling. The rest of her friends agreed.

"It looks like Kiara is gesturing me over." Toni said, looking over her shoulder. "I'll see you kids later." She went over to Pride Rock's steps and met with Kiara.

The adolescents decided to go get something to eat from the kill that was made earlier.

When Toni approached Kiara, they smiled at one another.

"How are you feeling, Kiara?"

"Well. I will be glad when my cub is born. Toni, I called you over to talk about Ciara."

"Oh I hope you aren't angry at her for speaking out earlier…"

"Of course not. I'm quite pleased." Kiara smiled.

Toni smiled widely. "She's grown up so fast! She's a natural at thinking clearly and speaking in front of a crowd. Don't you think so?"

"Yes. I'm very happy to see that she has all the makings of a great future queen!" Kiara purred.

"She will be great." Toni smiled.

"Another thing about Ciara. She is close to adulthood isn't she? I think soon will be the time for her to take her huntress test. Don't you?"

"Oh yes! I feel she is ready too."

"Then in a few weeks, whenever you think the time is right, you may tell her to prepare for her test." Kiara smiled at her friend.

"Thank you, Kiara!" Toni purred happily.

* * *

About an hour later, the black cub settled at Sanu's side and went to sleep. Kivu had come to visit San.. He was extremely curious about the cub. Ciara had gone with him while the others promised to visit later. When they approached, Mairu had been checking on the pair.

"Sanu, your unborn cubs feel fine to me. And yes, you're going to have two! Congratulations."

"Thank you, Mairu." Sanu smiled.

"And the dark cub… he is malnourished but now that he has you, I believe he'll be fine. Soon he will be able to begin eating meat. Kiara wants you to let her know if he says anything about where he's from when he starts talking."

"Will do. Thank you."

Mairu then said goodbye, and walked away. Ciara and Kivu padded over to Sanu.

"May we see your cub?" Kivu asked politely.

"Yes, just don't be noisy."

"We won't." Ciara promised and approached Sanu's side. Kivu moved quietly beside her. The young cub was curled up against Sanu's stomach. His paws were tucked under his body. His little stomach rose and fell slowly.

"He's so cute." Ciara whispered.

"And small. It's hard to imagine any of those Black Pride lions started out this small and helpless."

"My cub is no longer a part of the Black Pride." Sanu said firmly. "Ciara, thank you for standing up for him at the meeting."

"Of course." Ciara answered simply. "One cub can't be blamed and punished for something corrupted lions did."

Sanu smiled at her, then returned her gaze to the small cub at her side.

"What are you going to call him?" Ciara asked.

"I'm not sure.. I tried asking him what his mother called him, but I don't think he understood. Maybe he'll be able to tell us when he can talk a little more."

Suddenly there were loud shouts and the sound of many young paws approaching. Koru, Jayden and Dayya ran over and stopped just short of Sanu, nearly running into the large rock she and the cub were laying on.

"Awww!" Dayya said. "He's so cute!"

"Shhh!" Sanu hissed. "Can't you cubs see he's sleeping?"

Dayya's ears dropped. "Oops… sorry."

Jayden swatted her sister. "Yeah, Dayya, be quiet."

"We'll let you all meet the cub. Bye, Sanu." Kivu said, turning to walk away. Ciara followed him. Sanu said goodbye to the two as they walked away, then went to telling Dayya to hush again once she began getting excited once more.

When they had walked out of ear shot, Ciara looked at Kivu. His eyes were easy for Ciara to read. She could tell he was worried.

"You're concerned about the black cub, aren't you?"

Kivu gazed at her. "Yes, how did you know?"

"The look on your face. So what's there to worry about?"

"Well… if I remember my father's stories correctly... The Black Pride made the all black lions their leaders. Any other lion was just a regular."

"So you're wondering why they would abandon one of their future leaders?"

"Yes. I don't believe they abandoned him." Kivu said. "But why would they purposely bring him to us? The cub couldn't have come all this way on his own. From the stories I've heard, the Black Pride had lived somewhere nearby the Mountain Pride before they attacked them. That's several day's travel from here. No cub could have wandered this far."

"And even if the Black Pride has moved closer to the Pride Lands, that's still a far way to go for a little cub. He must have been brought to us. But why?" Ciara said. "I have a feeling something bad will come from all of this…"


	33. Dark Adjusts

Chapter 33: Dark Adjusts

After a few days the black cub seemed to settle in. When he wasn't suckling at Sanu's side or sleeping, he was walking around. He wasn't very good at it yet, but he was learning. Occasionally he would fall down when his wobbly legs made a misstep. It was going to take some time. The cub liked to smell plants, rocks and of course, other lions. Sanu always followed him to be sure he stayed safe. Some lionesses were surprised Sanu was being such an attentive mother. Most everyone assumed the lioness was too harsh for that, but she had proved them wrong.

Most of the Prideland lionesses smiled and greeted the dark cub warmly if he ever came by. Others would growl and move away if he came near. It would take some time for everyone to get used to seeing a black cub in their midst.

During these days, Vitani's training went on as usual. Both groups learned basic defensive and offensive moves. She promised they would learn some tougher moves soon, but for now they were to practice simple ones until they were imprinted into their heads.

One day when the black cub had a better hang of walking, and could even trot along a little before falling down, Sanu allowed him to play with the other cubs in the Pride, Koru, Jayden and Dayya. The dark cub enjoyed the other cubs much and always smiled when they came to visit. The four cubs were playing a game of tag in a large grassy area while several lionesses lay nearby watching them carefully. The four played happily, making sure to go easy on the smaller cub when he was tagged. Soon, the black cub began to tire.

"Look, he's yawning. Let's take him back, he must be tired."

"I'll take him," Dayya offered, and bounced over to the cub's side. He looked at her with his blue-gray eyes.

"Ready to go back to your mom?" she asked him.

"Yes." The small cub had begun to speak on occasion recently, but he could only speak a few small words. The cub could understand quite a bit if he was spoken to slowly. He had learned a lot from being around lions of his age group.

Dayya and the cub walked to where Sanu was waiting nearby. When they approached her, Sanu said,

"Back already?"

"Yes. Dark is getting tired. Aren't you?" Dayya asked the cub. He nodded. "Alright, Dark, come play with us again sometime soon!"

Sanu looked at Dayya. "Why are you calling him that?"

The red-cream cub looked confused. "Because that's his name."

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"When?"

"Yesterday when we were playing."

"Is that true, little one?" Danu said, looking at the black cub. The cub looked at her with big eyes and nodded.

"It was easy to find out!" Dayya boasted. "We got tired of calling him 'cub' so I asked him what his name was, and that's what he said: Dark!"

Sanu stared at her adoptive son for a moment, a little dumbfounded. Then told Dayya,

"Thank you for bringing him back. Now he should rest."

Dayya bounced around happily. "Bye Dark! I hope you'll play with us tomorrow, okay?"

Dark smiled at her and said, "bye."

"You haven't forgotten my name have you?" she asked.

"Dayya." He said after a moment.

Dayya bounced around again with excitement. "Yay! You remembered! Have a nice nap, bye bye!" She ran off to catch up with her siblings.

When Dayya was gone, Sanu turned to her adoptive son.

"Dark… is that the name the lions called you before you were with us?"

Dark looked at Sanu, confused. He couldn't quite understand complicated questions yet. After he didn't answer, Sanu put a paw around him and pulled the cub into her chest.

"Never mind, go to sleep, little one."

Dark happily curled up, closed his eyes and soon he was asleep.

* * *

Over the next week, Dark learned to speak a little more. Anytime he was asked about where he came from and why, he would look confused and say "I don't know." After a while, everyone stopped asking him about it. It was clear he had no recollection of those days. Often, Dark would spend time with Jayden and Dayya. Koru had started hanging around the adolescents since he felt he was closer to their age group. On occasion when the adolescents had finished training for the day, all the young lions joined to relax or play together.

One such day, the two older adolescents, Tali and Mani; the middle adolescents, Jai, Ciara and Kivu; the young adolescent, Tempest; the older cub, Koru; and cubs Dayya, Jayden and Dark all gathered by their favorite spot by the waterhole.

"Oh Tempest, please won't you teach us some battle moves?" Dayya begged her older sister. "Jayden, Dark and me always wanted to train with you, but mamma says we're too little."

"Well you are." Tempest said, sticking her tongue out.

"Come on, Tempest!" Jayden protested. "Shouldn't we be prepared incase one of the Black Pride lions comes up and attacks us?"

"The Black Pride isn't coming to attack us." Tempest said simply.

"But Koru said there's going to be a war!" Dayya retorted.

"No I didn't!" Koru shouted. "I said their _might_ be a war someday."

"Tempest," Mani said, "It might be a good idea to teach them, actually."

"What!" Tempest glared at Mani.

"I agree," Tali added. "Everyone should be prepared. Don't you think?"

"Yeah I wanna train!" Koru said.

"Yeah, let's train! Teach us, Tempest!" Dayya said with excitement.

Tempest's ears lowered. "Ugh…"

"Dark, do you want to train too?" Jayden asked the cub. He looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

"But I don't want to train you." Tempest said with a sour face.

"You're lazy!" Kivu shouted. Jai laughed.

"I don't hear you volunteering." Ciara chimed in. "You're the laziest one here, _future King_."

"Ouch, Ciara." Kivu said playfully.

"I'll teach them." Mani said, standing up, and stretching his limbs.

"Yay!" Dayya exclaimed and ran around Mani's legs. Jayden, Koru and Dark stood excitedly. Their tails waved through the air.

"Good." Tempest said, putting her head on her paws.

"You owe me." Mani said to her. She rolled her eyes in response. "All right, cubs. Ready?"

"Yes!" All three responded in unison.

"Me too!" Koru said.

"Alright. Since the others are being _lazy_," Mani glared at his friends who were all lying around. Jai was already beginning to doze off. None of his friends cared to reply.

"The best way to become a great fighter is to practice, right?" Mani started. The young lions nodded. "Okay then, we are going to practice swiping the air with our claws, like this."

Mani shifted his weight to his other paws while demonstrating a swipe with his right paw. He protruded his claws slightly.

"Now you try." He directed.

Jayden, Dayya, and Koru successfully swiped the air with their smaller paws. Dark looked a little confused.

"Like this, Dark!" Dayya said, moving to his side and demonstrating. Dark copied her.

"That's it, good job!" she smiled at him. He looked at her with his big eyes and smiled.

Suddenly, a blush came to Jayden's face when she saw Dark's smile. Quickly, she turned away.

"Why are you blushing?" Koru asked her.

"I don't know... I mean, I'm not!" Jayden replied hotly.

"Good job, everyone." Mani interrupted, not noticing their exchange. "Now do it again. About 50 times. Then do the other paw. Got it?" Mani then abruptly laid back down.

"What!" Koru shouted.

"50 times?" Jayden said, and then looked at her paws as if she were imagining her paw swiping over and over.

"Me and Dark are ready, aren't we?" Dayya said, glancing at the black cub. He nodded.

"50 times is _way_ too many!" Koru complained.

"That's what we had to do! Many times. So you can do it too." Mani said, putting his head on his paws. He let his tail brush Tempest's side. She let out a giggle.

Jayden, Dayya and Dark already got started while Koru stood staring at Mani with narrowed eyes.

"You only told us to do 50 swipes so you could lay back down with my sister." Koru challenged.

"That's absurd. Look, you're letting your younger sisters and Dark get ahead of you. Come on, you're the oldest, set the example."

Koru growled a little, but started his swipes at full speed, trying to catch up. Mani turned and smiled at Tempest.

"Smooth." She commented with her eyes shut and head on her paws.

"I know." He said, and copied her.

"Who's the lazy one now?" Kivu muttered to Ciara. Ciara didn't reply; she had fallen asleep.

After a few minutes of clawing the air, Koru quit, saying "this is dumb," and plopped down next to Mani. The other cubs kept at it. Over the next hour Mani taught them a few other basic moves. Koru refused to participate further saying, "I already know how to do this cub stuff."

Since Dark was the smallest cub, he got tired the quickest. It had started becoming dark outside, so soon Dayya and Jayden decided to take him back to his foster mom. Tempest walked with them. When the four approached Sanu, Dayya ran ahead.

"Come on, Dark, I'll take you the rest of the way."

Dark smiled and followed after her quickly. Tempest and Jayden hung back and waited. Jayden watched Dayya and Dark run happily to Sanu's side. Dayya excitedly told her what they had done that day. Dark nodded when the gray lioness asked if he had fun.

Jayden felt confused. She looked up at Tempest, but her older sister had her eyes trained on Dayya. Her expression was fixed into a knowing smirk. It looked as if she were suppressing a laugh. Jayden thought Tempest knew something that she didn't.

After a few more moments, Dayya said goodbye to Dark and Sanu, and came trotting back to her sisters.

"It's about time." Tempest teased.

Dayya ignored her. "Isn't Dark so cute?"

Tempest's laugh could be held back no longer. She managed to cut it short out of kindness to her sister.

"I mean, he doesn't say much, but he's so sweet and kind. It's so cute when he smiles. Isn't it, Jayden?"

"Um…" The brown cub felt a little embarrassed. How can her sister speak so freely of something as personal as that?

"Between you and me," Dayya whispered into her ear. "I'm starting to really like Dark."

"You do?"

Dayya only giggled.

"Time to go back to Mother, cubs." Tempest said, leading them toward where Vitani and Tome usually rested in the evening.

"Aw, Tempest, why don't you sleep beside us anymore?" Dayya asked sadly.

"Yeah you and Koru always sleep beside your friends." Jayden added.

"I'm sorry guys. I'll sleep beside you tonight after I say goodnight to Mani and the others. Okay?" Tempest said.

"Promise?" Dayya said as the three sisters approached Pride Rock.

"I promise. Now go, Mother looks as if she wants to give you a bath before bed." Tempest said, gesturing to where Vitani was resting below Pride Rock.

"Tell her and Daddy I'll be joining you soon." She called after the cubs as they ran along to their mother's side. Tempest turned tail and ran back to her friends to spend the last part of the day with them. When Tempest made it back, Mani and the others looked as if they were getting ready to head back to Pride Rock as well. Tempest noticed Ciara was missing.

"Where is Ciara? She went to bed already?"

"No," Jai answered. "My mother came all the way over here to ask if she wanted to take a walk with her. I guess they are going to talk about something."

"Oh, I wonder." Tempest said.

"I'm heading back, guys." Kivu said, stretching and yawning.

"Me too, I'm hungry." Tali muttered.

"Tempest, want to talk a walk with me?" Mani asked.

"Yes." She smiled at him. The two young lions went off for their walk while Jai, Tali and Kivu trotted back to Pride Rock.

* * *

When darkness had fallen completely, Ciara happily trotted into the cave at Pride Rock, looking for her friends. Lots of lionesses had already gone to sleep, so Ciara quietly scanned over the resting figures. She spotted Kivu first, who was chewing at the inside of his paw. She quickly approached him.

"Kivu!"

"What! I was just getting some dirt out from between-"

"Not that, Guess what?"

"Uhh… Your mom is pregnant?"

"NO!"

"Well then what did she tell you? You've been gone for a while."

"Oh, it's great news! After I tell you, I have to find the others to tell them."

"Spit it out already."

"My mother said I'm ready for my huntress test. Tomorrow! It's going to be tomorrow!"

"Wow, that's great!" Kivu said, standing. He quickly bumped heads with her. She responded by nuzzling him shortly.

"I know! Now I have to find Tali and tell her. She has to give me some last minute pointers and advice. I know I won't be getting much sleep tonight!"


	34. Ciara's Hunt

Chapter 34: Ciara's hunt

Ciara lowered herself into the tall grass and crept forward slowly. Each paw step was carefully placed and deathly silent. She had left the den at Pride Rock several minutes before this moment. It was early in the morning, but the sun was already hot and bright. Ciara decided to start her hunt rather far from Pride Rock then work her way back. She had gotten the idea from Tali when the two discussed some tactics the night before. The orange lioness put to memory Tali's exact words.

"_It's probably a good idea to start far and chase your prey back this way. That way you won't have as far to drag when you catch it." _

"You mean _if_ I catch it." Ciara murmured herself as she replayed the advice in her head.

Other advice swarmed through her mind.

"_Remain calm and quiet. Watch where you put each paw and always stay downwind of your prey."_

She moved her paw slowly forward and looked where it as going to land. Grass and dirt, no twigs or rocks. Good. Paw down. Next paw up, check the ground. No twigs or rocks. Good, paw down.

Ciara had managed to remain calm the entire distance from Pride Rock to this grassy field where she had begun her slow prowl. She surprised herself by hardly being nervous at all. She tried to push away the thoughts that the King and many others were watching her far-away form from Pride Rock's peak.

Ciara came upon a small group of gazelle who were grazing quietly. She had suspected they would be in this area. She remembered more of Tali's words.

"_Herds like to reside in quiet areas. Trying those places may be difficult; you have to be quieter than the air."_

The young lioness hardly dared to breathe as she focused her eyes on a gazelle who began to graze farther and farther from the others in its herd. It seemed to be the first obvious target, although Ciara would have liked to find a smaller prey. Even though she wasn't an adult yet, she was almost full sized. She figured she was about the same size as the beast.

_Perfect…_Ciara's heart began to race as she started in closer toward the roaming gazelle. It hadn't noticed her approach and was still munching happily. She was about thirty yards from the straying beast when it suddenly became alert. It raised its head sharply and its ears were pointed straight in the air. Seeing this gazelle becoming alert, the rest of the herd copied it and began to look about for danger.

_How did it sense me? I haven't made a sound! It can't possibly see me this far._ Ciara's insides started to panic while her outside remained composed. She sunk lower in the grass and waited. While the rest of the herd eventually put their heads back down to continue grazing, the wanderer remained alert. Its huge eyes darted around.

Ciara remained still and waited for her prey to continue munching. It was several minutes later when the young lioness began to become impatient.

_Come on! _She thought frantically. _Look down already!_

The reason for the gazelle's alertness suddenly became clear as Ciara heard a loud growl some distance from her right. Like a bolt of lightning, a young adult cheetah went sprinting toward the wanderer gazelle. It bleated loudly and immediately ran in the opposite direction along with the rest of the herd.

"No!" Ciara shouted and stood. There was no point in running after her prey or the cheetah who had interrupted her test. A cheetah was faster than a lion any day.

Ciara's heart pounded as she watched the cheetah chase her prey. Her blood began to boil.

_I _had_ that gazelle. It would have been mine if that idiot hadn't shown up and blown everything!_

The cheetah was chasing the wanderer gazelle, but tripped over her own feet several times. The beast was getting away. The cheetah quickly ran out of energy and collapsed to her side. She breathed heavily. All the gazelles were now no where to be see. Ciara couldn't move because she was so angry. Several growls escaped her throat. Suddenly, something happened that Ciara wouldn't normally have done. She ran as fast as she could toward the resting cheetah; her fury was fueling her feet. As she got closer, she could see just how young the cheetah was. Probably barely older than Ciara.

When the young cheetah noticed the red hot fury of a lioness that was Ciara coming straight at her, she stood with a slight panic. The cheetah didn't run, however, once she noticed Ciara's age and size. The cheetah took on a smirk instead.

The orange lionesses stopped several yards in front of her new enemy.

"What in the _world_ was that? That gazelle was _mine! _Didn't you see me stalking it, you daft bimbo?" Ciara could barely contain herself.

The cheetah only smirked with narrowed eyes. "Did I ruin your first hunt, Princess? Hah, you Pride Landers always send out your kids to do the hunting. Only adults can do this work."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me. First of all, you can't be that much older than me, second, you simultaneously ruined _my_ hunt _and_ failed your own. This must be one proud day for the cheetah kind!"

"Oh, leave it, Princess. You couldn't have caught that gazelle anyway. Why don't you go hunt a rabbit?" The cheetah began walking away. Ciara snarled at her spotted back.

"One day I will hunt _you_." Ciara threatened with her teeth bared. The young cheetah didn't respond, but only walked away. It took a few minutes for Ciara to calm herself down. She remembered more of Tali's words.

"_Don't let any failure ruin your mood. Remain calm and try again. You're not being time but it is important to finish your hunt before it gets dark, unless you want to hunt beside hyenas…"_

Ciara smirked cynically. "Or cheetahs…"

The adolescent was beginning to feel the heat. The sun was rising and there were no clouds to cover it. Her mad run toward the cheetah had taken a lot of her energy. Ciara softly growled and moved on. She hoped other herd animals hadn't heard the loud hooves of the running gazelles.

She stalked along the plains for a while, trying to find a new herd. In an area near the waterhole, a herd of African Buffalo were grazing. She moved quietly toward them, keeping very close to the ground. She wished she could find something smaller like more gazelle, or even zebras, but these large horned creatures was all she could find after many minutes of searching.

"_Remember, target small, young, elderly, sick or injured animals." _Ciara heard Tali's voice reply in her head. "_You can usually tell the age by paying attention to the antlers or by their head position. The lower ranking animals, such as the elderly, carry their head lower than others."_

Ciara tried to find a buffalo whose head was the lowest. More than a few of them had their head lowered but that was because they were grazing. She could easily tell which of them had the highest rank. A giant male had his head high in the air with scary deadly looking horns. He had a few noticeable scars on his shoulder that probably came from battles over the territory. She would hate to see what this bull's enemies looked like after he fought them.

The bull was facing away from Ciara, seemingly interested in something far away. She was glad that she was no where near him and made note to never get close to him. She tried to locate any wounded buffalo, but none appeared to be hurt. After the beasts shifted around by lazily walking while grazing, a smaller, probably younger buffalo came into view. It was the smallest in the herd, but not a child.

Ciara figured she could probably take him down if she used all her weight and if luck was with her. But the only way to get him was if the young buffalo wasn't so close to the others. Ciara wasn't about to rush in to the middle of the herd to try to attack it. She took a few minutes to think of a way to separate the small buffalo from the others. Most of the sane ideas that came to her required a teammate, which at this time was out of the question. The only other option she could come up with was to run at the herd and try to panic them into running, and then hope the younger buffalo was a slow runner.

Ciara didn't like her own plan, but her stubbornness was beginning to take over, so she couldn't give up on the buffalo yet. Before she could launch her plan into action, the big herd leader began grunting and gestured with his horns in the direction of the waterhole. His herd began to move in the direction he indicated.

_No!_ Ciara thought. _The waterhole is all open space. There would be no chance for me to hunt them there! I must act now._

The young lioness leaped from her grassy hiding place toward the young buffalo. She didn't get far before she halted to an immediate stop. The large male had walked over to Ciara's target and began ushering him with his horns to go along with the others. The young buffalo grunted angrily at the large male, but trotted along with the rest of the herd. The large male stood where he was for a moment, letting the trail end of the herd pass him. It was like he was protecting the back of the herd as if he knew a young lioness might be trying to pick one of them off.

Ciara growled to herself and backed away. She didn't want the large male to see her, no matter how badly she wanted to get that buffalo.

The sun was hot on her back as she walked away. She desperately wanted to rest in some shade. But not wanting to appear defeated by anyone who might be watching, she moved on. Ciara tried to think of another area that would be as quiet as the first place. She was sure the gazelles wouldn't return to the area where the cheetah had attacked. She began running toward the Pride Land border, hoping to find a quiet area. After a few moments of running, she saw something move in the corner of her eyes, and Ciara's instinct told her to stop. She ducked down in the grass, not knowing at first as to why her instinct made her halt. She breathed quietly for a few moments.

Then, a long gazelle walked slowly into view. Ciara's mouth dropped and almost couldn't believe it: It was the wanderer gazelle from before! She knew it was the same one because she had stared at it for so long before that cheetah had come along. It was grazing along as it if had never almost been caught by a hungry cheetah. And –even better—it was now limping.

_I guess that cheetah was good for something!_ Ciara thought triumphantly.

The gazelle walked slowly out into the open, limping more. It had no idea the young lioness was nearby. Ciara fought the urge to growl with excitement. She forced herself to wait as the gazelle moved closer. She stopped breathing as she prepped herself to attack.

When the moment was right, her body knew it, and Ciara exploded out of the grass, right at the shocked animal. It bleated loudly in surprise and turned to leap away. But since he had been so close, the gazelle kicked Ciara in the neck and stumbled. Ciara felt no pain since adrenaline had taken over. She grappled at the gazelle's hooves trying to trip it even more. The maneuver worded, and the animal couldn't get the right footing to get away. Ciara took this opportunity to seal the deal by putting most of her body weight on it and fastening her teeth to its neck. After some struggling, kicking, and few strangled sounds, it was over. The gazelle went limp, but Ciara didn't let go. She breathed heavily for a few moments to ensure success. After her heart beat started to return to normal, she let go, stood back and looked at her first kill.

Pride coursed through her.

Ciara didn't give herself time to celebrate. She grabbed the prey by the neck again, and began dragging it toward Pride Rock. The gazelle was heavy, but she didn't find it hard to pull it once she got started. It also helped that adrenaline still pumped through her veins. She felt the pain in her neck from the gazelle's kick for the first time. She ignored the pain, and kept dragging.

The young lioness was a short distance from Pride Rock when her mother, Toni, and all her friends, Kivu, Jai, Tali, Tempest and Mani were running toward her, shouting her name. Toni had tears in her eyes. Ciara smiled. She had passed.


	35. New Life

Chapter 35: New Life

Some time had passed peacefully in the Pride Lands. Vitani's training continued as usual, but by this time all lions had become fit. You could tell just by looking at the Pride that they had undergone a serious transformation. Some questioned the need to continue the training since no one had seen or heard from the Black Pride lioness again. Because of this, the training had become more lax and turned into more of a daily exercise to keep the Pride in shape.

Even Koru, who now sported a small patch of fur on his chest, Jayden and Dayya, who were now slightly taller and longer, had joined the daily exercise. Kovu had to get some convincing from Vitani of course, but it wasn't long before he gave in.

Dark had also grown. He didn't have a mane growing on his chest yet, but he had gotten a little taller. Dark had come out of his shell a little and was talking more than he used to. He talked most around the ones he was closest to. He spent most of his time with Sanu or Jayden and Dayya. Dark had been allowed to join a little of the daily exercise due to Dayya's begging. Sanu made him come home whenever he started to get tired.

Kivu and the other adolescents had grown too. Tali and Mani were now full sized adults. Mani's mane had grown all the way around his neck and under his chin. It was small and thin, but still looked very adult. Mani's head was usually held high to show it off. He was rather large for being a young adult. Tali had already been nearly full size, so she hadn't appeared to have grown much on the outside. Instead, Tali gained more beauty and appreciation for those around her. She had begun to spend more time with her mother and a few other friends she had grown close to during the many hunts she participated in. Tali even spent time with the medicine lioness, Mairu. Tali was beginning to take a great interest in the ways of medicine and healing.

Ciara—since she had passed her huntress test—had joined the hunting parties as well. She felt she wasn't as good as Tali yet, but she tried not to let it bother her. She chocked it up to the fact that Ciara's legs remained short even though the rest of her body grew to near adult size, while Tali's legs only seemed to get longer.

Kivu and Jai's manes had grown too. Before, the two had a medium tuft growing on their chests, and had a small amount of fur on their necks, but now they each had large tufts on their chests and unruly hair on their necks, reaching their shoulder blades. Kivu and Jai _still_ argued over who's mane was bigger. Kivu's black ear-rims hadn't faded as he had gotten older like Simba's had. But Kivu didn't feel bad about it since Mani and Tali's ear spots hadn't faded either.

Tempest had grown inside more than out. She remained small for her age, but gained maturity in her mind and heart. She felt even more in love with Mani than ever, and secretly yearned to be a mother even though she wasn't an adult yet. She took great interest in caring for her younger siblings. Tempest's own huntress test would be coming up soon. She hoped she would be a little taller and longer by that time.

This was a time for growth as it was a time for cubs. Sanu, Sanai and even Queen Kiara each had their cub—or in Sanu's case: Cubs! Sanu had two girls who appeared to be identical. She named them Zuna and Zula. On closer inspection, the twins had one main difference. Zuna's fur around her ears, muzzle and cheeks was slightly scruffier than Zuna's. Both girls were medium gray with a black pointed nose. Their eyes were red-orange. They had 3 dark gray spots each under their left eye. Some lionesses joked that they could at least had the markings under different eyes so that they could be easily told apart. Sanu simply replied that she didn't need the spots to tell them apart.

Sanai's cub came easily; she barely had to push at all. It was almost as if the cub was just dying to come into the world. She had a strong active boy who was named Malowa. Even as a baby, Malowa loved to squeek and mew as if he were speaking. His fur color was similar to his mothers, but slightly darker. While Sanai was a creamy peach color, Malowa was a light shade of creamy brown. His nose was just like his mothers: salmon colored and rather large. His eyes were bright teal. He had a small tuft of brown hair on his head and some growing from his elbows.

In contrast, Kiara's cub was very difficult. Kiara went through a lot of pain in the delivery, and lost a lot of blood. She survived the birthing process, but had been very tired over the following days. She had a boy that she named Clous. She had heard the foreign name from the old mandrill Rafiki who had heard it from another mandrill who had been known for traveling. The name had stuck with Kiara; she had always liked it. Clous was dark orange with a bright red tuft. Just like Kivu, Clous had a stray curl on top of his head that pointed back at his ears. And also like Kivu, he had black rimmed ears. His nose was pointed like his father's but pink instead of black. His eyes were like his grandmother Nala's: a shade between green and blue, but a brighter shade.

Since Kiara had been instructed by Mairu to spend most of her time resting, Kivu got to be the one to watch over his new brother. Kiara hadn't even had been fit enough to be able to give Clous milk, so whenever the cub was hungry, Kivu had to take him to Sanu or Sanai. The other cubs seemed reluctant to share their mothers, but eventually they got used to it. Sanu and Sanai never seemed to mind.

Kovu had to continue his kingly duties after a few days of staying by Kiara's side. Naturally, he was worried about her. She only woke to eat and barely had the energy to get to up to go to the bathroom. Mairu told Kovu that she was fatigued since she had lost so much blood and it would take some time for her to regenerate it.

Since Kovu could no longer spend all his time with Kiara, Simba and Nala took over the duty, and watched over Kiara. They made sure she ate and brought her water. Kivu had been worried about his mother as well, but decided to do all he could to take care of his new brother while his mother was ill. One day, when he was baby sitting Clous, Kivu made one of the most important vows of his life.

"Brother, one day you and I will be so close that no one could separate us. I promise to always watch out for you and protect you. I would trade my future title—no—my life for you."

* * *

Little golden-orange Cloud slept on in Kivu's arms, too young to understand his older brother's words. He wouldn't know it yet, but one day Clous would know how special he was to Kivu.

"Kivu…"

"_Huh…?"_

"Kivu are you awake?" A small voice was calling. Kivu wanted to answer, _no I am _not _awake,_ but his mouth was too tired to form the words.

"KIVU!"

Kivu's eyes snapped open. In front of him was a very alert and excited young cub. He bounced about.

"Yay, Brother, you're awake!" Clous announced.

Kivu groaned loudly, "And you're annoying." He muttered.

Clous was a young cub now, as were Malow and the twins, Zuna and Zula. Clous had proven to be a rambunctious cub. Others thought he fit right in with the rest of the family. Kivu could hardly believe it when Kiara told him that he had been exactly the same at that age.

Kiara had gotten better. Most of her energy had returned but some sort of internal injury remained. The Queen found it hard to run very far before a deep pain in her abdomen arose. The pain came when she attempted any strenuous activity like dragging food or even carrying her new son. She could no longer lead the hunting parties, or even go on a hunt. Nala remained on the job as the permanent lead huntress.

Mairu had done her best to treat Kiara, but she could do nothing about the re-occuring inner pains the queen had. Kiara could get around better than before, but still spent a majority of her time resting. She felt distressed to be stationary for so much of the day, but her friends Toni and Kanai often kept her company.

Now, Kivu tiredly rose to his feet. From inside the cave, he could tell it was light outside by the way the light bounced off the walls.

"Why are you waking me?" Kivu said. The fur on his chest was ruffled up every-which-way.

"Mom said its time for you to take me out to play!" Clous responded simply.

"Again!" Kivu complained. He rolled his eyes and sighed. He didn't like the idea of spending his morning babysitting, but he knew not to go tell his mother that. She might not be as active as she once was, but Kiara could still be sharp if she wanted.

"Well come on then." The young prince said to his brother.

"Yay!" Clous cheered again. Kivu walked out of the cave.

"Stop bouncing about like that, you're just like Dayya." Kivu said. Clous stopped at once.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You're related to her, you know. That means you share genes. Bouncing about like a girl must be genetic."

"I am not related to Dayya!" Clous protested.

"Yes you are. Her mom is our dad's sister. You're her cousin, so there."

"That means you're related to her too because you're my brother!"

"Nuh uh." Even though Kivu was almost an adult, he was always brought back to childhood when he was with Clous. "I'm older so that means I'm related to Tempest since she's closer to my age. You're a cub, so Dayya is closer to your age, so _you're_ related to her."

Clous digested this false information and decided it sounded plausible.

"Aw man. I wanted to be related to Tempest. She's cool!" Clous complained.

Kivu smirked. "See, coolness runs in me and Tempest's genes. Oh look, it's Zuna and Zula and Dark. Go play with them."

Kivu had lead Clous to the large field a short distance away from Pride Rock. Clous immediately ran over to Sanu's kids. Sanu, who had been laying on the grass, stood when Kivu came over.

"Oh thank goodness you are here, Kivu," Sanu said. Kivu thought to himself that was probably the nicest thing he had heard Sanu say. "Could you watch my cubs for a while? I need to take a stroll and run; my legs have been hurting me."

Kivu knew not to say no to Sanu, so there was no hesitation, "Sure." He said, then sat.

"Thank you, I'll be back soon." Sanu stood and quickly nuzzled her cubs, then began to trot off. "Looks like you'll have some company."

Kivu looked after the older lioness to see what she meant. The meaning became evident when Kivu saw Ciara padding over.

"Good morning…" Ciara said with a smirk.

"Morning…" Kivu said, then noticed what Ciara was smirking at. His chest fur was still poking out in strange bed-caused angles. Kivu angrily ran a paw over his chest, grumbling to himself.

"And your hair too…" Ciara said. "Here, let me." The young lioness closed the space between the two and quickly ran her paw over his head in the correct direction. Kivu stood very still, a little surprised.

Ciara suddenly seemed to realize what she was doing and stopped. She backed up and cleared her throat, quickly thinking of something to say to chase away the awkward moment.

"Stuck with babysitting again, I see?" she said, gesturing at the four cubs, who were huddled closely together, probably plotting something.

Kivu sighed irritably, not letting the closeness with Ciara ruffle his fur like it used to. "Yes… I hope they will be good while I have to watch them. Right, cubs?" Kivu called to them. Clous, Zuna, Zula and Dark rose their heads at once.

"Uh yeah, of course." Clous said.

Kivu and Ciara moved closer to the group of cubs.

"What were you all planning just now?" Kivu asked. Before Clous could answer, Kivu continued. "Don't answer, Clous, how about Dark answers? He doesn't lie."

The older cub's blue-gray eyes blinked when Kivu put him on the spot.

"Uhh…" Dark's eyes shifted back and forth. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to betray his younger friends.

"Zuna was just telling us a dream she had last night, weren't you?" Clous said, turning to the gray cub to his left.

"I'm not Zuna, I'm _Zula_!_"_ Zula said.

Clous growled. "Ugh! I can't tell you two apart! You're identical."

"We are not!" the two said in unison.

"Really?" Clous said sarcastically. "Because you look the same. You're both gray with three spots under your eye and you both have orange eyes."

"No…" Zuna responded and Zula rolled her eyes.

"Let me explain this to you for the last time." Zuna started, " My sister, Zula has orange_-red _eyes."

"Yes," Zula said, "And Zuna has red- _orange_ eyes."

"That certainly straightens it out." Clous said. Dark laughed.

"It's simple." Zuna _red-orange_ eyes said, "That means my eyes are more red than orange, and her's are more orange than red. Get it? So just look at our eyes to tell us apart if you really can't tell."

"Who has time for that!" Clous said in frustration.

"Alright, now that we have that settled," Kivu said, laying down. "Why don't you all go play something, or do your dumb cub things."

"We're not dumb!" Clous said. "Ciara? Can you tell Kivu we're not dumb? He listens to you."

Ciara smiled. "I'll tell him. You all go play."

"Come on!" Zuna called, trotting away. "Let's play hide and seek!"

"Stay in sight this time! I mean it." Kivu said as they trotted away. Clous jumped in front to lead the way. As Ciara watched them, she was reminded of when she and her friends were that age. She looked at Kivu wondering if he was thinking the same thing. Ciara didn't mention it, however.

"Why are you so mean to your brother?" she asked, sitting next to Kivu's laying form. "I thought you were glad to have a sibling."

"I was… I thought it was going to be cool to have a little brother. But he's just been annoying and gets me in trouble."

"It's just the age difference. I'm sure once he's a little older you'll get along better." Ciara said. Kivu made a sound as if to say 'yeah right.' "Or _maybe_," She continued, "If you just gave him a chance and just stopped being mean, you could bond."

Kivu looked at her. Although she used a firm voice, her face did not reveal any anger. In fact, she seemed almost about to smile. Kivu wished she would.

"Are you going to stay a while and watch the cubs with me?" he asked her.

Ciara turned her head away, breaking eye-contact. "I can't. I'm going to join the hunt with Tali. I need ot get as good as her. Anyway, I see Jai walking over here now, so you'll have someone to watch the cubs with."

Ciara stood, waving her tail at Kivu. "I better go. See you later." She trotted away as Kivu said bye. He couldn't help but feel sad when she walked away.

Within moments, Jai had joined the young prince.

"Hey, Smaller Mane." Jai greeted.

"Woah, woah don't start that." Kivu playfully warned.

"Haha," Jai laughed. "Are we getting too old for that?" he settled beside his friend.

No." Kivu replied, although he felt they were. He stretched his neck up to see what the four cubs were up to some distance away. They were dashing around behind rocks, stumps and trees. Kivu realized he and his friends had all gotten older and didn't have as much fun as they used to. He had begun to feel different on the inside as well. He was worried about his mom's inactivity and health, although he never spoke of it. Kivu's training to become king had intensified some since he was becoming of age. Kovu decided to include him on most of his Kingly duties. And there was still the daily exercise that he was expected to attend to every other day. At least the mindless exercise gave him time to think about things. His new brother only added to the stress. It had begun to become overwhelming.

Even though Kivu had all these things in his life, he felt something was missing.

"Are you thinking about becoming King again?" Jai said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Kind of. Just thinking about everything. It's stressful. Jai, you can be King instead."

"Hah! Yeah right, Kivu." Jai said, putting his head in his paws. Jai didn't mention how often he thought how fine it would be to be King of such a well-known and powerful pride. He changed the subject. "Look, the hunting party is setting out."

A small group of lionesses dashed away from Pride Rock, heading out to the fields in the center of the lands. Nala was at the lead. Jai's eyes followed the lean light brown shape of Tali who was trailing right behind Nala. Kivu's eyes followed Ciara who was just beside Tali.

Kivu then realized what was missing in his life.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Some fun facts here:  
**

**I apologize for Clous's name. His name is not African; I believe it's a German name. I heard it off an anime a LONG time ago, and the name stuck with me. I tried to change it, but no matter what neat name I came up with, I still thought of him as Clous. So there it is. Please accept that!**

**Zuna and Zula's names were changed though. I had their names picked out as Kiko and Koki for the longest time, but I decided they were _too_ weird to be in a TLK story since those are Japanese names, I believe. But I've come to learn and accept their new names.  
**


	36. Rock Sliding

Chapter 36: Rock Sliding

The next morning, Tali, Ciara, Tempest and the other members of their daily training group were trotting the border. Since the training was now more of an exercise, the trot was more relaxed. The members could talk, and even stop to rest if they wanted. Even Vitani became more lax. Some days, like this one, she didn't lead the exercise. She expected her well trained lionesses to keep up the good work. Vitani had been wanting to spend more time with her growing cubs. She needed to pay special attention to Dayya and Jayden since they were headed into teen-hood. They could now be instructed on some of the basics of hunting.

Koru had joined the girl's exercise group as well. He had proven to have a lot of endurance when trotting the border, but when it came to practicing battle techniques, he often got lazy He was purposely put in Tempest's group so she could persuade him to keep at it. Usually it took more than persuading.

Tempest trotted faster to catch up to her younger brother. He was rather big for his age; his arms and legs were already showing muscle. Even though he was a young adolescent, and Tempest was nearly an older adolescent, Koru was almost as big as her. In Tempest's defense, she was built pretty small for her age. The tuft of fur on Koru's chest, however, was small in contrast to his body size.

"Koru!" Tempest said as she joined her brother's side. "Don't you get tired?" she panted.

Koru seemed unfazed by the trots around the border, and never rested until they were finished.

"No." he said simply.

Tali and Ciara caught up to them. "You know, Koru, you're beginning to act like my brother." Tali said teasingly.

Koru's face began to flush. "Huh?"

Tempest laughed. "Oh I'm sure that's purely a coincidence, isn't it Koru?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said, not looking at her.

"It's okay to idolize someone," Tempest continued with a teasing tone.

Tali burst out laughing. "Mani is a big ham."

"I have to agree." Ciara said. Tempest only laughed.

Koru groaned. "Shut up, Tempest!" he said, and sped up to get away.

"I didn't mean to make him upset." Tali said.

"Hey, no worries," Tempest said. "He's alright. He know we're just kidding around. It's true what you said though, he's been following Mani around like a cub."

"It's so funny anyone would look up to Mani." Tali smirked.

"Look, some of the others in the group are stopping for a rest. Let's stop for a moment." Ciara suggested.

Tamani and Tikana, the lionesses in their group, were beginning to lie down in the grass. Koru, Larne and Jika kept going. Tempest, Tali and Ciara sat down too. They were a few yards away from Tamani and Tikana.

"Phew. It's hot today." Tali sighed.

"My muscles are sore." Ciara said.

"Hey, you guys, look there." Tempest said, pointing toward the border with her paw. "Do you see what I see?"

Two adult males were coming straight toward them. Their shoulders rocked back and forth as hey sauntered closer. The others had noticed them too.

"Who are they?" Tamani asked.

"Who knows? Are they a threat?"

"Doesn't really look like it by their posture. Ciara? Do any of you know them?" Tamani turned her head to the younger lioness.

The three girls stared at the approaching adult lions. "No, I've never seen them before." Ciara said. As they got closer, Ciara could see the males were young. Probably just months older than Tali and Mani. One had light golden fur with a blond full mane. The other was peach with a gray-brown mane. They seemed rather excited as they approached the five lionesses.

Ciara's ears perked up once she realized how handsome the duo were. Ciara noticed her friends were staring as well.

"Hey ladies." the blond one said as he came to a stop a couple yards from the resting lionesses.

"Hi." Tamani said with a smile.

"You two are coming awful close to the Pride land boder…" Tikana said, all business.

"No worries, no worries." The gray-brown mane one said. "I'm Shenda. My friend Toshen and I here just wanted to come over here and speak to you fine ladies. He winked at Tikana and Tamani. They giggled. The blond one called Toshen, was examining Tali.

"Hey." he said to her, while Shenda continued talking to Tikana and Tamani. They smiled and giggled at everything he said.

"Hello." she said politely, but without a smile. Then Tali turned to Ciara and Tempest. "Are you two about ready to go?"

"What's the hurry?" the handsome lion said. "Are you playing a game with these adolescents?"

"Hey, we are _not_ adolescents!" Tempest said, standing up.

"Well we kinda are…" Ciara muttered.

"Well… okay we are, but what I mean is, we're not kids!" Tempest said to Toshen. "Tali isn't that much older than us!"

"Alright, sorry, pretty girl. I didn't mean anything by it." He smiled and winked at Tempest.

Tempest blinked and began to blush once he called her pretty. She muttered something quietly to hide her giggle, and turned her head away. Toshen turned his eyes on Tali again, who was standing up.

"So it's Tali right?" he said, stepping closer to her. "I'm Toshen."

"I heard."

"Yo, Tosh, come on!" The brown mane lion, Shenda called. Tikana and Tamani were shanding next to him. They looked as if they were going to follow the lion.

"We'll be right back, girls." Tamani said to Ciara, Tali and Tempest. "We'll come back and finish the run." The three began to walk in the direction the two lions had come from.

"Hey you should come with us." Toshen said to Tali.

"No thanks." Tali said, beginning to walk away. Ciara and Tempest followed.

The blond lion looked confused. He wasn't used to being turned down. He followed Tali.

"Come on, babe." he persisted.

"She said _no!"_ Tempest said, planting her feet in front of his face, and staring him down. "And don't even think about asking Ciara or me to go with you either, we are already spoken for!"

Ciara began to blush. Toshen looked as if he were about to retort when Shenda called for him again.

"Toshen, let's _go!_ I already got one for you."

"Fine." The blond said, turning away and dashing after his friend and the two lionesses.

"Thank the kings." Tai said, rolling her eyes.

"Why didn't you go with them, Tali?" Ciara said, matching her pace. She couldn't read her friend's expression. "Besides being persistent, he was pretty cute." Ciara admitted.

"Just not interested." she said simply.

"You and the blond one would have made a very cute cub." Tempest said.

Tali laughed as if Tempest had told a joke. "I do not want cubs! Especially with someone I don't know."

Ciara and Tempest shared a look and shrugged. It was normal for lionesses to have cubs with passing lions, but it was apparent Tali didn't see it that way.

"Come on, guys. We need to catch up, let's finish the exercise." Tali said, bouncing into a quicker trot.

* * *

Kivu was leaving Pride Rock later that day after he had visited with his mother. Kiara had gotten no better and no worse. She still spent most of her time resting or laying down. Before Kivu could descend the stair-like steps to the ground, he heard his mother call out,

"Take Clous with you!"

Kivu groaned. A bundle of energy quickly padded over to him.

"Hey! Now we can play!"

"Oh, boy." Kivu muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What are we gonna play? Hide and seek? Tag? Oh, how 'bout save the princes? I can go get Zuna and Zula to play with us."

"That is a great idea. Well look there, it's Malowa with Sanai. You could go play with him." Kivu said, gesturing to Sanai who was sunbathing on a rock while the dark cream cub sat beside her. He was rambling on about something but Sanai didn't seem to mind. She smiled the entire time he was talking.

"Malowa?" Clous made a face. "He talks too much."

"So?" Kivu said, not caring. "Just go over there. I'll come get you later. I'm going to meet my friends."

"Fine, go." Clous said, pouting. He was going for the sad let-down little brother routine to evoke some pity and maybe cause Kivu to change his mind and take Clous with him. But it didn't work. Kivu turned, and trotted away without a second look.

Clous sighed and walked toward Sanai and Malowa.

"And _that's_ how I found my favorite rock again." Malowa had just finished his story. He took a breath (probably the first one in a few sentences.) "Did I tell you how I lost it in the first place?" He asked his mother excitedly. Sanai encouraged him with a wide smile.

"Hi, Malowa, Hi, Sanai." Clous said as he approached, sitting on the ground next to the large rock they were laying on.

"Well hello, Clous. Are you here to join us?" Sanai asked.

"Yeah, Clous! Stay and listen to this story, I lost my favorite rock the other day. It's a great rock. You know how rocks are normally gray or brown? Well my rock is blue. Honestly!" Malowa said.

Clous got an idea.

"Well actually, Kivu is watching me today…" Clous lied. "You wanna come with us?"

Malowa nodded and appeared excited. His teal eyes shined. Sanai seemed apprehensive.

"Where is Kivu?" the cream colored lioness asked, perking her head up to look around.

"Oh, he told me to meet him by a tree nearby," Clous said. "It's just over there, that's why we can't see him." He gestured with his tail.

"I suppose that sounds fine if Kivu is watching you." Sanai smiled.

"Can Dark go with you?" A voice from behind them asked.

Sanu and the older cub Dark walked over.

"I'm taking the girls out for lessons. Dark would probably think it was dull." Sanu explained.

"Yeah, you've already given me lessons." Dark said to his mom.

"Yeah, Dark come with us!" Malowa said. "The more the merrier."

"Will that be okay with Kivu?" Sanai asked Clous.

"Oh sure." The orange cub said, shrugging. Dark sat by Clous. Malowa dropped down from the sunning rock.

"Dark, I'll come pick you up from here in a couple hours." Sanu said, turning away.

"Bye, Mother." Dark called.

"Meet me back here later, okay Malowa?" Sanai said.

"I will, Mom." her son replied, then quickly jumped back on the rock to quickly nuzzle his mother. He jumped back down to join his friends. "Come on guys, let's go."

"Alright, come on. Kivu is waiting over here. Follow me." Clous said, leading the way. Malowa followed behind him while Dark picked up the rear.

"Make sure to listen to what Kivu says!" Sanai called after them.

The three boys walked for several moments before anyone said anything. Dark broke the silence.

"_Where_ did you say Kivu was waiting?"

"He's not waiting for us." Clous said bluntly, still leading them.

"What!" Malowa exclaimed.

"He was _supposed_ to watch me. But he went with his friends instead."

"I'm sure Kivu meant for you to stay with Sanai then…" Dark said, trotting to Clous's side. "Not to go off on your own."

"Yeah, we can go back to my mom. She will watch us." Malowa said with excitement. "Besides, she will be angry at me if we go off on our own."

Clous stopped. Malowa bumped into him.

"Malowa, will you _stop _being such a mamma's boy?" Clous turned on him, angrily.

The dark peach cub's mouth dropped. "I-I'm not a mamma's boy…"

Clous scoffed. "Come on. Haven't you ever wanted to do something fun? Our parents always hold us back and don't let us do the things we want."

"Maybe they are concerned for our safety?" Dark suggested. "Let's go back."

"Come on, Dark." Malowa said, wanting to redeem himself after being called a mamma's boy. "Clous might be on to something. What did you have in mind?" he asked Clous.

Clous smirked and cocked one eyebrow. "Ever been rock sliding?"


	37. Deadly Rock

Chapter 37: Deadly Rock

"Rock sliding?" Dark said, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Just follow me, I'll show you." Clous said, and started trotting toward the backside of Pride Rock.

Dark stayed put. Malowa started to follow, but stopped when he noticed Dark hadn't moved.

"Come on, Dark. It sounds kinda fun! We'll see what Clous is talking about then we'll go right back, okay?"

Dark sighed. "Fine… I'm only coming along to keep you two from hurting yourselves." Dark conceded, then began to follow Clous.

Dark and Malowa trotted faster to catch up with the orange cub.

"Where are we going?" Dark asked.

"The rock part of the back of Pride Rock. Hush, we have to be quiet, there's lionesses laying around in this area."

"Good thing we re pretty small, we can duck right into the grass." Malowa whispered.

The three ducked into a low position and were stealthily trotting. It was harder for Dark to do since he was a little bigger than the other two cubs.

The trio successfully passed a couple resting lionesses, and snuck into the back of Pride Rock. This is where the Pride buried their royal or honored dead. Far above that, there was a tall cliff that opened to a small cave. This place was where Scar used to reside before he took the throne. Often he would hang his limbs off the edge of the mouth while he relaxed.

Now, age had crumbled the cliff. It looked more like a large rubble pile than a cliff. There were a lot of large and medium size rocks at the top of the pile, while the bottom was mostly small rocks and pebbles.

"Up here, follow me." Clous said, bouncing up the side of the rubble pile. As he scrabbled up, some small rocks were sent down. After a minute of climbing, Clous made it to the top of the ledge, albeit ungracefully.

"Come on, it's easy! Just do what I did." Clous called down to his friends.

"Do we have to do it _just_ like that?" Dark said quietly to Malowa, mocking Clous's clumsy ascent. Malowa laughed loudly.

Dark took a deep breath, and climbed up the side of the pile as nimbly as he could. He only sent a couple rocks falling.

"You made it look easy…" Malowa muttered. He gathered himself and more or less tried to copy Dark's movements.

When all three boys had made it to the top of the ledge, they stood upon the largest rock and looked down. The drop wasn't sheer. If one of the boys had fallen off, they would have tumbled down and landed in a pile of rocks. The cub would probably have been bruised but not seriously injured. The drop was more like a slope, going down at an angle.

"This is something I've always wanted to do, but mother would never let me." Clous said.

"What, just stand here?" Dark said sarcastically.

"No! Just watch."

Malowa and Dark watched as Clous looked around at the ground. He found a rock that was rather flat, and had enough surface area for him to stand on. It was not imbedded, but sat loosely on other small rocks. There were many other rocks like this around in varying sizes.

Once Clous decided this was the rock he needed, he backed up a few paces. He steadied his legs, almost in a pre-pounce pose.

"And this my friends, is Rock Sliding." the orange cub said, and launched himself forward. Dark and Malowa watched in awe as Clous jumped upon his flat rock, and then surfed down the pile of rocks and pebbles. He grinned hugely as he quickly descended. Near the bottom of the pile, Clous jumped off his rock and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Woah!" Malowa called down. "That was so cool!"

Dark's eyes were wide. "That looked dangerous."

"Come on guys!" Clous called up at them. "Your turn!"

"Yeah, me next!" Malowa said and looked for a rock as Clous had. He found one, but had to nudge it into a better position with his paws and muzzle.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dark said coming over to Malowa's side. "I think Clous has done this before, despite what he says about his mother."

"Relax. The worse that could happen is that we fall on our butt and then Clous will laugh. That's it." the dark peach cub said as if that would dismiss any and all doubts Dark had. Before Dark could say anything else, Malowa launched himself. "Here I goooo!" Malowa jumped on his rock and slid down the pile.

"Woah, woah!" Malowa had a little trouble keeping his balance on the rock. Near the end of the pile, he tried to jump off as cloud has done, but he ended up tripping over his legs, tumbled a couple of times then landed on his side. He quickly leapt up with a giant smile. "Wow, that was awesome!"

Clous laughed. "You fell on your butt!"

"Yeah! I did!" Malowa said, excited, then yelled up to Dark. "See, Dark? The worst thing that could happen happened, and we're all still okay. That didn't hurt at all. It's your turn!"

Dark rolled his eyes. "I guess he has a point." he muttered to himself. He dragged himself over near the edge, and looked for a rock.

"Hurry! It's fun!" Clous called up to him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Dark said as he found a suitable rock to use. He moved it into position, backed up and readied himself.

"Here goes nothing…"

Dark dashed forward and leapt upon his rock and it propelled him down the pile. A feeling of exhilaration came over him and he couldn't help but grin. He jumped off at the right time and managed on to land on his feet.

"You did it!" Malowa exclaimed.

"It took me several tries to get it to look _that_ good!" Clous said. "You're a natural! It's fun isn't it?"

"Yeah, it was." Dark admitted, still smiling.

"Let's go again!" Malowa said, already heading toward the side of the pile where they climbed before. Dark and Clous quickly followed him.

The boys slid down a few more times each. Sometimes one of them landed ungracefully on their side or back, but they never really hurt themselves. After a few times, the boys were pros.

"I should bring Jayden and Dayya to come try this." Dark said.

"No! No girls." Clous said.

"Why? Jayden is pretty cool." Dark defended.

"Jayden is cool, but Dayya talks too much." Malowa said. Dark and Clous looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Clous quickly changed the subject.

"Hey guys, I have an idea! Let's all three of us try to ride that big rock at the same time." Clous gestured with his head toward the big rock the three boys had stood upon when they had first arrived. It had just enough surface area for all three to stand upon and was rather tall. It probably weighed as much as the three boys combined.

"Do you think we can move it?" Malowa asked. "It's almost as tall as Dark."

"It's worth a try. We just all have to jump on it at the same time, and it should move easily!" Clous said, already envisioning the three of them surfing down the pile on the large rock. The others were convinced, and moved into position. On the count of three, they ran and jumped onto the rock. It didn't budge.

"It's too heavy." Dark said.

"Let's try again." Malowa said.

The three stepped off, the rock and tried again. It moved very slightly this time.

"It moved! Let's try again." Clous said, becoming excited. The cubs tried again, but ended up with the same result: a small budge.

"We don't have enough force." Dark said.

"Maybe if we keep jumping on it…" Clous suggested, not ready to give up yet.

"I don't want to keep jumping on it. I'm getting tired." Malowa complained.

"My mom might be coming to pick me up soon. I haven't been keeping track of time." Dark said. "We should get back before they notice we're not really with Kivu."

"Yeah, I wanna get back to my mom soon." Malowa said.

"Ugh, fine, you babies. But I want to rock slide one more time." Clous said, setting up one of the last appropriately sized rocks. He set it up next to the large rock that they couldn't get to move. He backed up, and then launched himself. Before he could jump on the rock, a loud voice came from behind the boys, and startled Clous.

"WHAT are you boys _doing?"_

Clous turned his head in mid-run and immediately recognized the new arrival. "_Mom!"_

Suddenly, Clous completely lost his footing, and while trying to regain his balance, rammed head and shoulder first into the large rock. It moved a bit more than it had before and seemed almost ready to fall. Clous still hadn't caught his footing, and gravity took over. The cub started tumbling down the pile. He rolled head over feet several times. Kiara gasped and moved quickly to where Clous had fallen.

"Clous!" she called. Dark and Malowa joined her side. Clous landed in a heap at the bottom of the pile. He didn't move, but he had his eyes open. He was breathing fast.

"Clous!" Kiara called desperately. Clous blinked his eyes a few times, but didn't get up. He was too stunned.

Kiara looked for the best way to get down the pile. Since having Clous, Kiara tired easily so she was apprehensive about running down the pile. She thought she would fall.

Before she could move, something else did. The large rock had finally been dislodged and gravity took over once again. It began to fall.

"Clous, look out!" Dark yelled. Kiara gasped again, horror taking over her.

Clous was still too dazed to move, and his friends and mother lost sight of him hen the large rock landed on the cub.

"CLOUS!" Kiara screamed. This time she did not hesitate, she dashed down the rocks as fast as she could. She stumbled, twisting her paw, but she didn't notice. On her way down, she screamed Kovu's name, hoping he was near enough to hear.

He could save Clous. That is, if it wasn't already too late.


	38. Brothers

Chapter 38: Brothers

Kiara reached the bottom of the pile after half falling, half scrambling down it. A sharper rock cut her paw pad, but she didn't notice. Her only concern was getting to her son's side. Once she was at Clous's level, she could see now that the rock hadn't completely covered him. It rested on just his back legs. His front half was sticking out; his eyes were closed. When she saw this, Kiara screamed for Kovu again.

By this time, Dark and Malowa had skidded down the slope. They went to Kiara's side.

"Clous? Can you hear me?" Kiara said, desperately licking his cheek. She had tears in her eyes.

"Clous, get up…" Malowa said, choking on the words.

Kiara tried to move the rock with her shoulder. It was longer than her arm, and almost as tall as Dark. She would have been able to move it if Kiara was at her full strength. She was still weakened.

Kiara let out a curse in frustration. Tears were streaming down her face. "Clous! Kovu! Oh what do I do? My baby!"

Dark suddenly knew what to do.

"Move." He ordered the queen in a voice much older than he was. She was in such a state of desperation that she listened to the tall cub. Dark went over to the rock. At this time, Kovu had finally arrived and half the pride along with him. Dark didn't notice them. He had braced himself and planted his feet. With his head and shoulder, he pushed with all his might. The rock moved off Clous, exposing his bruised and cut legs. There was some bleeding, but the legs didn't look crushed.

Dark stopped and stared at what he had just done. Had he just moved that rock by himself? He couldn't believe it.

"Dark, you did it!" Malowa shouted. This brought Dark out of his trance, and he noticed what had happened next. Kiara went to licking her son and calling his name. Kovu stood over Clous and kept repeating in a thin voice, "What happened, what happened?"

The others that had showed up crowded around Clous, Kovu and Kiara. Malowa tried to explain what happened, but he was too nervous and couldn't get the right words out.

"Somebody get Mairu, quick!" Kovu called. A lioness dashed off to find her.

Suddenly, Jayden was at Dark's side. Dark had moved a few paces away to give Kiara and Kovu more room.

"What happened, Dark?" she asked.

As Dark quickly explained to the dark brown cub, he noticed Kivu had arrived. He skidded to a halt next to his mom and dad.

Kiara turned on him. "_Where were you! _Why weren't you _with him!"_

Kivu flinched and lowered his ears. "It's all my fault." He admitted quietly, becoming distressed. He moved closer to Clous. The orange cub was still unconscious. "Clous! Clous, please get up." Kivu nuzzled his younger brother with his muzzle. "I should have been watching you, none of this would have happened, I'm so sorry."

Clous's eyes fluttered open.

"Kivu?" he croaked.

"Yes! I'm here, brother."

"The rock… is it off me?" Clous said quietly.

"Yes, you're going to be okay."

"It was heavy…"

"I know, I'm sorry Clous."

"Oh Clous! I'm so glad you're okay." Kiara said, licking her son all over. Kovu nuzzled him and then nuzzled his wife.

"We're going to get Mairu to look at your legs, son." Kovu said warmly. "You're going to be okay. Just try not to move around until she gets here."

"Dark…" Kiara said, turning to the black cub. "You saved his life."

Dark felt embarrassed. "No-I-I just moved it."

Sanu and her daughters rush in on the scene.

"Dark! What is going on?" Sanu said sternly. Zuna and Zula stood quietly by their mother's side, sensing the tension. "Are you okay?" she asked the older cub.

"I'm fine, it's Clous. An accident…"

Sanu looked at Clous, still laying on his side. He was muttering quietly with Kivu, Kovu and Kiara. Sanu put two and two together when he saw the orange cub's legs.

Mairu came running over. She dashed to Clous's side and sniffed him over.

"This rock fell on his legs. Dark moved it off." Kovu gave Mairu the short version as she gently touched Clous's legs with her paw.

"Ow! Don't touch it!" Clous said frantically.

Kiara buried her head in Kovu's mane. She hated to see her son in pain.

"It's a good sign." Mairu explained. "He can still feel his legs. There is visible bruising and cuts in the skin. There may be no internal damage. Clous, can you move your toes?"

Clous took on a look of concentration, and after a moment, his toes wiggled. Kivu let out a sigh of relief.

"He will recover. He's just scratched and bruised." Mairu announced. "Thanks to Dark, there wasn't any major damage to Clous's legs." The old lioness looked Dark in the eyes. "Every second counted. If you hadn't moved it when you did, there might have been more than just bruising."

"That rock was huge, Dark." Sanu said, astonished. "How did you move it?"

"It appears Dark here has more strength than we realized." She said smiling at him.

Dark felt embarrassed again, especially when Jayden gazed at him with admiration and said "Wow." He looked at his arms and saw bulky muscle he had never noticed before.

"Come, Clous, try to stand up." Kiara said gently to her son.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Kivu said with a tear in his eye. He wiped it away with a paw.

Clous struggled as he sat up. He paused, grimacing, then stretched out his legs. They were painful. He slowly and shakily stood up. His legs held for a moment, but the cub had to quickly sit down.

"I'm okay, everyone," the cub announced, even though he couldn't stand long.

"Come on, everyone, please give him some room." Kovu said, gesturing to everyone with his tail to back up. Once the lionesses saw the young prince was okay, most left. Kivu's friends who had been lingering in the back of the crowd left as well to give the royal family some private time. Vitani came over to get Jayden. She explained what had happened as they walked away. Sanai had finally heard the commotion and came over. She was told a brief version of what happened.

"Kivu let them play on this dangerous cliff?" Sanai said in alarm, looking at the grief-stricken prince.

"I told you to watch Clous, what on Earth did you do?" Kiara said sternly to her older son. Kovu turned to him to listen with a cross look.

"I… I left Clous with Sanai. And I went with my friend." Kivu admitted, lowering his eyes.

Sanai's eyes furrowed a little.

"When I was walking over to Sanai," Sanu spoke up, "I heard Clous saying that Kivu was going to be watching them. He and Malowa were supposed to meet up with Kivu."

"Is that true, Clous?" Kiara asked him.

"Yes…"

"Did Kivu make it unclear he was leaving Sanai to watch you? Did he make you think you were supposed to go looking for him?"

"No it was nothing like that. I'm sorry, Mom, I just wanted to have some fun with my friends." Clous said quietly.

"So you took Malowa and Dark back here to slide on these rocks?" Kovu asked.

"Yes, it was all my idea. It's not Kivu's fault."

Kivu spoke up, "Yes it is, I shouldn't have left you. I should have watched you like I was supposed to."

"Kivu, if you weren't so mean to your brother maybe he wouldn't have felt the need to act out." Kiara said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Kivu flinched as if he were struck.

"No Mom, it's my fault." Clous spoke up. He put his paw on his mom's arm. "I went off, I should have stayed with Sanai, don't blame Kivu."

Kiara sighed, her legs were shaking now.

"Kiara, go lie down in the den," Kovu said, putting a gently paw on her back. "You're over exerting yourself."

Kiara didn't protest. She let Mairu lead her back to the den.

"Come now, Dear, you shouldn't have pushed yourself." Mairu said softly.

"Clous, go with your mother. Can you walk?" Kovu said.

"I'll take him, Dad." Kivu offered.

Kovu gave his older son a stern look.

"I promise I'll take him." Kivu added.

"Make it quick. Clous, you should apologize to your friends and their mothers for deceiving them." Kovu said. "Then let Kivu talk you to the den to rest for a while."

Kovu gave Sanu and Sanai a sympathetic look, then excused himself. Clous turned shakily to Malowa and Dark.

"I'm sorry I made you come with me…" he said sheepishly. Then looked up at Sanai and Sanu. Zuna and Zula were still sitting at Sanu's feet.

"I'm sorry I lied and put Dark and Malowa in danger. Please don't blame them, I convinced them to come."

"Thank you for owning up to your mistake." Sanu said, then to her cubs said, "Come kids." The gray lioness lead her three cubs away.

"Yes, thank you, Clous. Don't be so hard on yourself." Sanai said, and smiled. She lifted up Clous's chin with her paw. He allowed himself to smile a little at Sanai's warm gaze Sanai turned to leave, and Malowa said goodbye, leaving Kivu and Clous alone. When the others were out of ear-shot, Kivu sighed and turned to his brother.

"It's all my fault." Both boys said at the same time.

"No, it's mine. I shouldn't have gone off on my own." Clous said.

"No," Kivu shook his head. "Mom was right. I shouldn't be such a jerk to you… I mean… you're my brother. The only one I got." Kivu said softly. "I haven't told anyone this… but when you were born, I made a vow to always protect you… and when I saw you under that rock…" the brown prince sighed deeply and closed his eyes. There were tears in them. "I was so scared." He finished.

Clous had never seen his brother cry before. It caused tears to spring into his own eyes. The orange cub pressed himself against Kivu's leg and wrapped an arm around him. Kivu lowered himself and put his arms around his brother.

"From now on, we'll be the pals we always should have been." Kivu promised.

"You mean it? I can come hang out with you and your friends?" Clous said, becoming excited.

"Sure, anytime you'd like."

"Wow! And maybe sometime you can hang out with me and _my_ friends!"

"Deal."

The brothers grinned at each other for a moment.

"Hey you know what I noticed?" Clous asked.

"What?"

"You and me both have a curl in our mane." Clous said, brushing the top of his head with a paw.

"It's a curse. It never stays down. I've tried."

"Me too. But you know what's weird? Dad doesn't have the curl. Jayden once told me we all get our traits from our family. So if it didn't come from Dad, then it must be from Mom."

Kivu laughed. "You mean, if Mom had a mane, it would have a curl in it?" he indulged his brother.

"Probably!"

"Okay, well let's go in there and imagine Mom with a mane. Your legs are still shaking. Get on my back, I will carry you."

"They do feel sore." Clous admitted, as he climbed on Kivu's back. Kivu carried the cub to the den to rest.

* * *

Sometime in the night, Dark lay beside his sleeping mother. Sanu and her three children were sleeping outside that night. Zuna was sleeping in Sanu's arms and Zula was sprawled over her mother's back. All three were making quiet snoring sounds. Dark, however, was wide awake. He was reflecting over what he had done earlier that day. He didn't know where the strength had come from. It puzzled him, and made him wonder even more where he had come from.

Suddenly a small voice broke his concentration.

"Dark? Are you awake?"

Dark rose his head. It hadn't been once of his sisters who had spoken, but he couldn't see who had.

"Who is it?" he said quietly.

"It's me. Jayden." the older cub stepped closer so he could see her better in the darkness.

"Oh, Jayden. Hi. Your fur is so dark brown that I can hardly see you." Dark said, standing up. "You're nearly as dark as me…" he muttered quietly to himself.

"Well, I was just coming by to… well to see if you were okay. I know you had a scary day."

"Yeah, I'm fine." There was a moment of silence, Jayden shuffled her feet awkwardly. Then Dark said, "Say, Jayden. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Now? Won't your mom notice you're gone?" the dark brown cub whispered.

"Don't worry. We'll stay nearby. She probably won't even wake up. Your mother didn't notice you left, did she?"

"No. I don't think she'd care if I wandered away a little, even if she did catch me. 'Cause I'm almost an adolescent now."

"I'm not just a cub anymore either you know." Dark said bravely, and walked away from his mother's warm side. "Come on, let's go. We won't go far. I'll be back in no time and my mom won't notice."

Dark lead the way and Jayden followed with a shrug. Sanu opened one eye and smiled. She watched them walk away for a second, then closed her eye and returned to sleep.

"I'd hate to get you in trouble." Jayden said after they had walked a few paces from Sanu. "I bet your mom get's pretty scary when she's mad." she joked.

Dark laughed. "Probably as scary as yours!"

Dark and Jayden walked slowly, side by side, but not touching. Jayden was slightly taller than the black cub since she was older.

"So Clous was okay?" Jayden asked him.

"Yes, he seemed fine. Clous is energetic. He'll recover quickly." Dark said, repeating something Sanu had said earlier. "Let's stop here."

Dark and Jayden stopped on an area of no grass. They were still near enough to hear if Sanu happened to wake up and begin calling for him. Dark laid in the dirt and stretched out. Jayden sat and stared into the sky.

"Have you ever looked into the stars before?" Jayden asked after a moment.

Dark sat up and looked. He had looked at them before, sure, but he had never really thought about them, or noticed how beautiful they were.

"Sometimes, when I get lonely. I look a them" Jayden admitted quietly. "they make me feel not so alone, you know?"

Dark nodded.

"Do you ever feel like that?" Jayden inquired.

"Yeah. Sometimes. Like when I think about where I came from. I mean, I don't even know my real mother and father." Dark looked at his paws. "I've heard stories about the Black Pride… their leaders were all black. Just like me. Is that where I came from? Will I end up… just like them?"

Jayden felt a pain in her chest jut from looking at Dark's eyes. She had too heard the stories about the Black Pride lions and their bad reputation. She wanted to comfort him, but didn't know what to do or say. She reached out a paw to touch Dark's shoulder, but before she could make contact, Dark turned to her with a sad smile.

"But at least I have my family here. I'm very grateful for Sanu for taking me in."

"That's right, and you have friends too, like Koru and Clous and Malowa… and me too." She reminded quietly. She blinked her bright purple eyes.

"Yes, I'm glad to have you all too."

"Oh, look!" Jayden said suddenly. "And pounced on a grasshopper that had jumped in front of her. Her paws just missed the insect. Jayden felt embarrassed that her cat instincts had taken over and made her jump suddenly like that.

Dark laughed. "Aren't you too old to be pouncing around?"

Jayden growled playfully. "I'll pounce _you!_" The older cub leaped on Dark, planning on pinning him to the ground. He quickly dodged, and pounced back. The two tumbled a couple times, giggling. They struggled to pin the other. They separated when they pushed each other apart. Jayden laughed and flopped to her back. She stared at the sky with her paws on her stomach. Dark laid next to her.

"That was fun." Jayden said, breathing hard. "I never get to play anymore. All Dayya wants to do is talk."

"My sisters too. They don't like to be rough, so I never get to play with them either."

For a few minutes, the two young lions looked at the sky quietly. Dark's eyes began to close, more out of relaxation and feeling content than feeling sleepy. Jayden noticed this, but took it the other way.

"We should go back. It's pretty late." Jayden said.

'Okay." Dark and Jayden stood up and headed back to Sanu. Before they got in range, Dark stopped. He had enjoyed the outing with Jayden and wanted to express that, but he didn't know how. He cursed himself for being so shy.

"That was fun." Dark started awkwardly.

"Yes it was. You better go. I hope Sanu didn't wake up while we were gone."

"I doubt it, but I better go just in case."

The two said goodnight, and Jayden began walking away. He watched her take a few paces.

"Wait!" Dark said, bounding over to her side. He took a deep breath. "We should do this again. Maybe tomorrow night. What do you think?

Jayden smiled widely, showing her teeth. "I would like that. It'll be our secret, okay?"

"Okay!" Dark smiled back.

This time, Dark really did go back to Sanu, and tucked himself next to her gray side. She inhaled deeply when his pelt touched hers, but other than that, showed no signs of being alert. Dark sighed in relief, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.


	39. Quality Time

Chapter 39: Quality Time

"Clous, wake up. How are you feeling?"

The young orange cub woke to see his brother standing over him. Kivu was prodding Cloud with his large paw.

"How's your legs?" Kivu asked him. Clous stretched them out slowly.

"Not too bad, they feel much better already." He found that it was easy to stand. The strain in the muscle was not too distracting. "Do I get to come along with you today?" Clous asked.

"Sure." Kivu said grinning. "But first, I wanted to see if you would like to patrol the Northern border with me. Normally I would patrol the lands with Dad, but I thought it might be good exercise for us to do a section ourselves. What do you say?"

Clous bounced from paw to paw, too excited to feel any left over pain. "Sounds great! I've been wanting to see the border, but Mom always said I was too small."

"I asked her, and she said it was alright, just as long as you were feeling up to it."

"I am! I am feeling up to it!"

"Alright, let's go. Follow me! Let me know if you get tired, cause we can always go back or rest."

"I wont get tired!"

Kivu lead his brother north toward the border. They were silent for a few minutes at first, then Kivu said,

"So besides the fact that it was dangerous, that rock sliding looked pretty fun."

"It is! If you weren't so big, you could do it too."

"Nah, I don't want to get my butt stuck under a rock." he teased.

"Hey!" Clous swatted Kivu's side. It was the best he could do since Kivu was much taller. "Well I'm sure _you_ got into some trouble when you were my age!"

Kivu thought a moment. "Yeah… you're right." he said a bit solemnly.

Clous looked at his eyes curiously. It seemed like he was thinking of something sad. "What happened?"

"Well don't tell Mom or Dad… this one time, me, Ciara and Jai were looking over the edge of the gorge, you know the one near the outskirts of the Pride Lands?" Clous nodded. "Well, Ciara almost fell in. Jai and I pulled her out at the last moment. We never told our parents."

"Wow... You mean Ciara almost died?" Clous asked. Kivu nodded gravely. "You saved her. _That_ must be why she likes you."

"What? Where did you hear that?" Kivu said, not quite believing Clous.

"Well, Malowa heard Koru say that he might have heard Tempest say something about 'Ciara has feelings for Kivu.'"

"Anything else?"

"No."

"She probably meant how she feels we're friends. Cause I'm pretty sure she only thinks of me as a friend.

"Ohhh." Clous said. Kivu expected him to ask how he felt about Ciara, but he didn't. Kivu was glad because he wasn't sure if he could appropriately describe how he felt. All he knew was his chest got warm every time he saw her, and his mind got foggy and blank anytime she talked to him. He wished he could tell her how he felt, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship. It was probably better to not act upon his feelings and maybe he could forget them after a while.

"Kivu?" Clous said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yea?" the adolescent asked, turning his head.

"Is that tree up there the border marker?" he asked, gesturing with his head at a large tree still small in the distance.

"Yep, it is! Come on, Race ya!" Kivu said, and took off.

"Hey! You cheated!" Clous bolted off after him. The cub pumped his shorts legs as hard as he could, but he was no match for Kivu. Since the training, Kivu had developed a lot of muscle that helped his speed. Also, Clous still had some bruising from his accident, which was beginning to hurt.

Clous arrived at the tree a while after Kivu. The cub panted heavily.

"You lose, little brother." Kivu teased.

"One day, when I'm bigger, I'll be faster than you!"

Kivu chuckled. "You work on that. Do you need a minute to rest?"

Clous still panted, trying to catch his breath. He didn't want to admit his legs hurt. "No, no I'm ready."

"Alright, then come over to the tree and smell the claw marks."

Clous trotted to the tree trunk and rose on his hind legs while putting his front paws on the bark. He put his nose on the large claw marks embedded in the tree. There were many, going many different directions.

"Who does it smell like?" Kivu asked.

Recognition immediately fell across Clous's face. "Dad!"

"That's right. Dad marks this tree at least once a week."

"Can I mark it?"

"Not this one. We leave this one for Dad to mark. That way, if a stranger or enemy smell is, they will be able to tell there is a strong respected male in charge of this area. So hopefully they will think twice about attacking or trespassing. Come on, I'll show you a tree we can mark."

Kivu and Clous totted along the border. There was now a dirt path where many paws had worn away the grass. Vitani's training had been a good idea, not just because the Pride Land lions have become stronger and well exercised, but the border was now well marked and scented. An outsider would have to be pretty daft to cross the border by accident.

The boys arrived at the next tree within a few minutes. Kivu let Clous run his small claws over the bark, and Kivu did the same (quite a bit higher than the cub's.) They headed to the next border marker, which was a large shrub.

"Hey, Clous, did you know that if something happened to me, you would be the next in line to the throne?"

"You mean _I_ would be king?"

"Yes."

Clous narrowed his eyes, and thought for a moment.

"But nothings going to happen to you… right?" he said, looking up.

"I would like to say no, but none of us can tell the future. So you have to prepare yourself for what might happen. As the son of the King, it's your duty to take my place.

"I hope nothing happens to you." Clous said genuinely.

Kivu smiled at his brother, hoping the same thing.

They continued walking on in silence for a while. When they arrived at the shrub, Kivu noticed Clous's legs were shaking.

"Let's take a rest." Kivu said as he flopped to his side. Clous looked secretly relieved as he copied his brother.

Kivu let out a heavy breath. "Phew, it's hot out today." he said, shaking his head. The mane on his head and neck swayed. Sweat flew off of it.

Suddenly, Kivu heard what sounded like paw steps coming from the non-Pride Land side of the border. Kivu lifted his ears and turned his head sharply. No one was there. There were some trees several yards away, but not much else. Kivu continued to listen intently for a while.

"What is it?" Clous asked when he noticed Kivu.

Kivu _shh'ed_ him. He thought he heard more paw steps. And did he hear a growl? He didn't want to alarm Clous if he didn't have to, especially if there was noting there. Kivu listenen for a few more moments, but saw and heard nothing.

He let out the breath he'd been holding. "I guess it's nothing, I'm hearing things." Kivu said, letting his guard go back to normal.

"I didn't hear anything." Clous said. "You're paranoid about every sound!" he teased. Kivu growled playfully and ruffled the red fur on Clous's head with a paw. He tried to swat Kivu's paw away.

Kivu still had an odd feeling that someone was watching them, so he only let Clous rest for a few more minutes, then they set off for home. Kivu was going to take Clous back to their mother, who was resting inside the cave, but before they got to the stone pathway that lead up to the cave, Zuna and Zula ran over to them. Sanu and Dark sauntered up quietly behind them.

"Clous!" The two gray cubs said in unison as they stood in front of him.

"Oh hi…" Clous squinted, and looked in one of the twin's eyes. "Zuna." then he turned and looked at the other twin. "And Zula."

The twins lit up.

"You remembered!" Zuna said, smiling.

Clous smiled back, feeling proud of himself.

"Hey, Dark, guess where I went?" Clous said. Dark stood next to his younger sisters.

"Where?"

"Stayed out of trouble this time, I hope." Sanu muttered.

"Yes…" Clous said sheepishly.

"Where did you go?" Zuna asked with excitement.

"The border." Clous smiled, showing his teeth.

"Wow!" Zula said, impressed.

"Will you take us there sometime?" Zuna asked.

"Uhh…" Clous looked at Kivu, who only gave him a look with a raised eyebrow. He was on his own. "Well maybe when I'm older." he finished. The twins seemed pleased with the answer.

"Clous, you can visit Dark and the twins for a while, then you should report back to Mom." Kivu said. He had noticed Ciara and Jai approaching. "And if you want, you can come with me and my friends later."

Clous looked excited. He managed to contain himself enough to just say, "Sounds good."

Kivu said goodbye for now, and trotted over to his friends. He heard Zuna and Zula say something about how glad they were that Clous was hanging with them. Dark muttered, "What, you two are in love with Clous now?" Giggles were the last thing Kivu heard before he was out of ear-shot.

Kivu greeted his friends. "Hey what are you doing?" He asked Jai and Ciara.

"We're meeting up with Tempest and Koru for lunch. You coming?" Jai asked.

"Yeah." Kivu walked alongside Jai.

"Were you spending time with Clous?" Ciara said from Jai's other side. She turned her head, looking past Jai.

"Yes. Aren't you proud of me?"

Ciara smiled. "Yes, I am. But it shouldn't have taken a look at Clous's mortality for you to start being nice to him."

"I know… you're right."

Ciara turned forward. "If that hadn't happened, who knows how long it would have taken you to come around. Maybe never, with the way you've been acting."

"Jeez, Ciara, he said you were right, what more do you want?" Jai teased.

Ciara narrowed her eyes and swatted Jai's arm.

"A woman is never pleased with what she gets!" Kivu said.

Ciara growled. "And a man is too empty headed to realize what he has!" she retorted and quickened her pace so that she was ahead of the boys. Jai and Kivu laughed, and Kivu playfully swatted Ciara's tail as she stormed away.

* * *

The cave was dark and lions were snoring as Dark rose his head. Sanu had decided to sleep indoors that night. She claimed it was too cold out. Dark had been waiting for his family to fall asleep before he went out to find Jayden. Vitani and her youngest cubs almost always slept outside.

Dark stood and slowly stretched. He had waited for a while for them to fall asleep, and he hoped Jayden didn't think he had forgotten about her. Dark took a few test-steps to see if his mother or sisters were awake. When nobody moved, Dark smiled, and quietly trotted outside. Nobody else tried to stop him.

The tall cub carefully moved down the rock pathway steps. The only light he had to go by was the stars and the sliver-of-a-moon in the sky. He saw a few lionesses laying in the grass nearby, but it was hard to tell which was Jayden's mother. He tried looking for a lioness with cubs at her side, but no luck there. All the lionesses sleeping outside seemed to be alone. Where were Jayden and Dayya? Surely they were sleeping with their mother.

Dark trotted along in the night. He was going to check each lionesses to find Vitani and hoped Jayden was sleeping nearby her. He would have to work by scent instead of sight. He couldn't risk getting close enough to see the lioness's faces to see who they were, just incase they opened their eyes. Luckily, Jayden-her whole family, actually-had a distinctive sweet scent. It reminded Dark of the exotic flowers that grew near the waterhole, or the gooey sap that sometimes slithered off trees.

Dark approached the back of a lionesses. She was laying with her head in her paws, facing away from him. It was too dark to even see what color she was, but it was no matter, her scent didn't match Vitani's. The cub silently checked a few other lionesses but with now luck. He was glad it was so dark because he realized he must have looked silly going around sniffing everyone. Suddenly, he caught a whiff of the sweet scent he was looking for. He rose his head sharply and continued to inhale.

The scent led in a different direction: back toward Pride Rock.

_How can that be? I just came from there._

Dark followed the scent anyway. It led him to a filed of tall grass somewhere near the rock. The scent suddenly seemed to disappear. It was eerily silent.

The cub moved his head from left to right. He _knew_ he had scented _something_. He couldn't' see anyone or anything around this tall grass.

A twig broke somewhere behind him. The sound was deafening compared to the silence of the night. He spun around. "Who's there?"

There was no answer, but he knew he was not alone.


	40. Not as Cold

Chapter 40: Not as Cold

"Who's there?" Dark said into the night, trying to see over the tall grass.

The grass behind him rustled. He whirled around again. Whoever or _what_ever it was was circling him. His heart raced.

"Come out!" Dark dared bravely. He growled for emphasis. Suddenly, he could smell the sweet scent again, and there was a sound coming from behind him-this time a giggle-and before he could turn around, someone shouted, "GOTCHA!"

Fast paws leapt upon him. Dark let out a "oof!" of surprise and went tumbling with his attacker. When Dark landed on his back with his attacker's paws on his chest, he realized who it was.

"Jayden!" Dark said with wide blue-gray eyes. "Oh, you! Get off of me!"

Jayden giggled and stepped off the smaller cub.

"Did I scare you?" she teased.

"No! I knew you were there the whole time." he lied.

She laughed and sat in the tall grass. She pushed away some of the grass that was near her face.

"I've been looking for you." Jayden said.

"I'm sorry. I had to wait for my mother to fall asleep before I came out here to find you. She insisted on sleeping inside the cave tonight."

Jayden smiled, "Well no wonder I couldn't find you. First I looked outside, then I went inside. But I guess at that point, you were out here looking for me."

"We need a meeting spot."

"Well, not here. This tall grass is a pain. Follow me."

Jayden took off through the night with Dark at her heels. She lead him just a few yards away to a dirt covered area near a large pointed rock about the size of an adult lioness. There was little grass here.

"This is a good place. And if our parents notice we are gone and start calling for us, we should still be able to hear them. What do you think?" Jayden asked, smiling.

"It's perfect." Dark said, laying comfortably in the short grass. Jayden sat a few feet away from him.

"My sister talked about you today." Jayden said suddenly. It surprised Dark.

"She did?"

"Yes. She said she's going to ask you to hang out with her tomorrow." she said softly.

"Oh. Well why don't all three of us get together?"

Jayden paused, as if she were picturing the idea. She was silent for a while. "Sure, that sounds fine." she finally answered. Dark didn't know what to say after that, so he moved to lie on his back. He gazed at the stars.

Jayden shifted her eyes to Dark. He was shivering a little. She silently moved to his side and sat. She let her legs and side touch his fur.

"I'll share my warmth if you're cold." she said.

Dark suddenly felt shy. "Thank you." Was all he could manage.

"I almost never get cold." Jayden said, moving into a crouched position. "My mother's the same. It' something she passed to me."

After a moment of silence, Dark whispered, "I wish I knew my mother." Jayden lowered her ears, not realizing she had brought up a sensitive topic. Before she could apologize, Dark went on.

"I wonder what traits were passed from her to me?"

"I bet I know." Jayden said.

"You do?" he looked at her.

"Yes. I bet she's kind and considerate. She doesn't put herself above others. I bet she's thoughtful and calm, even in tough situations. And I bet she does that thing you do where you sit and not only listen but you absorb what someone is saying." Jayden smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Dark smiled back, then returned his gaze to the stars. "I wonder if she looks at the stars and thinks of me."

Jayden wasn't sure what to say this time, so she gently pressed her flank against Dark's.

"It's not as cold with you here." Dark said after a moment.

"See, my warmth always helps." she smiled toothily. She blinked her purple eyes a few times. Her eyelids were becoming heavy. Jayden lay her head on her front paws to get comfortable. Dark stayed laying on his back. The two stayed quiet for a few minutes, so Jayden closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

A few minutes later, she snapped her head up. "Oh! I was about to fall asleep." she said, turning to look at Dark. He was in the same position, still looking at the stars. His blue-gray eyes were un-readable.

"Dark?" She said quietly.

"Yea?" he looked at her. He seemed to be okay-he had probably just been deep in thought. His eyes seemed more cheerful now.

"I should get going. I was about to fall asleep right here on my paws."

"Alright." He stood.

Jayden stood too and stretched.

"So, tomorrow?" Dark asked.

"Yes, Dayya and I will come find you. Let's try to get her to have some fun for once, huh?" Jayden and Dark laughed.

The two said goodnight, and went back to their mothers.

Over the next week, Jayden and Dark saw each other every night. Some nights they played tag, or wrestled. Other nights they simply looked at the stars and reflected on things that had happened that day. On those days, Dark really appreciated Jayden's company. He could tell she enjoyed listening to him when he had something to day. She wasn't like the other cubs who assumed just because he was quiet, he didn't have a thought in his head. No one caught on to the cub's sneaking away at night. It helped that they never stayed out very long. They made a rule that if one of them started to get tired, they both had to go home.

Dayya had been trying to spend more time with Dark lately. Dark always used these opportunities to spend more time with Jayden. He didn't mind if Dayya was there.

One day, Dayya came running over to Dark while he was munching on some lunch next to Sanu.

"Dark! Want to come out with me? We can go for a walk." the creamy red cub said as she bounded over.

Dark looked up, and noticed Jayden wasn't with her.

"Where is Jayden?"

"She's getting a bath from mother. Mother insisted she have a longer bath than usual when she noticed the mud all over Jayden's paws. It was in her toes and gross! Mom had to pick it out with her teeth. Isn't that strange that there'd be mud on her paws? There isn't an area where that much mud could gather around here. Come on, we can take a walk before she get's done."

Dark knew there was no coincidence that there was mud on Jayden's paws and there was an area of mud (thanks to one rainy evening) in the spot Jayden and Dark liked to meet at night. He just hoped Dayya wouldn't spot the mud on his own paws. He felt thankful for once that he was all black.

Dark looked up at Sanu. "Is it okay if I go?"

She smiled and licked his head. "Sure, just be back before too long."

"Yay!" Dayya shouted, and began trotting away. "Follow me!"

Before Dark could move, his mother continued.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Jayden and Dayya haven't you?" She grinned at him. She seemed to be insinuating something.

Dark felt embarrassed and didn't know what to say.

"Take your sisters with you." Sanu said, turning to her opposite side, where Zuna and Zula were munching quietly on their own lunch.

"Come along, girls, go play with your brother."

"What! Why?" Zula complained.

"Don't talk back to me!" Sanu snapped. "Now get up. You too, Zuna."

Zuna groaned but got up. The two cream-gray cubs walked to Dark's side.

After saying goodbye to their mother, the three of them headed to where Dayya was waiting for them several yards away.

"Where are we going?" Zuna asked at the same time Zula asked, "What are we doing?"

Dark sighed and said, "We are taking a walk with Dayya."

"Is she your girlfriend?" one of his sister asked from behind him.

"No!" Dark snapped.

The younger cubs giggled. They approached Dayya.

"Sorry. My mom made me bring them." Dark said.

Dayya looked a little disappointed, but said, "Well alright, they can come. If they can keep up."

"We can keep up! We're not little kids, you know." Zuna said.

Dayya rolled her eyes. "I have an idea! You two should have a race."

The twins didn't appear eager.

"No way, running is hard."

"Come on. Everyone says you two are the same don't they? This could be the thing that will differ between you. Wouldn't you like to hear: "Zuna: the fast one." or "Zula: the faster sister."

At this, both girl's eyes lit up. They glanced at each other, then back at Dayya.

"Where are we racing to?" Zuna asked. Both sister's tails were waving.

"See that tree in the distance?" Dayya said, pointing with her paw. "Just go there, and we'll meet up with you." she grinned.

"That's rather far, Dayya…" Dark said.

"No it's not!" both gray twins said at the same time.

"Don't worry, we'll be right behind them." Dayya said to the black cub. Then to the girls, "You girls will stay right there at the tree when you get there, won't you? Then wait for us to get there to tell us who won."

"Okay!"

"Tell us when to go!"

"Ready…. Set…." Dayya said, putting emphasis on each word. "GO!"

The twins dashed off, side by side.

"There, that was easy!" Dayya sid, skipping along light heartedly. "You know, me and Jayden never were competitive like those two are. Maybe it's because they look the same that they feel the need to be different. Don't you think so, Dark? That seems to be a… what's that word Jayden always says…oh, a _logical conclusion_. Or something like that. Where does Jayden learn those words anyway? Big words aren't my thing."

Dayya turned to Dark who was walking quietly beside her. "Am I talking too much?" she asked.

Dark shook his head to say no.

"You're behind awful quiet, even for you. You know, when you first came here, you wouldn't say more than two words, even when you were old enough to talk." Dayya laughed. Dark smiled and blushed a little for being remembered as the shy little cub.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Dayya started. The two older cubs didn't notice Jayden was now running over to them. She was just behind Dark, and about to announce her presence when Dayya said,

"Do you want to be my boyfriend? You're a really sweet boy and I think you're so cute." Dayya giggled, and couldn't help but put more skip in her step.

Jayden stopped dead in her tracks. Neither of them had noticed her. _Did she just ask him…_

Dark blushed more. He was very surprised. He swallowed hard.

"Well uh… I think we're kinda young…." Dark said calmly.

"You're right, I know." Dayya was bouncing around even more now. "But when we're older we'll be the best couple! You'll be my boyfriend and I'll be your girlfriend! Oh won't it be great?" Dayya squealed and jumped over Dark a couple times.

Despite having been forced upon a decision by the older cub, Dark laughed at her optimism and cheeriness.

"When we're older, I'll ask you again, okay?" she said.

"Okay, Dayya."

The two continued walking on toward the tree where the twins were waiting.

Jayden, who had remained unnoticed, had to force herself to breathe. She immediately turned tail and ran for home. She would tell her mother she felt sick; after all, it wouldn't have been a lie.

* * *

"Get him, Jai!" Mani shouted with a grin.

Jai's ears were pulled back and he showed his teeth. Jai leaped upon his opponent-Kivu- and tried to wrestle him down. Kivu was a force to be reckoned with, and kept Jai at bay.

Mani, Jai, Kivu, Ciara, and Tempest were relaxing by the waterhole. Well, Mani, Ciara and Tempest were relaxing while Jai and Kivu were having a practice spar. Tali was absent because she was chosen to take part in the hunting party that day.

Vitani had instructed her trainees to keep practicing the moves she taught them, since the early morning training had turned into more of a mid-morning exercise. The adolescents usually traded off sparing partners to keep each other fit. Kivu's favorite person to spar with was Jai, since Mani was bigger than him and when fighting the girls, he always felt like he was going to accidentally hurt them. So since Jai was the same size as Kivu, he was the perfect opponent. The two appeared to be of equal skill. Kivu won the spas just as many times as Jai had.

Kivu saw an opening, and struck hard at Jai's shoulder. He intended to knock him off balance. Jai had grown rather muscular, however, so he hardly budged. Kivu quickly used one of the tricks he learned from Vitani's training: He threw himself sideways against Jai's side. Jai let out a _oof! _and lost his balance. He stumbled, trying to straighten out. Kivu used a tripping move by putting one of his back legs uner Jai's. The technique worked, and Jai fell. He landed on his side. Kivu was about to pounce, when Jai quickly dashed up.

"I hate when you use that move!" Jai's eyes were narrowed. He roared and jumped at Kivu. The spar went on.

"I can never tell which of them is better." Mani said to Tempest, who was reclining against Mani's side.

"Me either." Tempest said.

"One things for sure," Ciara added, "It's never a boring spar. Usually some interesting words are exchanged."

Jai and Kivu were batting each other with hard paws.

"My mane is bigger!" Kivu shouted.

"No, mine is!" Jai returned.

"Yours is small and yellow!"

"Yours is the color of poo!"

Ciara laughed. "My point is now proven."

"Boys and their manes…" Tempest laughed.

* * *

Dark was heading home. He, his sisters and Dayya had played for a couple hours. Well, Dayya wanted to lay around instead of play. She got the twins to play games with each other, such as "Who can go around the tree more times?" The twins had fun at first, but Zula won when Zuna gave up by announcing "This is stupid!" and had flopped down next to Dayya. Zula was then dubbed "The best Tree-runner sister" by Dayya. Zula was pleased. They spent the rest of the day just talking. Dayya talked to the twins about the qualities of a good future mate. The younger girls listened intently, sometimes blushing.

Dark forced him self to sit with Dayya and listen. He yearned to run along and play like he did with Jayden at night. Jayden never showed up to meet them like Dayya said she would. Dark suggested they go find her, or at least see what was keeping her, but Dayya said she was too comfortable to move. Dark didn't want to leave his sisters behind, so he stayed.

As Dark now walked back to Sanu with his very tired sisters following him, he spotted the yellow-orange pelt of Jayden's father, Tome. He was relaxing in the grass, with his head in his paws. He could see a dark brown shape curled up next to him.

_Jayden…_

Dark turned to his siblings. "You two go to mother, she's just over there. I'll be right behind you."

Zuna and Zula were too tired to protest or ask where he was going. They quietly followed directions and headed toward their mother. Dark trotted over to Jayden and Tome.

"Jayden? Are you awake?" he spoke quietly, so he wouldn't disturb Tome's rest. He didn't figure the lion would appreciate a young male disrupting his sleep.

Jayden perk her head up. Her eyes seemed surprised to see him, but then turned unreadable. She didn't say anything.

"Where were you?" Dark said. "Dayya said you were gonna meet up with us today?"

"Yes… I was. But I wasn't feeling well. My mother told me to stay by my dad today. So I stayed here."

"Oh. Are you feeling better?"

"I don't know. I'm sure you had plenty of fun with out me…" Jayden said, and continued before Dark could say anything else, "You should go. My Dad really hates when anyone disturbs his afternoon nap. He'll be cranky."

"Okay…" Dark said, looking at Tome, then leaned close and whispered into her ear, "Are we still meeting tonight?"

"I don't know." was all Jayden said. She put her head in her paws. Dark didn't know what to say after that. He guessed she was just tired and wanted to go to sleep.

Dark quickly said goodbye, and trotted off feeling something weird in his chest that he had never felt before.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. If anyone is interested, this story is going to be quite a bit longer than the first one. I didn't intend for it to be this much longer, and maybe someday I'll go back and condense some chapters. But for now It looks like it will be around 60 chapters. I am writing chapter 50 now. It's pretty dramatic at that point.  
Thanks for sticking with it, happy holidays!**


	41. Kiss

Chapter 41: Kiss

The next morning, Dark opened his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy and his body felt weak. He had stayed awake a long time that night, waiting for Jayden at their meeting place. He considered going to find her that night, but he didn't ant to bother her if she were still recovering from her sickness. But what if she wasn't recovering? Surely she wasn't_ that_ sick. It seemed like she was mad or annoyed at something. But what? Dark told himself he was going to find out today. He had to talk to her.

Before Dark could get to his paws, Malowa and Clous trotted over.

"Finally you're awake!" Clous said. "You've been sleeping for ages."

"You're lazy as a crocodile!" the cream cub Malowa said, snickering.

Kiara, who was laying next to Dark, rose her head. Dark noticed for the first time that he was not laying next to his own mother. It surprised him for a moment.

"Your mother went to the waterhole for a drink." Kiara assured. "She will be back soon. In the meantime, you may go out and play with Clous and Malowa if you'd like."

Dark's friends grinned at this prospect.

"Hmm… you three are a troublesome bunch of boys. Maybe I should sent someone a little older to go with you."

"Aw mom!" Clous protested.

"Don't '_aw mom_' me!" Kiara said, smiling at her orange cub. She grabbed him with her paw and licked him on the head. He pushed her away.

"Gross!"

Malowa laughed. Dark only yawned. His mind was elsewhere.

"Oh look, Koru is walking into the den now. A Perfect candidate." Kiara said, then called the young adolescent over. He stopped in front of her.

"Koru, if you're not busy, could you watch over my son and his friends for a little while? I don't mind if you take the to meet your friends, just as long as you stay together."

"Sure thing." Koru said, knowing not to say no to the Queen.

"Yay, Koru!" Malowa said, jumping on the older lion's tail. The creamy yellow adolescent pulled his tail away. "Take us to the older adolescents! We never get to play with them."

"Alright, come on." Koru said, leading the way out of the cave. Malowa followed closely and Clous was behind him. Dark held up the rear. Going with Koru might not be a bad idea at all. He was Jayden's brother after all. He would probably lead him right to her.

Koru took the cubs to the waterhole where Tali, Mani, Kivu, Tempest and Jai were relaxing. This time, Ciara had to join the hunting party, but she had promised to meet up with them later.

Dark noticed his mom drinking at the water's edge some distance away. Zuna and Zula were wit her. Sanu caught Dark's eye for a moment, then waved her tail, as if to say, "go on and play" then returned to drinking.

"You were supposed to bring a snack, Koru, not cubs!" Tempest teased her brother.

"Well I checked the den, there was nothing left from yesterday's hunt." Koru replied. "Then Kiara asked if I would watch the cubs for a while. Since they can't be trusted alone together."

Koru plopped down next to Tempest.

"She didn't say that exactly…" Clous muttered.

"That one time was all Clous's idea anyway!" Malowa blurted.

"Well you were all for it once I pointed out you are a mamma's boy."

"I'm not a mamma's boy!"

Clous only laughed, then greeted his brother by pouncing on his back. Kivu playfully swatted the cub, knocking him off. Clous shook off some dirt, then settled next to him. Dark sat next to Malowa, who was still glowering at Clous for calling him a name.

"So what do you Big Kids do anyway?" Clous said, looking around at Kivu's friends. He had never gotten to be around the entire group before.

"Big Kids?" Tali said, holding her head up off the grass. Mani puffed his chest and mane out.

"Tali and I aren't kids, you know." he said.

"Could have fooled me." Tempest said, poking Mani roughly in the chest. He was forced to exhale.

"Tempest, why do you always bring me down?" Mani teased.

"Mani and Tali are like adults now." Koru said, gazing admirably at Mani. Koru only had a small growth of mane on his chest, and longed to have a full mane like Mani's.

"Okay, okay what do you big kids, plus two adults do anyway?" Clous amended.

"Talk… spar…the girls gossip." Kivu said. Tempest stuck her tongue out at her cousin. "Sometimes just lay here."

"Sounds…exciting." Malowa muttered. Dark heard him, but felt too distracted to respond. How was he going to find Jayden?

"_Sometimes_ we play adult games though." Kivu grinned, obviously plotting something. Clous and Malowa's eyes grew wide. Dark even let his attention wander to the conversation at hand.

"Like what?" Malowa asked.

"Like Truth or Dare."

"Oh no." Jai said, rolling his eyes." Where's Ciara, she needs to come stop this madness."

"Shh, this will be fun." Kivu said.

"What's truth or dare?" Clous asked.

"It's very simple. You'll see. We start with the youngest lion. Clous, I believe that's you."

"What!" the young orange cub said. "I'm younger than even Malowa?"

The cream cub beamed, and flipped his light brown tuft off his eyes proudly. "That's right. My mom said I was born a couple days before you were! She said I was just that strong and ready so I came first because I'm destined for greatness!" He rambled.

"Too bad Zuna and Zula aren't here," Dark said. "They were born after you, Clous."

As if on queue, two hyper gray cubs came running over.

"You're playing with the big kids?" Zuna shouted and sat by Dark.

"Mom told us to join you! She said have someone take us home after." Zula said.

Dark turned his head and saw Sanu heading back to Pride Rock. A couple lionesses were at her side. She was waving her tail at him again.

"There, now that the twins are here, they can go first." Clous said. Dark quickly explained to his sister what they were doing. They seemed excited and already familiar with this game.

"No, too late. I already decided. You are going first, Clous. The twins can go after you." Kivu said with an air of authority.

"There goes Kivu, making up rules again." Tali commented lazily. Kivu ignored her and asked, "Clous, Truth or dare?"

"Uhh… which one do I pick?" Clous asked Malowa and Dark. Dark shrugged while Malowa shouted, "Truth truth truth!"

"Okay, truth."

"Tell the truth:" Kivu started, narrowing one eyebrow and smirking. "If you had to be stuck in a tree with one girl, who would it be?"

Clous immediately turned red. "Uhh…"

"Oh man!" Malowa laughed.

Jai rolled his eyes. "A typical Kivu question." Mani and Tempest laughed.

"You're right Jai, I think we need Ciara." Tali said, standing gracefully. "I'll see if I can find her, or at least see how close the hunt is to being finished." She trotted off.

"Come on, Clous, you have to answer." Kivu said. Clous glanced at Zuna and Zula. They were both leaning in expectantly to hear Clous's answer. The cub gulped. Seeing as how they were the only two girls in his age group, he had to pick one of them.

"Zuna, I guess." Clous said, embarrassed.

Zuna straightened and smiled. Zula looked irritated.

"That sucked!" Clous said, trying to change the subject. "Now it's someone else's turn."

"Clous, now you ask Zuna and Zula truth or dare." Kivu said.

The game went on. The twins were dared to jump into the waterhole, which they did not enjoy. The next oldest was Malowa, so he twins asked him would he rather live without his mother for one week or to have to eat a piece of elephant pie. This caused a roar of laughter from all. Malowa embarrassingly said he would for sure live without his mother but truthfully he would rather do anything than not have her.

It was after Malowa's turn that Tali and Ciara came over. They were each carrying a haunch of meat in their mouths. Trailing behind them was Jayden and Dayya. Ciara and Tali dropped the meat and shared it among everyone. There was just enough for everyone to have a few bites. It was a rare occasion that all the young lions of the Pride were in one spot. All 14 of them took up a lot of space, and once they settled, they had to sit close so that each could hear.

It was Dark's turned to play next. He was glad Jayden had shown up. She sat by Tempest and Koru while Dayya settled next to Dark. Dayya smiled at him. Dark smiled back, but tried to make eye contact with Jayden. She was looking at her paws.

"Dark, truth or dare?" Malowa interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh… Uh… Dare." He didn't pick truth because he didn't want to be faced with the same question Clous had.

"I dare you to…" Malowa said, pausing for effect. "Kiss Dayya on the cheek!"

Dark's eyes weren't the only one's who doubled in size. Jayden who up until this point, hadn't even looked at Dark, now gawked at him.

Before Dark could protest, Dayya squealed and giggled. When the black cub looked at her, she was grinning ear to ear.

"Well I don't know if I should…" Dark started.

"You have to! You were dared!" Malowa protested.

"Do it! Do it!" Clous chanted. Zuna and Zula giggled and joined in on the chanting.

Dayya batted her eyes and leaned closer to him. Dark didn't see any way out of it, and prolonging it any further would just cause more embarrassment than it has already caused. Dark quickly licked the creamy red cub on the cheek and was done with it. Daya squealed again and bounced around. Malowa, Koru and Clous doubled over laughing. Zuna and Zula sighed, and both stared at Clous, as if wishing he would kiss them.

Dark blushed and looked at Jayden. She was looking everywhere _but_ at Dark or Dayya. Her eyebrows were narrowed slightly. Dark wondered why she wouldn't look at him.

The game went on. Dark distractedly dared Dayya to chase her tail. When it was Jayden's turn, she pretended to be asleep. Koru was about to wake her, but Tempest _shhh'd _him and told them to let her sleep. After Koru's turn, Kivu insisted they go back to the youngest again, since most of the adolescents were now asleep.

Dark felt like the game dragged on, and he wished he were more assertive to suggest they do something else. But he didn't want to ruin the others good time. The black cub wanted to say something to Jayden, but she didn't want to disturb her sleep. He just had to wait.

About an hour later, but to Dark it felt like several hours, a group of lionesses came to drink at the waterhole. Sanu and Vitani were included. They called their cubs over. Kiara had made it to the waterhole too. She had been finding it easier to get around lately. Trips to the waterhole, however, wore her out. She was panting as she called for Clous.

"Come, Clous. Time to come home. Malowa, come with me too. Sanai asked me to fetch you while I was here."

The two boys rushed over to the Queen as she took a drink from the water. Before Jayden could go over to her mother, Dark cornered her.

"Jayden. Listen, I don't have time to say much now, but will you please meet me tonight?" Dark said quietly. Jayden only stared at him, her expression unreadable. "I have to go, my mom is calling for me." he said, and quickly whirled around, trotting toward Sanu, Zuna and Zula.

Jayden stared at his back, not knowing what to do.

Crickets seemed to chirp louder than usual that night as if they were saying "There's a cub out too late! A cub out too late!"

Dark swatted the grass irritably to try to quiet them. He had been waiting for Jayden by the large rock for half an hour and she still hadn't shown. He was finding it harder and harder every minute to keep his eyes open. He just wanted to know what was wrong with Jayden. Why hadn't she been coming to meet him? Had he done something wrong? She seemed to be purposely avoiding him.

Why had all this happened just when his feelings for Jayden had begun to change? He felt a strange pang in his chest anytime he thought about her or saw her. He didn't know if it hurt or felt good or both. The feeling was strange and he needed time to straighten it out. All he knew was he needed to talk to Jayden.

Dark picked himself up and trotted toward where Vitani and her family usually slept under Pride Rock. When he got there, he tried to scent the air for her sweet scent, but it was not there. Nor was Vitani. Dark traveled quietly, a little further from Pride Rock into the grass. He became nervous when he thought he heard the sounds of a hyena or some other nighttime predator. Dark dashed back to Pride Rock as fast as he could. He crawled into bed next to his mother and sisters and tried to sleep. Sleep didn't come easily.

* * *

The next morning, Kivu went out with Jai and Mani for their daily exercise. They went about trotting the border. The boys' muscles had truly developed. Kivu, who was once skinny and lanky was now fuller in the arms and legs. Jai was around the same shape as the Prince. Mani, who had always been muscular was more toned now more than ever.

The boys trotted past a couple lionesses who were also partaking in the daily exercise since Vitani no longer lead them, the group didn't have to stay together. The lionesses were chatting and laughing about one thing or another.

The three trotted quietly for a few moments when Jai said, "I need to stop for a second." He slowed his trot to a stop. Kivu and Mani stopped beside him. He lifted his paw and picked between his toes with his teeth. "I think I have a rock stuck."

"Come on, Jai, I want to hurry and finish this. Tempest and I are supposed to go on a walk today." Mai said.

Kivu laughed, "Its funny how you let a lioness younger than you run your life." Jai laughed too.

"Shut up! Ugh come on." Mani said, gesturing to the road in front of them with his head.

"I got it out. I'm ready."

Suddenly Kivu's ears went up. He thought he heard something moving from a grassy bushy area a few yards over the border.

"Prince!" A raspy voice whispered from the bushes. It was so quiet he wasn't sure he had heard it. He leaned his head and ears toward the sound and listened.

"Prince!" he heard again. It was definitely someone calling to him.

"What's wrong Kivu?" Jai said, nothing his alert manner.

"Uh, nothing. You two go on ahead. I think I caught something in my pad too. A thorn." Kivu sat on his haunches and went to looking for the non-existent thorn.

"Alright, come on Jai." Mani said impatiently. Jai and Mani trotted on. Kivu waited until his friends were far in the distance, then looked behind him to see if the lionesses they past some time ago were coming. He didn't seem them, so he figured they stopped to rest. Kivu turned his attention to the bushy area. He could make out a strange scent, but he couldn't tell who it was.

"Who's there? Come out." Kivu said as strongly as he could.

Like blood seeping from a wound, out stalked a lithe black lionesses with striking yellow eyes. She grinned.

"Hello, young Prince. My, you've grown since the last I saw you."


	42. Tell Her

Chapter 42: Tell Her

"You! Kivu growled at the black lioness.

"You're not glad to see me?" the black lioness teased with narrowed eyes.

"You killed Tima!" Kivu released his anger by rushing at the lioness and stuck his claws our at her. She dodged, quick as lightning, but didn't retaliate.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the lioness said calmly, her voice dripping with malice. Kivu was about to ignore her and attack again but the net thing she said stopped him in his tracks.

"We wouldn't want anything to happen to Clous, now would we?"

"Clous? How do you know about him!" Kivu said, still snarling. She couldn't possibly have kidnapped Clous? When did she come into the cave to take him? Kivu and his friends left before Clous and Kiara had gotten up this morning. He saw his brother before he left. It was impossible she kidnapped him.

"I know a lot about you all. You're whole pride is careless about where they go and what they do."

"You haven't taken Clous." Kivu growled. "You can't pretend like you're going to harm him."

"There is no pretend. I might not have the young prince _now_ but it would not be difficult to take him. Snatch him up right under your mother's nose while he's dreaming of chasing birds and bugs.

"That's impossible." Kivu spat, not knowing where she was going with this.

"Impossible? No. I've been in your cave before. Yes…" she said when his eyes grew large. "I've been there in the middle of the night when you're all asleep." She rose her lips and smiled a toothy grin. Kivu didn't know if she was telling the truth or not, but the way she spoke made him believe it.

"What do you want?" Kivu said bluntly.

"Now you're getting the idea. I want you to come with me, Kivu. Come to meet the Black Pride."

"What? That's absurd. What do you want with me?"

"You're strong, young prince. You'd be an excellent addition to our pride. Not to mention you could help our pride become more black. You have a tantalizing dark brown mane…" She said, her eyes darting over his form. Kivu felt disgusted and couldn't believe that's what they wanted with him. It seemed like a trap.

"If I refuse?" he asked.

Her eyes shined. "I'll take Clous instead. You can try to protect him all you want. Try to stay up all night to watch the cave, to watch the cub. But one day, someone will slip and Clous will be mine."

A growl escaped Kivu's throat. He didn't seem to have a choice. An idea came suddenly. He could go with the lioness, learn everything he could about the mysterious Black Pride, maybe find a weakness, he could report it back to Kovu. Even knowing where the Black Pride resided would be a great help to the Pride Land lions. They could launch a surprise attack when the enemy least expected it.

Kivu decided he would go with her. He just hoped he wasn't walking straight into a trap.

"I'll go." he said bravely.

The lioness smiled again, then her eyes darted to something behind Kivu. He followed her gaze, and saw the two lionesses Kivu, Jai and Mani had trotted past before. They were heading this way.

"Meet me here tomorrow. Sunrise." the black lioness said quietly, then she dashed off, faster than any lioness he knew.

The lionesses had arrived.

"A black lioness!" One of them shouted.

"I saw her! We must tell Kovu right away."

The lionesses turned tail, and before Kivu could stop them, they ran back to Pride Rock. Kivu ran behind them and would report to his dad that he said the Black Lioness too and had chased her off the lands. He would tell his father nothing more about her threat or his plan to meet the lioness the next morning.

* * *

"What did the lioness say to you?" Ciara asked Kivu. The group had gathered on the sunning rocks near Pride Rock. After Kovu had dismissed his son, Kivu went straight to his friends to tell them the same false version of what had happened. Jai and Mani had cut the remainder of their exercise short when they heard the commotion. Kovu had ordered all lions to stay near Pride Rock, and at night, as a precaution, all cubs under the age of adolescence were to sleep in the cave. Kovu had used Koru as an example when someone had questioned which cubs counted as adolescents by saying, "Koru is our youngest adolescent, any cub younger than him is to sleep indoors." This had caused the pale yellow lion to blush and duck his head. He didn't like being the youngest.

Now Kivu looked at Ciara and his friends. All looked at him questioningly. He already had to lie to his parents, he felt worse about lying to her too. But he felt he must.

"Nothing. I saw her, I warned her to leave and she did."

"Our good prince doing his duty." Tali teased. Kivu ignored her.

"I feel like this isn't the last we'll see of her." Jai said, looking into the distance as if expecting to see the black lioness standing there.

"Looks like we might have to use my mother's training soon." Tempest said. "I feel there's a fight coming on."

"But we don't know how many there are." Mani said. "We've seen this one lioness. How do we know there _is_ more than one?"

Kivu put his head in his paws and hoped Ciara couldn't see his worried expression. _I'll find out exactly how many there are of them tomorrow…_

"How many of those black lions can there be?" Tempest said. She instantly wished she hadn't said it when she realized Dark had been standing next to her.

"Oh." she said awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Dark. I didn't mean to say it like that."

Dark shifted from one paw to the other bashfully.

"That's okay. It didn't bother me. I wanted to ask you, Tempest, where is Jayden?"

"I believe she is with my mother, relaxing near Pride Rock."

Dark hurriedly excused himself, and trotted away. Tempest was too embarrassed about her insensitive remark to ask him why he was seeking her sister.

"Good job, Tempy." Mani said.

"What! I had no idea he was standing there! And _don't_ call me that!"

Tempest and Mani bickered for a while, when Jai said,

"Are you okay, Kivu?"

Kivu winced. Against his wishes, someone had noticed his demeanor.

"Yeah I'm fine." Was all he could manage.

Ciara studied the brown adolescent. He was exactly like this the last time this black lioness showed up. But he seemed forlorn and melancholy this time. And there was this feeling of secrecy, like there was something he wasn't telling. Was there something weird going on between Kivu and the black lioness? Or was he genuinely concerned for his pride and family? Ciara felt a pain in her heart because she couldn't just discuss these things with him. She wished he would open up and tell her what's on his mind. Maybe all he needed was some prodding? She would try to talk to him later when no one else was around.

* * *

Dark briskly walked to where Tempest had directed him. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Jayden. All he knew was he had to talk to her. The tug in his heart was urging him to go to her.

Dark went to where Pride Rock's horizontal peak cast a shadow over the ground. He spotted Vitani, Jayden and Dayya relaxing in the shade. Tome and Larne were resting with them. Dayya appeared to be asleep in Vitani's arms while Jayden was laying on her father's back. Dark stopped. How was he going to talk to Jayden in front of her whole family?

He just had to go for it. It was going to be awkward and weird, but he had to do it. Dark trotted over and cleared his throat. All who were awake looked at him.

"Hello, Dark." Tome said.

"Hullo…" he said shyly. "Um, sorry to bother you all. Could I talk to Jayden for a minute?"

Tome turned his head to his daughter while Vitani studied Dark. She thought he was acting strange.

"Well, Jayden, are you going to talk with him?" Tome said gently.

Jayden slipped off Tome's large back, then padded unexcitedly to Dark's side. Dark led her a few feet away where her parents could still see her but couldn't hear their conversation.

"What is it, Dark?" Jayden said stiffly.

"I can't talk long. My mom is expecting me now. Please Jayden, please meet me tonight. I have to talk to you."

The dark brown cub looked into his eyes and felt pity. He looked as if desperation had taken over. She felt bad for ignoring him for the past few days.

"Will you meet me?" he asked.

"What about the curfew for cubs? We have to stay in the cave at night." Jayden said uneasily. "Why don't we talk in the cave."

"I can't risk anyone hearing. Please meet me by the rock when everyone falls asleep. Please."

Jayden hesitated for a moment, but nodded.

"Okay, thank you. I must go." Dark said. "He turned away quickly, and headed back to his mother.

Jayden turned back to her parents thinking, _What am I going to tell Mom and Dad he said when they ask?_ _He sure left me in a awkward position…I'm just glad Dayya is asleep._

It was evening when the adolescents were parting ways for the day. Before Kivu could wander off, Ciara stopped him.

"Kivu, wait." she said padding to his side when all the others were gone. Kivu seemed surprised.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at her. Ciara was unsure at where to start. This could lead to one very uncomfortable conversation if she didn't say what she wanted to and _now._

"I'm concerned." she cleared her throat and tried to be brave. "For you. Please tell me if something is wrong? Is there something you're not telling us?"

Kivu guiltily looked at his paws. He didn't know she could be so perceptive.

"If somethings going on, you can tell me." Ciara went on when Kivu didn't speak. "Since we're friends…" Ciara wanted to add more, but she became embarrassed.

Kivu rose his head and gazed at Ciara. Without saying anything, he closed the distance between them and lightly brushed his muzzle against the side of her cheek. She gasped quietly, but didn't pull away. A second later, Kivu was looking into her eyes again.

"Thank you for being concerned about me. But I can't tell you what's going on…"

A few things flashed through Ciara's mind at once. First: _Holy crap he just nuzzled me. _Second: _What the? He can't tell me?_

Ciara tried not to get mad but failed. She felt her eyebrows pushing downward. Anger bubbled up from her chest and seemed to force her mouth open.

"You can't tell me." Her voice was venomous.

"I'm sorry." he said sadly.

"What's going on? I have no idea what you're planning. I have a feeling it's something to do with this black lioness. Is that it?"

Kivu looked away.

"Why am I not good enough for you to _talk_ to me? I could understand your problems if you just told me. I come to you, wanting to help, but you just shut me out." Ciara continued.

"It's not that you're not good enough!" Kivu protested. "Ciara, you're very important to me."

Ciara scoffed. "Apparently not."

He ignored this. "I just can't tell anyone. I'm sorry, I just can't."

Tears came to Ciara's eyes against her will. "Fine! I'll just go." Ciara turned away, but Kivu leapt in front of her.

"Wait! Please wait. Don't cry… I'm sorry. Look, I'll tell you one thing." He said. Ciara waited, glaring at him. "I'm going to be leaving the Pride Lands. Tomorrow."

"You're _WHAT!" _Ciara screeched. "And I suppose you're not going to tell me where to? Or why?"

Kivu opened his mouth, then closed it. He looked at his paws once more.

"I'm sorry…"

Ciara couldn't stop the tears now, and pushed herself roughly past Kivu. After a few steps, she wished he would have stopped her or called her name, but he didn't. That made her feel worse. She ran away to be alone.

Kivu hung his head. His hair covered his angry eyes. "…Dammit!"

* * *

Finally it was quiet in the cave. Some lionesses took quite some time to settle down that night. Almost all Pride Land lions slept in the cave that night. Many were unsettled by the black lioness's appearance. A few did still sleep outside, but all cubs younger than Koru were forced to stay inside.

Zuna and Zula, who were used to sleeping outside, were very restless. Even though Sanu had told her younger cubs to settle down, they insisted on trying to stay awake.

Dark was going to wait a while after everything was quiet to ensure nobody was awake, but suddenly, he noticed a small shape quickly leave the cave. It must be Jayden! He wish she would have waited just a little longer.. She seemed impatient.

Dark took a deep breath and quickly moved away from his family. After a step or two, he looked back at his sleeping mother and sisters. The three remained silently still except for the gently rise and fall of their sides. Dark quietly bounded away after Jayden.

He couldn't see her dark brown pelt in the darkness, but he could tell by her scent she was headed toward their meeting place. Dark quickened his pace, and his heart rate increased.

He could see the large rock and the shape of an older cub waiting next to it.

"Jayden!" Dark breathed as he reached the meeting place. He smiled at her, but she didn't give one in return.

"Aright, Dark, I met you here like you wanted me to." She said firmly. "What do you want?"

"Jayden, what is wrong? The past few days you've been avoiding me. Did I do something?" Dark said. The dark brown cub looked at her paws, but didn't say anything.

"Please tell me…" Dark said, taking a step closer to her. "I thought when we would meet… well… I thought we had fun. I always enjoy being around you."

"Really? _Really,_ Dark?" Jayden said unkindly, with narrowed eyes. Her purple eyes were glistening with tears. "And what about Dayya? Huh?"

Dark was confused. "Dayya?"

"Yeah, you're new girlfriend." Jayden spat, and turned her head away. A tear fell down her cheek.

"But Dayya's not-"

"Save it. I heard what you two talked about the other day. You're going to be her boyfriend when you get older. And she talks about you all the time. She's practically in love with you! And you've been spending a lot of time with her."

"What? I've been trying to spend time with _you_. I don't like Dayya in that way." Dark said, trying to look her in the eye.

She locked gazes with him. "Oh yeah? And when you kissed her when you were playing truth or dare the other day? You didn't look like you minded doing that."

Dark was astounded and almost couldn't believe how mad she was about such a silly thing. He wanted to laugh out of relief that this was all she was upset about.

"I only did that so the other would shut up. They would have only kept going on and bothering me about it, and making fun of me."

Jayden seemed a little unsure, but she softened her gaze at least. After hesitating a moment longer, she said,

"Really? And you're not Dayya's boyfriend?"

"Of course I'm not. You weren't jealous were you?" He tested her. She looked away.

"Well I…" she murmured and trailed off. Dark smiled and stepped closer to her. She whirled her head to glare at him. "What are you smiling about?" She said, still trying to sound tough.

"Because I've just realized something that made me really happy. You're not like other girls. You're the smartest, prettiest girl I know. I feel really bold around you, like I can finally voice the things I've always wanted to say. You make me feel happy… alive. Complete."

Jayden's eyes gleamed. She almost couldn't believe this wasn't a dream. "Dark…"

"You feel it too, don't you?" he said suddenly. Jayden felt her cheeks flush. It was true. The last few days with Dark had enlivened her too. She felt wonderful around him. And during the time she thought he liked her sister, she felt crushed. She was so relieved.

"Yes..." she whispered.

"I just want to be around you all the time… Jayden… I lov-"

"_WHAT_ in the _world_ are you two _doing!"_ a lioness shrieked.

The two older cubs jumped apart and gasped. It was Sanu!

"You cubs are _not_ supposed to be out! Dark you are in so much trouble!"

* * *

**Author Note: Sorry for another cliffhanger. The reason I do them is: It makes you want to come back for more. **

**But I do realise they get old, so I will work on trying not to do so many in the future. **  
**I enjoyed writing this chapter. Some of Ciara and Kivu's dialogue was based on a conversation with a boy a long time ago. Ciara is a lot like me and jumps to conclusions about other girls.**  
**Also, Dark and Jayden's dialogue was based on the many arguments I have with my bf. Just one paranoid question after another xD **

**Well I hope you all really enjoyed. The chapters after this will all be fast paced and dramatic and interesting (to me anyway!) Thanks!**

**(by the way, the next chapter's title is "Kivu joins the Black Pride"!)  
**


	43. Kivu Joins the Black Pride

Chapter 43: Kivu Joins the Black Pride

"Mother!" Dark jumped back in surprise. His fur stood on end from the sudden appearance of his mom. He was afraid of the look in Sanu's eyes.

"I was just… uh…"

"Disobeying me! And a direct order from Kovu." Sanu growled, and Dark lowered his ears. "And you, Jayden! Aren't you old enough to know better?"

Jayden looked at the ground, feeling ashamed. Her heart was racing, and not just because Sanu had caught them.

"I'm sorry…" she said as genuinely as she could.

Sanu sighed. "I won't tell Vitani as long as you two never sneak outside like this again. We are trying to protect you cubs during these dangerous times." Sanu said to the older cub, then turned to her son.

"Come, Dark. You on the other hand are in serious trouble." She moved over to him and ushered the cub with her paw. Dark had no other choice but to go. He took one quick glance at Jayden. She was gazing at him with tearful eyes. He could tell she felt bad. He gave her his warmest smile to try to tell her "it's okay," then went with his mother.

Jayden followed from a safe distance, then went into the cave behind them. Sanu lead Dark far away from where Vitani was sleeping with Tome and their other two cubs. Jayden quietly padded to her sleeping family and lay down. Her head was buzzing. Remembering what Dark had said about her caused her to blush and smile.

On the other side of the den, Dark as in a similar state of mind. His heart was racing._I can't believe I rambled on to Jayden like that. All those things came blurting out… oh, man she probably thinks I'm such a weirdo._

He thought about the way she had looked t him with her shining purple eyes. He wanted to give anything just to be next to her right now. He would have tried sneaking over to her side when he thought his mother was asleep, but the look in Sanu's eyes made him too apprehensive to try it. He would just _have_ to see her tomorrow. That is if Sanu would let him out of her sight.

* * *

Kivu left early that morning. Dread followed him with every paw step. The grass was wet and dew collected on his paws and legs as he briskly trotted toward the border. Probably nobody would noticing him leaving, and likely, it would take hours before anyone realized he wasn't with his friends. Maybe it would take the whole day before they noticed. His friends would assume he was with his parents, and his parents would assume he was with his friends. Except Ciara… she knew. Maybe it was a mistake telling her he was leaving the Pride Lands… at the same time, Kivu wished he would have told her more. He hated when she was worried or mad, and he had made her that and more. Guilt crushed Kivu's heart, and it made him run faster. Alas, this was something he just had to do.

Kivu approached the border and slowed to a trot. This was the exact spot the black lioness had met him yesterday. He could feel her eyes on him now, but couldn't see her.

"Come out. I know you're there." he called.

The black lioness came slinking out behind a nearby tree.

"Very good, Prince. With such perceptual talents, maybe you really can be one of us…" she hissed.

Kivu shivered at the thought. "Let's just go."

"Very well." the black lioness said with narrowed eyes. "Say goodbye to your precious lands, this is the last time you'll see them like this." She trotted away.

He wasn't sure what she had meant by _"like this_," but he looked anyway. He desperately hoped this truly wasn't the last time he saw his home. Or the last time he saw Ciara. Ge felt he would die if he never saw her again. Kivu vowed to return as soon as he had enough information on the Black Pride lions. He turned and quickly followed the lioness.

A Pride Land lioness-Tamani-watched them go. She had been out on her morning run and happened to catch sight of them as they left. Her jaw fell open as she watched the prince break into a run behind the black lioness. The two were gone from sight within seconds.

"Kivu is running away with the black lioness?" Tamani panicked and fled toward Pride Rock shouting, "The prince has run away with the black lioness!"

Are you _mad_ Tamani? Do _not_ tell me such lies." Kovu said with narrowed eyes. He felt insulted she would play such a joke on him.

"It's not lies! It's true!" She said in desperation. By now a small crowd has gathered. Tamani had frantically told Kovu and Kiara exactly what she saw, but no one believed her.

"Why would I make this up? Tell them, Tikana, tell them I wouldn't just make up something like this."

All eyes turned to Tikana who was standing next to her friend.

"It's true. Tamani would never do that."

"Did you see the black lioness and Kivu leave the Pride Land too?" Kiara spoke up gently.

"No I didn't. But I would vouch for anything Tamani says."

"Thank you." Tamani said. "Please, Kiara, it's true! We must _do_ something! He must be joining the Black Pride! He's left us.. Betrayed us!"

Kovu roared and pushed his muzzle in Tamani's face. She flinched. "You will be punished for saying that!"

"Kovu!" Kiara scolded. Tears formed in her eyes.

"What! You can't honestly think this is true. Our Kivu?"

"I have no idea, but I won't punish the lioness for reporting something she saw." Kiara turned to Tamani whose head was lowered. Tikana was trying to comfort her.

"Are you _sure_ it was Kivu you saw?" Kiara asked softly, but beginning to panic inside.

"Yes, I'm positive. I didn't think it was him at first, but I saw his tail. It's distinctive. Most of the hair is missing on it, isn't it? That's when I was sure. No other lion I've seen has a tail like that. Please, Queen Kiara, you've got to believe me."

Kiara frowned. She didn't want to believe what she was hearing. She had to find out for sure.

"Where are Kivu's friends? They'll know where he is." Kiara said, looking about.

"I'll fetch Mani, I believe he's nearby." Kanai volunteered and dashed off.

While they waited for her to return, Kiara had to console Kovu. He was trembling with anger, or fear; She couldn't tell which. What if Kivu really did leave the Pride Lands to join the enemy? What would they do without Kivu?

"Mom?" Clous trotted over to his mother's side. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing, dear, go play with Dark and Malowa, okay? Just stay with an adult."

"Okay…" Clous was unsure, but went off to find his friends.

Just a couple minutes later, Kanai hurriedly returned with Mani. Tali, Tempest and Jai were behind them.

"Oh good, you're here," Kiara said, trying to remain calm. "You four know where Kivu is, right?"

"Not me. Do you, Tali?" Mani said, facing his sister.

"I haven't seen him. Jai? Tempest?"

Jai shook his head, and Tempest said, "What if he went out for a run? Or to the waterhole?"

"Please go check." Kiara said, her panic rising. Tempest and Jai nodded and ran off.

"Do you want us to go with them?" Tali asked.

Kovu stepped up, having calmed down for the moment. "No. You two check the North Border. Go quickly!"

Mani and Tali raced off to the North.

"And you two, Jika, Larne, go to the Eastern border and check there!"

Kovu sent a few other lioness off to the South and West borders.

"Check for signs on his scent and be thorough!" he told them. "The rest of you, check around Pride Rock."

After everyone in the area had followed instructions, Kiara nuzzled close to Kovu.

"Oh, Kovu, what'll we do?" Kovu pressed his muzzle into her neck, but didn't say anything.

"Look at all the lionesses go." Clous said, watching the Pride Land lionesses split up and dart off. He had found Malowa who was with his mother, Sanai, laying on the sunning rocks near Pride Rock. Sanai was babysitting Jayden and Dayya as well. Several yards away, Sanu was laying with Dark and the twins. Dark had his head on his paws and looked pretty bummed as if he were in trouble.

Every now and then, Dark would sneak a glance over at their group. Dark's sisters were practicing pouncing on each other and their mother's tail.

"What do you think's going on?" Clous asked his friends.

"Someone's missing." Dayya said. "It must be that, just look at how they're all searching and calling out. Jayden, what do you think?"

"Huh? Oh," The brown cub said, rather distracted. "I don't know."

"Do you think Dark knows?" Cloud said. "Let's see if he'll come over here."

"I already tried that, he's in trouble or something." His mother wouldn't let him leave her side. Lame huh?" Malowa said.

"He probably got in trouble from repeating those words you taught him, Clous! I knew you shouldn't have told Dark those words. Didn't I, Jayden?" Dayya said.

"What? Oh yeah." she muttered.

"You think that's it?" Clous said, looking concerned. "I hope my mom doesn't find out…"

"Shh, don't let my mom hear you talking about bad words." Malowa whispered.

"Sanai is asleep, she hasn't moved since I got here." Clous whispered, sticking out his tongue. While Malowa argued back, Jayden stole another glace at Dark. He was still laying with his head in his paws. The black cub's eyes were trained in front of him. As soon as Jayden looked at him, he turned his eyes to her. Their eyes met for probably the tenth time that morning. Dark's eyes were sad blue-gray pools. Jayden could tell there were things he wanted to say, but couldn't. She wanted to be near him so bad. Jayden could feel the heat of tears coming to her eyes when she looked at him, so she turned away.

* * *

A short time later, Jai and Tempest had returned from the waterhole. Kovu was eager to hear their report.

"What did you find?" Kovu asked, wide eyed.

Jai and Tempest had to stop to catch their breath.

Finally, Jai managed, "Nothing… sir."

"We even asked…" Tempest said, breathing hard. "Herd animals…those who would listen."

Jai picked up where she left off. "They said they hadn't seen… any lion fitting Kivu's description… around there lately."

Kovu sighed heavily, and Kiara who was beside him put her paw on his.

"Thank you two. Go and rest now."

"We're sorry…" Tempest said, then the two went to rest nearby. Some of the other lionesses had come back as well with similar reports. Even Tali and Mani hadn't found anything.

"There's one lion we haven't questioned yet!" Kiara realized. "Where's Ciara?"

Nearby, Tempest gasped, then happily shouted, "I know! She and Kivu ran away together! So romantic, it makes _perfect_ sense!"

"SHH, Tempest," Mani said, laying beside her.

"Ciara is in the cave with my mom." Jai told the younger adolescent. Tempest looked embarrassed and muttered, "oh."

Kiara hurried up Pride Rock's steps after telling Kovu to stay put. She was thankful her pains from delivering Clous had mostly faded. The queen stepped inside the almost deserted cave. Near the back, Toni stood over her daughter, talking to her softly.

Kiara trotted over. "Toni? Ciara? Sorry to interrupt, but I need to ask Ciara a question…"

Toni turned to face her friend. "Now may not be a good time…"

"No, Mom, it's okay." Ciara spoke up. Her voice was almost hoarse. Her eyes were swollen as if she had been crying for a long time.

"Are you alright?" Kiara asked the adolescent.

Ciara sniffed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her paw. "What is it you wanted to ask me?" She said, trying to remain composed.

"Kivu is missing. We were hoping you knew where he went."

Ciara narrowed her eyes slightly, but only for a second. "So he really did leave."

Kiara gasped internally. _So he _has_ left the Pride Lands!_

"What do you know, Ciara?" Kiara asked, becoming frantic.

"Last night… he said to me…" she started, her eyes were glistening with fresh tears now. Her voice became harsh. "That he was leaving the Pride Lands. And I think this has something to do with that black lioness."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No." Ciara said bluntly, then could hold in the tears no longer. She put her head in her paws and cried. "He wouldn't tell me _anything!_"

"Shh… shh.. It's okay." Toni cooed, and rubbed her daughter's back with her paw.

Suddenly, Vitani appeared at the mouth of the cave and called in.

"Kiara! I've just come from searching almost the entire lands." she panted. Her pelt was drenched in sweat, and her legs shook a little. "I scented Kivu in only one area. The Southern border, just where Tamani said she saw him leave with the black lioness."

Kiara stood horrified. _It's true… it's true…_

"Your orders, Kiara?" Vitani asked after several moments of silence.

"We go after him." She said simply.


	44. The Black Pride's Prisoner

**In this chapter, we meet a lot of the Black Pride members, but don't feel pressured to remember their names. Some names will be said, but it's not really that important to remember them all. In my original draft of the chapter, I called them all by name, and while it's perfectly easy for me to remember who is who by their name, I realized that doesn't mean it's going to be easy for you all. So mostly I won't be calling them by name.  


* * *

**

Chapter 44: Black Pride's Prisoner

Kivu had been following the black lioness for several hours now. She hadn't anything to him the entire way, and never rested or stopped. Thanks to Vitani's training, Kivu's paw pads had become much stronger, but the problem wasn't his feet. The older adolescent wished he had stopped to drink at the waterhole before he left. His tongue and mouth were as dry as the dirt beneath his paws. He wondered how the lioness was able to go on so easily without resting, but he didn't dare ask her. Kivu was repulsed by the lioness. He was angry that he was forced to go with her all this way. Just staring at her lithe back made him growl. The only way he remained calm was to remind himself he was doing this for his home. For the Pride Lands, and everyone who lived there. All he had to do was get in there and learn as much as he could about the Black Pride. The hard part was going to be getting out.

Walking with the black lioness gave Kivu time to make a few escape plans. Plan A was the best option, but the one the least likely to happen: To sneak away in the dead of night and run to the Pride Lands without stopping. Plan B was to trick the pride in some way into letting him go. He thought about a scenario about pretending like he saw a wounded animal some distance away and offering to go finish it off and bring it back. Plan C was the option most likely to happen. He would have to fight his way out.

Kivu felt confident that he could fight any of the Black Pride lionesses one-on-one as long as they were around the same size as the black lioness that lead him now. She wasn't very big at all. He was a little taller than her, and probably had bigger shoulders. Her neck and legs were longer, however. He could take her on, though, if he had to. The problem would be if he had to fight more than one lioness.

Vitani did a few lessons on how to fight more than one opponent on your own, but it proved to be rather difficult for Kivu and a couple others. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Finally, the lioness spoke. "We are almost there, young prince. Are you ready to meet my pride?" she said mockingly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He growled. He hated that he was going to have to pretend he was joining the pride, but it was the only way he was going to stay alive long enough to learn anything.

They traveled for a few more minutes, and then Kivu could hear the sound of lions speaking. Kivu strained his ears. _How many lions?_

As they got closer, he saw two females sitting upright several yards away. One was brown and the other was grey. Even from this distance, Kivu could tell their pelts were rather mangy, but they had the same musculature as the well-groomed black lioness. The two lionesses seemed to be standing guard. As they spotted the black lioness, they stopped talking.

"Naferti! It's Naferti, she's back!" The brown lioness said, standing.

"Oh joy." The grey one said, less excited than her companion. "Naferti, where on _Earth_ have you gone for so long? Curse you for leaving the Pride like that. And who is there following you?"

"Shut it, Solla, I may come and leave as I please." The black lioness called Naferti snapped. Kivu assumed she had a more respected place in her pride than these two lionesses. Kivu and Naferti walked past the lionesses and the grey lioness, Solla, winked at Kivu with a green eye.

"Hey, handsome." She teased. Kivu scowled and turned away.

"She never said who that was." The brown lioness muttered to the grey.

Naferti overheard and called over her shoulder, "Come and find out."

Kivu continued to follow the Black lioness, becoming more nervous with each step. The lionesses behind him began following them.

The four stepped into a large clearing where the grass was sparse and trampled. Kivu guesses this was the Black Pride's main gathering area. But where was the Pride?

Suddenly Kivu heard a low growl, and before he could look around, he was pummeled to the ground by a heavy lioness. Kivu let out a muffled roar, and quickly thought back to his training: _An opponent attack with their whole body, use your whole body to get them off._

Kivu pushed against the attacker's stomach with his front paws, back paws and even his head. The lioness was tossed to the side and let out a "oomph!" Kivu dashed to his feet and prepared for more attackers with his teeth bared.

"Asha!" the black lioness growled at the one who attacked Kivu. She was dark grey. She quickly jumped to her feet. "Is that any way to treat our guest?"

"Guest?" the lioness spat. "He's more like an intruder, the way he looks!"

Kivu growled in response.

Another lioness who had heard the commotion came into the clearing. She was dark brown and half her left ear was missing.

"What's going on?" the new arrival growled, then crouched into an attack stance once she saw him. "Who is that?"

Another lioness came over as well. She was dark gray, like the lioness called Asha, but this lioness had green eyes.

"Naferti, how _dare_ you bring an outsider into our lands! Blood won't stand for this." She said.

"Hush your tongue, Cyniss. Do you think I care what Blood thinks?" The black lioness spat.

The lioness called Cyniss raised her head and looked down on Naferti as if she were a rotten piece of meat that put a bad smell in her nostrils.

"So I shall fetch him and _then_ we will see if you care what he thinks." She hissed, and took off.

Kivu had been listening and taking care to notice all the lioness's names, attributes, attitudes and any possible strengths or weaknesses. So far there were six lionesses, counting the black lioness, and this lion "Blood" they were talking about, whom Kivu assumed to be their leader. He hoped there wouldn't be more touch looking lionesses as these. All of them were very muscularly bulky. Their claws dangerously peered out from each lioness's paw. They looked sharp even from a distance. Clearly they were as used to sharpening them as Vitani's training groups were. Each lioness seemed to be eager to fight or protest. These lionesses weren't friendly as the Pridelanders.

Naferti scoffed, then turned to face Kivu and the other lionesses surrounding him. They were glaring at him.

"Show some respect for the prince of the Pride Lands." She said with narrowed eyes and a wicked grin.

A lioness from behind Kivu gasped. Someone else murmured, "Prince?"

Kivu looked about the lionesses, trying to gauge their reactions. Most expressions didn't change. The dark brown lionesses with the damaged ear growled to Naferti.

"Kidnapping the prince was _not_ a part of the plan."

Kivu's ears perked up. _There was a plan?_

"I wasn't aware that the plan had been engraved in stone, Tunda." The black lioness hissed back.

"Blood made his intentions very clear as to what the plans are." She retorted.

"Blood does not control me as he does you. Your relationship with him had clouded your judgment."

The dark brown lioness's red eyes flashed with anger as Naferti's lips curled into a smile. A threatening growl rose in her throat.

"Naferti!" A deep voice boomed from behind them. "Again you speak ill of me behind my back? You will be punished this time."

Kivu's eyes widened as the lion called Blood came into view. Suddenly a memory from Kivu's childhood came to his mind. He was a very young cub and had just begun speaking in complete sentences. He was lying with his mother in the den when Kiara noticed a frown on the young cub's face.

"Kivu, what's wrong?" Kiara had asked him.

"I'm different." He said after a moment.

Kiara smiled. "Well everyone's different, there's nothing wrong with that."

"But I'm not normal like everybody else."

"Now who told you that?"

"Mani…" Kivu shuffled the dirt with a paw. "He said my tail looked weird because it was different." He tucked his short tail tuft under his body.

"He didn't mean that."

"But it is. Some of the fur is disappeared. Why, Mommy?" the young prince said looking at her with big red eyes.

"It's a long story, honey. To make it short, it's because a very mean lion hurt me just before you were born."

"When I was still in your tummy?"

"Yes."

"Why? Why did he hurt you?"

"I don't know…"

Kivu studied his mother's face. "Mommy, don't look sad."

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I let that happen to you, Kivu." Kiara said solemnly.

"That's okay, Mommy. What did the mean lion look like?"

Kiara's gaze seemed far away as she remembered. "He was huge. Muscles of stone. He was completely black, but the most frightening part was his crooked smile and narrowed eyes. You could read the evil thoughts right off his face. Pure evil."

"Don't worry; I'll protect you from him. He'll never hurt you again, I promise." He nuzzled her cheek.

Kiara smiled warmly. "You won't have to worry about that…"

"We both know that won't happen." Naferti's tone brought Kivu back to the present. Kivu's gaze darted over Blood's form again. Every word that Kiara had used to describe the lion called Death fit this lion exactly, right down to the crooked grin and evil eyes.

Blood ignored the black lioness's remark and looked at Kivu. Kivu felt his gaze stab him. He tried to be brave and not break the stare, even though all his instincts were telling him to turn away.

"Why have you brought him here?" he asked Naferti.

"I thought he would be a great addition to our pride." She said with a grin, obviously pleased that she had surprised blood and was doing something against his wishes.

"Really… you thought the _prince_ of the pride we despise would join us?" Blood growled. He turned to Kivu again. "Is this true, prince? Are you joining our ranks? Will you obey my every command?"

Kivu knew he was supposed to say yes. Pretend he was betraying his home. But his anger was pooling over and he growled. "I would not be here if this lioness hadn't forced me to come to this God forsaken place. I would rather die than follow someone as corrupted as you!"

"Fool." Blood said, striking out at Kivu with the back of his giant paw. Kivu was tossed to the side, but he regained his footing and roared.

"Restrain him.' The black lion said, and a couple lionesses moved to Kivu's side and pressed on him with their weight, forcing him to crouch. He tried to struggle but then a few more lionesses joined in and pushed him to the ground.

"Take him to the prison cave."

"But…_she_ is in there." One of the lionesses holding Kivu down said.

Blood's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Someone move her out. She won't be going anywhere."

At once, a couple lionesses dashed off to prepare the cave, and the lionesses beside Kivu began pushing him away. He tried to push back at them but several lionesses joined and were pushing at him too. He couldn't fight back, but he growled and bared his teeth at the lionesses.

"Get off me, scum!" he hissed and bit at one who shoved too hard.

The lionesses lead Kivu, with some difficulty, to a dirt covered area. There were some large rocks strewn about, but one rock was much larger than the others, and actually opened up on one side. As Kivu got closer, he could see the cave wasn't very tall, but looked rather deep. The lionesses pushed him toward the tiny cave.

"Go on, get in there, child." One of the lionesses taunted. Kivu growled, but obeyed, knowing he was too outnumbered to do anything right now. He had tot pend his legs slightly to fit in the cave. The floor was dirty—feces and blood littered the ground. The previous occupant must not have been well at all. The smell choked him. The back bit of the cave went slightly underground to allow more space. The very back was where the worst of the smells came from. There was enough room for Kivu to turn around to face the mouth of the cave. He gulped down the fresh air. The lionesses who had forced him there just laughed.

"The stink is enough to gag an elephant!" a lioness quipped.

"And a flatulent one at that!" another added. They laughed. Kivu snarled and spat at them. Most dispersed, except Blood and three other lionesses. Two were the mangy furred lionesses he saw upon first entering the Blood Pride Lands. The third lioness was one he hadn't seen yet. She must have just joined when the mob was showing Kivu to the cave. She had medium grey fur, like the mangy lioness.

She glared at Kivu coldly with reddish-brown eyes.

"You three are to watch him at all times." Blood ordered. The red-brown eyed lioness nodded sternly while the mangy grey lioness, Kivu remembered her name to be Solla, rolled her eyes.

"Why are we always stuck with the grunt work?"She muttered.

"Because that is your rank." Blood snarled at her. "Don't make me lower it."

Solla flinched and turned away.

"Ven, I expect you to be in charge. Make sure these whelps do their job." Blood said to the other gray lioness.

"Of course." The stern lioness replied. Blood padded silently to the mouth of the prison cave. Kivu was crouched inside, still enraged. He spat at Blood's legs as he stopped at the entrance.

"Do not disgrace me, it will be the last think you do." Blood threatened him calmly.

Kivu growled, but held back from retorting.

"You will remain our prisoner until you decide to join us. I would kill you now, but it would be such a waste when I could convince you to help our cause. Eventually, you will fight with us against your own family."

"And if I refuse?"

Blood grinned, glad he had asked the question. "You will be tortured until death."


	45. Clous, Heir to the Throne

Chapter 45: Clous, Heir to the Throne

Tempest came dashing back to her friends. She slowed her pace as she neared them. Koru, Tali, Mani and Jai were laying nervously near pride rock and their heads rose quickly as they spotted her.

"Did they find his trail?" Mani asked expectantly, worry in his eyes.

Tempest sighed and sat by him. She was breathing hard.

"They caught his scent going over the southern border. I went with them for a while after that, but I could tell after a minute my mom had lost the scent… its like they disappeared. Kovu couldn't find it either. They said they were going to keep going for a while, so I came back so I wouldn't get in the way."

"If mom cant find the scent…" Koru murmured, not needing to finish the sentence. They all knew Vitani was the best tracker in the Pride. Maybe in the whole country. If she couldn't find Kivu's trail, no one could.

Jai sighed and looked toward the border as if he could find Kivu that way. "Kivu, where did you go?" he said quietly.

"I don't believe this lioness's bull about him leaving with the black lioness." Mani said roughly. Tempest tiredly lay down, and put her head in his paws. He softly rubbed her back with his paw. "He must have been forced somehow."

"You're right, that's not like Kivu at all…" Tali said. "I'm going to check on Ciara and keep her updated." The light brown lioness rose and slowly headed toward Pride Rock's stone steps. Ciara had stayed in the cave with her mother this whole time, and wouldn't come out.

A hunting party had to be sent out, despite everyone's nervousness. Nala chose the lionesses she wanted and they set out. Sanu and Sanai were among them, so their cubs were left in the old lioness, Larne's care. She came over to the rocks where the cubs sat quietly. All cubs of the pride, Jayden, Dayya, Zuna, Zula, Clous and Malowa were sitting around each other, too nervous to play. No one had told them yet about what was going on.

As Larne approached, she noticed Dark was sitting by himself away from the others. Sanu had let Zuna and Zula join her friends while Dark was told to sit on his own while she was gone hunting. But Sanu had neglected to tell Larne that Dark was being punished.

"Why are you there by yourself?" the old lioness roughly asked the tall cub. "Go be with your friends. I'm going to lie there."

Dark started to protest, but then trotted over to the group. The old lioness took his spot on the rock and spread out her tired legs.

Malowa jumped up when he saw Dark coming. "Victory! Dark has been freed from the tyranny of his mother!"

"What does that even mean?" Dayya asked the dark cream cub.

"I don't know… but yay, Dark!" Malowa cheered.

Jayden felt her heard pound and watched as Dark joined their circle. His eyes fell over the group, but didn't linger on Jayden's any longer than it did on anyone else.

"Hey guys…" he said sorrowfully.

"Were you in trouble?" Clous asked.

"Yes."

"What did you do?" Zuna asked.

"Yeah, what? Mother wouldn't tell us when we asked." Zula said.

"Nothing… I don't want to talk about it." Dark said quietly, his eyes flickering to Jayden for a moment. He hoped he looked upset enough that they wouldn't pursue it further.

Clous laughed. "It must have been bad!"

"Ha-ha, Dark's in trouble! Dark's in trouble!" Malowa teased. Zuna and Zula joined in.

"Leave him alone!" Dayya said, coming to his defense. They went quiet. "Whatever you did, it doesn't matter, you're still our friend." She said, nuzzling his shoulder.

"Ew, Dark doesn't want you rubbing on him!" Clous said, challenging his older cousin. He dropped into a fighting stance, his playfulness and boredom getting the better of him.

"Don't mess with me, I'm almost an adolescent, you know!" the red-cream cub dropped into a similar pose, ready to pounce. The others cheered them on.

Jayden decided to see if Larne would tell them what had the Pride so nervous and running around. She quietly walked a couple yards to where the old grey lioness was laying.

"Larne?" She started quietly. Larne opened her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Can you please tell me what's going on? No one seems to want to tell us, but we deserve to know, don't we?"

Larne smiled. Jayden noticed for the first time she had a tooth missing. "Jayden, you always were the bright one. I'll tell you, but do not panic your friends. No one has told you because you are young, innocent. But you should know. Kivu is missing, and they think he has run away with a black lioness."

Jayden felt a jolt to her chest and her eyes immediately drifted to where Dark sat by Clous and Dayya who were now scuffling in the dirt.

* * *

Kivu awoke sometime in the night. At first, he didn't know where he was, but then memories, and the smell quickly flooded him. He wanted to groan with frustration and because his neck and back were stiff from laying in the same position for so long. There wasn't any room to lay in many other positions. The cave was too small as it was, but Kivu also didn't want to touch the feces near the back, so this further limited space.

The three lionesses ordered to watch him were still sitting outside the cave. Kivu had tried to stay awake for as long as possible in case they talked about anything that could help him. Be it a weakness, or a part of their plan that Kivu could report back to his pride. The only thing he learned was the scruffy brown lioness's name: Tawna. He learned it when Ven, the stern grey lioness, snapped at her to be quiet when she started to speak. From what he could tell by the way the lioness Solla, and the stern lioness talked to her, Tawna is either the youngest or the lowest rank, or both. Rank seems to be important in this pride.

The three guards have been silent after that. Kivu never though he would have fallen asleep that night, but exhaustion from traveling and the stress from being taken captive and laying there in that dirty cave all day had caught up to him.

Kivu realized it must be late in the night. Now would be a perfect time to escape. The rest of the pride surely would be asleep right now. But what about his guards? He looked at their backs closely. There was enough room for him to squeeze through the scruffy lionesses if he was extremely fast. Would he be able to out-run them though, if they gave chase? But the three lionesses would probably hear him moving and stop him before he could even start running. Kivu now noticed how muscular the stern lioness was. He could see the definition even from behind her. She could probably run faster than the other two, and could hold him down If she caught him.

He would have to wait until she fell asleep. As he watched the lionesses, he could see the scruffy brown lioness blink her eyes drowsily. The scruffy gray lioness would blink every now and then, but seemed more motivated to stay awake. The gray stern lioness was the most alert. She seemed to never blink or move. Kivu wanted to growl. It seemed likely that Tawna might fall asleep at some point, but Ven never would. He would have to wait it out-see what happens. After all, staying for another day would give him more time to learn all he could about the Black Pride and their plans.

The next morning at the Pride Lands was quiet. They had searched for Kivu all the previous day. Kovu had called off the search that night and reported that it would continue in the morning. He seemed defeated already, and falling toward depression. He was sure they were going to find him before the day was up. Vitani never could pick up his scent again, so they ended up just moving away from the Pride Lands hoping to meet the scent again, or to see some sign that Kivu had gone that way. But it seemed hopeless. They didn't know if Kivu had gone in one direction, or if he turned left or right. They had no idea where to go. Kovu and Vitani had turned back for home by evening.

Kovu's plans for this morning were to send a few more lionesses out past the Pride land borders to see if they could catch a scent or trail. They were to stop any herd animals that would listen and question them about the adolescent. Kovu was hoping that the more lionesses that were out searching, the more likely there would be a chance someone would find something. He made most of the Pride join the search.

They were out for most of the day. The only ones who remained were Ciara and the cubs. She was babysitting them inside the cave. Tikana and Tamani remained as well since they were pregnant, and were told not to over-exert themselves.

Ciara was still upset about Kivu, but had for the most part stopped crying. Every now and then, she got tears in her eyes, but she would force herself to [push them away. She lay in the cave with her head on her paws and didn't speak much to the cubs. They could tell she was upset so they gave her some space and left her alone. They were sitting on the other side of the cave, but still in her sight.

Jayden, Dayya, Malowa, Clous, Zuna, Zula and Dark were sitting together, wondering what to do.

"Why can't we go outside to play?" Zula said, pouting.

"It's easier for one lioness to watch us in here while the rest of the Pride is busy." Jayden answered. Jayden had allowed herself to sit by Dark this time. She hoped she could restrain her desire to nuzzle him or otherwise betray her feelings. She could tell Dark was having a hard time as well. Every now and then he could glance at her.

Jayden had told her friends what the old lioness Larne had told her, but she only told them Kivu was seen leaving the Pride but no one knew why. She left out the black lioness because she didn't want the others to blame or question Dark. She knew he hated when other associated him with the Black Pride, though its not certain he's even from there.

"We could play truth or dare." Dayya said. She was on Dark's other side. She grinned at the black cub.

"Uhh… pass." Dark muttered.

"That's a lame game anyway." Malowa blurted.

"No it's not!" Zuna and Zula said at the same time.

"I'm too worried to play anything." Clous said. He was laying with his head on his paws. "I wish I could go out and help find Kivu. I hate just staying here not knowing if my brother is in trouble or not."

"Aw, I'm sure they'll find him. Come on, cheer up." Zula said. She was sitting beside him and put her paw comfortingly on his arm.

"Thanks… I'll try." he replied, not smiling. His eyes fell on Ciara who was still laying on the other side of the cave. "Ciara has been quiet this whole time. I think I'm gonna go see if she's okay."

Clous stood and started walking toward the young orange lioness. His friends stared after him, a little surprised at his actions. They watched quietly as the darker orange cub approached Ciara. She rose her head, also surprised to see him. The rest of the cubs were to far away to hear the quiet words that were exchanged between them, but the suddenly, Ciara burst into tears and gathered Clous into her arms and embraced him Cloud patter her shoulder and cried too.

* * *

A few days passed since Kivu had first went missing. None of the Pride Landers had found any scent or trail of the young prince or any black pride lion. They had traveled far outside Pride Land territory, risking anger from other prides of lions and other big cats, but the risks gave no rewards.

The searches slowed day after day. Eventually, Kovu and Kiara stopped joining the search parties. They kept cooped up inside the cave most of the day. Kiara cried a lot while Kovu paced on the other side of the cave. The two barely spoke to one another since Kivu had gone. There was a lot of tension between the two; anytime they spoke, they fought.

Vitani was determined not to give up on her brother's son. She tried to rally the lionesses to go search as much as possible. After a while, the lionesses stopped listening to her, saying they were too tired, or that it was hopeless, they had searched everywhere and he was gone.

Ciara was spending more time with her friends for the first time since Kivu disappeared. She and her friends spend a lot of time searching, or sitting around moping. Ciara never told her friends what she knew about Kivu's disappearance. They thought Tamani must have been mistaken about the black lioness, since none of the surrounding herd animals saw her. Everyone believed he had been taken in some way, or got lost, or was hurt somewhere. But only Ciara knew the truth: he had left them on his on accord. With the black lioness.

Over these few days, Jayden and Dark had not gotten a chance to have even a moment alone. Meeting after dark as they used to was out of the question, now that Sanu was as watchful as ever. She warned Dark what would happen if he left her side at night. Vitani was never picky about where Jayden was during the daytime, as long as she stayed somewhere in the cave at night. She spent time with Dark and their other friends during the day, but wouldn't risk getting Dark in trouble by trying to visit him while his mother slept.

The most communication they got about their feelings had been quick warm smiles when no one was paying attention, and one day, Jayden quickly, but deeply nuzzled Dark under the chin, but then played it off like she had tripped, so her friends wouldn't get suspicious. It had been about a week since they had revealed their feelings for each other, and so far, nobody seemed to notice their affections. This relieved Jayden since she knew Dayya had similar feelings for Dark and she didn't want to ruin the friend ship Jayden had with her sister.

One rainy day, while all the young members of the pride were gathered on Pride Rock, just outside the mouth of the cave, Kiara came from the den after just having another row with Kovu. As she passed Clous, who was among his friends, she muttered,

"Your father wants to speak to you." Kiara didn't pause. She continued descending Pride Rock's steps.

"Where are you going, Mom?" Cloud called after her.

"Waterhole." She replied without looking back. Kanai and Toni, who were laying nearby, hopped up and followed.

"We'll go with you."

Clous watched them go for a moment, then walked into the cave and saw his father pacing the cave floor. He looked tense. And Clous hadn't noticed before, but he was thinner than usual. Had his dad eaten in the last few days? Clous hadn't had time to think about it longer when Kovu noticed him.

"Come here, son."

Clous trotted quietly to Kovu's side. He looked up at him uncertainly. Both he and his mother hadn't paid much attention to him in the last few days. Clous didn't blame them since he knew they were busy with searching and just concerned and distracted in general.

Kovu sighed. "I know you know why your mother and I have been so tense the last few days."

"Yes, Jayden told us…" Clous said, not knowing where this was going. "But we're going to find him. He'll come back. He'll just show up and it'll be all like normal again, you'll see."

"No, son. We have found no trace, trail or scent of your bother. Nothing. No one has seen him since he passed the Pride Land border. It's hard for your mother and I to face but… we must begin to accept that Kivu may not be coming back."

"What…?" Clous murmured.

"Something awful must have happened to him." Kovu said, looking much older than he was. His eyes clouded over. "But we have to start accepting that. And I just wanted to prepare you for what that means for you…"

Kovu looked into his son's bright blue-green eyes. Clous still couldn't catch his father's point and waited silently for him to continue.

"It means Kivu is no longer the heir to the throne. You are. When I'm no longer King, you will be the King of Pride rock."


	46. Buzzard's Foot

Chapter 46: Buzzard's Foot

"No." Clous said.

Kovu paused for a second, too surprised at his young son's reaction to reply right away. "What?" he finally managed.

"I said no. No, I will not be king."

"You have to. If Kivu can't then you will." Kovu said, frustration rising.

"How could you, Dad? This is _Kivu_ we're talking about. How could you just give up on him after a few days?" Clous said moodily. Kovu hadn't prepared himself for this sort of reaction, and honestly never thought Clous would or could talk to him like that. He was too surprised to be angry. Clous planted his feet and glared at his father. "Well I'm _not_ giving up on him. He's my brother, and the title is rightfully his. I know he'll be back, and you should have more faith in him!"

Clous stormed out of the cave. The cub passed his friends, heading for the steps.

"What happened?" Malowa said, noticing his demeanor. Clous wouldn't say anything, but kept storming away. Malowa stood and followed him.

"Where are you going?" Mani called after Clous as he headed down the steps."Look for Kivu." Clous called back.

"I'll go with him." Zuna said standing. Her twin stood as well.

"Me too." The two girls ran after him.

Mani sighed. Tempest turned to Koru, sitting nearby. "Watch after them, will you?" she asked her brother.

Koru nodded and followed them without protest. He seemed interested in knowing what had happened in the cave.

"I should watch over my sisters." Dark said quickly and followed.

"_This is my chance to be alone with Dark…"_ Jayden thought, and quickly stood.

"I.. I want to make sure Clous is okay." Jayden blurted then quickly followed Dark before anyone could say anything. She was relieved when she got to the bottom of the steps without any protests or without hearing Dayya follow her. She hastily trotted to catch up with Dark.

"Wait, Dark!""Jayden!" he smiled at her, and stopped trotting. His smile and his blue-gray eyes made her blush and smile back.

"I figured I'd go with you." she said. "I told them I wanted to make sure Cloud was okay. He is my cousin after all. So that's not suspicious, right? Anyway, come on let's catch up with your sisters."

"No, come on, follow me." Dark said suddenly and turned in a completely different direction. He trotted away speedily toward an area of tall grass and brush away from the path.

"What? Where are you going?" Jayden asked, surprised.

"Just come on." The younger cub padded on. Jayden had to follow. If she didn't know it, she would have guessed Dark was the older one by the bold way he was acting. She caught up to him."What about your sisters?" she asked."They're with Koru. Your sister obviously though he was old enough to watch them on his own, didn't she? We'll catch up with them after a minute."

Dark had made a few valid points, so she let herself be led by Dark to an area of tall grass. Dark quickly ducked inside it and disappeared. Jayden didn't know what he was doing, but only after a moment's hesitation, she followed after him. This grass was even taller than Jayden, and very thick. The only thing she could see through the grass was more grass. She heard Dark rustling thin the blades ahead of her, but she couldn't see him.

"Where are you? Wait!" she called, trying to follow him. He didn't respond. She stopped, and tried to listen to his steps. She didn't hear anything now.

"Dark? Come on. Come out."

Nothing.

"I know you're there somewhere." she said, laughing a little. There was still nothing. She waited, wishing he would just come out so they could finally have time to be together. She was beginning to think he had brought her here just to ditch her in the tall grass when…"Boo!" Dark shouted and leaped out from behind the older cub. Jayden yelped as the black cub pinned her back down. She pushed him off, then giggling, reciprocated by leaping on him. She almost pinned him but he gently pushed her belly with his hind legs. She playfully cuffed him about the ears.

"You started this!" She playfully and growled at him.

"I'll finish it too!" Dark shouted, exuberantly, shoving her off her feet. Quickly, he leaped upon her, holding her shoulders down. She couldn't budge.

"Me: one, you: zero!" Dark announced triumphantly.

"No way!" Jayden struggled. He let her up, and she brushed herself off with a paw. "It's one to one now. Remember one of the first nights we began meeting, I snuck up on you almost the same way. In fact, it was somewhere in this same grassy area. So there!"

Dark smirked. "Okay, fine. You're right."

"Naturally."

Dark sighed and closed the distance between them. He stood close to her and never broke eye contact. She made him feel so sure of his feelings. So confidant in himself. Just looking into her eyes alone and seeing affection reflected back at him made life worth living 100 times over. Loving her had helped him grow inside. He felt he could accomplish anything with her by his side."Dark…" she whispered, and gently pressed her muzzle against the side of his head and nuzzled his neck. He reached a paw around her back.

"I've been wanting to be this close to you for so long." he whispered.

"I know…just sitting by you all day made me want to scream." she whispered back.

"Your trip the other day was so phony. You just wanted to nuzzle me." Dark said, a smile in his voice.

Jayden laughed. "Was it that obvious?"

"I don't think the others noticed. As long as Dayya didn't notice, that's the important thing, right?"

Jayden pulled away and looked at her paws.

"What?" Dark asked, wondering if he had said the wrong thing.

"Dayya…I feel like I'm betraying her. She's always liked you."

"So?"

"So! Have you seen the way she looks at you? It the same way I look at you…She's my sister I never want to hurt her."

The two were silent for a moment.

"I don't want to hurt her either. Well I don't know what to do." Dark said, "Because I'm only interested in you, and there's no way I'm giving that up because of your sister."

Jayden looked up at him, moved by the strength and affection in his words.

"Someday we'll be able to tell her." Dark said, leaning forward and resting his forehead on hers. She signed deeply. The two stayed like that silently for a moment, then parted, deciding it was time to go back to the others, even though neither of them really wanted to.

* * *

Kivu woke up on the 4th full day he had been prisoner at the Black Pride and his first thought was of Ciara. He had been avoiding thinking about her since he had left. But the thought were like a thick morning fog; you could hide in the den for a while but eventually it would find you and come in. Ciara's sad face and the sound of her crying popped into his head. It pained him. He groaned quietly and put his paws over his head as if that would make the images go away. Of all the lions back home, even his mother and father, Ciara was the one he missed the most. He'd taken for granted her scent, laugh and overall presence. He regretted intensely the way they had last parted and only hoped she would forgive him when he came home. _If_ he came home…The previous few days the lionesses in charge of guarding Kivu's prison had not left him unguarded for even a moment. Sometimes during the day, the stern one called Ven would leave the other two to watch him alone, but she was always around at night. And never slept. A couple nights, Kivu could tell the scruffy brown lioness called Tawna had fallen asleep, and a different night, the other scruffy lioness's eyes closed for several minutes. But never the stern lioness's. She was so determined to do her job that she wouldn't even speak to the other two while on duty.

Sometimes the two scruffy lionesses spoke to each other, but never for long. Ven would tell them to shut up, and they would at once. They almost never spoke to Kivu. If any of them did, it was to taunt or tease him. Kivu hadn't been allowed to leave the cramped cave except a couple times when the Black Pride leader demanded his presence. During these brief moments with the leader, he asked Kivu in front of the rest of the pride if he was ready to join them. Kivu's answer was always no. The first time he refused, Blood rammed his massive paw into Kivu's head and he was sent back to his cave. The next time, Blood decided to test Kivu's strength and made him battle with one of his lionesses. Kivu made the quick decision to act like he was a lot weaker than he was. Maybe if he seemed like less of a threat, they would put less surveillance on him. The plan backfired though, and all he ended up with was bruises, a bleeding lip and bite to the neck while the three guard lionesses remained. Blood promised the more he refused, the rougher his treatment would be. Kivu knew he wouldn't forget his promise to torture him. The price hoped he could escape before that happened.

Kivu ate almost nothing in these four days. The lions that held him to his cave would not give him any food. One time he had managed to steal a scrap that fell from one of the guard lioness's mouths as they were eating. Fortunately, they hadn't noticed, but Kivu never got that lucky again. Hunger encompassed his thoughts now that he had pushed the thought of Ciara away again.

Kivu munched on a small bit of grass that grew just outside the cave. He could only grab a small amount with his claws. He had to do it quickly when the lionesses weren't paying attention. Anytime they caught him doing this, or making any attempt to leave the cave, the lionesses would punish him by lashing out with their sharp claws. To ease his thirst, Kivu would lick the moisture on the inside and a little of the outer rim of the cave. The moisture was only there after the morning, and tasted foul. It never fully quenched his thirst, and didn't help the hunger at all. One day, the lionesses _had_ given him something to eat, but Kivu refused to eat it.

"Hungry, Prince?" Naferti said that day when she showed up at Kivu's prison. The guard lionesses moved so she could see him. Kivu had perked up right away at the thought of food. Now he thought it was foolish for him to believe any of them would be nice enough to give him anything.

"I saved something of my lunch for you." Naferti's yellow eyes had narrowed.

"We have orders from Blood not to feed him anything." Ven had interjected.

"Silence!" the black lioness had spat, and made Ven flinch. "I can do what I want. Here." Naferti lowered her head and grabbed something by her paw with her teeth. She threw it at Kivu and it landed at his paws. It was a buzzard's foot. Claws and all.

The three guard lionesses laughed once they saw this and Naferti joined in as well. Kivu growled deeply in his throat and he almost risked it all just so he could hurt one of them. But he didn't.

"I would have hated to been the buzzard that foot belong to." He had said instead. "Being inside that diseased mouth and next to that rotten tongue of yours surely kill him instantly. Too bad his last seconds on earth were as foul as your breath-"

"Enough!" Naferti roared and stuck at him. She had mostly missed, striking only a part of his cheek and a good part of the cave wall. Her claws made a screeching sound as they hit the scraped the hard rock.

"You're a disgusting weakling…" Naferti said hatefully. "Next time you meet with Blood, I will ensure you and I spar next. I will tear you to shreds."

The sleek black lioness had turned away then, her promise hanging in the air like a bad smell. The guard lionesses had gone straight back to their duty with only a small giggle from Tawna. Her threat indeed came true the next day. Kivu presently still had bleeding wounds from that fight.

Now Kivu looked a the buzzard's foot that still sat next to him in the cave. Was he hungry enough to try eating it? He was sure it probably had no nutritional value, but he though if his stomach could just digest something, he would have relief from the hunger for a short while.

No. He would not sink that low. The lionesses would just love it if he ate the foot. He couldn't give him the pleasure.

Kivu spent most of the day cleaning his wounds, trying to stretch out his sore legs, and sleeping. When he wasn't sleeping, he let thoughts of home enter his mind. He imagined every inch of the Pride Lands and pretended he was running through it. He thought about ever lion in the pride, even ones he didn't regularly speak to. Jika, Jamey, Larne…he thought of Tikana and Tamani. They had recently announced both of them were pregnant. Kivu wondered what their cubs would look like and what their names would be. He thought about everyone except Ciara. He missed her so much that one thought of her could break him down. He had to hold out for as long as he could.

Sometime in the afternoon, Kivu heard one of the guard lionesses standing up. It was Ven.

"And where are _you_ going?" Solla, the scruffy gray lioness asked her.

"There is a pride meeting. You two aren't included. Stay here." Ven said then briskly walked away.

"Humph… why is she so special?" Solla complained.

"She has a higher rank than us." the other scruffy lioness answered.

"I don't get why. Her fur is the same color as mine!"

Kivu had noticed the Black Pride lions based rank on fur color. The darker the fur, the higher the rank.

"At least you're not the lowest rank, like me. I hate my brown pelt. It's disgusting."

Kivu thought Tawna's pelt looked a lot like Tali's, (except Tali's was neater) who was one of the prettiest lionesses in his whole Pride. The Black Pride's idea of beauty was strange."You're not the _lowest_ rank." Solla muttered.

"Oh, that's true… I forgot about… _her."_

This wasn't the first time the Black Pride lionesses had mentioned "_her."_ The only thing Kivu knew about this mystery lioness was she used to be prisoner in this cave before he was. He didn't have time to think on it further because Solla said,

"Be quiet now. I can see the lions gathering ahead. The meeting will start soon. Maybe we will hear something."

The two lionesses perked their ears high and straightened their backs. Kivu tried to perk his ears up as well, but he couldn't hear anything. And if Solla could see the lions gathering, then they were still close enough to come running if he tried to escape now. Even if he could somehow push past these two, the whole pride would be after him and there was no way to fight them all. He would have to wait until dark when it would be easier to sneak away. He just hoped the stern lioness stayed out for a long time.

Kivu listened with his guards for the rest of the evening, but he couldn't make out any words, only far-away murmurs. By the way his guards slouched in disappointment after a while, he guessed they couldn't hear anything either.

Kivu didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he was waking up something later to the sound of soft talking. Ven had returned and was hurriedly speaking to the scruffy lioness.

"So why do _you_ get to celebrate while we sit here on duty?" Solla said, standing up.

"Because unlike you, I have friends!" Ven spat. "They want me to celebrate with them."

"Can you at least tell us what they said at the meeting?" Tawna asked meekly.

"No, I'm not repeating anything in front of the prisoner."

"Come on!" Solla whispered. "He hasn't moved in hours. He's dead asleep."

The lionesses turned to look at Kivu and he quickly shut his eyes. He let out a soft convincing snore.

"Fine, but listen close, then I'm leaving for the night."

Kivu peeked his eyes open again and saw the two scruffy lionesses moving their heads closer to Ven's. Their tails waved excitedly. Kivu perked up his ears as far as he could. Ven whispered, but he could still catch every word.

"Blood has announced the plan is being put into motion."

"What plan?" the scruffy brown lioness asked.

"_The_ plan, you idiot!" Ven hissed. "The plan to take over the Pride Lands! This is our time. It is our time for glory."

Kivu felt a sinking feeling in his chest.

"And just when is _the_ plan happening?" Solla asked.

"Soon." Ven smiled. This was the first time Kivu saw the stern gray lioness smile. It was eerily off-putting. "The morning of the 3rd day."

Kivu's sinking feeling was now more like a drowning feeling. The Black Pride was going to attack in three days. This left little time for the Pride lands to prepare. It meant Kivu had to escape. Tonight.


	47. Return

**I've almost finished creating the end of the story :) It's very exciting.**

* * *

Chapter 47: Return

Kivu had to wait until his guards either fell asleep or were both drowsy. These would be the optimum times to escape. If his captures were drowsy, it would take a second after Kivu dashed past them for them to realize what had happened and get to their feet. And if he was lucky, their limbs would be asleep and make them slow down when they chased after him. It was a plan full of 'ifs' but it was the only plan he had.

It took a long time for the guards to calm down from Ven's news. They whispered excitedly to each other for a while after the stern lioness left.

"The other day, I heard some lionesses say once we take over the Pride lands, _all_ our ranks will rise." the scruffy gray lioness said. The next thing she said was even quieter than a whisper, "The Pridelanders-the ones we leave alive- will be our slaves."

"Yes…" the other purred. "Their great lands will be ours. The Blood Lands."

"Yes… the Blood Lands."

The two talked for a while after that about what life was going to be like after they won the Pride lands. It made Kivu sick to think that these lions didn't care at all about the lives they were planning on ruining. There were a lot of young lions in the Pride lands, even lionesses expecting cubs, but none of them cared. They had to be stopped.

Eventually the guards stopped talking. Kivu watched as they stared unblinkingly ahead of them. He knew soon they would tire. The guards were only allowed a break during the day time, and it wasn't for very long. The lionesses were sleep deprived, but were stubborn and determined.

One thing he had learned of the Black Pride's weakness was their extreme desire to prove themselves and increase their rank. The pride forced these lionesses to work so hard and barely gave them time to rest. It made them weaker. So really, the Black Pride's weakness was their strength.

A short time later, the scruffy brown lioness sitting on Kivu's left lowered herself to her stomach. She lay with her arms out in front of her. She was blinking a lot. It was only a matter of time…

After a while, Kivu was finding it hard to stay awake himself. His stomach was still hurting from being empty and his head was fuzzy and dizzy. The escape would have been easier if he weren't so distracted by hunger. The scruffy gray lioness to the right lay down now like the other guard did some time ago. Her paws sat in front of her. Her head remained alert. The other lioness had put her head down in her paws several minutes ago. Kivu assumed she was asleep.

The time was almost upon him. He just needed to wait until the lioness on his right to be in that crouched position long enough for her limbs to go numb. That's what Kivu was hoping for at least.

To distract himself from sleep and hunger, Kivu began silently stretching his legs, readying himself. Sometime later, faint traces of dawn were approaching the sky. Kivu hadn't realized how late it was already. He had to go now, or he would lose the advantage of darkness. It was now or never.

Kivu rose his head from his paws. He had a good look at Tawna at his left. She had her head cradled in her paws with eyes closed. Drooling slightly. Solla on the other hand still had her hair raised. Kivu couldn't see her eyes, only the back of her head. Was she awake? She hadn't moved in an hour. Was it possible she had fallen asleep with her head up?

Kivu decided to risk it by trying to catch a glimpse of her face. He slowly rose to his paws. He couldn't rise to his full height because of the low cave ceiling, so he had to crouch uncomfortably. His back grazed the top of the cave. His movement had not alerted the lionesses yet.

Kivu crept a paw forward. There was a small space between the guard lionesses for him to walk on. He would have to be extremely careful not to touch either of them, even though they were only a hair away from his pelt. Kivu took a paw-step, then craned his neck to see Solla's face.

Her eyes were closed.

The prince wanted to sigh with relief, but he wouldn't allow himself to make even that little of a noise.

_Maybe this will be easier than I thought…_

Kivu took another step, most of his body was out of the cave now. Suddenly, a soft noise escaped Solla's throat. He froze and stared at the gray lioness, willing her not to open her eyes.

Her eyes stayed shut. She only moved her head closer to her chest and her ear flicked a little. Kivu didn't move for a few tense heartbeats. He watched her with giant eyes until he was sure she wasn't awake. He took another silent step. Then another. He looked away from Solla for the first time in a couple minutes. He saw nothing but empty fields of unhealthy grass ahead of him. He saw his freedom. And no lions were about… perfect.

Hunger long forgotten, Kivu took a few quicker paces now, then trotted, then full out ran. He looked back once and saw Solla and Tawna still sleeping there, guarding an empty cave. He had done it! He wanted to shout out loud. He wanted to shout to the Kings and praise their names. He wanted to shout all his friend's names, all his family, heck, _all_the names in the Pride Lands. He wanted to belt out curse words at the top of his lungs just for fun, just because he could. He was free. He had escaped.

* * *

Jai woke outside the cave on the fifth morning since Kivu's disappearance. Beside him slept Mani and Tali. Nearby, Tempest and her family slept. Tempest's younger sisters were inside the cave. Jai stood, stretched and walked toward Pride Rock's steps. Every morning he woke up knowing Kivu was gone just felt wrong. He'd done his share of the searching, but she still felt like enough hadn't been done.

Jai began to walk off into the grass when he heard a voice behind him.

"Wait."

A light brown lioness trotted after him. It was Tali.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Jai asked her.

"No. Are you alright, Jai?"

The peach adolescent almost said yes, but he couldn't lie to Tali. They were friends after all, why couldn't he discuss his feelings?

"No. I miss Kivu."

Tali sighed. "Me too. Let's go for a walk."

"Shouldn't we tell someone where we are going?" The blond maned lion asked.

"I woke Tempest up and told her before I followed you." Tali began walking and Jai followed.

"You think of everything." Jai said. Tali smiled.

The two walked along in silence for a moment, then Tali spoke up.

"It seems wrong without Kivu."

"Yeah, it's like a vital piece of my life is missing. He's so many things to so many people."

"Knowing him, he's off having fun somewhere." Tali joked.

"I don't think he would ever leave like that unless he had a seriously good reason to. I'm sure wherever he is, he was forced to be there. He's way too devoted to his title to give it all up so easily."

Tali looked at the adolescent carefully. "You're a little jealous of Kivu's title, aren't you?"

Jai gaped at Tali. How could she know?

"Don't worry," she said. "I know you're not obsessive about it or anything like that. You get this faraway look when anyone mentions his title or duties. You did it just a second ago."

Jai laughed. "You're always perceptive like that. I thought I kept that feeling hidden pretty well. But then you've always been good at reading people.

Tali smiled. "It's a gift."

"I would never wish anything bad on Kivu or anything like that, I just think the honor and pretty much immortality of being known as a Pride Land King would be amazing. But I'm glad Kivu has that opportunity. I'm happy for him." Jai said, meaning it. "I just hope he comes back so he can enjoy it."

After several minutes, the two made it to the border and stopped there.

Jai looked over the border for the hundredth time in the last five days, hoping to see Kivu. Instead of seeing the brown adolescent, he saw a different full grown lion. He had pale orange fur and a red mane. He was still faraway, but it was clear he was heading straight for them.

"Do you see that?" Jai said, gesturing with his head at the lion.

Tali followed his gaze. "Yes. A lion. I've never seen him before. Have you?"

"No, I have no idea who he is."

"He's coming straight this way."

"Too bad Kivu's not here, he would jump up, get all aggressive, and give this guy twenty questions." Jai joked.

"Looks like it's your job right now." Tali said.

The lion was within hearing distance now. Jai could see his features better. He wasn't very muscular and had a kind look in his eyes. Jai didn't feel threatened but he still had to protect his home.

"Okay, here goes nothing." He said, standing. "Halt, you!" Jai proclaimed in his best Kivu-like voice. Tali giggled and she stood behind him for support. The lion stopped a few yards away.

"What is your business here?" Jai continued.

"Is this the Pride Lands?" the light orange stranger asked.

Jai rose his head proudly. Was this how Kivu felt? Pride toward his home and their good name?

"Yes it is. And we don't let strange lions wander through our lands, so if you're just passing, go around."

"Didn't the Outlanders take over the Pride Lands?" the lion asked, looking confused.

Jai was confused too. He had only heard stories about the battle between the Pridelanders and Outlanders. It happened before he was born, so he wasn't familiar with what happened.

Tali stepped up. "No. The two joined as one in peace here and the Pride Lands a long time ago."

"Great!" the lion smiled. It was so warm. Jai and Tali shared a look. How did he know about the Outlanders?

"What are you doing here?" Jai asked, trying to get back on track.

"I used to know someone who lived in the Outlands." the lion began to explain. "I went by there just now, but nothing was there but a few hyenas and dead grass. Do you know if a lioness named Toni lives here?

_My mother! _Jai thought. He narrowed his eyes. "What do you want with her?"

"She's an old friend. Please, I would like to see her."

Jai stared at the stranger. He didn't trust him. Why did he want to see his mother? Was it true he was a friend? He did seem to know a little about Pride land's history, but that didn't mean he wasn't trying to trick them. He was about to growl at the stranger and tell him to go away when Tali lightly put her paw on his, as if to say 'easy.'

Jai sighed, wondering again if this is what Kivu felt when he had to let a stranger in.

"Fine. Follow me." Jai turned toward home and Tali followed.

The lion's green eyes flashed happily and he followed the young lions. They walked silently the whole way. As they neared Pride Rock, they passed several resting lionesses. They rose their heads at the sight of the stranger.

Jai passed them without explaining. He wanted to get this guy in and out as quickly as possible. Jai guessed his mother was in the cave, so he headed that way.

Next, they passed Mani who was resting with Tempest. Mani stood at the sight of the stranger.

"Woah, who is following you, Tali?" Mani said. "You found a boyfriend?"

"Shut up! NO!" Tali growled as if he had insulted her. She cuffed him roughly on his shoulder. Jai and the lion kept going toward Pride Rock as Tali stayed behind to explain to their friends. The stranger looked back at Mani, looking confused again. He spoke for the first time in a few minutes. "You have a lot of males in your pride."

"Yes, and there's three other _large_ adult males in our pride too so don't think about doing anything funny." Jai threatened.

"Easy, Fella, I'm just here to talk to Toni."

Jai wanted to growl. Finally, they were at Pride Rock's steps.

"You wait here." Jai told the lion, and leapt up the steps. He ducked past a few lionesses resting on the outside of the cave. He walked into the cave and quickly found Toni resting with Kanai and Kiara near the back of the cave. He hurriedly trotted over to them.

"Mom? Are you awake?"

Toni snapped her eyes open and she rose her head, noticing the urgency in Jai's voice.

"Yes, what is it? Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course." Jai said, then noticed Kiara's head rose as well. Her eyes looked tired and grief stricken. "You should know of this as well, Kiara. There's some lion here, someone I've never seen before. He says he's a friend of my mother's."

"A friend of mine?" Toni said, confused. "I don't know anyone outside the Pride Lands."

"I knew he was lying. It must be a trick. Kiara, you must tell him to go away." Jai suggested.

"I'll go see what I can do." Kiara said, standing. Toni and Kanai followed suit. Toni was especially curious to see the mystery lion. The three lionesses left the cave and Jai followed.

As soon as Toni spotted the lion still waiting at the bottom of Pride Rock's steps, she froze.

"I cannot believe it." she murmured.

"Who is it?" Kiara asked.

"Surely you can't know this lion, Mom." Jai said, standing next to the yellow lioness.

"I cannot believe it." Toni repeated. "It's Jai."

"What?" the adolescent asked, thinking she was saying his name.

"It's Jai. Jai _Senior._" Toni said, becoming excited. "He's your father."


	48. Decide

**Just in case someone doesn't know, Sr. is the abbreviation for Senior. I'm saying it now just in case, so I don't get anyone asking me why I'm calling him Sir or something.**

* * *

Chapter 48: Decide

Jai stared dumbly at his mother, then at the stranger. This could not be his father. It was that simple.

"This is him?" Kiara asked. "The lion you've told me and Kanai about?" Kiara let a rare smile come to her lips. She was happy for her friend, even through her sadness. Toni nodded furiously, then flew down the stone steps and stood in front of the lion.

"Toni…" he purred.

"Jai… is it really you?" Toni said, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"Yes." he rose a paw and stroked her cheek. "It's me."

"It's been so long." she was crying now.

"Yes, I'm so sorry." He pulled her into an embrace and she cried into his shoulder. She wanted to hit him and kiss him at the same time, but just let her self be held in his warm arm.

"I've missed so much. I've missed _you." _he whispered. Toni pulled back and smiled widely at him. "I've dreamed over and over the day I would get to tell you this. Now I finally can… Jai… you have cubs."

A look of surprise but joy leapt into his eyes. "I do? How many? Where are they? What are their names? What are they like?"

Toni laughed, and joyous tears fell from her cheeks. "Two." she answered. "Ciara is your girl, and you've already met Jai Junior!" Toni turned her head up to look at the shocked adolescent. He was still standing in place on top of Pride Rock's steps. His mouth had dropped.

"That young man?" Jai Senior asked. He chuckled. "A fiery one, he is. He fought me the entire way here. Protecting his pride 100%." He grinned widely at his son. Jai only stared back in horror. This had to be a joke. This lion was his _father?_ _And_ he had the same name. It was repulsing to Jai.

"Come Jai, come meet your father. Oh I've waited so long for this day! I've always wanted you to meet him. Come here, Jai." Toni said, grinning like Jai Sr.

Jai couldn't move. Toni had told him very little about his father. She used to talk about him a lot when he and Ciara were cubs, but as they got older, Jai could tell his mother had started losing hope of ever seeing him again. He could tell she was depressed inside sometimes because she didn't have him. He remembered the far-away look she would sometimes have. Through his life, Jai tried to never think about the lion who was his father. He only pictured a selfish lion who left his pregnant mate for his own reasons and never tried to seek her out.

This was just some lion he never knew. Never met.

"Jai, aren't you coming down?" Toni said,a look of worry coming to her eyes.

Finally, words came to the adolescent. "He's not my father." he said quietly.

"What?" Toni asked.

"I said he's _NOT_ my _FATHER!"_ Jai shouted, then in a flash, bolted down the stairs and raced past the lion they claimed to be his father. He felt sick just passing him. Jai heard his mother call out after him, but they didn't follow.

_Good._ he thought as he ran. _I've got to find Ciara. I've got to warn her._

The peach adolescent pushed himself to run straight toward the waterhole. He hoped she was there. She hadn't been with Mani and Tempest, and he noticed she hadn't been in or around the cave, so the hang-out was the only other logical place. Jai's muscles strained against him, but he ran on.

He made it to the waterhole, drenched in sweat. The sun was higher now, and very bright. Jai looked around for Ciara, but didn't see the orange adolescent. There were several herds drinking from the water. Jai called out Ciara's name, but there was no answer. He sighed, breathing heavily. Then ran on toward the border beyond the waterhole. It was the only other place he thought she could be.

He was in luck. Ciara sat with her back to him, looking over the border. She was probably thinking about Kivu, and Jai hated to interrupt her, but this was important.

"Ciara!" he ran over to her side. She snapped her head around, surprised to see him. She had tears in her eyes.

"Jai!" she wiped her eyes quickly. "My goodness, why on Earth did you run all this way for? Come on, let's go to the waterhole so you can drink."

Jai couldn't talk since he was trying to catch his breath, so he let Ciara lead him to the waterhole.

"You shouldn't come out this way by yourself." She said to him as they walked.

Jai panted hard, but managed to say, "You're one to talk… you're out here by _your_self."

"I only came out here a few minutes ago. I was planning to go back right away. What is wrong with you, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I kind of have…" Jai murmured. "Ciara, I have something to tell you." They arrived at the water now.

"Drink first. You look like you're about to be sick."

Jai's cheeks were flushed red, and his hair was matted with sweat. He forced himself to take a few long drinks. He immediately felt better, but his heart still pounded.

"What did you want to tell me?" she said, looking hopeful. He could tell she was hoping there was good news about Kivu.

"A lion came into the Pride Lands." he started. "And he wanted to see Mom. He knew her by name."

Ciara looked confused and disappointed. "Well, who was he?"

"Well… Mom said he's… our father." Jai said, looking into his sister's eyes, thinking he would see a look of surprise or anger, but she only stared back at him blankly.

"Did you hear me? This is kind of a big deal."

Ciara gave a reaction Jai didn't expect. She smiled. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. Mom ran to him, basically jumped all over him and told him he had two cubs. Then they wanted me to go over and meet him. That's when I came to find you. I had to get out of there. I…I just can't accept he's related to me."

"Why?" Ciara said, surprising Jai again.

"What? Come on, Ciara, this man has never been in our lives. He didn't raise us, he didn't teach us a thing. He's not our father."

"We have to give him a chance. He was Mom's mate, it's the least we can do, if not for us, then for her." She stared at him.

Jai was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. He didn't know Ciara felt differently about their father. Jai had been ready to continue believing their father didn't exist but it seemed now Ciara was excited to meet him.

"Are you okay?" Ciara said, her face coming close to his. "Are you coming with me to meet him or what?"

"No." Jai sat. "I'm staying out here for now."

"Are you sure? It's hot out."

"Yeah, I'm not going back there."

"Fine. I think you're overreacting though. You should give him a chance… But I can't make you. I'll send someone out here to keep you company when I get back."

Jai mumbled under his breath as a reply, and turned away. Ciara began heading toward Pride Rock rather quickly. Her heart was fluttering, almost making her forget about Kivu.

_I'm about to meet my father!_ She thought. She almost couldn't believe it, but she knew Jai would never make up something like that. She had never seen him look this distressed before. _Maybe I should have sat with him for a while… no, he should have come with me. He'll have to come around eventually if our father is here to stay._

Ciara was becoming short of breath by the time she neared Pride Rock. There was a crowd of lionesses packed shoulder to shoulder on the large steps leading up to Pride Rock. Somewhere in the middle, she could hear a male voice speaking cheerily

As she walked up, she peered over some lionesses to try to get a look at him. She noticed the royal family, Kiara, Kovu, Simba and Nala were sitting by her mother.

"Look, there she is. Ciara!" Toni smiled and called to her.

Standing next to her mother, Ciara saw a tall but thin light-orange lion. His mane was red and silky-looking. It reminded Ciara of her own tuft. His eyes were light green, and kind. He smiled when Ciara made eye contact with him.

"Come over here." Toni beckoned to her.

Some of the lionesses moved over so Ciara could get by. Everyone had fallen silent. It made the adolescent nervous to know all eyes were on her, and she just wished everyone but her family would give them some space.

She even noticed the cubs, Malowa, Jayden, Zuna and Zula standing around watching as well.

_The whole pride must be here. _She thought.

Ciara stood before her mother and her father. She didn't know what to say. She stared at the man that was her father.

_Say hi! _Her inner voice shouted at her.

"Hi." Ciara said, then remembered to smile.

"Hi, Ciara. I'm Jai. Or Jai Senior. Your father. I'm so glad to meet you." He grinned.

Ciara stood silently, still not knowing what to say.

"Come now, everyone." It was Nala's voice who broke the silence. "Let's let the newly united family have some privacy." then Nala turned to her daughter, sitting next to her. "Come on, Kiara, this is your job. Get them moving."

Kiara only turned her head away, muttering "united family…" then tears began falling from her eyes. Instead of turning to take comfort in Kovu, who was sitting on her other side, she pushed herself to her feet, and walked into the cave.

Nala sighed, then continued what she was doing. "Come on, shoo everyone. Let's go." she gestured with her head with a flick at some lionesses. They reluctantly began dispersing. Kovu and Simba helped move lionesses along too, then went on their way to give Ciara and her parents space.

Ciara cleared her throat awkwardly, then let out a nervous laugh.

"Isn't this great, Ciara? We finally have him. You finally have your dad." Toni said, nuzzling Jai Sr. They purred together.

"Yeah." Ciara smiled, feeling better now that everyone wasn't watching and listening. "I've always wondered what you were like." She said to her dad.

"Well I too am very anxious to get to know you. And your brother. Where is he?"

"Um, well he's at the waterhole, near the border. I think he needs some time. I told him I would send someone to be there with him just so he wouldn't be out that far by himself." Ciara turned her head to see if any of her friends were still nearby. She didn't have to look far.

"I'll go." Tali said right away. She had overheard the conversation and trotted over.

"Thanks." Ciara replied and Tali nodded and headed off.

Ciara watched her go, and was beginning to wonder if she should go with her when her father said,

"So tell me, Ciara, what do you like to do? Let's go on a walk, I want you to tell me everything about you." Jai began walking down the stone path, and Ciara and Toni followed. They walked slowly.

"Well I like to spend time with my friends." Ciara said.

"Like that light brown lioness?" he asked.

"Yes, that's Tali. She's my closest friend. We talk all the time and she teaches me a lot about hunting."

"You can hunt?" Jai Sr. seemed impressed.

"Yes, of course." Ciara felt a little put off. She wasn't a child.

Toni seemed to read her mind. "Ciara is almost an adult now, you know." Toni told him.

"I've missed so much, I'm sorry, Ciara."

She smiled warmly at him to show she had no hard feelings. Her brother's feelings on the other hand were a different story.

"Tell me about some hunts you've been on. I'm sure you're a pro." he said.

Ciara chuckled. "Well I'm not _that_ good. But there was this one time Tali chased a okapi straight into me and Jamey's paws. Jamey is one of the lionesses in our pride. Jamey was the one who tripped it, but I was the one who managed to pin it down."

Jai Sr. listened intently as Ciara went on.

* * *

Tali finally spotted Jai crouched by the far edge of the waterhole. He had mud on his paws, but he wasn't trying to clean it off. He was just laying. Tali trotted faster.

"Jai." She murmured in greeting as she joined his side. He looked miserable. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Tali sighed, and looked him over. His eyes were sad, bothered. He had mud along his belly and caked in his paws. "Come. Let's move away from the edge, you're covered in mud."

Jai looked at himself, a little surprised to see the mud. He hadn't noticed it. He stood and followed Tali into a grassy area near the border. Jai shook off some of the mud, and let the grass knock off some more as he brushed it. The two lay down in the grass. Jai looked at Tali. She seemed concerned. He was glad she was there.

"So tell me why your father's appearance has bothered you so much?" Tali asked softly.

"Well it's just… this… _lion_ shows up from no where. I've heard little about him. I was ready to go through my life accepting he doesn't exist, but then here he is. Someone who's supposed to have been my father, who didn't raise me, didn't teach me anything. Wasn't even _here_. How is he my father? He's just some lion intruding on our 's how I see it."

"Are you more concerned about the fact that he's never been there for you, or that eventually you'll have to go back there and confront him?"

Jai groaned. "I guess both. I'm mad about how he was never around, and just… scared about having to go back."

"You know, you don't have to think of him as your father right away. Or ever, really, if that's how you really feel. But I'm betting once you spend some time around him, you'll at least accept him just as a lion in your pride. And maybe if things go well with the confrontation, you may be able to accept him as your father."

Jai groaned again, put his head in his paws, and put a paw over his eyes. "Why does there have to be a confrontation? Can't I just ignore him forever?"

"Yeah, but then you'll never know."

"…Know what?" Jai peered out from under his paw.

"Know why. Why he wasn't there. You have the right to put him on trial and make him give you the reason why he wasn't in your life. That's when you can decide…" Tali reached out a paw and brushed it over Jai's knocking off a clump of mud that had clung there. "If he's worth getting to know." She smiled lightly.

Jai rose his head. "You're right. I want to know. I _need_ to know his reason. But… not yet. I'm not ready right now."

"That's okay." she replied.

"Will you sit out here with me for a short while longer while I gather my courage?" Jai said with a laugh.

"Sure. I'll even go with you to confront your dad, if it'll help. When the time comes, I mean."

Jai smiled. "Thanks.

Suddenly, Tali's ears rose sharply and she looked intently over Jai's back at something in the distance. "Son of a…" she said.

Jai cocked one eyebrow. He had never heard Tali even mutter something like that. Tali flew to her paws so quickly, it looked like it hurt. She had her neck craned to look at something behind Jai.

Her extreme alertness frightened Jai. "What is it?" He stood quickly and tried to follow her gaze.

"Do you see what I see?" she whispered.

Jai saw. He wanted to bellow out all the curse words he knew, and even some he could make up on the spot.

Some distance away, but still close enough to be identified was a young lion running at full speed toward the Pride Lands. He leapt over the border, not noticing Tali and Jai, since they were far away. The lion belted toward Pride Rock.

"It's Kivu." Jai said.

"It's Kivu." Tali repeated.

"IT'S KIVU!" Jai screamed happily and bolted off after him. "IT'S KIVU!"

Tali let out a tremendous laugh and followed quickly.

* * *

**Since this is a mean time to end the chapter, I'll go ahead and start typing the next chapter now. May or may not also be uploaded tonight. Thanks for reading!**


	49. Deliverance

Chapter 49: Deliverance

Kivu's lungs screamed for him to stop running, but he couldn't. Not now that he was so close. He was home. Home at last! His mind was too frantic to be grateful for the soft grass under his paws. He just forced himself to run. Sweat fell into his eyes and he painfully shook it away. He could not stop. He was unaware of anyone or anything around him. He just had to find his mom and dad as soon as possible.

_They must be at Pride Rock. _he thought

Kivu was about half-way through the lands now. Suddenly he thought,

_What if they aren't at Pride Rock? What if they are out somewhere? The other lionesses there will surely rush upon me and stop me from finding Mom and Dad right away. I need to deliver the news as soon as possible._

As Kivu neared Pride Rock, he saw the lionesses began to notice him. They craned their necks hard to look at him. Some began to shout and dash about. He could only imagine what he looked like to them. Dirty, mange, bloody, scratched up, beat up. He probably stank like an elephant's rear too. Kivu didn't let his appearance distract him from getting to his parents as fast as possible.

After escaping the Black Pride, he had only stopped to rest a couple times. During one of these rests, he managed to hunt and catch a slow hare and he scarfed it down quickly. He hadn't allowed himself to waste time on washing. There was no time for vanity during a time of war.

Kivu had reached Pride Rock now. He was panting hard.

"Kivu? It _is_ Kivu!" A lioness shouted next to him. "Look, he's back! Where have you been?"

Several lionesses were crowding around him now.

"Please-" Kivu tried to speak, it was so hard to even breathe." Move-my mom and dad… where?"

The lionesses didn't hear him.

"What happened to you?"

"Were you with the Black Pride?"

"Look at his wounds!"

The lionesses were too excited to have heard him, so he pushed on. He painfully leaped upon the stone pathway leading into the cave's mouth.

_Dad must be in here._

Kivu tore into the cave, scaring a resting lioness and cub. He didn't stop to see who it was or to apologize.

"Dad? Mom?" Kivu shouted, running into the dim cave. Then he saw her. Kiara stood so quickly when she heard him. She almost couldn't believe her eyes.

"It can't be…"

"Mom! Oh, Mom.. I'm… I just came…" Kivu tried. He was gasping for air now, and trying to walk to his mother. She dashed over to him just as he collapsed.

The last thing he heard was his name being called over and over.

* * *

Kivu woke to the feeling of a tongue lapping his wounded side. He painfully rose his head. "Mom!"

Kiara smiled so widely and tears ran down her cheeks. It looked like she had been crying for a while.

"My Kivu, oh my cub Kivu." Kiara nuzzled her son roughly.

"We're so glad-" Kovu was on his other side, unable to finish his sentence. He was crying too. Kovu nuzzled his son as well.

Kivu looked around and after a moment, noticed who else was in the cave with them. Mairu, Sarafina, Simba, Nala, and Vitani were all smiling at him. Kivu looked at the mouth of the cave and saw the rest of the pride. Jai and Mani, who were standing at the mouth lit up when he looked at them.

"He's okay!" Jai shouted.

"He's awake!" Mai yelled, then turned his head to tell the rest of the pride behind them "Hey, he's awake everyone!"

When Mani announced this, Clous came bounding into the cave. He went straight to Kivu and embraced his neck.

"I knew you'd come back!"

"Clous!" Kivu laughed. His throat felt sore and his tongue felt like a stone.

Jai and Mani stepped in, but the other lionesses stayed at the mouth. It seemed they had been instructed to stay out for now.

"Tali and I spotted you at the border and we followed you the whole way here! We shouted your name so many times, I don't know how you didn't hear us." Jai said.

This reminded Kivu of his important message.

"Kings, this is so important, and I'm just laying here!" Kivu muttered, and tried to get up.

"Stay laying down." Mairu interjected, coming closer. Kivu ignored her.

"There is little time. How long was I passed out?"

"Not long, honey, barely an hour. Are you sure you don't want to lie down some more? I can get you some water some lunch-"

"No, I have some news about the Black Pride. I've been with them for the past five days." Kivu said.

"So it was true…" Kovu muttered. "You did leave with the Black Lioness."

"Yes, I left with her. She's called Naferti. I went so I could learn _everything_ about them so we could be prepared. I'm afraid it's not great news…"

Kiara interrupted a moment. " Wait a moment Kivu, before you begin. Mom?" she turned to Nala, sitting behind her. "Can you help us with some privacy? This is sounding like some vital information."

Nala smiled, glad to see her daughter in the Queen spirit again. "I'd be honored. Come help me, big lug." Nala said to Simba. The old lion went with Nala but not before he quickly welcomed Kivu back. Kivu smiled warmly at him.

"Vitani," Kiara went on. "Will you please take Clous for a few minutes?"

Vitani nodded. "Come, Clous."

Clous didn't want to leave his brother's side, but he could tell this was important. He knew he would find out everything later anyway, so he let Vitani usher him away.

Vitani grinned as she passed Kivu. "Looks like you didn't need finding after all, huh Kivu? You had it all under control." she teased.

Kivu laughed, thinking _No way, things got _way_ out of hand._

"Sarafina, will you help me gather herbs for his wounds?" Mairu said to the old lioness standing beside her. "My usual assistant, Tali, is off searching for Ciara, I believe."

"Certainly." she replied and followed the medicine lioness out of the cave mouth. Kivu could hear Mairu warn the lionesses gathered around the cave to move away and not eavesdrop, and they would all know soon what was going on.

When Mairu had mentioned Ciara's name, Kivu's heart leaped. Where was she?

"Ciara went for a walk with my mom." Jai said as if reading Kivu's thoughts. "And um.. With… my dad."

Kivu cocked one eye brow.

"It's a long story.. But really we don't have to talk about it now. You have more important things to talk about." Jai said.

"Do you want us to go help find Ciara?" Mani offered.

Kivu could only nod, a bit confused about Jai and Ciara's father. He wanted to ask a million questions about it, but what Jai said was right. There wasn't time for it now.

"We'll tell you all about… the new arrival later." Jai added awkwardly. "I have yet to meet him myself in fact…"

"Come on, Jai." Mani said, and left the cave. Jai followed.

Finally, Kivu was alone with his parents. He felt exhausted all over again, even though he knew this was only the beginning of the preparations. Kivu sighed, readying himself.

"First, I'm so sorry for leaving without saying anything."

Kiara let out some more tears and put a paw around him in an embrace. "Oh, Kivu, I thought so many things, like you had run away because we had done something wrong.

"No way." he hugged her back.

"We thought you had been hurt… killed…" Kovu spoke. "We searched for days. Vitani hunted for you like prey. We're just so glad you're okay." He hugged Kivu too.

"I know, I know, but I really need to say what happened. Now." Kivu insisted.

Kovu and Kiara instantly sat, ready to listen to their almost adult son speak.

"I left with the Black lioness because she threatened to hurt Clous if I didn't. She told me the Black Pride wanted me to join them. I pretended to go along with it so I could learn where the Black Pride reside and how many of them there are. I knew that information would be helpful to us when it came time to fight them."

"You went to their pride?" Kiara said, still tearing up. "I can't imagine.. I would have been so scared."

"What did you learn?" Kovu asked.

Kivu told them almost everything that happened. He told them about each lioness he had encountered, their names and their appearances.

"There were only two completely black lions. Naferti, and their leader, 'Blood.'"

Kovu narrowed his eyes. "I believe I've met this lion before."

Kiara turned to him. "At the war for the Mountain Pride?"

"Yes." Kovu's claws emerged from his paws. "I thought he understood he was not to come back."

"Their greed has the better of them" Kivu said. "They are obsessed with rank. They believe fur color is a strength or a weakness."

Kivu told them about the several times the lionesses who were guarding his cave mentioned rank. He went on in his story about how Blood would strike him or make lionesses face him when Kivu refused to join their pride. Kovu became enraged during this part of the tale, and Kiara only cried more. Kivu hated to put them through the stress, but they needed to know.

"And they really didn't feed you?" Kiara asked.

Kivu didn't tell her about the buzzard's foot out of embarrassment. "I ate some grass that grew by the cave mouth. Don't worry," he said, when he saw his mother's look of distain. "I ate on the way home. Hare never tasted so good." Kivu smiled, trying to lighten the mood. She nuzzled him again for what must have been the hundredth time.

Kivu ended his story with the worst news. "I left the Black Pride in the early hours of the morning because I couldn't wait any longer. They are planning to attack in two sunrises."

Kovu and Kiara stared at him. Kovu swallowed hard.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I heard the lioness called Ven speak to the other two guards about it. Then she talked about a celebration with the rest of the pride… it's sick. They're celebrating war."

Kovu let out a growl. "Preparations must be made."

"Yes." Kiara agreed. "Kivu, please rest now. We will go make the announcement." Kiara said, looking over Kivu's wounds. "Mairu should be back soon with her herbs to help you heal."

"I can't rest now… I must prepare with the rest of the pride." Kivu said boldly. He began to leave with his parents.

Kovu was about to growl at him, but Kiara intervened. "Just let him be, Kovu." then she said to her son, "You really should see Ciara. She was very upset for several days after you were gone."

Kivu gulped and felt even more guilty. He left the cave without saying anything else.

As Kivu went down the stone steps, he felt sharp pains in the muscles in his legs. He stopped to stretch them a moment. He probably should be resting…but he had to find Ciara.

Kovu had walked across Pride Rock's peak with Kiara and his side.

"We have some vital news delivered to us from Kivu." Kovu announced. "Is everyone present?"

The lionesses looked around for a moment until Mani, among the crowd, spoke up.

"Jai is still out looking for his family. He wanted to look on his own. And I think Tali is still out looking."

"No, I'm over here." Tali said, trotting up to the group. "I ran into Jai while searching, he said he would find them."

"I'll call for them now. Everyone needs to be here for this." Kovu said, then let out a roar that would easily be heard throughout the Pride Lands.

Jai finally spotted his mom and sister strolling along some tall grass. Ciara was walking between their mom and… Jai Sr.

The pale adolescent gathered his courage and trotted over.

"Mom! Ciara!"

The three looked at him with surprise.

"Jai, you came!" Ciara smiled.

"Well I didn't come to uh.. Talk." Jai said, eyes flicking to Jai Sr. for a second. He wanted to be clear he didn't want to talk to this lion.

"But don't you want to get to know your father?" Toni asked, a sad look in her eyes.

Jai forced himself to say something other than: "No."

He said in stead, "There are a few things I want to ask you…" he looked at the pale orange lion. "So that I can decide if you're worth getting to know." he said, using Tali's words. He didn't know if he could have found any other words at that moment. "But now is not the time."

Jai turned to Ciara and smiled. "Kivu is back."

A flash of a smile appeared on Ciara's lips, but it disappeared just as quickly. "K-Kivu?" she said, her voice breaking.

"Yes! He's home. When I left the cave a few minutes ago, he was telling his parents what happened to him while he was away."

Ciara didn't say anything, she only stared.

"Well I'm sure he wants to see you." Toni said to her daughter.

"Who is this Kivu?" Jai Sr. spoke up. "Is this some boyfriend of yours, Ciara?"

"No!" she turned on him. "No he's not." Then to Jai, "And I don't want to see him. I don't want to see that _jerk!_"

Suddenly they heard Kovu's strong roar from Pride Rock, calling them to come.

"That's Kovu, we have to go." Toni said, and started heading home. She beckoned to Jai Sr. to follow her.

"Are you coming, Ciara?" Jai asked his sister.

"…Yes. But I'm not sitting by Kivu, I'll sit with Mom and Dad."

Jai sighed.

It took a couple minutes to hurriedly trot back to Pride Rock. When they got there, Jai ran up the steps to sit with Kivu. Kivu had found it too painful to go down any more steps.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jai asked his friend.

"Alright. My legs are so sore though."

"You need a bath." Jai laughed.

"I know. Did you find Ciara?"

"Yes but… I don't think she wants to talk to you right now, bro."

Kivu sighed with a defeated look. "I was afraid of that."

"Since we are all here now," Kovu's voice from Pride Rock interrupted them. "I'm going to go over briefly what happened to Kivu and deliver the message he's brought. Unless Kivu, did you want to tell them yourself?" He turned to his son.

Kivu shook his head. "I think I will go rest in the cave after all." he stood and retired to the den.

"Very well." Kovu continued, then began telling everyone what happened.

Kivu half-lay, half-collapsed in the cave. He was all alone with this thoughts.

_Ciara probably hates me now. I've got to get her to talk to me. Maybe once I rest, I'll be able to think properly._

The older adolescent dropped off to sleep only after a moment.

Kivu woke sometime later and his first thought was how undeniably thankful he was to not wake up in the Black Pride's prison again. Kivu smelled herbs, and looked at his flank. Someone must have put the medicine on his wounds while he was asleep.

Light still shown from outside the cave.

_Good. _he thought. _I didn't sleep long. There is too much to do, and so little time. No time for any more sleep._

Kivu forced himself to his paws. His muscles still strained against him, but he silently ordered them to work. He painfully trotted outside the cave and down the stone steps. No one was around.

"Where is everyone?" Kivu murmured aloud. He listened carefully and finally heard a commanding voice coming from the back side of Pride Rock. It sounded like Vitani. The older adolescent clumsily trotted toward the familiar voice.

His aunt wasn't the only one there. The whole pride, in fact, was there. This was the exact spot where they partook in Vitani's training. It looked like Vitani was in charge of training once again. But this time, it was serious. There wasn't time to split the pride up into two groups, so all 24 lions and lionesses were lined up into two rows. This included Vitani's mate, Tome, and Kivu's friends. Even the elderly lionesses, Sarafine and Larne joined the training this time. Kivu could see Ciara on the far end of the line. Kivu noticed a light orange lion on Ciara's other side and assumed this was her father that he had yet to meet.

Kivu almost began wondering where the cubs were when he noticed them by the tree they used to sharpen their claws on. The tree looked very sorry these days with its dilapidated bark. The six cubs were sitting together. Most watched Clous who was playing with a long stick. He batted it around with Dark, and bit it at the end. It seemed the cubs weren't expected to train with the others. It made sense to Kivu since these cubs wouldn't be expected to fight in the upcoming attack, so there was no point in spending too much time training them right now. He figured Vitani wanted to pack as much practice as possible in the short time they had.

A few lionesses noticed when Kivu had arrived, but none strayed from the exercise. Vitani was having them practice attacking the air with both front arms.

"Put some quickness in it!" she instructed. "One _two! _One _two!" _she demonstrated. She traded paws so quickly, it was like one fluid motion. The pride followed her example and repeated the motion over and over.

Kivu wanted to walk over and join his friends, but he felt he really had to talk to Ciara alone first before anything. But he couldn't just interrupt the exercise to talk to her. Vitani would have none of that, he was sure.

"Glad you could join us, Prince." Vitani called to him, stopping her demonstration. Now everyone took a moment to glance at Kivu, but none stopped the exercise. Some lions gave Kivu a sympathetic look. He knew his dad had told them the whole story about his capture. Some just smiled at him, including his parents who were near the front of the training lines. Ciara wouldn't lock eyes with him, even though his other friends had.

All went back to concentrating on their movements, slicing one paw through the air, then quickly the other.

"If you're feeling well enough, stretch out and join the exercise." Vitani said, then turned to her team. "Keep it up. A few more then we can add a move."

Kivu decided he needed to get back into shape as soon as possible so he could partake in the upcoming battle. Where he stood, he stretched his arms in front of him, lowering his upper body as far a he could. The strain was painful, but necessary. He stretched each back leg in turn. He repeated the front and the back a few times until he didn't feel the sharp pain. Then he tried the one-two clawing move Vitani was demonstrating, and found it difficult at first, but the more he did it, the easier it got. Kivu only got to practice it a few times when Vitani instructed everyone to stop.

"Alright, everyone, let's add a leap in front. Remember when we practice this last month? Good, let's do it." Vitani said when several lions nodded. "Remember, more space is needed, so spread out."

The pride moved around so they had more room.

"Ready? Leap! One-_two!" _Vitani jumped out in front of her, then sliced with her claws, then repeated after quickly jumping back into her original position. Everyone followed her example.

"Good! We will use this move to jump on those rotten Black Pride lionesses, then tear their faces!"

The training went on. Next they covered being light on one's paws and moving quickly around an enemy. They practiced dodging, rolling, jumping. Finally, Vitani allowed a break time.

"One hour. Be back here or be left behind." Vitani warned, then stalked off toward her cubs who were still waiting by the tree.

Kivu felt exhausted already. Now was his chance to talk to Ciara. If she would allow him to.

The prince didn't get very far when Kiara stepped in front of him.

"You look like you're feeling much better." she said, wrapping an arm around his back, pulling him into a hug.

"Yes, Mom." he squeaked as she hugged him too tight.

"If you're too sore to do this-"

"No, I can do it. What about you? Should you be working this hard?" Kivu said, remembering his mother's injury a while back. She used tobe unable to walk far, let alone jump about and attack.

"Oh yes, I feel great! I feel so much happier now that you're home." she hugged him again. "And I have much more energy than I used to, so don't worry about me." she licked him on the cheek.

"Mom, _ugh!" _He wiped his cheek with a paw. "I'm almost an adult, you can't be licking me."

Kovu laughed as he walked over. "Leave the boy be, honey."

Kiara smiled from ear to ear. "I'm just so elated he's safe. And I'm so positive we are being trained well enough to beat these Black Pride lions."

Remembering the Black Pride made Kivu flinch. He didn't want to think of them. He wanted to think of Ciara.

"I'm going over to my friends now." he said, and quickly trotted toward them. Before he could get very far, he was stopped once again.

"Kivu!" Clous ran at him at full speed.

"Hey, Clous." Kivu lowered his head and nuzzled his brother. "What was it like without me?" he teased.

"Terrible. Everyone was upset all the time." Clous said.

"Is that so?" Kivu said, just glad to be back to end his family's turmoil.

"Yeah, and Mom and Dad fought all the time." Clous said, getting quiet.

This was the first time Kivu heard this. He turned to look at his parents who were now having an animated conversation. They were smiling and laughing. Kiara playfully shoved Kovu in the shoulder when he said something-probably a smart remark. They looked like courting adolescents. He could never imagine them fighting. The stress from Kivu being missing caused more than he realized.

"Everything's okay now." Kivu said to his brother.

"Much better! Hey, guess what? I've been sharpening my teeth on a stick, you wanna see?" Clous grinned hugely, showing Kivu his teeth.

"Woah, look out!" Kivu said, pretending to shield his eyes from Clous's teeth. "You'll be a biting machine. You know what? Let's play more later, okay? For now I really need to talk to my friends."

"You mean Ciara?" he asked.

"Yes. Especially her."

Clous smiled rather knowingly for his age. "Okay!" he said, then ran off toward Kiara and Kovu.

* * *

**Sorry to end the chapter here, just hang in there and I'll update soon.**


	50. Weakness

Chapter 50: Weakness

Kivu was glad to finally be able to speak to Ciara. He trotted off quickly toward where she stood next to her mom and a lion he assumed to be her father. He wondered why Jai wasn't with them. With a quick toss of his head, Kivu spied Jai standing some distance away with Tali, Mani and Tempest in stead. He could hear them saying something about the waterhole.

Kivu cleared his throat as he neared Ciara and her parents.

"Hello." he said quietly, not sure where to begin.

The three looked at him, and Toni smiled. "Well, hello, Kivu, welcome back. You look well rested."

"Yes, thank you." he replied, trying to catch Ciara's eyes. She did finally meet eyes with him, but there was no emotion in them. Was she mad or not? Kivu couldn't tell.

"So you're the young man I've been hearing about." the lion said, smiling. "Looks like I came here just barely before you did. A big home coming for the two of us. A weird coincidence, that. I heard about all the things you went through, being captured by that awful excuse for a pride. You have my sympathies.

"Yes, thank you…uh…"

"Jai." He grinned. "Or Jai Senior, so it wont be so confusing."

Kivu tried a smile. _This must be so weird for Jai_. He thought.

"I'm glad you came when you did." Toni told Jai. "We need lions now."

"Yes, I'm more than happy to add my strength to the Pride. I'm ready to help with anything I can, including fighting the Black Pride."

"Yes, thank you." Kivu said again. He really just wanted to talk to Ciara. Why wouldn't she say anything?

"Well we should be going off now." Toni said, nudging Jai Sr. away. "They need time to catch up." she explained to her mate.

"Oh yes. It was nice to meet you, Kivu." Jai Sr said as he followed Toni away.

"You as well." Kivu replied, then turned to Ciara. She still looked at him with the same poker face look. There was no way he could tell what she was thinking.

"He seems nice." Kivu started lamely, shifting from paw to paw.

Ciara looked down, and spoke to him for the first time, "Yes, he is."

Her voice seemed different than he remembered. It was more…grown up. _Or maybe she's just mad…_

Kivu wanted to hug her or at least touch her arm, but he didn't. He tried to go on. "I uh.. Hope it's okay that we talk. Earlier Jai said you didn't want to see me." Kivu looked down too.

"Oh." she said, then paused for a moment. "I was angry."

"I know. I can't imagine, I'm sorry." Kivu said, catching her eye to show he meant it. She didn't say anything, so he continued. "I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you the whole truth. I really wanted to. I regretted it every day I was there. It was like a sick prison but the guilt was an even worse jail."

"I understand." she said, surprising him. "I probably would have done the same thing."

"You would have?"

"Yes. It makes sense to protect your only brother. I'm glad you didn't risk him." She smiled a little for the first time. _At least that smile is the same as I remember,_ he thought, and couldn't help but smile back. He resisted the urge to kiss her now, and forced himself to listen when she continued talking.

"I'm sorry for going off on you the last time we spoke… I was really upset because I thought you were… well… I thought you were running away to _be_ with this black lioness."

Kivu almost choked on air. "Never." he spat, taking on a snarled look. "She's a snake. Worse. When the battle comes, I personally want to be the one to shorten her days."

"Well I took it the wrong way, and overreacted, so I'm sorry for being like that to you." the orange adolescent said.

"No, Ciara, it's not your fault. It's mine."

"Well, it's no worry now. We can go back to being friends like normal. Well, as normal as we _can_ be about to face a war."

Kivu wanted to tell her she was more than a friend, but he didn't want to say it if she didn't think the same. Before he could continue considering to say it, she went on.

"Listen, Kiara asked me to lead a small hunting team before the training commences, so I need to go. I will catch you after." she smiled again, then quickly trotted to some waiting lionesses. It appeared they had been told about the hunt and were waiting on her.

Kivu watched the young lioness walk away. She had matured some how while he was gone. It made him love her more.

After the meal, the pride spent the rest of the day exercising and training. Vitani brushed them up on their tripping and tricking techniques. The training stopped once it was too dark for the Pride to see properly. Vitani wanted everyone to get a lot of sleep to be well rested for their next and last day of training. Tomorrow would be their last day before the attack. They had to optimize their time.

Kovu instructed all lions to stay in and on Pride Rock that night, in case the Black Pride changed their mind, or were otherwise tricking them, and decided to attack early.

Most lions slept in the cave, but some were camped outside the den's mouth. Kivu got the chance to catch up with his friends while they lay on the top two of Pride Rock's steps. Jai shared his apprehensions about speaking with his father. Ciara tried to talk him into it, telling them how great he was. Jai said maybe he would after the war. He just needed time. Tali and Mani talked about their unknown father for a while.

"Hoe would _you_ feel if your father just came out of no where?" Jai asked them.

Tali and Mani looked at each other for a moment. Neither of them had thought about the mystery lion since they were cubs. Not that they were adults, it was almost a shock to remember they had one.

"I wouldn't care about him." Mani said.

"It's different with our father, Jai." Tali said. "Mom told us a long time ago she was with our father not because of love." she implied why Kanai was with their father without saying it.

"Yeah, your mother told you she loved him right?" Mani said. "And she expected him to come back someday."

"At first she believed he would…" Jai replied.

"I can see how the two situations are different." Ciara commented.

"Yes, and can you see why I feel the way I do?" Jai asked Ciara. "In the back of Mom's mind, and mine too…we wondered where he was and why he hadn't fulfilled his promise to coming back."

"And now that he's back, it's kinda like 'where have you been?' right?" Tempest added.

Jai nodded, glad he was getting across to them.

Kivu listened to his friends quietly, just glad to be back with them. He closed his eyes, trying to wonder how it would feel in Jai's position.

What would it be like for him to have grown up without a father? It was hard for him to imagine. He was lucky he was born into royalty, his parents would always be together. He drifted off to sleep listening to the sounds of quiet talking.

The next morning, after a quick meal, Vitani went right to work instructing everyone in their training again. After a quick practice, she paired everyone up and they sparred for a while. Vitani tried to pair everyone with someone of similar size so they could get easy practice at first. Later she warned, they would practice sparing against bigger opponents. Vitani would use the adult lions in the pride, such as her mate, Tome, Jai Sr., Simba and even Mani, who even though was the youngest adult in the pride, was the same size as Jai Sr. and Simba. The brown lion had always been large for his age. Mani just wished his mane was as full as theirs.

As the day grew on, every lion grew tense. The next morning, the war would begin.

Kivu was especially stressed when forced to remember the lions that held him captive for so long. Tomorrow he would have to face them again.

During one of their final breaks from training, Kovu called a meeting. He waited on Pride Rock while everyone gathered below. He spoke slowly as if it were difficult to speak. Every now and then his sentence would end in a growl.

"Thank you all for working so hard the past two days. This enemy is one we have faced before, but this time must be the last time. As the peace loving pride we are, we normally don't fight to kill unless absolute necessary, but to make our point this time, we may have to take… drastic measures."

Some lionesses below him growled in agreement. He went on.

"From what I've heard from Kivu's story, there are at least eight Black Pride lions including the leader, Blood. Kivu said there may have been a couple lionesses he didn't see. Is that right, son?"

All eyes turned to Kivu, who was standing below with the rest of the Pridelanders.

"Yes." He answered, "When I was there, I heard a lioness refer to another lion only as '_her.' _I got the feeling this was someone they didn't like; someone with the lowest standing. I think they kept her prisoner in the cave before they forced me into it.

"So we don't know if she will fight on the Black Pride's side or not." Kovu added. Eyes traded from Kivu to the king. Then back again when Kivu said,

"Right. They may force her to fight. A few times, they mentioned making _me_ fight for them." Kivu snarled.

There were murmurs and sounds of sympathy among the lionesses.

Kiara, at Kovu's side, spoke up then. "So if there's one lioness you never saw, there could be more."

"It's possible." Kivu agreed.

"But we still have twenty-five lions on our side ready to fight." Kovu said. "Thanks to our new arrival, Jai Senior, we now have five adult males in our pride."

Some lionesses cheered a little, others growled in approval.

"We're unbeatable!" A cheerful lioness exclaimed from the crowd. There were more cheers.

Kovu frowned, "Just because we out number them-"

"Severally!" Someone shouted. There was laughing.

"Let's calm down, everyone." Kovu said calmly. "We still need to be cautious. It would be foolish of us to go in thinking we can win on the spot. Carelessness leads to injuries. The Black Pride has weaknesses, yes, but also strengths. Let us remember that." he paused for a moment while the lionesses thought over his words. Then, "Kivu, would you come up here please, and describe the strengths and weaknesses of the Black Pride?"

Kivu was surprised his dad asked him to speak on Pride Rock. It had never happened before, but Kivu wasn't afraid. He walked up the stone pathway, passing a grinning Simba and Nala, standing near the top. Kivu hurriedly padded down the peak and stood next to his parents. They stood aside so he could address the Pride.

Kivu cleared his throat, at first unsure where to look, then began.

"The Black Pride is a lot different than ours. Here, we are like a family. We work together, support each other, and help one another. We're friends. But in the Black Pride, they're competitive, and bicker with each other all the time. The black lioness, Naferti, challenged their leader several times in the presence of other lions. All the lions in the pride are abrasive and don't hesitate to attack. Weather this is a strength or weakness in the end, I'm not sure, but one obvious weakness is their dependence on rank. While I was there, I noticed the lions with darker colored pelts had a higher rank. They were the ones who challenged others more. Ones of lower rank were expected to submit quietly. The lionesses in charge of guarding my cave mentioned to each other that they were the lowest ranked lionesses in the Pride. They weren't allowed to eat until all others had finished, and had little time to rest. I think although the lions are very strong, they work the lower ranks too hard. Half their pride may be weakened by the time they come attack us."

There were a few cheers in the crowd again. Clous, who was supposed to be inside the cave with the other cubs, had come out and shouted, "WOO!"

Kiara gave him a quick glare, and the orange cub ducked back inside.

"But…" Kivu said, and the lionesses quieted. He looked over them all. Their eyes eager to hear their next words. "All the lions are huge. Our pride may have bulked up since our training sessions started, but their pride is something else. Their muscles are define, and over all their bodies. They are all lean, so that makes them fast. All of them look like this. They must have been training all their lives to achieve that…"

The lionesses were silent for a moment. They seemed to understand from the seriousness in Kivu's voice how strong they were.

Kovu stepped up again. "They may be strong, but we have strength in numbers. And we have a few tricks wrapped in our tails too! The plan is as follows: We will have two waves of attacking lions. Wave one will be the majority of the pride, and wave two is more like back-up if we ended up needing it. Wave two will include our seniors, Sarafina, Larne and Mairu; our newly pregnant lionesses, Tikana and Tamani; then Tali, Ciara, and Tempest. Everyone else who's name was not called is on wave one. Tali, I would like for you and Mairu to be gathering herbs tonight, and in the morning, have them ready to go while wave one is gone."

Tali nodded, and Kovu went on.

"Ciara, I'd like for you to baby-sit the cubs. Tempest, you can help her. All cubs under Koru's age are to stay in the den with Ciara and Tempest until the battle is over."

"What!" a voice cried from the mouth of the den. It was Dayya this time. Once everyone started to look toward her, she dashed back in.

"And Koru," Kovu continued. "I'd like for you to stay as a part of wave two as well."

The young adolescent's jaw dropped, but he didn't say anything. He had been working really hard to be a part of this battle, and it was hard to hide his disappointment.

"I have something important for you to do. I need you to stand here on the peak tomorrow while we're at battle, and if it looks like we're in big trouble and I signal you, you are to lead wave two to help us."

Koru's look changed completely. His eyes brightened and his tail waved. Tempest, who was sitting beside him, nudged his shoulder and whispered, "That's cool!"

He smiled, then asked Kovu, "What is the signal?"

"Watch for any of us looking your direction with a furiously waving tail. Then you can lead wave two into battle. Can you do that?" Kovu said, and the pale yellow adolescent nodded with excitement. Vitani, who was standing with Tome some yards away, smiled at her son with pride.

"Very good. Well that is the plan, everyone. Are there any concerns or questions?" Kovu said.

After a moment of silence, Ciara spoke up.

"Excuse me, sir." she said. "Who is to watch the cubs if wave two is called to battle?"

"Good question. Do I have any volunteers from wave two who will stay behind?"

"I will." Sarafina said, standing. "I'm not much of a fighter these days."

Some friends of the old lioness chuckled. It was true. Sarafina was largely celebrated as the eldest lion of the pride.

"That sounds reasonable." Kovu said. Behind him, Nala looked a little relieved. "If there are no more questions, then all are dismissed. Kiara will now gather lionesses for our last hunt before the battle. We will catch extra prey tonight so that we can optimize recovery time after the battle. See you all tomorrow at dawn."

Kovu began descending Pride Rock to signify the end of the meeting. Kiara called out several lioness's names to join her for the hunt.

The lionesses who's names weren't called dispersed. Some continued practicing, and some rested. Still others just paced the floor nervously.

Dinner arrived shortly after the sky was becoming dark. All ate was no chatter or laughing at this meal, since all were too tense. Even the cubs munched in silence. Kivu himself was beginning to feel nervous. A deep indescribable depression set over him. He was unsure how to deal with it. This felt too solumn a occasion to sit around with his friends. He needed to get away.

"Prince, where are you going?" Jika asked as he walked away from Pride Rock. "Your parents wouldn't like you straying at this time…"

"I'll be close." Kivu said, without looking at her. Jika stared after him, not knowing if she should stop him or not.

Ciara was also watching him walk away. She could see how distracted he was during dinner. She began to pad after him, but stopped. She hadn't understood Kivu much through out her life, but she did right now. He needed to be alone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Look forward to the next chapter, something exciting happens.**

**Also, do any of you like Bambi? I will give the reason for this question in the next chapter. (this has nothing to do with this fanficion, so no Bambi will not be making an appearance or anything. I am simply asking if you LIKE Bambi. Sorry to confuse some of you.)  
**


	51. Two Hearts, One Love

Chapter 51: Two Hearts, One Love

Night had fallen and Kivu still hadn't come back. Kovu and Kiara had noticed his absence, but Jika reported what Kivu had said. Kovu could even see his son laying by a tree in the distance. His parents decided to let Kivu have some time only, especially since he could easily be monitored.

Ciara had tried to go to sleep that night, but the image of the Prince sitting out there alone kept coming to her mind. She knew he might want to be alone, but he _had_ to make sure he was okay.

She stood in the dark cave. There were a few others attempting to sleep now, though most were tossing and turning. Tali, laying beside her, rose her head at Ciara's movement.

"Going out?" she asked with a knowing look.

"Yes… I'm going to see Kivu." She admitted. "I'm worried about him. I'll go and come back quickly just to make sure-"

"Go." Tali smiled at her friend. "Take your time."

"Thanks." Ciara trotted from the cave, glad to have a friend that could almost read her mind. It was a little cool when she walked outside. Ciara almost bumped into Kiara in her eagerness. Kiara had been standing just a few feet away from the mouth's entrance. She turned her head around slowly.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry. I was just uh… well… going to check on Kivu. Do you know where he is?" Ciara said.

Kiara's ears lifted. "Yes, Kovu has been keeping an eye on him from the peak. Kiara said, looking at the King crouched on Pride Rock's peak. "But I'm sure Kivu wouldn't mind some company. He's by a tree in the middle of the lands. You can't miss it." She turned back again and smiled.

Ciara nodded and smiled back. She hurriedly trotted away, down the steps, past some still-pacing lionesses. She trotted swiftly, and grass slapped her legs noisily. The cool air felt good on her face and neck, and the cricket's singing calmed her nerves.

Kivu wasn't far at all. He was laying next to a tree, as Kiara had said. His back was to her. She slowed herself to a stop and watched him for a moment. His head was held up and was pointed slightly skyward. She couldn't see them, but she guessed his eyes reflected only thoughtfulness. She almost decided no to disturb him, but something tugging at her heart made her take a step. Then another.

"Kivu?" she said too quietly. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Kivu?" Still no response. She thought for a moment he had fallen asleep like that. Until she moved closer, and saw him blink his eyes.

"Kivu." She said again. This time he looked at her with a look that she couldn't describe.

"Ciara. I'm sorry. I was thinking kind of hard. I didn't notice you there." He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. The thick tuft of fur on his head and chest swung around.

"Are you okay?" she asked simply.

He hesitated for a moment, probably about to say 'yes', but then, "I'm not sure."

She was glad he hadn't lied. Maybe he would actually _tell_ his feelings this time. Before she could ask him to elaborate, he spoke again, looking away.

"I feel so strange. Tomorrow we go to war. I only spent five days with that pride, but I could feel their strength. It's terrible, and I'm _scared_."

Kivu turned to look Ciara in the eyes. She could see it. The fear. She felt tears come to her eyes for him. He went on. "At the same time, I feel unbelievable urge… a desire to fight and defend our home. But also, a hard pressure as the Prince of the Pride Lands to risk my life to put all my strength toward our goal."

"I'm afraid too. For you, Kivu." she stepped forward, now close to his left side. He looked away again. "You shouldn't have to feel pressured. Just because you are the Prince doesn't mean you have to die for such a meaningless war." The thought of the possibility of Kivu dying caused tears to fall from her eyes now.

Kivu narrowed his eyes. "It may be a meaningless war to you, Ciara, but not to me."

"And what of your meaningless death it may bring?" her voice was ice.

"If it is my destiny to die in this war, so be it. I'll gladly die for my Pride."

The tears ran freely now and it took all Ciara's will not to run away. She couldn't run away this time.

She planted her feet and nearly snarled, "And what about those that care about you, huh? You'll gladly die and leave them?" Tears choked her, but she forced more from her mouth. "What about me? Don't you know that I love you?" she sobbed.

His ears turned toward her suddenly, then he hesitated.

She didn't regret saying the words. It was the truth.

A second later, he turned his gaze on her. His soft, yet serious eyes meeting her strong, tearful stare. There were so many feelings in those royal red eyes. Determination, fear, pride and love.

He spoke softly, not once breaking their gaze. "Don't you see I'm doing this for you? For our future? Finally ridding of this threat will ensure us of a time of peace in the Pride Lands for time to come. Now come here…" He reached out a paw and pulled on her arm to bring her closer.

She couldn't hold in the tears any longer. Ciara collapsed against Kivu's chest and sobbed into his mane. He wrapped his arms around her back and put his head on her neck.

She cried, thinking over and over, _Please don't go tomorrow, please don't go, don't go don't go. _She didn't allow herself to say it. He was so serious about the war and there was no way she could ask him not to fight. It made her cry more to think that.

Kivu lifted his head from her neck but kept his paws around her sides. He looked up at the sky, knowing he had to do all he could to protect his Pride and Ciara.

* * *

Ciara woke sometime in the cold night to someone licking her neck. Half asleep, she rose her head and locked eyes with Kivu. Memories of what she had said flooded her mind. She had always thought if she ever confessed her feelings for him-something she had been hiding for so long- that she would regret it. But she still didn't.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she asked him softly.

"You're too beautiful to sleep." he said simply. A small smile crept to Ciara's face, though she wanted to look serious. The only way to avoid cracking a huge grin was to nuzzle his chest and rest her head on his patch of mane. It was a little wet from her crying. Tiredness washed over her as she closed her eyes.

"I just want you to be careful." she murmured.

He knew what she meant, though she didn't say. "Don't worry. I won't risk this." he said rubbing her back with his paw. Ciara allowed a little relief to spread through her as she began to fall asleep again. The last thing she remembered before sleep took her was Kivu whispering in her ear,

_I love you…_

* * *

Ciara woke again later, and knew dawn couldn't be far off. She was relieved to see that Kivu had slept this time. His neck was on her back again. She wish she could see him sleeping, but she knew not was not the time for girlish frivolity.

"Kivu." she said, trying to wake him. She gently nudged him with the top of her head. His head rose and he blinked tiredly.

She met his gaze. "It's almost dawn."

"We should go back." He said, standing.

They headed back, side-by-side. Everything that had happened that night felt like it could have been a dream. Ciara was beginning to imagine it _was_ all a dream until Kivu quickly nuzzled her shoulder and neck as they walked. She looked up at Pride Rock, and noticed Kovu still standing there. Ciara blushed, embarrassed that Kivu's father had seen the whole thing, and likely saw them cuddling last night.

Ciara avoided eye contact with the king as they arrived home. Kivu climbed the steps in front of her, and said hello to his mom who was waiting at the top of the stone steps.

When she met eyes with Kiara, the Queen smiled. Surely Kovu had told her what he saw but by the way she was looking at Ciara, she thought Kiara probably knew all along she and Kivu would end up together. When Kivu disappeared into the cave, she almost told the queen of her suspicions, but a warmth at her back distracted her. It was the sun rising over the African horizon. It was dawn.

It took just a few minutes for Kovu, Kivu and Kiara to wake all who were still sleeping. Several lionesses and most of the cubs were already awake.

Most lions who were to be a part of wave one were outside, ready to go. Those who had cubs were inside, saying a quick goodbye.

"Be good and listen to Ciara, okay, Malowa?" Sanai, the cream lioness, was saying to her cub. She nuzzled him. He hugged her head and nodded, trying not to cry.

"You three as well." Sanu said to her cubs. "Dark, take care of your sisters."

The black cub nodded. She licked each of them on the brow.

Vitani was quickly nuzzling Dayya and Jayden, who were sitting by Tempest. "I'll be back soon." she said, with her head lowered to their level. Dayya playfully bit her mom's ear.

"And Dad too?" she asked.

"Of course. No one could beat that big lug." Vitani grinned and shot a glance at Tome, who was entering the cave now.

"I heard that." He said, and went over to his family. He nudged Vitani, then affectionately nuzzled his daughters.

Kiara went over to where Clous was standing by Kivu and Ciara.

"Clous, say goodbye for now to Kivu." She said to him. The orange cub frowned a little, but hugged Kivu's leg.

"Bye for now." he said

"Bye, Clous." Kivu replied, smiling.

"Beat 'em up for me!" Clous said, dropping into a fighting stance.

"You got it."

Kiara scooped Clous with her paw and licked Clous all over. Kovu came over as well and the three said goodbye together. When they were finished, Kovu announced,

"Wave one will be moving out very shortly. Let us meet outside now."

Kovu and Kiara walked out, followed by Nala, who was saying a quick farewell to her mother. Sarafina was resting in the back of the cave. A couple other lionesses followed after saying goodbye to lions of Wave two.

Soon, Mani and Kivu were the only Wave one lions still in the cave.

"See you soon." Mani said to Tempest, nuzzling her neck. She purred loudly and licked his cheek.

"Oh you two make me sick." Tali said playfully.

Mani came to her and bumped heads with his sister. "Such a kind sister I have."

"Wave one, let's _go_!" Kovu shouted from outside the cave, meaning to get Kivu and Mani's attention.

"Oops, gotta go! Love you girls!" Mani said, turning and leaving the cave.

"I'll walk you out." Ciara said to Kivu. They left side-by-side while Tali and Tempest grinned at each other. Tempest shifted from paw-to-paw with excitement.

Wave one was already descending the stone steps. Kovu was speaking as they walked.

"We will meet them at the border. We will not let them step one _foot_ on our lands. Right everyone?"

There were some cheers. The king went on.

Jai and Mani were waiting for Kivu nearby. "Come on, Kivu." Jai called. He had already said farewell to Ciara.

"They won't wait for us." Mani said.

"I know, I just need to say goodbye to Ciara." he replied. When Mani and Jai stared at the two of them curiously, Kivu said, "Would you two just get outta here for a second?"

Mani and Jai moved away quickly, chuckling, and slowly followed the rest of the group. Mani swatted Jai in the arm, "Get outta here, you two." he said in a mocking voice. Jai just laughed.

Kivu rolled his eyes and faced Ciara. She had tears in her eyes again. He nuzzled her.

"Don't cry. I'll be back before you know it. In one piece." He added when he saw her pained look. "I bet we wont have to call for wave two at all."

Kivu looked over his shoulder and Ciara followed his gaze to see Koru already at his pose on Pride Rock, watching the group leave.

"I hope everything goes well." Was all Ciara could manage. She didn't not want to break down and cry. He licked her cheek and she blushed. He quickly trotted away, and took one more look at her over his shoulder on his way down the steps.

Ciara watched as he caught up with Jai and Mani.

"Dude." she heard Mani say.

"I know." Kivu replied.

"_Dude."_ Mani said again.

"I know! Shut up!"

"That's my sister!" Jai said, playfully jumping on Kivu's shoulders and biting his ear.

Ciara watched him push Jai off just before Kovu slowed his pace to join them. He scolded them, and told them to catch up with the rest of the group.

Ciara hurriedly darted inside so she wouldn't begin to miss them already. Tempest and Tali were waiting by the entrance. A short distance away, all the cubs sat together quietly, and in the back of the cave, waited the other lionesses of wave two, Larne, Mairu, Tamani and Tikana.

Tempest and Tali met Ciara with hungry grins.

"So…" Tempest said, wiggling her eye brows suggestively.

"What…" Ciara said, pushing past them, sitting on the cold rock floor.

Tempest turned to Tali. "She doesn't _look_ as if she just confessed her love for Kivu."

"You're right." Tali said.

"That's because I didn't I only said goodbye to him." she replied, already embarrassed. She knew where this conversation was headed.

Tempest made a disappointed sound. "Ugh! Well Tali said it would be the perfect opportunity for you to confess your love for him, right before he left for battle. How romantic is _that!_' Tempest plopped next to Tali. "Tali wouldn't let me watch you two say goodbye though. I would have loved to watch the love scene unfold!"

"I didn't let you watch because they deserve some privacy. _We_ don't watch you and Mani's 'love scenes' unfold."

"Thank goodness you don't." Tempest said, rolling her eyes.

"Well Ciara, when _are_ you going to tell Kivu?" Tali said. "You're nearly adults now."

Ciara realized Tali and Tempest must not have noticed Ciara had stayed out all night with Kivu. She opened her mouth to say something, but Tempest blurted,

"Yeah! Kivu just needs a little more mane around his neck and he's look just like Mani. Then he'll be a super handsome adult too!"

"How is it the youngest of this trio of girl friends fell in love with the oldest boy?" Tali said, glaring at her younger friend.

"There aren't rules to it." Tempest said.

"You're repeating something your mom said, aren't you?" Tali said bluntly.

Tempest opened her mouth to retort, but then closed it. Then she settled for, "Yeah…" as a reply. Tali smirked. "Thought so." she then looked at Ciara. "The question still stands."

"Um well… It already happened." she blushed and turned her head away.

Tempest gasped and Tali brightened. Tempest almost rammed into Ciara as she moved closer.

"You didn't _tell_ us? When did this happen? And _how?_ Why didn't you tell us!"

"Calm down! I didn't know you guys were so obsessed with my love life." Ciara muttered.

"We just knew how hard it was for you to keep your feelings inside," Tali explained, a lot calmer than Tempest could have, "Personally, I've noticed the chemistry between you two, even when we were cubs. I'm glad you can finally enjoy each other. I'm sure Tempest agrees that we were jus looking forward to when you two were finally together."

"Yeah! That!" Tempest said.

Ciara sighed. "Well if does feel much better now that it's out." She quickly explained what had happened. Tempest asked what words were used, and Ciara, embarrassed still, gave shortened versions of what was said.

"I told you it would burst out of you one day!" Tempest said, grinning like she had won something.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess you were right." Ciara admitted. "Now we get to sit here and worry about our family and friends who are out to war…" Ciara's ears drooped, and her friends became reflective as well. The three lay silently for a while. Every now and then Ciara glanced at the cub to check on them. They were still sitting in a tight circle nearby. They were speaking quietly.

Dark sat surrounded by his friends, but inside his mind, he felt alone. The Pride was out there right now about to fight the Black Pride. The Pride of Dark's origin. Everyone had agreed they had no evidence to say where exactly he came from, but to Dark, it seemed too much a coincidence that the Pride Lands had been troubled by these Black Pride lions, then some black cub winds up on their door step. He _had_ to be from there. But why was he left here? What is his biological family really like? Curiosity struck him hard, and it made him restless. Being cooped up in this cave was only making it worse.

Dark looked over at Ciara and her friends laying quietly together. They were nearer the cave's mouth than Dark's group, so surely they would see him if he were to sneak out. Maybe if they were in an animated conversation, they might be too distracted to notice.

Jayden's tail "accidentally" brushed his side. She had been doing it every few minutes. She must be able to see how tense he was. He looked at her in the corner of his eye, and wish he could scoop her up in his arms and just take comfort in her sweet scent and warm body. But the loving pat of her tail helped a little too. Dark listened to his friend's conversation now.

"What do you think's gonna happen out there?" Malowa was saying to Clous. Clous looked rather glum for himself. Dark thought he had it worse of all of them, because not only were both his mother and father in the battle, but his only brother was as well.

"I don't know." he replied.

Dayya spoke up. "Don't worry, my mom trained everyone real good. I just _know_ the Pride won't have even a lick of trouble."

"Yeah, don't be sad, Clous." Zula said from the cub's left side. She put a light gray paw on his.

"It's hard not to. I know they're well trained, I'm just worried about what could happen."

"I'm worried too." Dark spoke up, having come up with a plan. "And I don't want to just wait here and see what happens…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading as usual, everyone. I may as well not try to ask you not to say "FINALLY!" about Ciara and Kivu getting together, cause you'll say it anyway. So go for it. There are a ton of reasons why I waited this long. It wasn't an accident, or bad timing, or because I want to taunt you. So please don't think that.**

**I was nervous at first to write Ciara and Kivu getting together because I feared no one would like the way I did it, but I wanted it to be that way, it's been that way in my head for years and years, so that's the way it's going to be. I like it, so that's what matters. I can only hope you can learn to like it too.**

**The next chapter is my favorite, I hope you'll be excited for it too. **

**For those who told me they liked Bambi, the reason I asked was to decide if I should write a Bambi fanfic after I finish this one. I have some ideas, and I've begun to outline it, but I still have to see where it goes. It would be about Bambi's fawns.  
**


	52. Dark Prince

Chapter 52: Dark Prince

Out on the planes, the lions of the Pride Lands took a quick drink from the waterhole, then headed toward the border. At the border line, Kovu ordered them into two rows of a horizontal line. They looked over the border, but saw no Black pride lions yet. Everyone was tense and quiet. The sun was rising, casting bright yellows, oranges and pinks into the sky. It was dawn.

Kovu paced in front of his fighters.

"This is it, everyone. They will be here anytime now. First, I will try to reason with their leader. Maybe we can avoid this battle all together… If that is not the case, then we fight. Hard. Remember Vitani's training. She has taught us so much and the best way to repay her is to do her proud." Kovu looked at his sister who briefly smiled, but overall looked fierce and ready to battle.

He went on. "Remember what Kivu told us about their weakness. All of them are sensitive about their pelt color, so use that to your advantage. Taunt them, tease them into blind fury, but don't let them do the same to you. Have fury, but _see_ through it. Remain calm and focused and Vitani's training won't abandon you. And above all, remember who you are. You are Pridelanders. These lands have been passed down for generations, they cannot be won, or stolen, only earned. They will be ours forever!

The Pride roared in agreement.

The Pride then waited quietly for a while. While they waited, Kovu told them only he or Kiara would be the ones to decide if wave two was needed. If either of them shouted, "wave two!" then any lioness who is able was to run back toward Pride Rock until they were close enough to give Koru the signal.

The Pride waited close to an hour. They didn't notice a tall black cub duck quietly into a large bush behind them.

Dark's heart pounded in his chest. "They haven't come yet?" he thought to himself. He was finding it hard to catch his breath, and be silent at the same time. He moved a few leaves with his paws to peek out of the bush. The lions were now sitting, but still in two rows. Dark could see Kivu talking quietly with his friends, Mani and Jai. Everyone seemed tense. When would the Black Pride come? Dark really wanted to see them. He had to know if he looked like them.

When Dark had told this to his friends back at the den, Jayden and Dayya had offered to go with him. He told them no because they wouldn't be able to sneak around as easily if there were three of them going. Truthfully, he would have loved to have Jayden at his side, not just because he loved her, but she was perhaps the only one who understood his pain. But there was no way he could put her in danger, as he might be in now. So he had told her to stay.

Sneaking past Ciara and her friends wasn't as hard as he had expected. Tempest had dozed off to sleep, while Tali had exited to use the bathroom. Ciara was staring at her paws so intently, Dark figured her thoughts must have taken her to another world. He slipped out of the cave mouth as quietly as a leaf blown in the wind.

It took him a long time to get to the border. He had never gone this far by himself, and the rumors of unfriendly cheetahs who hunted young cubs made him hide behind every rock, tree or tall patch of grass. But eventually he made it without confrontation.

"I see them!" A lioness's shout broke Dark's thoughts. Dark looked, but he couldn't see over the backs of the Pridelanders.

All lions rose to silent attention now as the Black Pride approached. Kovu watched as the huge black lion Kivu had described as the leader, Blood, lead two lines of lionesses. Through Kovu's racing heart and head, he counted eight lions total, including Blood. Behind the two thick lines of lionesses, Kovu spotted a small lioness. She was crouched low. It was impossible to see her properly.

"Is that a cub?" Kovu thought. "Why would they bring a young lioness to battle?"

Kovu's thoughts were interrupted by his lioness's growls. He felt Kiara shudder beside him. She must be remembering when Death, another Black lion, had attacked the Pridelands almost two years ago.

"Greetings." Kovu said, hating to be polite. But he had to stick to the plan. Attempting to compromise was first.

Blood laughed instead of saying hello. "So it appears you were aware of our attentions this morning." he growled, his voice deep and instantly repulsive like nails scraping on rock. "It is too bad we could not have the element of surprise. But no matter. Well, I see our little prisoner has made it home." Blood said, eyes darting to Kivu, on Kovu's other side.

Kivu glared at him.

Naferti, the black lioness, standing on Blood's right, stepped forward. "Looking rather malnourished, Prince." She taunted. "You should have eaten that buzzard's foot after all! Don't worry, I saved it for you."

The Black lionesses roared with laughter, showing their yellowed and cracked teeth.

Kivu couldn't hold back a threatening roar.

"Hold, son." Kovu said, holding out a thick paw in front of Kivu. Then said to Blood, "Let us exchange words as two lions, two leaders, before we get too rash."

A nasty chuckle escaped the huge black lion's lips. "Exchange away."

"It is needless to battle." Kovu said, looking over the Black Pride lionesses again. Kivu was only off on their number by a few, but he was spot-on about their size. Their musculature was phenomenal; they were well defined. Sculpted. Fighters, killers, each one of them. Except for the mysterious small lioness the two rows of lions were making sure he couldn't see.

Kovu went on, "There are eight of you, but more than twenty of us. You do know that would be two or more of us for each one of you?"

Blood laughed again, some old meat flung out from being stuck in his teeth, causing Kovu to flinch in disgust.

"Your addition skills impress me. It's more than I excepted from a dimwit like you." Blood said. This time Kovu growled, but Blood continued, "And yet, your observation is wrong. There are more of us. All willing to tear your flesh into strips."

Kovu was losing his patience. "What are you talking about? What are you doing here anyway, I thought I told you long ago at the Battle of the Mountain Pride _not_ to come back."

Blood's red eyes narrowed as he remembered. "You and your pride killed my brother. And my second brother, Death, is dead as well. You're idiotic if you seriously thought my pride and I would just disappear and become normal lions."

His pride laughed at the thought.

"There may be fewer of us this time, but out time to recover has allowed us to gain some alliances." Blood grinned ominously.

Kovu hesitated a moment. He felt Kiara bristle beside him. "What alliances?"

Blood's response was a wider grin, then let out a almost bark-like call. The lionesses around him copied the call, then went silent.

Nothing happened at first, but then all could hear fast foot falls, then growls and barking. From every direction, from behind rocks, trees, bushes, tall grass, came packs of wild dogs. Their patches of brown and black were moving so quickly, it was hard to tell how many of them there were at first.

Kovu couldn't believe he was seeing them. Wild dogs were rarely seen in the Pridelands. The one time he had to deal with a couple, some time ago, they had proved to be difficult and aggressive. To find this many wild dogs, the Black Pride must have searched for a long time over many miles.

The brown and black spotted dogs lined up beside and behind the Black Pride, adding to their numbers tremendously. Prideland lionesses stepped back a few paces, and a few looked nervous.

As they stopped, Kovu counted twenty dogs, varying in size. These dogs weren't as big as a lioness, though some seemed more muscular than others.

"Are you going to welcome our friends?" Blood teased. The new-comers growled and showed their fangs.

"Why have you dragged these poor creatures into your senseless battle?" Kovu spat.

Blood shrugged. "They joined willingly. Once they were properly motivated." He smiled, indicating he had probably threatened the dogs into fighting for him.

Kovu no longer felt as if they had the upper hand. Dread was creeping into him now. Perhaps he could still get Blood to call the battle off.

"There should be no battle here today. If you all go away now, we could live in peace as neighbors."

Even from the bush where he was hiding, Dark could tell the Prideland lions were scared now. Dark was terrified. The black lions did look like him. What Blood said next scared him even more.

"The only way there will be no battle is if you hand over the Pridelands, and your title as king to me. You will become our slaves. And I believe there is one more thing of ours you posses."

"We have nothing that belongs to you." Kovu growled.

"A cub." Blood replied.

A jolt went through Dark. A cub. Him. A little black cub named Dark. It was true. He had come from these evil lions. He was one of them.

Some crying suddenly broke out from somewhere behind Blood, but it was ignored.

"Give our cub to us." he said.

"Dark was left in the heard of our Pridelands. He's ours now."

"No!" Blood roared. "No lion of such pure black fur will _ever_ be a part of the Pridelands. He belongs here with us as the next king of the Black Pride."

Dark's heart sank lower and lower. He was shaking and felt like he was going to throw up. He forced himself to continue listening. Sanu spoke up this time.

"If you had wanted him, why did you give him to us? Dark is _my_ son now!" she said with such fierce conviction.

Blood looked at her in disgust. One of the other Black Pride lionesses spoke out, "How dare you speak to him like that!" she spat. "And we would never give him such a stupid name!"

"Silence." Blood ordered, then said to Sanu. "The cub was not given to you. I regret to say one of our _lesser_ members had the misfortune to defy us. She left him there to die."

"No!" A lioness's hysterical voice screeched from the back of the Black Pride's crowd. She pushed her way to the front and stood beside Blood. It was the small lioness Kovu had spotted. She wasn't a cub at all, but a ghastly emaciated lioness. She was completely black, just like Naferti and Blood. She was covered in scars and wounds. Some open and fresh. Her ears were torn and her front paw hung limply, like it had been broken some time ago. She was barely standing.

"No, I didn't leave him to die. I left him to live! Kione, where is my Kione?" she wailed.

"Silence!" Blood ordered again, becoming irate.

The small lioness turned to Kovu, crying frantically. "I left him with you, knowing he could be saved. I loved him so much. I wanted him to have a good life, not to turn into a killer. Where is he? I want to see him, please!"

Dark couldn't believe his eyes laid upon his mother. She looked as if she had been tortured and kept from food. All for saving him. She had been punished because of him. But she had left him for a reason, not because she didn't care. Dark stepped out of the bush.

"That's _enough_, woman!" Blood roared and slashed his claws across her face. The blow from hid large claws opened gashes across her cheek and neck. She wailed and was flung to the ground with such power that she skid a few feet.

"_NO!" _Dark screamed, and dashed to the small lioness's side.

"_Dark?_" he heard Sanu exclaim from behind him. Dark ignored her and looked into the small black lioness's eyes. Blue-gray, just like his. This scrawny, crying, dying lioness really was his mother.

"Oh, Kione." She murmured, voice ragged. "You're grown up. So handsome." She blinked her eyes and smiled. "My son."

Dark gulped a few times, not sure what to say. He could only touch her cheek with his paw. She looked deeply into his eyes and seemed to see all his former thoughts and frustrations with his biological mother for having left him.

"I'm sorry, my baby. I'm so sorry." she blinked more, seeming to be going in and out of consciousness. Blood ran down her face, neck, and from her nose. "I wanted you to escape this evil pride, the way I couldn't." she whispered, and Dark cried now.

"Don't think that I didn't love you." she said. "I love you, I do, I promise."

"I don't think that at all." Dark finally spoke, his voice breaking.

"Oh, Kione…Promise me, you'll remember who you are. Be you. Be you instead of what anyone else wants you to be." she said, her voice barely there now.

"I promise, mother, I promise. Please don't die." He wrapped his paws around her neck in a hug. Their black pelts almost one.

Dark was aware of a lioness standing over them. He could tell by scent it was Sanu. The black lioness opened her eyes and saw her.

"Take care of him. Love him." she whispered, eyes closing again. She coughed more blood on Dark's back. He pulled back and Sanu used a paw to pull him off her.

"I will." Sanu vowed quietly.

"Mother!" Dark exclaimed, wanting to stay with her, but Sanu was already pulling him away. She was dead. "She was my mother!" he screamed, tears falling all over his face.

"Come." Sanu said roughly.

"What a nauseating scene." Blood said. He looked at the dead lioness with no expression. "I can't say I care that she's dead. She was becoming a sore in my backside."

"And not to mention a stink in our nose!" A Black Pride lioness quipped. They laughed.

"You're a monster!" Dark screamed, lashing at Sanu's arms, trying to get her to let hi go. "You're evil! _Sick_!"

Blood grinned at the black cub.

"Come now, is that any way to talk to your father?"

Dark threw up. He was so full of fury and hate, he felt he really could kill anything. He could lash at that brute's chest until he pierced his heart with his bare teeth. If only Sanu would let him go. She was bleeding from his efforts to escape her grasp.

"Get him out of here!" Kovu ordered.

Sanu picked up Dark by her teeth now. He was rather big to be held this way, but it was the only way to contain him.

"Put me down! That monster is not my father!" Dark shouted, then made eye contact with Blood. "You're not my father, I will KILL you!" Sanu only held him harder, and walked away to the Pridelands.

Blood chuckled. "You know you can only have him temporarily. After the battle, he will be added to our ranks and trained to be king as planned. The Prince of the Bloodlands."

The lionesses and wild dogs beside him growled happily.

"That won't happen." Kovu snarled, his lionesses growling as well.

"So be it. No more words." Blood said. "Black Pride… attack!"

* * *

Dark cried as Sanu silently carried him home. He could hear the sounds of the battle beginning behind them, and pictured the Black Pride stepping on his dead mother. His origins had turned out to be worse than he imagined. Not only was he from the Black Pride, but he was their leader's son. The heir. The worst part was that his biological mother sacrificed her life for him, and he didn't even get the chance to get to know her or even say thank you.

The black cub's neck hurt now, Sanu's teeth were beginning to puncture his skin. He supposed it was only fair, since he had slashed her arms while struggling.

Sanu seemed to sense his discomfort and put him down. She licked his neck without saying anything.

"I'm sorry." Dark said, still shaking.

"Don't worry about it, dear. Please go home. I need to go back there and help… we weren't expecting the wild dogs. Hurry, Dar-… I mean…" She stopped, and looked like she were about to cry. "Just hurry." She licked him again, then turned and fled back toward the battle.

She hadn't known what to call him since his true name had been revealed. He didn't even know what to call himself. He felt extremely exhausted and hated to think about explaining what happened to his friends.

"Dark? My goodness, Dark." A familiar voice said from behind him. It was Jayden. She became afraid when she saw the look in his eyes. "I saw everything." she blurted. "I followed you when you left the den, I just wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to you. Dark, I'm so sorry." she embraced him.

Before he had seen his mother die, Dark thought Jayden was the only one who knew how he felt. Now not even Jayden knew. No one knew. He pushed her away.

"That's not my name."

Jayden gasped and pulled back. Tears were falling down her face now. "I-I'm sorry. Come on, let's go home. You need to rest."

_You don't know what I need. _He thought, but walked toward home anyway.

When they got there, Ciara scolded them for sneaking out, but became sympathetic when Jayden told everyone what had happened.

Dark was glad at least that Jayden had seen it all so that he wouldn't have to explain what happened. He just wanted to be alone. He went to the deepest part of the cave, passing the other left over lionesses, and plopped down in a nest of grass someone had left there.

* * *

**This is a harsh chapter but it is my favorite chapter because of the dialogue. Now you all know where Dark came from and why.**

**If anyone was wondering why Dark's mother didn't just run away, I kind of left it up for your own interpretation. There could be several reasons, like she was too weak to take care of herself, or she tried to run away but was caught by the Black Pride, or maybe she was somehow in love with Blood and couldn't face to leave him. (Think Stockholm syndrome)  
**

**A fun fact, I never had Dark's true name picked out til 5/31/11 Even though Dark has been a character of mine for several years, and I had planned to at some point reveal his origins. I just never thought of a good name till I found Kione on . It means "someone who comes from no where" which pretty much describes Dark (until this chapter I suppose) but the name is nice on it's own without the meaning :) **

**Other names I almost named him: Nentah (this is the name I use in the notebook I wrote this chapter in), Kairu and Kamau**


	53. The Battle

Chapter 53: The Battle

"Black Pride… _attack!_" Blood had roared, and the battle began.

Kivu instantly went for Naferti, but a different lioness and a wild dog jumped on him in a moment.

Yelping, screeching, and tumbling sounds could be heard through the roaring of blood in Kivu's ears. He focused on his own battle. He knocked the dog off his back, then faced the lioness who attacked him. She was one of the ones he had seen once or twice when he was in the Black Pride lands. The name didn't come to his mind, and he didn't want it to. He attacked with both front paws. Claws raked her neck and shoulders. She roared and bit around his neck, but landed one on his tuft of fur on his chest. He felt stings on his back legs and knew a wild dog was back there, clinging on. He kicked his front and back legs to disengage his enemies. Another body jumped on Kivu's back, and he fell to the dirt. He let out a growl of frustration. He was losing already!

He tried to get a grip on someone's leg, but only managed to graze the area with his teeth. Something was biting the soft flesh of his stomach now, and he roared.

Suddenly the weight lifted and Kivu flew to his paws to see Jai swinging a wild dog away with a flick of his head. Jai leapt on the lioness who had first attacked him, and Kivu followed suit. Jai had her front pinned while Kivu dealt blows to her abdomen.

She roared and screamed, but she wasn't beat. She pulled her back legs up under Jai, and pushed him away harshly. Kivu tried to take Jai's position before she could get up, but she was too fast. She stood quickly. She knocked Kivu's shoulder with her head, then slashed with her claws. These lioness were well trained too.

She drew some blood, but Kivu noticed she was shedding more blood right now than he. Her name suddenly popped into his head: Cyniss.

He put on a look of contempt.

"Little Cyniss, look you're getting blood on your ugly gray pelt. Too bad that won't make it any darker, hmm?" Kivu smiled mockingly, and hoped he was pushing her buttons.

"Disgusting cub!" the lioness said, furious. She attacked him with new vigor, but also with carelessness. Kivu was able to dodge, and slash her across the side, then bite her hind quarters hard. Jai had also jumped back in their battle, after quickly dealing with a wild dog. The two of them fought back at the furious lioness until she was bleeding profusely. She seemed to notice her odds.

"I'll be back, cubs." She warned, then dashed away, running toward the direction opposite the Pride Lands.

"Hah! We took care of _her_!" Jai said, panting. He had a scratch above his eye, but no other real damage.

"It's not over yet." Kivu said. "Let's go."

The two moved back into battle.

Kivu and Jai fought together for several minutes. They proved to be a formidable team until they were forced to separate. Jai was pulled off by several wild dogs, and Kivu was facing another lioness.

She ran at him, roaring. Kivu remembered Vitani's tripping technique, and dodged last second while sticking out a paw. The lioness's legs fell into the paw, and she stumbled. Kivu's paw twisted back, however and sent a wash of pain over him.

"Augh!" he cried. He ignored the pain, then jumped on the lioness's back and raked his claws everywhere he could. She roared in pain, and when she couldn't get him off, she began begging for him to stop.

"You're pathetic." he said, but stopped. "Go away."

She listened and immediately bolted away. He wondered if that was now two down, six lionesses to go. He wasn't sure if the lioness that he and Jai beat had come back like she said she would. Maybe she had just been bluffing. Kivu hoped that was the case.

Kivu went off to find someone he could help. He spied his father fighting Blood. The two were evenly sized, though Blood's claws were longer, and his mane: thicker. Simba and Nala had both joined in to help him battle the leader. The former king and queen may be a lot older than they were in their last battle, but they still had powerful paws and great endurance. Kivu could see wounds and blood on both his grandparent's pelts, but the two weren't tiring yet. Kovu had wounds too but was still going strong.

Even though their attacks were like hitting a brick wall, the three royals were doing well so far. He went to find his mother who he hadn't glimpsed in a while. He saw lionesses vs. lionesses and lionesses vs. wild dogs everywhere. Toni was fighting two wild dogs. Kanai was striking a light gray lioness. Jika, one of the more ferocious Pride Landers was battling two Black Pride lionesses at once. She was awe inspiring with her fast claws and puncturing teeth. She could block and dodge like it was child's play. Kivu wished he could stand and watch so he could learn to fight two on one properly. But there was no time to stop. He was about to jump in to help, though Jika really didn't need it, when he saw Kiara being swarmed by several wild dogs. She screeched in pain.

"Mom!" he dashed over and picked one off easily with his teeth, then struck another in the jaw. It fell to the ground and didn't move. The othe brown spotted dog stopped what he was doing, afraid. He looked at it's fallen brother.

"Run, or you're next, Spot." Kivu said with what he hoped was his toughest glare. The dog ran faster than Kivu had ever seen prey run.

"Thanks." Kiara said, standing. His mother's pelt was dirty with dirt and blood.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, licking her face.

"Yes, please don't worry about me." Kiara said, then flinched. She looked at herself and a harsh wound on her stomach oozed blood.

"Mom, you're wounded, go home. Get Mairu to look at that now. Warn Koru to look out for the signal for wave two."

"I can still fight, don't write me off yet-"

"That is an order, mom, go _now_!" Kivu argued. Kiara had a tear in her eye, from being shouted at or from pride in her almost grown son, he didn't know, but she put aside her stubbornness and listened. She trotted away quickly toward Pride Rock.

"Where are you going, Queenie?" A mocking voice announced the appearance of Naferti. She was about to leap on Kiara, when Kivu attacked instead.

"NO!" He leaped on the black lioness, and tumbled with her. "Go now!" Kivu called to his mother, while he had Naferti distracted. She nodded and fled.

Naferti picked herself up and faced the adolescent. She seemed bigger than he remembered.

"We meet again, Prince." she said with narrowed yellow eyes. "I'm pleased we get to fight again, though you really aren't much fun, being so weak and all… it's really quite a shame that the prince of the Pride Lands doesn't know how to battle properly." she broke out in a laugh.

"You must have planned on your ugly words to match your pelt." Kivu replied. "Did you notice how your pelt isn't as dark as the other black lioness's? I did. Yours is graying a little. Is it because you're getting older?" Kivu gave her an exaggerated smirk. "Maybe that's why Blood chose her and not you…"

The black lioness narrowed her eyes to slits. "You'll regret saying that. You'll beg me for forgiveness when I tear in to your next and let your life drain from your worthless life."

Kivu attacked. He went for her neck. He instinctively dropped to the ground on the side she was biting to squish her under his weight. She gagged when she landed hard on her own neck, releasing Kivu. He jumped on her, slashing with his claws. A few blows landed, but she retaliated just as strong. She hissed and swiped back. A powerful blow to the head knocked him off her. She leaped at him but he dodged nimbly As she landed he used all his weight, and pushed hard with his entire body. Naferti had muscle, but not much else, so she fell easily. It took a second for her to clear her head and stand up.

"So you were hiding your strength. Hah. You're not as dumb as you look. You know, its really a wonder that pretty girlfriend of yours even likes you, with your scrawny mane and half-tail. She must be pretty dim herself." Naferti said.

A growl grew from deep in his throat. "Don't say anything about Ciara." he warned.

"You won't ever see your little girlfriend again. Don't worry, she'll move on and find a better lion. One that can satisfy her, hahaha!"

"AHHHH!"

Kivu attacked with clouded vision. He slashed, slashed slashed, without looking or thinking.

* * *

Kiara made it back to Pride Rock as quick as possible. Her bleeding wound made her feel drowsy. She knew it wasn't a good sign. She gathered her strength and climbed up the stone pathway leading to the cave. She noticed there was already a blood trail leading up. Another lioness must have retreated before her.

"Queen Kiara!" Koru said, once he noticed her, and started to run toward her from the peak. "You're wounded! See Mairu right away."

"Yes, thank you. You are being instructed to be ready for the signal for wave two. They made need you soon."

Koru swallowed, but nodded confidently. The yellow adolescent dashed back to his post. Kiara went inside the cave and saw Mairu and Tali standing over a wounded lioness. As Kiara got closer, she saw it was Sanai, Malowa's mom. The cub was standing near her as well, frantically calling for her as she lay quietly. She was breathing, but not responding to him. Kiara went to their side.

"What happened to Sanai?" she asked.

"Oh Kiara, _Kings_, just look at you. Both you and Sanai had such pretty soft coats, now you're covered I scratches and blood. Lie down at once." The old medicine lioness ordered. Kiara listened and let Tali fill her in on what happened with Sanai, as Mairu got the medicine ready.

Sanai had a hard battle with a rough Black Pride lioness. She dragged herself home, and fainted once she made it to the cave. She was expected to recover. Kiara was relieved and allowed herself to rest for a moment, though her heart was beating like the pounding of antelope's hooves.

She felt a cub come to her side. "Mom! Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes, of course, honey." She scooped Clous up in her paws and licked him. "I just need to rest a moment."

"But your side! It's bleeding!"

"It barely hurts at all. OW!" Kiara jumped when Mairu applied the medicine.

Ciara padded over. "Kiara, are you alright? Is Kivu alright? Is my mom and Jai? What's going on out there?"

Kiara motioned with her paw in a _stop, slow down_ motion. "The last I saw your mom, she was doing well against the wild dogs… oh wait, you don't know about the dogs do you…?"

"We know." Ciara said, looking a little ashamed. "I guess Jayden snuck out behind Dar. When both of them came back, she explained to all of us about the wild dogs and what happened to Dark's… um… well she told us what happened.."

"Don't feel bad, Ciara. Cubs are escape artists, trust me." Kiara smiled and winked.

Ciara felt better that the queen didn't blame her for allowing the cubs to get out.

"As for Kivu, he is well. He's the one who ordered me retreat, actually." Kiara laughed." You should have seen him. He was just like his father. I'm so proud of him."

"Did he say anything? I mean… does he have a message for me?" Ciara said hopefully.

Kiara frowned. "I'm sorry, honey, he didn't say. I'm sure he's thinking of you, he's just caught up in the battle. The black lioness was attacking him as I left."

Ciara was embarrassed that Kivu's mom felt bad for her, and before she could turn red, she moved away and let Mairu and Tali apply the rest of the medicine.

Ciara went back over to Tempest who was sitting with the remaining cubs, Jayden, Dayya, Zuna and Zula. Dark still hadn't come out from the back of the cave.

"I hope Dark is okay." Dayya said.

"Should we go check on him?" Zula said.

"Yeah, even if he saw his real mom, we are still his sisters." Zuna said, standing.

"I think that's a good idea, girls. He needs to know he still has family." Tempest said.

The grey twins rose, and trotted toward the deeper part of the cave to find Dark.

"I'll go too." Dayya said.

"No, Dayya." Tempest said, holding her sister back with a paw. "Just let his sisters go for now."

"I think he'll need some time before he's back to normal." Ciara added, trying not to think about Kivu.

Jayden wanted to see Dark too, but she kept remembering the forcefulness in his paws when he pushed her away, breaking her embrace. She was doing all she could to not cry.

"This sucks not being able to help him." Dayya said, pouting.

"You'll be able to help him by being there for him. He'll need his friends." Ciara said, remembering her whole cub hood was spent with her friends. She was remembering some old times when Zuna and Zula came running back.

"Dark is gone!"

* * *

"What would your girlfriend think of you now?" Naferti taunted, easily dodging or blocking each of Kivu's blows. "You can't even hit me!" She cackled.

"Shut up!" Kivu roared, pouncing on her. She was right though. He had let his fury maim him. But he couldn't help it. This lioness-this snake-made him fill with fury. He tore at her and gnashed her with his teeth, this time feeling each blow hit its mark. She let out a whimper of pain, and he knew he had her this time.

He delivered several hard blows with his paw as Vitani had taught him, hoping they hurt as much as the practice blows Vitani had done on him. After a few blows, Naferti went limp, and her eyes rolled back in her head and closed.

_A trick…_ Kivu thought, not stepping off of her. She was probably waiting for him to move off her so she could leap on him in surprise.

Kivu felt something wet by his front paw and realized it was blood. The black lioness's stomach was torn open in several places and a lot of her blood was being lost.

_Did I do that?_ Kivu thought, astonished. Now he stepped off her, wondering if she was dead. She looked a lot smaller when she was like this. He watched her stomach for a while, and noticed if rose and fell steadily.

_She's just unconscious…_

Now Kivu's tiredness hit him. He felt his own blood falling from his neck and back. His tail stung as did his back legs. His vision started to swim, but he shook his head to clear it.

_I must keep going. I must help the others._

Kivu left Naferti's unconscious body in search of Jai and Mani. The ground was littered with blood spatter and paw prints. He saw where Dark's mother's body still lay. She had been trampled on. Kivu went to her and shook his head. Her body looked so tortured but her face: peaceful. She was finally at rest. He felt so bad for her that he grabbed the scruff of her neck gently with his teeth and dragged her to a grassy area where she wouldn't be stepped on again. A tree cast shade over her and a breeze flew by.

This was the mystery lioness the Black Pride had referred to as "_her,_" Kivu realized. She was held captive in the cave before he was forced to stay there. She was forced to lay in her own blood and excrement, and was probably humiliated and taunted daily-just like him. But it had been worse for her, she had been punished much longer.

Kivu gently licked the small lioness on the cheek, then left her to sleep forever.

The battle had spread out a bit, but Kivu didn't have to go far to find Jai Sr. battling with a Black Pride lioness. Ciara and Jai's dad may not be as big as the other adult males in the Pride Lands, but he was fast. He had some wounds on his side and face, but looked to be doing well against the brown enemy lioness. Kivu went on and saw Vitani and Tome fighting together against a few large wild dogs. A Black Pride lioness jumped into the fray as well. Vitani didn't appear to have a scratch on her, and Kivu assumed any blood on her was somebody else's.

A roar from his right made Kivu turn his head sharply. Mani was battling another Black Pride lioness. He appeared frustrated, so he knocked the lioness down to the ground with a giant paw, and sat himself on her shoulders. She struggled but couldn't move.

Kivu almost laughed at the sight.

"Aloha, Kivu." Mani said, almost calmly. Kivu did laugh now. The lioness squirmed under Mani, but he was too heavy.

"I see you need no assistance." Kivu smiled, and went on. He stepped over the body of a dead wild dog. A lion had slit its throat with sharp teeth.

He saw Pridelanders fighting nearby, each using all their strength. He couldn't tell which side had the upper hand at this point. But panic was now rising in his chest for a different reason. Where was Jai? He'd seen almost everyone but him.

After tossing his head from side to side, and avoiding a leaping, clawing wild dog, Kivu glimpsed Jai's bright yellow mane.

"Jai!" Kivu ran to his best friend's side, leaving someone else to fight the wild dog. "No! Jai, wake up!"

Jai didn't move. Kivu nudged the peach adolescent, then practically punched him.

"No!" he screamed, "You _can't_ be dead!"

Toni appeared at Kivu's side in an instant.

"My son!" she licked his face, then calmed. "No. He isn't dead." she said calmly, looking relieved. She gestured to his neck where they could see the faintest movements of breathing.

"He's…" Kivu choked. Jai suddenly opened his eyes.

"You're thinking I'm dead already?" Jai said quietly, with a smile.

Kivu laughed, relief flooding over him. "You knucklehead."

Jai tried to force himself to his paws, but he collapsed.

"Go slowly, honey." Toni told him.

Jai Senior flew to their sides then.

Toni nuzzled her mate. "He's hurt, oh Jai, he's hurt." she said.

Jai Sr. was all business. "I'll take him home."

Jai looked up at the lion that was his father. He wanted to protest, but didn't have the strength. He let his father help him to stand, and then leaned on him for support. Jai stood there, breathing hard for a minute, then with his dad's help, the two began slowly walking away. Toni had a tear in her eye as she watched them go.

"I'm going to help Kanai." Toni said after a few moments, then sped off toward her friend who was fighting some dogs nearby.

_We need wave two. _Kivu thought. _We're low on lionesses._

He sped off to find his father. He was the only one able to give him permission to signal for wave two.

It didn't take him long to find the King. Kovu was battling the Black Pride's leader by himself now. Kivu didn't know where Nala and Simba went. He assumed they got distracted by other lionesses or wild dogs.

Kovu and Blood were battling fiercely. They seemed well matched, blow-for-blow. When Kivu got closer, however, he noticed Kovu limping whenever he dodged or moved in for an attack. It was hard to notice at first, but there was blood all over Kovu's brown fur. Some oozed from a spot somewhere in his mane. The hair around the area was dirty, and stuck together. Sweat dripped from his brow into his eyes.

The king was still fighting hard, but he was tiring.

Kivu felt the fur rise in him as Blood slashed his father's mane. Kovu roared in pain.

Kivu launched himself at Blood with a roar of rage. He landed on the large lion's back and sunk in claws from all four paws. Blood roared and tossed Kivu off him easily. Kivu landed hard, but stood rapidly.

"Stay out of this, cub!" the black lion growled.

Kovu continued to engage in battle with the black lion, but called to Kivu, "Stay back, son!"

"Dad! You're hurt, let me help you!"

"No!" Kovu roared, and dodged Blood's teeth. The long fangs caught some of Kovu's mane instead. He pulled away, and some hairs ripped out. Kovu ignored it. "I need you to call wave two." he said seriously to his son.

Kivu was about to respond when in the corner of his eye, he saw another black lion, leaping on a Pridelander.

Distracted now, Kivu focused on the fighting lioness. It was Naferti!

_She's gained consciousness already?_

Naferti ferociously attacked the lioness and tore her throat. The Pridelander let a blood soaked gurgled roar.

"No! She's killing her!" Kivu shouted and began running to help.

"No, Kivu, I need you to get wave two!" Kovu stopped him.

"But it's Naferti! She's-"

"GO NOW!"


	54. Wave Two

**I meant to update this sooner since I have finally finished writing the ending to this story. Oops. I'm sorry, but I will try harder to update faster from now on, until the ending. Chapter 58 is the last chapter, and is the longest one in the whole story. Chapter 59 will be a author's note that will tell what I'm planning to do after this story, among other important things, so I hope you'll read it.**

* * *

Chapter 54: Wave Two

It took all Kivu's strength to tear his eyes away from Naferti and the lioness she was mauling.

"Someone help her!" Kivu screamed, hoping someone would hear and go save her.

Kivu blocked out all sound and ran as fast as he could toward Pride Rock. He had to run until he could see Koru's figure on the rock. If he could see Koru, then Koru could see him. He hoped the young adolescent was still paying attention, they needed Wave two to come as soon as possible.

_Of course he is…_ Kivu thought. He knew how seriously Koru was taking this job. Kivu felt inspired to do _his_ job, and sped up his space.

"Are you sure you looked everywhere?" Ciara said frantically to Zuna.

"Yes, Dark's not in there at all." She reported. "I looked in every section and crevice like you told me. Even in the back. Sarafina said she hadn't seen him."

Ciara sighed fretfully. She was shaking. "Okay. I've just looked around the ledges and the peak. Let's go help your sister and Tempest, they are around the back.

Zuna nodded.

Suddenly, Koru burst into the cave, his blue eyes wide. "Wave two!" He shouted.

Ciara stopped. "What?"

"Wave two! Where is everyone? _Wave TWO!"_ he shouted louder, his voice traveling all over the cave.

"What! Now?" Ciara said, feeling a sinking feeling.

"Yes, now, close your mouth and get moving!" The pale yellow adolescent snarled.

Ciara's adrenaline took over and instead of marveling over the usually soft-spoken adolescent's outburst, she went into action.

"Zuna, go to Sarafina, now" Ciara said.

The gray cub nodded without protesting. She dashed to the back of the cave. At the same time, lionesses were coming toward her.

"It's time for wave two?" The dark cream lioness, Tamani asked. Tikana and Larne were behind her.

"Yes, get ready. We leave as soon as all are present." Koru said.

"I'll fetch Tempest and Tali." Ciara offered. "They're searching for Dark with Zula." She dashed off.

Mairu came up from the depths of the cave with Kiara at her side.

"I'm going as well." The medicine lioness said.

Kiara spoke too, "I'm ready to go back. Mairu patched up my wound perfectly."

Mairu smiled proudly. Then she began instructing Tamani and Tikana how to be careful about fighting while pregnant. It was a risk they had to take.

Sanai came walking up as well. "I'm coming too."

Mairu stepped over to her. "Sanai, are you sure? I've only just got all your scrapes cleaned."

"Yes, I'm positive. I feel terrible for retreating so early in the fight. I want to do more."

"Mommy, please be careful." Malowa said, standing at her feet.

She nuzzled her dark cream colored son. "Go to Sarafina and your friends now."

Malowa forced himself to run toward the back of the cave where Clous, Jayden, Dayya and Zuna were waiting beside the old lioness in charge of babysitting them.

Ciara came into the cave then, breathing hard. Zula was at her paws. The gray cub dashed to the back of the cave as she was told. Tali and Tempest stood behind Ciara.

"We're here." Ciara announced to Koru.

"Enough wasting time, let's go!" He replied.

"But we didn't find Dark. We have no idea where he is." Tempest said.

"He probably went on a walk to have a moment alone. Just leave him, he's a big cub, he can take care of himself for a little while." Koru said, becoming impatient.

"He's probably right.' Tali said. "Dark's had a traumatizing morning."

"We go now." Koru said, then started off, if they were ready or not.

The nine lions of wave two followed the young adolescent without hesitation.

* * *

As soon as Kivu saw Koru dash off to call the others together, the Prince whirled around and pushed himself back toward the fight.

For a fleeting moment, he wished he could go the whole way back home just so he could see Ciara, but that thought left his head quickly. He had a job to do. It was his destiny to protect his pride.

Kivu was glad to see someone had indeed helped the lioness Naferti had attacked, which Kivu now saw was Omaru. The gray lioness was on her side. It appeared Jika had jumped in just in time; she was now fighting the black lioness with all her strength. Nearby, he saw Nala fighting a wild dog, and Toni and Kanai were double teaming a Black Pride lioness. There seemed to be much fewer wild dogs around than before.

There were more roars of battle all around him, but Kivu blocked them out for now as he raced toward Naferti, who now had Jika pinned, and leaped on her back.

"You should have stayed asleep!" Kivu taunted in her ear. He tore his claws on her flesh as if he were sharpening them on a rock. She screeched painfully and let go of Jika. She twisted around and lashed back at him, spitting at his face.

Kivu fought Naferti for what seemed like an hour, though it was probably only a couple minutes.

Suddenly an earsplitting shriek stopped him. Even the black lioness halted her blows.

"You killed her!" It was Nala. She bolted to a Black Pride lioness who was standing over the bloody still body that was Jamey.

"You _killed_ her!" Nala screamed again and leaped upon the Black Pride lioness. With a quick tear and bite to the enemy's throat, the lioness roared and pulled herself away from the furious former queen's grasp. As soon as she gained her footing, the lioness ran as fast as she could away from the borer.

"Stop! Stop this battle right now!" Kovu was coming over now. All lions pulled apart from each other, some reluctantly.

Simba rushed to Nala's side, and quickly all Pride land lions, except for Omaru who was still lying unconscious nearby, had gathered around Jamey's body. Black Pride lions and the remaining wild dogs moved a few yards away.

Kovu sniffed Jamey's face and neck. He detected no signs of life within her. Blood pooled around her.

The king sighed, then addressed Blood, who was standing in front of the Black Pride. "There has already been so much loss in this battle." He paused to look around. There were bodies of wild dogs lying around, unconscious or otherwise, and two Black Pride lions lying very still nearby. "Two of your lionesses and several of your dogs have died."

Blood scoffed, "I care not. They were weak." His team growled in agreement.

"That's senseless!" Simba said boldly, joining Kovu's side. "Lives are not so disposable as that."

"Maybe not to you," Naferti spoke up. "Clearly." she laughed. "Halting the battle after one death? Well make it two, that gray one there will surely follow." Naferti pointed at Omaru, still lying on her side. She was bleeding from the neck, but was still breathing.

Kovu growled at her. "Every life is precious. Let us stop this battle now. There must be some compromise we can agree to."

"No! There is no compromise!" Blood growled, raking his claws in the dirt. He readied himself to leap on the king, but stopped suddenly, and his eyes looked up.

The pounding of lion's paws approached, and the Pridelanders shouted,

"Wave two has come!"

* * *

Jai and his father had nearly made it back to Pride Rock. The going had been slow. Jai had tried to walk by himself, but every time, he collapsed. He could only walk by leaning on the tall lion beside him. They hadn't spoke the whole way, except when Jai Sr. said, "Watch out." or, "slowly, now."

The lions of wave two passed them a short while ago. Ciara stopped to examine her brother, but Koru hurried her. Jai Sr. had promised her he would look after him. Mairu also told Jai Sr. where he could find herbs in the cave. Ciara nuzzled her brother and father quickly before following Koru again into battle.

Now the father and son duo made it to the base of Pride Rock's steps.

"I can't take those steps." Jai admitted, and laud on the ground to rest. He panted hard, and his wounds were seeping.

"Just a little farther. We must get you to that medicine." Jai Sr. said.

The adolescent blinked his eyes, trying to stay conscious. His dad stood over him, calling his name.

* * *

-Inside the Cave-

* * *

A low growl echoed through the back of the cave. "Look what we have here…"

Sarafina gasped and stood over the six cubs. Two wild dogs approached. Their long claws clicked on the cave floor. Blood soaked their fur especially around their jaws.

"Blood was right, he said if we came here we'd probably find us some juicy cubs." one said.

"Yes, and only one old lioness in the way." the other growled.

Sarafina snarled, "Get away, you worthless dogs!"

Clous jumped out from behind his great-grandmother's leg. "Yeah, get out of here!"

"Clous, get back! All of you!" she shoved Clous and the other cubs back with her feet.

Without warning, the two wild dogs leaped upon Sarafina. She bared her fangs and unleashed her fury on them, but the lioness was old. She was slower than the quick-footed canines. They nipped her shoulders and legs and she roared.

"We have to do something!" Jayden said, facing the others. "Come on Dayya, you and me are the biggest cubs, let's help her!"

One look at her sister, and she knew it would be impossible. Dayya was shaking as she watched Sarafina battle the two hungry dogs. "I-I-I can't! I'm s-scared!"

Jayden didn't blame her; she was scared too, but she puffed up her chest and ran forward to go in on her own.

"Jayden, no!" Clous called after her as she ran toward the tumbling lioness and dogs. He followed her quickly. A dog was now pinning the old lioness and biting her neck. Jayden leaped next to the other wild dog and she noticed it was double her size. She pushed that thought aside, and sunk her teeth into its leg as hard as she could. It howled and kicked her aside. Jayden landed on her head rather hard. Clous ran to her side.

"Are you okay?"

Jayden shook her head to clear the fuzziness. Her ears flopped. "Fine." she said.

"Get out of here!" Sarafina was roaring over the two dogs, both standing on her now.

"We can fight! We know how to!" Clous said, jumping toward them. Sarafina managed to push the two dogs off for a second to look the orange cub in the eyes.

"No!" She snarled, showing her teeth. "Take the others and go now. I'm protecting you."

The dogs leaped on her again, and she roared. Cloud knew what he had to do.

"Come, Jayden." he said, then raced toward Dayya, Zuna, Zula and Malowa. "Hurry! Get out!" he shouted, ushering them toward the cave mouth. The cubs all obeyed, wide eyed. Jayden followed Clous.

The six cubs flew down the steps and were met by Jai Sr.

"I heard a roar, what on earth is going on in there?" he asked frantically.

"Hurry!" Clous said, "Wild dogs are attacking Sarafina! You've got to stop them!"

Jai Sr. took no moment to waste, and dashed up the stairs and ran into the cave.

* * *

"We came as fast as we could." Koru panted. Vitani and Tome quickly padded to him.

"You did well." Vitani told him.

Kiara joined Kovu's side, and she looked down at Jamey at their feet.

"Is she…?" Kiara asked.

"Yes…"

Kiara looked up and Blood and growled.

Ciara found her way to Kivu's side. He looked furious.

"What's going on?" she quickly asked him. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Dad was just trying to reason with Blood. It's not working."

Ciara swallowed hard. She looked over the Black Pride lions and dogs. They were bloody, but still looked ferocious. Ciara felt nervous, but was ready to fight them.

"Reinforcements are here, I see." Blood said with a grin.

"Yes," Kovu replied. "We outnumber you now. You can still retreat if you go at once."

"Tch." Blood scoffed. "We are still stronger. We never give up! Now is the time for revenge! You killed my brothers!" he snarled, and attacked Kovu. Kiara jumped in and battled with him.

At the same time, Kivu launched himself at Naferti while Ciara tackled a wild dog. It didn't take but a second to feel the sharp claws and stings of fangs in her pelt. She ignored the pain and tore at the rotten smelling dog. It barely whimpered, so she fought harder. She roared and pinned it to the ground and sunk her teeth hard into the dogs neck. Blood filled her mouth but she didn't let go. The dog yelped, and Ciara felt oddly empowered. She let go when the dog could barely move its legs. It didn't try to get up.

Ciara saw Tali fighting a dog and was doing well. Next to her, Tempest was fighting a lioness with Koru. They both were smaller than the enemy lioness, but it would be a mistake to think Vitani's children couldn't hold their own in battle.

Simba had a lioness tearing into his mane, but Kiara instantly jumped in and pushed her aside, despite her wounds. Some yards away, Mani was fighting three wild dogs at once. A Pride land lioness was providing back up when he needed it.

Ciara noticed Kivu fighting the black lioness, and rushed over. He seemed to be equally matched with her, but Ciara jumped in to help. She slashed at the lioness's haunches. She whirled around, spit flinging from her mouth as she growled.

"It's the prince's girlfriend!" she taunted. "How cute. I'll take pleasure in ripping your pretty fur."

Ciara wasn't afraid. She leaped head on into battle with her. Naferti bit her shoulder hard and Ciara gasped in pain. Enraged, Ciara latched on to Naferti's neck, but the muscular lioness easily shook free. Kivu leaped on the lioness's back and bit and slashed with all his might.

She roared while Ciara took a swing at her face. Her black ear got torn instead as Naferti tried to get away from the two. Ciara got a good grasp on the black lioness's wrist and sank in her teeth. The lioness screeched as Ciara felt bone. She bit harder, _harder_ until…

_Snap._

Naferti screeched again; the sound of it reverberated through Ciara's ears. The lioness pulled her arm away and she gave a final roar, and ran off on three paws, holding her broken one off the ground.

Ciara and Kivu chased after her for a bit, but stopped.

"Hah! Coward!" Ciara panted.

"Good work, Ciara." Kivu grinned at her. "I was a little scared for you for a second."

"Don't worry about me. What about you? You're covered in wounds."

"I'm fine."

Ciara wanted to nuzzle him, but she didn't let herself. Now wasn't the time.

"I'm going to check on my mom." Ciara said, "She's fighting a lioness and it looks like she needs help."

Kivu nodded and she dashed off.

Kivu looked around now, trying to gauge which side had the upper hand. There were fewer than ten wild dogs still fighting, and only six Black Pride lionesses. A couple had retreated and a couple unconscious or dead.

He saw Mani leading Kanai, his mother, back toward Pride Rock. Kanai wasn't looking good, and Mani looked a little beat up himself. Kiara must have given them the order to retreat. Even with Jamey and Omaru down, and Jai and his dad, Kanai and Mani retreated, there were still seventeen able-bodied Pridelanders. Eighteen counting himself.

Kivu felt tired and his wounds stung, but he couldn't stop now. He sensed some of the Black Pride lionesses were backing down. This battle would be won in no time.

Suddenly he heard a loud thud coming from behind him. His dad had been thrown to the ground, and Blood was standing over him.

Kivu raced to protect him. The adolescent roared ferociously in Blood's face. Blood was surprised and backed up a few paces. Blood was panting hard and had bleeding scratches on his nose and shoulders. There were more wounds along his back too.

Kivu couldn't look at his father, afraid of what he would see, but he could hear the king still breathing. Kiara ran over to them.

"Oh, Kovu!" she said, then looked at Kivu. "I was helping him until a dog pulled me away." Then to her mate, "I'm sorry." She nuzzled him. He stirred and whispered her name.

Kivu growled and glared at Blood. "You fight _me_ now." He snarled.

The black lion only grinned, his red eyes gleaming. "Good, I've been expecting to." Blood wasted no time and leaped at Kivu with claws extended.

Kivu leaped too and met him while pushing with his head and shoulders. Kivu couldn't push him away, though and Blood came crashing down on the smaller lion. Kivu hit the dirt with a _oomph_ and the lion squashed him with no effort. Blood was heavy; Kivu couldn't breathe.

The adolescent tried to struggle but he couldn't move. His vision was starting to swim as he paniced.

_This can't be it!_

The weight lifted suddenly, and Kivu swiftly stood, and coughed. He spun around to see Ciara wrestling with the black lion on the ground. She must have rammed her whole weight into his side to get him off Kivu. Blood was even bigger than Ciara than he was Kivu. He had to help.

He cleared his head, and leaped on Blood's back. He bit hard on his shoulder and neck the best he could through the thick black mane.

The black lion disengaged from Ciara and turned to face Kivu instead. Blood slashed at him with a large paw, but Kivu quickly knocked it aside. The adolescent slashed back at the lion's face. His claws made their mark just above Blood's eyes. Red liquid instantly poured from the gashes into his eyes.

The lion roared and leaped back, rubbing his eyes with the side of his paw.

Kivu and Ciara stood next to each other, staring him down.

"Give up." Kivu told him.

Blood growled and kept wiping his eyes. Once he got them clear enough to open, he glared at Kivu back.

"Never!" he snarled, and pulled himself up to leap.

Suddenly, Blood stopped and made a chocking noise. His eyes bulged and he put his front paws on the ground. Blood looked down and saw a black cub holding a long stick and the sharpened end was buried in Blood's chest, right on his heart.

"_Dark?"_ Ciara shouted in bewilderment, stepping forward. Where had he come from?

Dark didn't respond, only looked up at the black lion with a look of hate.

The black lion coughed and blood spurted on Dark's fur. Finally, slowly, Dark moved away, pulling the stick with him. Blood poured from the hole.

Kivu watched in silence. Nobody moved. He recognized the sharpened stick. It was the one Clous had been playing with and sharpening with his teeth a few days ago.

Blood's eyes seemed to go in and out of focus as more red liquid fell from his mouth.

"Dark." Ciara whispered, eyes on the still lion. "Come here now."

Dark dropped the stick and went to Ciara's legs. The cub was covered in blood. Kivu shuddered when he thought the cub had both his mother and his father's blood on him on the same day.

Kivu and Ciara watched quietly as Blood swayed on his paws. He tried to say something, but only a choked gurgle came out, along with more blood.

The black lion took one last look at Dark, then collapsed. The Black Pride Leader was dead.


	55. The True Leader

**Important.**

**It has come to my attention that some people believe that it is okay to upload my story under their own name and call it theirs. I didn't believe this was necessary to say, but I suppose after 2 people have done this, it is. Please no one else copy my story, even if you change a couple words here and there, or even change a couple sentences. That doesn't make it your story. You should write your story without having my story as a reference at all.**

**I won't name names here of the 2 that have done this, since the first person I have talked to and they have sense then changed their story. The second person still needs to do so, but after 2 people, it's made me a little tense. It's not fair that I have worked hard on my stories, and my titles, and my character's and their designs and their names, and they can be so easily stolen and called someone else's.**

**To anyone reading my story now thinking they might try copying me, all I can say is please don't. Be original, because writing your own _original_ story would be so much better than copying mine or anyone else's. You will be so proud of it, and your fans will be real fans, they will love something _you _made yourself, not something you took from someone else. If you feel inspired by my story, that's great, just start thinking of your own ideas.**

**If anyone else sees a story that is mirroring mine (the first or the second) please let me know as soon as possible. Thank you.**

**Here's the next chapter, I'm glad you all are enjoying Dark and his awesomeness. And just to make this clear: Dark didn't turn evil or anything, He just had deep loathing for his "father" and he had to avenge his mother. Read on.  
**

* * *

Chapter 55: The True Leader

"He's dead." Ciara muttered, eyes staring wide at the motionless giant body of the Black Pride's leader.

Kivu stepped close to the body and tapped the lion's chest with his paw. Blood didn't move. "Yes." he confirmed, then said louder, "Blood is dead."

Any battles still going on around them stopped right away. Black Pride lionesses looked curiously at Blood's body.

Kivu heard his father's voice from behind him. The adolescent turned so he could be at his side.

"You killed blood?" he asked, lifting his head painfully.

"I didn't." Kivu said, shaking his head.

"It was Dark." Kiara spoke up from Kovu's other side.

"Dark? What's he doing here?"

"DARK?" Sanu shouted as she ran over to the black cub. "Dark! My goodness! What have you done?"

"I killed him." was all he said.

"You poor child, come here." Sanu pulled him close and he hugged her leg. Dark cried into her fur and she began cleaning his fur.

"I had to." He wailed. "He killed her. He killed my mother!"

"Shh." Sanu said, and licked him more.

By now, all lions had come over to see what happened. Kovu forced himself slowly to his paws.

"Lions and wild dogs of the Black Pride. Your leader is dead. You must get away from our lands now and never come back."

There was silence for several moments, then the Black Pride lionesses began chuckling. The wild dogs still stood in battle stances and bared their teeth.

Kovu was confused. "Stand down. The battle is over now."

"We're sparing your miserable lives, get out of here!" Kivu shouted.

A lioness stepped forward, and Kivu recognized her to be Ven, the stern lioness that guarded his cave when he was being held prisoner in the Black Pride Lands.

She laughed cruelly. "Why would we care if Blood is dead?"

Kivu was confused now too. "He was your leader." he said simply.

"Are you sure about that?" A familiar sinister voice came from some distance away. Kivu turned his head sharply, and couldn't believe his eyes.

The black lioness, Naferti came walking toward them with a dozen or so more wild dogs behind her.

Kivu's mouth dropped. "You?"

"You really think a _male_ would lead this pride? Hah! _Three_ males couldn't rule this pride the first time we were banded. No, this job is one only a woman can handle." Her eyes narrowed.

"There's more dogs…" Ciara muttered to Tali and Tempest who were standing beside her, and they exchanged worried glances.

Kivu stood forward. "I should have known this corrupted pride would have been lead by the most evil being in existence." He snarled.

Naferti chuckled. "But you're an idiot, so don't be so hard on yourself. Ladies?" she turned to her waiting lionesses who grinned at her.

"Yes, Queen Naferti?" they chanted in unison.

"Are you ready to end this, my lionesses?" she asked. They growled in response. The wild dogs left over from the battle and the new ones behind her growled too.

"This can't be." Kovu said, shaking his mane. He was feeling woozy again.

"Don't worry, Dad, I'll take care of this." Kivu said, looking at the tired king. "I'll lead the pride this last time until we finish them." he growled at the black lioness.

Kovu stared at his son and felt such pride. He sunk to his stomach to rest and let Kivu lead them. Kiara moved to Sanu and Dark's side.

"Take him home. Check on the other cubs." Kiara told the light gray lioness quietly.

"Yes." Sanu said and picked up her cub for the second time this day. He didn't protest like he did the first time.

"Are you ready to perish, Prince?" Naferti snarled.

He glared back at her, the Prideland lions at his back. "I'm ready to end this. You were foolish to come back after Ciara broke your paw."

Naferti looked embarrassed for a fleeting moment, but she tried to cover it up with a laugh. "That was nothing!" she said, and to emphasize her point, she stomped her injured paw on the dirt. It made a loud _thump_ sound, and she didn't even flinch.

Kivu turned to his pride.

"This ends now! For Jamey! For Omaru! And all the injured. For peace! ATTACK!" The Pridelanders leaped on the remaining Black Pride lionesses and wild dogs.

The new wild dogs fought harder and faster than the ones that had been fighting all this time. Ciara and Tali were taking on a lioness while Tempest tumbled with a dog. Koru jumped in quickly to help his sister. Nearby, Tome was taking on two wild dogs at once.

The sounds of barking and growling from the wild dogs was everywhere. It drowned out the sounds of lions.

Kivu was worried about Ciara, but he had to focus on Naferti. Battling her had to be the number one priority. She had to be stopped.

He slashed at her neck, but she rammed her body into him to unbalance him. He shifted to the side but quickly recovered. It was too late, she was already upon him. Naferti used all her weight to push Kivu down until she had him pinned. Her teeth felt like pointed stones slicing into his flesh.

Kivu roared and used his back claws to rake her stomach. He remembered Vitani's training to use all limbs when in battle, so he used his front claws to slash at her as well. The black lioness couldn't get a good bite in, since he kept swatting her toothy face away. She snarled in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Kivu taunted. "Paw not feeling too well?"

While she was distracted, Kivu pushed on her hard until her weight vanished. Blood on Kivu's paws made his footing slippery as he stood. His arms shook with the strain. This had to end soon.

"It's sad you're father couldn't fight me himself." Naferti said with narrowed yellow eyes. "A king letting his cub fight for him? Hah!"

"Don't say anything about my father!" Kivu snarled.

"It's too bad I didn't get to finish off your mother. She'll be the one to have to take care of that wounded ham of a king. I'm sure she'll wish she _was_ dead!"

"Shut up!" Kivu slashed at her but missed. She laughed. "And who knows if your little brother is still alive. He may have had a surprise or two come in the den…"

"What…?"

"Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell you that." She taunted, and smiled with mock sheepishness.

Kivu roared and tackled her again. The muscular lioness and the large adolescent tumbled over each other, biting and clawing; spitting and roaring. Kivu managed to pin her with a hard _thump _of his paws, but he became blind when sweaty hair from his forehead landed in his eyes. She seemed to notice his distraction, laughed, then opened her mouth wide like a snake's, ready to strike at his exposed neck. Quickly, Kivu blindly slashed with his claws hard and fast. The blow hit her neck, and her skin split open and blood gushed out. Her eyes bulged as she put her paws to her neck.

Kivu rubbed his eyes, then stepped off her and stared. She didn't move.

_She'll die…_ he thought.

"Mairu! Mairu!" he called, and looked around. "Mairu come here!"

The old brown lioness came running over at once. She had several wounds on her flank, but overall looked okay.

"What is it?" she said looking Kivu over. "You're wounds?"

"No, get her something to stop the bleeding." he said, gesturing at the black lioness. Mairu gasped as he noticed her. "Hurry!" Kivu ordered, and she dashed off quickly. After a moment, the fighting stopped around him and once again the lionesses gathered around them.

"Naferti?" A Black Pride lioness said, going to her side. "She's dying! You killed her!"

"No I didn't. I'm trying to save her." he said.

A few heartbeats later, Mairu returned with leaves from a nearby bush in her mouth, and tall grass wrapped in her tail. She dashed to Naferti's side and put the leaves on her throat, then wrapped the grass around her neck to add some pressure. The blood still seeped through but not as much flowed now.

Naferti seemed to be regaining her voice. "G-get away from me." she sputtered.

"The battle is over, Naferti." Kivu said, looking in her eyes, that were still glaring at him. "We'll save you, then you must go."

"No." she muttered. Then louder, "NO!" She began slashing at the leaves and grass at her neck with her paws.

"Stop!" Mairu said. "This is stopping the bleeding, are you _mad?"_

"We're trying to help you!" Kivu added.

"I'd rather die than be helped by weaklings like you!" The black lioness spat.

The Black Pride lionesses standing around her began backing up. They looked confused.

Kivu felt Ciara's paw on him. He looked in her round green eyes. She whispered, "She wants to die…"

And Kivu finished her thought, "So let her." He pulled Ciara close. "It's over."

The black lioness's life was draining from her body. Ciara and Kivu looked away as she closed her eyes and breathed a gurgled breath for the last time.

Her lionesses seemed lost without their leader. They looked from one to another.

One of the wild dogs spoke first.

"The evil queen is dead." he said in a gruff voice, and with a hint of a strange accent. Then he turned to the remaining Black Pride lionesses. "We are no longer her prisoners."

The wild dogs didn't wait. They ran in the opposite direction as fast as they could, finally free from the black lioness's threats.

Kivu stepped forward to face the remaining Black Pride lionesses. "Go now, and be Black Pride lionesses no more. There is only one black lion now, and he is a Pridelander. You do not have to live a life of evil, revenge and killing. And you don't have to fight over pelt color. That doesn't matter. Just be equals. Just live in peace."

The lionesses listened to him, still confused. One by one, they silently moved away. Kivu and the Pridelanders watched until the lionesses were out of sight. Despite what they just went though, Kivu hoped they would have happy lives from now on.

Kivu suddenly remembered something Naferti said about Clous, and he became eager to get home, but Kovu limped over to him first.

"Well done, son. You've grown so wise." he said. Kiara stood at his side too and grinned at her son.

"Thanks, Dad, but shouldn't we be getting the wounded back home? Omaru needs help right away."

"It's too late." Mairu said as she walked to the royals. "I'm afraid that awful black lioness was right about her." she sighed.

Kovu hung his head. "We've lost too many. Let's get the wounded some help, then when every one is able, we'll head home. Mairu, you know what to do."

Mairu nodded and went off to help the Pride Land lioness that had laid down now that the battle was over. Kovu looked around at the lions that seemed the least wounded. Nala, Tome, Koru and Tamani were standing around, looking unsure of what to do. Kovu called them over. He told Tome and his son to begin dragging Jamey's body back toward the Pride Lands, while Nala and Tamani would take Omaru's. They would be buried in the Pride Lands, some distance from the border as directed by Kovu.

"They shouldn't have to be buried where such evil occurred." He said. His lionesses obeyed quickly.

"Dad, let's hurry." Kivu said. "Naferti was saying something about Clous before she died. I think he's in danger."

"She probably said that just to unnerve you. Come on, let's help Mairu patch up some lionesses."

"But…!"

"The faster we help, the sooner we can get home." Kiara said as Kovu moved away. "I want to get home too. Besides… your father wont admit it, but he's hurt bad. He wants to move as little as possible and get help from Mairu too." Kiara ran her tail against her son's side as she went to help Kovu.

Kivu sighed and went to help as well. Kivu gathered some tall grass from nearby and used it to wrap around Sanai's wounds as he saw Mairu do. Tali came over during the process to correct Kivu's mistakes.

"It must be tighter, Kivu." she said, adjusting the grass on Sanai's arm. The cream colored lioness growled from the pain. "It hurts, but it stops the bleeding." Tali added, with a sympathetic look at Sanai.

"Thanks, I'll do that." Kivu said. Tali nodded and ran off to help someone else.

As Kivu finished Sanai up, he saw Mairu tending to Vitani. He could see Vitani's sides going up and down rapidly. The warrior had really worked hard in this battle. She had many wounds on her back and hindquarters. It appeared she was attacked from the backside many times. It made sense since Vitani was way too scary to attack from the front.

"Thank you, Kivu, that's feeling better." Sanai said.

"Alright, just rest for a minute now." Kivu replied. She nodded and put her head down.

Kivu, his parents, Mairu and Tali went around to the remaining wounded Pride Land lions and fixed them up the best they could. Even Mani needed help, though he wasn't among the worst. A couple lions, Jika, Simba and Larne were pretty beat up, but were expected to recover.

Kivu was anxious to get going, but Kiara insisted they stayed just a few minutes longer so that the wounded lions could gather their strength to move. Mairu had to look over Kivu and Ciara's wounds as well. At first, Kivu told Mairu to go help someone else, and he felt find, but she insisted. And when Ciara put her paw on his arm and looked into his eyes, he was butter. He let Mairu patch him up, and was surprised at how tired he actually was. The medicine lioness moved on to Ciara while Kivu closed his eyes momentarily. After a minute or two, he felt a warm form press against him. The Prince opened his eyes to see Ciara cuddling close to him. She had leaves and grass pressed on her pelt where her wounds were. He sighed contently, realizing this was the first time they got to be close since yesterday. Kivu forgot all about getting home for a while until Kovu finally made an announcement.

"Everyone ready to go? Jamey and Omaru have been buried just inside the border, we will all pass by their resting place on our way back to give them some quick respects, then we shall head home. Those who are able, please help the wounded walk. Let's go slow."

Kivu leaped up, ready to go. Tome and Nala lead the group where they buried their fallen comrades. Kovu allowed everyone to take a short moment to pay their respects.

It was a slow-going process, but finally Pride Rock came into view. As they got closer, Kivu was beyond relieved to see all the cub, including Clous standing with Jai Sr. and Sanu at Pride Rock's bottom. Toni, Kanai and Jai were laying nearby with heads perked up.

Kivu sighed with relief. _Phew, Clous is safe. I guess Dad was right. Why is everyone waiting outside though? They should be resting inside, especially Jai._

As they got closer, Jai Sr. trotted over to Kovu. The pride stopped behind him. "Kovu… there's something I need to tell you before you all go into the cave."

"Jai, are the others okay? The cubs? Dark?" the king asked. The red maned lion nodded, but looked distracted.

"They're fine… but listen…I don't want to alarm everyone." Jai leaned in and whispered something in Kovu's ear. His eyes widened.

"What?" Kovu said in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Kiara asked. Kovu didn't answer. He only turned around to catch eyes with Nala who had been helping Jika walk. Nala instantly saw the strange look in Kovu's eyes.

"What?" The peach lioness said, confused. Kovu didn't say anything at first, but then addressed the pride,

"Everyone, rest here a moment. Nobody go into the cave." Then he said to his family, "Nala, Simba, Kiara, come with me. You come too, Kivu."

The royal family followed Kovu and Jai Sr. quickly and quietly while the rest of the pride looked after them, confused.

They passed Jai, the cubs and the others. All looked solemn, and none tried to stop them. As they reached Pride Rock's steps, Nala spoke. "What is this all about?"

Kovu locked eyes with her. "It's your mother…"

Nala's eyes widened and she quickened her pace.

"Sarafina?" Kiara whispered. "Oh no…"

The royal family burst into the cave. Nala tossed her head from side to side. "Where is she?"

"In the back. Come." Jai Sr. said, and hurriedly lead them. It didn't take but a second for the six lions to reach the back chamber of the cave. Sarafina's body came into view.

Nala gasped and muttered, "No."

"I'm sorry." Jai Sr. hung his head. "It was the wild dogs. I heard fighting but I came in too late."

Nala began roaring, "No NO NO!" she rushed to her mother's side, licking her face. "She can't be dead! She can't!" she licked more. Simba ran to Nala's side, and nuzzled her.

Kivu felt a jolt go through him. _So Naferti wasn't lying. She sent wild dogs to come kill the cubs. But Sarafina saved them…_

"She's not dead." Nala said, crying now. Simba shook his head and tried to pull his distraught wife away from the body. She pushed him away and touched her mother's pelt. It was cold.

Nala cried more. She noticed the ragged dead bodies of the wild dogs nearby. "I hope they suffered." she muttered, mostly to herself.

Kiara came to her mom's side and nuzzled her. Nala let her daughter and husband comfort her while Jai Sr. went on explaining what happened.

"The cubs told me she forced them to leave the cave while she took on both of them. I was too far away to hear until it was too late."

"She died protecting the cubs." Simba spoke up.

"A hero." Kiara added. Nala's sad eyes met her for a moment, and she nodded.

Nala turned to Jai Sr. "Thank you for avenging her death by killing those demons. It wasn't your fault she died."

The orange lion sighed, looking visibly relieved. "Thank you. I'm sorry for your loss."

Nala nodded, then buried her head in Simba's mane. He put his paw on her back.

Kovu sighed. He felt bad for Nala, but the urge to move things along hit him hard. He could only think of the living now; the wounded needed to rest in here.

"Jai, please get the wild dog's bodies out of here."

"Yes, Sir-"

"Don't bury them." Nala interrupted coldly. Jai nodded briskly, knowing she was picturing vultures picking their eyes out. He went to work.

Kovu went outside to address his pride. Kivu went with him. He didn't stand upon the peak as he normally did, but at the top of the steps. The whole pride was waiting at the bottom.

"Everyone, two wild dogs attacked Sarafina and the cubs while we were at battle. She sacrificed herself so that the cubs could get away. We will honor her forever for her bravery."

Every lion lowered their head, and a couple began to tear up. Sarafina was well loved among the pride as one of the oldest lionesses in the Pride. Kovu also announced Jamey and Omaru's deaths for those who hadn't been there. While the pride had a moment of silence for the fallen, Kivu trotted down the stairs to sit with his friends. He was sad about Sarafina too, she was his great grandmother afterall, but he was glad the war was finally over and now he could be with Ciara and his friends. Kivu wanted to see Clous first though.

His brother collided into Kivu's legs, and the cub hugged him tight.

"Kivu! I'm glad you're back. Me and Jayden wanted to help Sarafina fight those dogs, but she wouldn't let us."

Kivu put a paw over the dark orange cub's back. "Don't worry about that. I'm just glad you and your friends are okay." Kivu looked up and saw Malowa cuddling up with Sanai. Jayden and Dayya were also reuniting with their parents. Dark, Zuna and Zula were talking quietly with Sanu, who's head was ducked low to their level. Dark appeared to be in shock, but looked okay.

They had lost three lionesses that day, but at least it wasn't one of the cubs. They were the future of the pride.

As long as everyone recovered well, they could all begin getting things back to normal.


	56. Heart Torn, Heart reunited

Chapter 56: Heart Torn, Heart Reunited

Later that day, a short ceremony was held for Sarafina and she was buried behind Pride Rock with the rest of the royal family. The remainder of the day was spent resting and recovering.

A small hunting party was sent out while Mairu checked over all wounded lions again. Kiara let Ciara lead the hunt, and told her to take the most able bodied with her. Tamani, Jai Sr, and Larne stepped up to go. They had minor scratches and bites, but reported they were feeling well enough to hunt.

Ciara felt a little shy to have her father on a hunting team with her. He only grinned at her.

"Now I get to see how you hunt first hand, Ciara!" Her father said, and Tamani and Larne chuckled. Ciara blushed.

"Let's just hope this male knows how to hunt." Larne said with a raspy voice.

"I've hunted a ton of times, ladies! Mostly by myself, too." He boasted, winking at Ciara.

"Field hares don't count." Tamani quipped and they laughed again. Jai Sr. joined in.

"Alright, everyone, let's get moving." Ciara started, feeling weird to be leading them even though she was the youngest among them. She lead them through a simple hunt. Ciara and Larne sprung a trap on a few stray Okapi by chasing them into Jai and Tamani's waiting jaws. They only managed to catch one the first time. They tried it again on a couple zebra and caught a small one.

When Ciara noticed her dad's wounds beginning to bleed, she called an end to the short hunt.

"This will be enough to start with until more lionesses are feeling able to work." she said, then grasped one of the kills, and dragging it toward home. Larne and Tamani took the other together.

Jai Sr. trotted beside Ciara. "You're really good at leading. Is this not the first time you've lead?"

While Ciara answered, her dad took over dragging.

"Oh no, I've lead a couple other times before. And when I'm not leading, I learn a lot from watching Tali, Kiara or Nala when they lead."

"Ever think of taking Kiara's place as lead huntress some day?" Jai Sr. said, his voice muffled by the prey still in his mouth.

Ciara blushed. "If she appoints me to do so, then I will accept."

_I suppose if Kivu and I stay together, I will have a lot more responsibility than lead huntress. Eventually I will be queen._ Ciara's eyes widened at the thought.

"If you're dating the prince, does that make you the princess?" The lion asked, as if he read her mind.

"_Daaad_! Please!" Ciara said, embarrassed. He chuckled and continued to tease her as they continued home.

Ciara plopped down next to her friends after dropping off her catch. The royals were to eat first, then the rest could be distributed among the cubs and wounded. Kiara announced another hunt would be set out that night after everyone had rested.

"You got some good catches for such a small hunting group." Tali complimented her friend.

"Thank you," Ciara said, putting her head on her paws, feeling worn out from the battle and hunt. Next to her was Kivu and Jai, Mani, and Tempest sat around them as well.

"Are you doing okay, Jai?" Ciara asked her brother. The peach lion was covered in scratches and bites, but now they all looked under control.

"Yeah, I feel fine now. Mani looks worse than me." he joked.

"Um, no!" Mani puffed out his chest. "Ow." he said when a pain entered his back. Jai and Tempest laughed at him.

"It must have been hard to face that sinister black lioness after being held prisoner by her for so long." Tempest commented to Kivu. He had his head on his paws, looking away.

"Mmhm." Was his only reply.

"What's wrong, Kivu?" Ciara said, trying to catch eyes with him.

"I just feel responsible about what happened to her. She was evil, but she didn't have to die."

"You did what you could." Tali said.

"She chose death." Mani reminded him.

"Why would she choose death like that?" Kivu asked. Everyone seemed to think over the question for a moment, but only Ciara replied.

"Foolishness. She would rather die than accept help for fear of being in someone else's dept. That sort of thinking will always end in tragedy. She brought it upon herself. Just foolishness." she shook her head.

Kivu stared at Ciara, loving her more in that moment than ever. He leaned in and licked her on the cheek. She laughed and pulled away playfully.

"_That's_ going to take some getting used to." Mani said.

"You're telling me!" Jai said, covering his eyes with his paws. His friends laughed.

Everything was slowly going back to normal.

When the cubs got a chance to eat, Jayden brought a piece of zebra over where Dark was laying with his mother. As she approached, Jayden saw the black cub had buried his head into Sanu's chest.

_He's still mourning..._Jayden thought and trotted faster. She dropped the meat by her paws when she was standing in front of Sanu.

"Hello, Sanu... I brought some prey for um..." she started awkwardly. Sanu pulled her head back to look at the black cub in her arms.

"Hey, your friend Jayden brought you dome food. Why don't you come out front here now?" she suggested gently. He moved a little, but didn't pull his face from her fluffy chest.

Jayden heard him sniffle. Her heart was breaking.

"You're not going to come out and eat?" Sanu tried again. The black cub just shook his head. "Can you at least thank Jayden for bringing you dinner?"

"Thank you, Jayden." Came his muffled reply. Jayden felt like crying. She didn't need to be thanked, she needed Dark. She wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay. And they could go back to loving each other. What happened to that?

Sanu smiled politely at the older cub. "I'll make sure he eats it later. Thanks for coming by. Tomorrow I'll send him to hang out or whatever it is you cubs do, okay?"

Jayden's ears drooped. "Okay." she said, then trotted away, her heart sinking to the floor.

The next day, Dark still didn't join their group. Jayden sat with her friends, barely listening to them. Zula was talking to Dayya about how Dark was feeling to sad to come hang out today. Clous and Malowa were play fighting. Sanai was nearby, babysitting them. Everything _seemed_ normal, but all Jayden could think about was the way Dark looked at her after his mother died. The way he pushed her away after she tried to hug him. And the words, _"That's not my name."_ echoed in her head.

Jayden had to put her head in her paws and pretend to go to sleep because the tears started falling without warning. Fortunately, no one noticed.

* * *

The adolescent lion, Jai, stood watching his mother and Jai Senior talking quietly together under a tree not far from Pride Rock. He noticed Toni had some deep wounds on her flank and neck, but he knew she must be recovering well since she wasn't under Mairu's care at all times. Jai Sr. occasionally sniffed and licked her wounds to clean them. Most of the time, Toni swatted him gently with a paw, telling him she was fine.

Jai had been watching them together for a while, and it didn't take long for him to realize these two seemed perfectly happy with each other. True mates at heart.

Tali's words had been flashing through his mind, _"You have the right to put him on trial and make him give you the reason why he wasn't in your life."_

He took a few steps toward them. More words came to mind, "_Then you can decide if he's worth getting to know."_

Nervousness began to creep into Jai's chest. He would have felt better if Tali were there with him. She _had_ offered to be there during the confrontation, but he decided this was something he needed to do on his own.

Toni and Jai Sr. perked their heads up as they saw their son approach.

"Jai!" Toni smiled at him.

"Hey. Um.. Could I talk to ...um..." Jai shifted from paw-to-paw, then looked at the pale orange lion. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Jai Sr. smiled.

Toni stood, beaming. "I'll excuse myself." she said, walking away.

Jai awkwardly cleared his throat, not knowing whether to lay down across from the lion, or just stand. He decided on sitting.

"I'm glad we have time to talk now, son." the lion said, smiling warmly at him.

"Um, yes. I'm sorry how I acted toward you when you first came. I uh..just... it's hard to accept you're... you know." Jai picked grass with his claws to stall.

"I understand, Jai."

"Well I don't." the adolescent spoke clearly. "I don't understand. The reason why I can't accept you're my father is that you weren't there for me. For Ciara, or my mom. Did you know my mother never loved again? She was waiting for you to come all this time. I gave up on you a long time ago,and now you come here and expect us to become a family? I can't just do that without an explanation."

Jai Senior's eyes widened, surprised at his son. "I see." he finally replied. "Your mother told me I should explain the story to you after I had explained it to her."

"So you have a reason for leaving my m other when she needed you most?" Jai said, trying to lash out at the lion.

He was unfazed. "Yes. I'll start the story by saying I am so sorry for leaving your mother, and ultimately, you and your sister. Toni was the first lioness I ever loved, and I in no way wanted to part with her."

"So why did you?"

"I was forced to." he sighed, looking forlorn. "I'm sure you must have heard the story of how your mother and I first met? As cubs?"

The adolescent nodded. "Yeah, you and your mother found Zira's Pride and had asked her to join them."

"Yes, my mother was very sick. We had been traveling alone for a while. We needed to join a pride for the security and assistance. My mother was too old and ill to care for me properly. But when she told Zira all this,"

"She chased you away."

"Yes. She said my mother was only a liability, and of no use to their cause. Anyway, after being rejected by Zira a couple times, my mother moved on, but soon we were picked up by two rogue lions. Well, we thought they were rogues at first. They lead my mother and I to their home many miles away, and they promised safety and food. We hadn't eaten for some time, so of course my mother desperately went with them. They were kind and charming at first, but when we got to their home, things changed."

Jai Senior's eyes became dark. He continued. "There were other lions there too, but they all seemed afraid of these two lions. They flinched anytime the pair walked by them. When the lions announced the arrival of two new additions, meaning us, the other lions of the pride lowered their heads and I remember one old lioness looked at me and began to cry. I was confused then, but now I realize it was because I was just a cub. The pride we had joined was actually a cult."

"A cult?"

"Yes. Most of th lionesses in this Cult Pride were forced to be there. Some had broken paws, or legs, and I found out later that it was because they had tried to escape. The two males lions made sure that if anyone tried to escape, they would be punished. They had several lionesses that must have been brainwashed enough to follow these two lions and do their bidding, that included monitoring the others and sometimes administering the punishments."

Jai gulped. "What else happened in this cult?" he asked.

"The two lions made us pray to them like they were gods. They wouldn't let us socialize. I was separated from my mother. They made me work and hunt, even though I was a child. We were basically slaves to these two lions. During one of the brief moments I had with my mother, I told her we had to get out of there, but she said she couldn't She was sure they would find us and kill us. She was right through, my mom was too ill to have run away. We were trapped. As I grew to adulthood and my mother aged further, they used her as a way to get to me to do what they wanted. I was the only other male in the pride, so they treated me the worst, making me clear away their waste, and drag their meals to them. They used to force me to go out and find new members and bring them in just like how we were brought in. They always gave me a certain time to be back by, or else they said they would kill my mother. One day, I ran far, far from that place. I knew I had to be back later that evening, but I just had to get away for a while. I didn't realize it, but I came upon the Outlands again. I recognized Toni right away. She was lean, and rather fierce looking since she had been trained by Zira, but I could still tell it was her."

Jai tried to picture his mother like this, but found it hard.

"Your mother was still the same inside. She hated how she was forced to fight and train under Zira. She was trapped, just like me. Our love ignited and we talked for a long time. She wanted us to run away together, but I know there were things I needed to settle first. I couldn't tell her anything about the Cult Pride because I was afraid she would think wrong of me. I promised I'd come back to her soon. I wanted to get back to the Pride on time so my mother wouldn't be harmed. I ran home, thinking of how I was going to escape with my mother. I thought about challenging the two males, but I was always a small adult, I knew I would be no match for the two of them. When I arrived back, the two lions punished me for not recruiting any new members that day. I was fine with that since there was no way I wanted to bring Toni into that mess. But they punished me by making me face the two of them in a spar, and they easily knocked me out. It had been raining hard that night, and I can still remember falling face first into a puddle of mud. When I came around, we were in a completely different area. It turns out the two lions decided to move locations, and dragged me along while I was unconscious. I had no idea how far we had come or where we were. Because of the rain, I couldn't follow any scents back. I had no idea how to get back to your mother."

Jai Sr. took a deep breath. "So that's why I had to leave her, although it was involuntary. I thought about her every single day and still thought about somehow escaping and finding my way back to her again."

"Oh." Jai said, beginning to feel foolish for being so hard on this lion. He had gone through a lot to make sure others weren't harmed. If this lion had brought Toni to the cult like he was supposed to, Jai and Ciara would have grown up a lot differently than they did. Who knows, they could still be living there with the Cult Pride even now.

"How did you eventually escape the cult?" Jai asked, still interested in the story.

"I stayed with the Cult Pride for a long time after that, still thinking of how I was going to free my mother and the other victims of the pride. I finally thought of poisoning the leader's food, but it took a while for me to find the right poisonous berries. There was a blind lioness in the pride who could describe them to me. She saw them once when she was young, before she became blind. But since she couldn't see, she couldn't confirm weather I had the right kind or not. I put every berry I found that fit the blind lioness's description in their food until one day I finally got it right. The two lions were sick for a day, then died the next." Jai Sr. sighed. "Unfortunately, before they died, they found out I had done it and they killed my mother just to spite me."

The peach adolescent felt bad for Jai Sr. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. After that, all lionesses went free, even the ones who had been doing the lions' bidding. They seemed to be glad to be free too. Then, I set off to find your mother. It took several months of searching but I finally found the Outlands. And when I saw no one there, I came here. And the rest you know." He ended with a sad smile.

"Wow," Jai couldn't help but say. He was re-thinking everything he had gathered about this lion. He had perfectly valid reasons for leaving their mother, and he did all he could to make it back as soon as he could. It was clear he wasn't such a bad guy after all. Jai looked his father in the eye.

Jai Sr. said, "If there had been any way I couldn't have been in you and your sister's lives, I would have. I would have been there from day one. I'm just so sorry I wasn't."

The sincerity in Jai Sr.'s green eyes was palpable. "Don't be sorry." Jai heard himself saying. "It wasn't your fault. You did what you could."

"But I missed watching you grow up. I missed everything. I promise I'll be here for you, Ciara and your mom from now on. I promise to be the dad I wish I could have been all along." he said with a break in his voice.

The adolescent allowed himself to show a small smile. "Thank you." was the only thing he could think to say.

"No more hard feelings between us...son?" The orange lion smiled.

Jai shook his head. "No hard feelings. However... it is just going to take some time for me to get used to... this situation."

"Understandable." Jai Sr. grinned widely. "I'm just glad we had this talk, and I'm so grateful to be here with my family, finally. I always wanted one."

"Hey, are you two finished?" Toni's voice came from a group of sunning rocks some distance away.

"Yes, mom." Jai answered back loudly, and both walked over to her.

"Well, did you reach some kind of agreement?" She asked.

Jai looked at his dad briefly, then said, "Yes."

Toni smiled and gazed proudly at her son with her bright blue eyes. "That's wonderful." she leaped down from the sunning rock and nuzzled them both. "Just in time too. I have some news for you two."

"What?" Jai and Jai Sr. said at the same time.

Toni only smiled.


	57. Changes

**Is everyone ready to get this thing finished? This is the SECOND TO LAST chapter. Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 57: Changes

The next morning, Vitani was babysitting the cubs. She rested with her head on her skinny paws, watching them with one purple-blue eye open.

All cubs were there except Dark. After Jayden failed to get him to come out and eat the day previous, she didn't have the heart to try again today.

She lay still, looking at her paws. Her friends around her were talking, arguing, laying, playing like normal.

_Why can't I be normal? Are Dark and I really over?_

"Jayden!" one of her friends said.

"Huh?" she rose her head. It was Clous. He was standing in front of her, looking at her with his bright blue-green eyes.

"Stop being mopey. The War's over, time to be happy!" he said.

Jayden tried to smile, just to attempt to be normal. "You're right, I'm just sad about… well we lost a couple lionesses.

Dayya overheard them and blurted, "It's not like we knew them that well!"

"Dayya, that's not nice!" Malowa interjected, moving to be face-to-face with her. "Jamey was one of my mom's friends! So watch what you say about her."

"You challenging me? Dayya said, pushing her muzzle in the younger cub's face. He stepped back.

"Maybe." He replied, a little sheepishly. Zuna and Zula laughed as they watched the encounter.

A real smile came to Jayden's lips.

"That's better." Clous said to her. "A real smile."

Jayden felt embarrassed her younger cousin could tell when she was forcing emotions, but she was also thankful.

"Come on, let's pick sides and help them battle this out." the dark orange cub gestured at Malowa and Dayya who were now play-fighting.

"Okay." Jayden smiled again, and stood up to play. She allowed herself to start having fun, and actually laughing. She ended up getting caught into the tumble, and wrestled with her sister. She hadn't had fun with her sister like this is so long. It was pretty nice.

Everyone's ears perked up when a small voice was heard a little while later.

"Hey."

The black cub stood by himself, looking at his paws.

"Look who it is!" Clous shouted after a second.

"Dark!" Jayden blurted, running to him. Then she recoiled. "I mean… um…Kione."

Dark looked up at her with some emotion in his eyes she couldn't describe. "Just call me Dark." he said. "I know who I am now."

Jayden sighed with relief. Dayya rushed past her and embraced the black cub.

"Yay, Dark!" she said. "I'm glad you came to play with us."

Jayden wanted to growl. She wished she could hug Dark out in the open like that. She was sick of hiding her feelings, but she knew she still had too.

"Thanks." Dark muttered, but didn't say anything else.

"Come sit by us!" Zula called. Even Dark's younger sisters missed him. Dark quietly went over and sat by them.

"The gangs finally all here!" Malowa said cheerfully.

Jayden looked carefully at Dark. He acted and looked the exact same as when he first came to the Pridelands. Small, quiet, and timid. Her heart yearned for him again. She wanted to cheer him up. She wanted to see him smile, hear him laugh. How long would it take until Dark was back to normal? What if he didn't go back, ever?

Dark's friends all tried to get him to talk or play, but for the rest of the day, he hardly said or did much. Jayden's heart was breaking even more when it was time for the cubs to go home. Everyone separated to find their mothers. Vitani lead Jayden and Dayya away toward a couple other lionesses were gathering.

"What are we doing, mamma?" Dayya asked, running alongside her mother's legs.

"You are watching the hunt today. You two are almost adolescents. Now is the age when you have the most to learn."

"Yay!" Dayya exclaimed.

Jayden had watched only a couple hunts before, and didn't find it as exciting as Dayya did. But she knew not to defy her mother, so she went along quietly, hoping the hunt would take her mind off Dark for at least a little while.

* * *

That night, Jayden was curled up next to her father's back in the den. Even though her family was all around her, she felt alone and cold. The hunt earlier that day did little to ease her mind, and she even earned herself a cuff on the ear from her mother when she admitted she had hardly paid attention.

The dark brown cub had been laying there trying to sleep for about an hour. She could tell by the heavy breathing all around her that everyone was asleep. Jayden's eyes kept opening on their own, so she smooshed them shut and put her paws over them. She wanted to scream in frustration. Why couldn't she sleep? Why couldn't she be normal?

_I can't do this, not without Dark. He barely looked at me today. Maybe when I finally do fall asleep I'll fall asleep forever…_

Jayden began wishing it would happen. She wished it over and over in her head, believing the more times she thought it, the more likely it would come true. Suddenly, she felt a warmth at her back. A body curled against her's. Dark's scent reached her nose instantly.

"Dark…" she murmured quietly.

He didn't say anything, only moved his arms around her to pull her close. Tears came to her eyes and a dozen emotions came to her heart.

"Oh, Dark…" she whispered. "I thought… I thought you didn't like me anymore."

"I need you." he said, and sniffed. He was crying.

Many words caught in her throat. She didn't know which to say first, so she remained silent. She could feel his wet tears on her back, and her own tears fell now too.

"I'm here." she finally said. He hugged her close as if he wasn't sure she was real. Jayden wanted to turn around and embrace and kiss Dark, but he held her in a tight grip. Instead, she put her paw over his. They stayed like this for a while until Dark stopped crying. Finally, his grip on her loosened, and she was able to turn around and look him in the eye. If the essence of vulnerability could be something tangible, it would be Dark's eyes. They glistened with tears as they searched Jayden's. The sorrow was so thick, Jayden felt it in her own body.

"Oh, Dark." She whispered. "I can see straight through to your heart."

Dark closed his eyes and pressed his head against her neck and chest. He murmured, "You're the only one who knows how I feel." Jayden put her arms around his neck, knowing it was true. Somehow, she could sense his feelings as if they were her own. Dark was truly heart sick.

Jayden began whispering encouragements and happy things I his ear. She talked about the future, and how proud his mom would be of him, and how she's resting peacefully now. This seemed to calm Dark and she whispered until she grew sleepy. She was silent for a few moments just to listen to Dark's breathing and heartbeat.

"We shouldn't fall asleep like this." She broke the silence, wondering if it was already too late for Dark

"Why?" he said, clearly not asleep yet.

"The other will see us. What if our parents…? What if Dayya-"

"I don't care."

Jayden smiled. Although she _did _care if the others saw them like this, there was no way she was going to push Dark away now. Who knows when they'd get to be this close again? She would have to try to wake herself before dawn and detach themselves then. For now, she was content on allowing herself this one treasure.

* * *

Jayden didn't wake at dawn as planned. She awoke late in the morning, and she could hear all other lions were already up. Her first thought before opening her eyes was, "Oh no, they've seen us together!"

But the thought was quickly override when she realized Dark's warmth was no longer present. She opened her eyes now, and got up. She shook herself and stretched. A few lions were moving about the cave, doing one chore or another. Cleaning, and moving bedding and supplies. The den had become messy over the past few days due to the amount of herbs that had to be collected for wounds. Some lions had to even eat in the cave when Mairu encouraged them as little as possible to heal faster. This left a mess of bones and other uneatable left-overs.

Jayden excused herself from the cave, a little embarrassed to still be laying there while other lions were cleaning. She wondered when Dark had gotten up, and how he did it so stealthily so not to wake her.

She went down Pride Rock's steps, and she didn't go far until she heard someone calling her.

"Jayden! _JAY!" _It was Dark. He was smiling and running toward her. He waved his tail back and forth. Beside him ran her other friends, Clous, Malowa, Zuna, Zula, and Dayya.

Dark had transformed. Jayden couldn't help but grin back at him and run toward her group with all the speed she could muster. It took all her strength not to hug him. She smiled at him instead.

"Hi." She said. She could feel the waves of happiness radiating from him and that was all the greeting she needed.

"Finally you're up, Jayden!" Dayya trotted to Dark's side. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Jayden asked, still distracted by Dark's smile.

"To play. Duh." her sister replied. "Come on, we're going to go to play hide and seek by the sunning rocks."

"Come on!" Zuna whined. "Mom said to hurry, she's waiting for us there."

"I'll race you!" Dark said suddenly, dashing in front of his gray sisters.

"Hey!" They shouted in unison, and dashed after him. Clous and Malowa ran after them, laughing. Dayya and Jayden followed at a slower pace.

"Isn't it remarkable?" Dayya said, looking after Dark.

"Huh?"

"Dark. He's so different. It's like he's healed. All back to normal." the red cub said. "Or didn't you notice?"

"I noticed."

"I wonder what happened. He seems very happy now."

Jayden smiled. _I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that we slept in each other's arms last night. _She thought slyly.

Neither sister said anything else, but as they neared Dark and his sisters, waiting at the rocks, Dayya let out a deep sigh that practically screamed of love and admiration. Her gaze was trained on Dark.

Jayden's smile dropped and a jolt went through her heart.

_Oh yeah. Dayya is in love with Dark too…_

Anger went through her next instead of the usual sadness she got whenever she thought of her sister's feelings for Dark.

_Well too bad! He's mine._

* * *

A week passed in the Pride Lands. All lions healed well. Infections were under control and besides some scarring and scabbing, and one pulled claw, there was no permanent damage with any lion. Mairu still checked wounds daily, and put herbs on some of the larger scabs. Everything was steadily going back to normal.

Hunting teams were back to full size now, so they could easily catch enough prey for the while Pride.

Mairu checked Tikana and Tamani's unborn cubs by gently pressing on their stomachs and announced both seemed to be perfectly fine. Both lioness's bellies bulged noticeably now.

Toni formally announced to the Pride that she was expecting as well, and her friends, Kiara and Kanai beamed with happiness. Jai was a little uneasy about the fact that he would have a new brother or sister, but with Ciara and Tali's help, he became used to the idea within a couple days.

Ciara and Kivu's relationship continued to blossom as they began spending a lot of time together. They took long walks, hunted together, swam together in the water hole, and some days just lay quietly together in the grass. One day, on one such occasion, Kivu revealed to her how long he had feelings about her.

"I really liked you around the time we met Tempest for the first time." he said that evening as they watched the sky. Kivu's paws were resting on his belly, and he turned his head toward Ciara, beside him. "And knew I loved you only shortly after that."

She swallowed, a little embarrassed. She was still getting accustomed to openly voicing her feelings after holding them in for so long.

She spoke, finally. "It took longer for me… it was around the time Vitani's training had first begun that Tali and Tempest helped me realize I love you." Ciara said, blushing. She remembered the dream she had about him shortly before she realized her feelings.

She felt embarrassed talking about her budding feelings this way, but she forced herself to return Kivu's gaze. It only made her smile and laugh nervously.

"What?" Kivu said.

"You!" She giggled.

"I didn't do anything." he said with a smile.

"I know, but I just can't help but smile when you're looking at me like that."

"Well I like your smile. I'll look at you more often."

She giggled again, and playfully shoved his chest when he bugged his eyes out wide as if tenaciously studying her.

"Stop it!" She said playfully. He chuckled.

"I should have told you I loved you sooner." he said, suddenly becoming serious.

Ciara was silent for a moment, then said, "I wasn't ready to face my feelings for you. Not until recently." _Actually, not even until I accidentally blurted them out to you that night._

"Why?" he asked. She looked at him again, searching his gaze to see if he seemed sad or mad. She was relived to see no such emotion there, only curiosity.

"I'm not sure." She replied. "I guess it was because I wasn't sure if it was the right thing. Though now I do know for sure."

"Without a doubt?" Kivu asked.

"Without a doubt." She smiled at him. He grinned and closed the distance between them, touching his nose to hers. They closed their eyes and stayed just like that for several minutes. When Ciara opened her eyes, Kivu was staring at her.

"Marry me." he whispered.

"What?"

"Marry me. I mean when we get older. We are meant to be together, I know it. Will you marry me, Ciara?"

The widest grin broke out on her face. It was like the sun bursting above the horizon at sunrise.

"Yes, yes I will." She said, laughing happily.

Kivu cheered and licked Ciara's cheek. They purred together happily, already dreaming about the future.

* * *

Everything seemed to be perfect at the Pridelands until one day, Vitani came to Tome's side and said, "It's time."

Tome nodded, and the two of them walked off together. Quickly, they found the two of them walked off together. Quickly they found Koru, Jayden and Dayya gathered them up.

"Mom, what's going on?" Koru asked.

"Come." was Vitani's only reply. She walked on and her younger cubs followed her. Vitani found Tempest and she was told to come along as well. Mani had been with Tempest at the time, and followed them out of curiosity.

Vitani and Tome led their cubs to where Kiara, Kovu and Kivu were nearby relaxing together.

"Vitani." Kovu greeted her with a smile. "Good to see you. Please sit with us."

"For a short while." she said, sitting down. Tome sat by her and their cubs stood awkwardly, confused.

"Why'd you pull us over here, mom?" Jayden looked up at her mother. She looked at her dad next when Vitani didn't respond. He only smiled softly at her.

"Is there something you came her to speak about?" Kovu said, becoming a little concerned after seeing Vitani's disposition. "Are you well? Do you have a wound you need looked at?"

"Let me go get Tali." Kivu offered, standing.

"No, my wounds are fine." Vitani said.

"It's something else we came here to talk about." Tome spoke up.

"Yes, this is a little hard to say…" Vitani paused, and now Kovu was even more confused. All his life, he had never known Vitani to find something hard to say.

"What is it, Vitani?" Kiara asked.

"Well, Tome and I have come to a decision. We want to take our family and return to our home."

"_What?_" Jayden blurted loudly while Dayya gasped loudly. Vitani ignored them.

"Even Larne agreed. We miss our home and wide open space. We miss our own customs, and although we are thankful you allowed us to stay in your home for so long, our hearts yearn for the place our family started."

Kovu and Kiara were staring sadly at her. Kovu stood. "I thought you might have come to think of the Pride Lands as your home."

"You know I've never felt completely at home here. Even before I met Tome, I always felt restless and lonely. I feel that restlessness now. Tome and Larne feel the same."

"But mom-" Jayden tried.

"Hush now." her mother interrupted.

Kovu sighed while Kivu and Kiara watched on quietly. "No one is bound here permanently, not even my sister. You may go as you please, though you and your family will be sorely missed. When will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"NO!" Jayden shouted. _No no no no no! This can't be happening!_

"Young lady," Vitani hissed, turning to her daughter. "You have interrupted me enough."

"Yeah, Jayden, shhh…." Dayya said, pushing her sister lightly in her side. Jayden ignored them.

"I'm not leaving the Pride Lands! I don't feel out of place or lonely here. This is my home." Jayden said, trying not to cry.

"You are still a cub. I am your mother and I still get to decide what you do and don't do." She replied sternly.

Jayden's eyes narrowed. "And I suppose you'll let Tempest choose what she wants, as usual?" She knew she was talking back to her mother, and she would be punished for it, but she didn't care.

"Yes." Was Vitani's simple reply. Jayden's jaw dropped in shock. Vitani went on, "Tempest is nearing adulthood now, she can make her own decision."

Tempest looked on while her mother spoke about her, but didn't say anything.

"But that's not _fair!_" Jayden screamed, not able to hold back the tears any longer. "I have friends! I love it here! I'm not going, and you can't make me!"

Vitani's eyes narrowed now. She looked very cross. Her voice was as cold as ice, "If I have to carry you by the scruff of your neck the entire way like a baby, young lady, I _will."_

Jayden's jaw dropped again. "You can't do this!" she turned to Tome. "Dad! She can't do this right? Stop her!"

Tome looked at his daughter sadly. "I'm sorry honey, but I agree with your mother."

"No!" she shrieked, losing control. They were ruining her life. "I hate you! I hate you both!" The dark brown cub turned tail and ran toward Pride Rock as fast as she could.

Vitani sighed but didn't go after her. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." She said to everyone. "Kivu, would you please look after her?"

"Certainly." Kivu stood and quickly padded after his young cousin.

"I hate that we made her upset." Tome said, a little ashamed.

"I was unaware she was so attached here." Vitani said, then turned to Dayya. "Dayya, how do you feel about this?"

"I'm sad to be leaving my friends, but I would never want to stay behind without you, mommy." the red cub said, nuzzling her mother's leg.

"And you, Koru? You are still a young adolescent, you are in the same situation as Jayden and Dayya." she asked.

Koru looked at his paws, and thought for a moment. "I like it here, but I like our home more."

Now all eyes turned to Tempest. She blushed and lowered her head when she realized they wanted her to decide now. If she left with her parents to their home, it would mean leaving Mani, her one true love, and not to mention the adolescents that had come to be her friends. But if she stayed… she would lose her family.


	58. Goodbye

**This is the last chapter everyone. Thanks for sticking through to the end. I just want to mention a problem here before you read the chapter.**

**I didn't want to do this, but I am now going to name the person who keeps trying to steal my story. This is the third time now that she's created a new account, then copy and pasted my story and claimed it as her own. I'm not naming her to tell anyone to go flame her, in fact, please don't do that. I just want everyone to be aware of this person, because if she steals from me, she could steal from anyone. Her names Are Nala32, NalaFan18, Ciara32x, Kiara32x and most recently, LittleTempest48. I have been so patient with her the first two times, explaining to her _why_ you can't just copy and paste someone's story. Then _why_ you can't copy and paste someone's story, then change a sentence here and there. That's not how you make a story yours. She always told me "sorry" and "it won't happen again" But here we are, the third time she's stolen from me. I did send a email to fan fiction. net admins to report her, but I got no reply from them. But I guess she does keep taking the stories down after I ask, so as long as I can keep finding her accounts, then I can keep the problem under control. If any of you notice a new account with a copy of my story on it, please let me know. She usually puts a 32 in her name, or a 'x.' And she really likes my character, Ciara, so she might have a name with Ciara in it as well. Recently, she's been using Tempest's name. You don't have to flame this girl, because I'm thinking she might be too young to understand. She told me she's 14, but I think its more like 10 or under. (Though that's not a good excuse to keep stealing)  
**

**She also copies my art on Deviant art . Com and I have to constantly tell her to remove stuff. And I'm pretty sure she tried to hack my account. I have no proof of this, but one day I get a email telling me someone was trying to change my password, and needed me to confirm the change! This has never happened to me before, so that's why I am suspicious that it was her.  
**

**Okay well, sorry to go on about her, but I thought this time it is necessary to alert everyone. Again, you don't have to go flame her or anything. I'm not encouraging that at all.**

**Read on now, the last chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 58: Goodbye

It only took Tempest a moment to decide. She looked up at Mani with her ice blue eyes. His expression was unreadable.

She looked at her parents now and said, "I'm going home with you. I know I'm old enough to live without my parents, but I don't think I ever could. I love you all too much." Tempest nuzzled her mom and dad. "And you runts too." She teased, ruffling Koru's hair with her paw. Dayya playfully swatted her sister's arm and laughed. Her parents smiled at her. Tempest turned to look at Mani again. She had tears in her eyes, but Mani had the same blank expression.

"I'm sorry, Mani…I love you but… I could never part from my family."

"That's okay, Tempest. Because I'm going with you." he said simply.

Tempest's eyes lit up and her ears rose high. "Really?"

"Of course." he stepped toward her and wiped a tear off her cheek with his muzzle. "If your parents will allow me to join their pride, that is." Mani's yellow eyes darted up to Tome and Vitani. They were smiling.

"We'll be glad to have you." The black manned lion said. Mani and Tempest beamed, and nuzzled each other.

* * *

Jayden ran as fast as she could without stopping.

"_This can't be happening, this can't be happening!" _she chanted in her mind.

She didn't know where she was going or who she wanted to see. Of course she needed to speak to Dark, but she had no idea how to tell him she was leaving.

"_I'm leaving…"_ she thought._ "Probably forever! What am I going to do!" _Tears flowed down her cheek like a powerful stream or drenching rain. If her tears were the rain, then her heart was the dark, heavy clouds. She was heart broken all over again, too soon after being neatly mended.

"_This isn't fair!" _she screamed in her head as she made it to Pride Rock. She bounded up the steps and burst inside the cave. She passed some lionesses who looked at her strangely, but she ignored their stares. She went to a bed someone left of soft grass and flopped on it belly first. Paws covered her eyes and she sobbed.

"_What am I going to do!" _she thought again. "_This is stupid! Why am I being forced to leave? How am I going to live without Dark?"_

A dozen scenarios of how to avoid leaving or otherwise convince her mother to let her stay flashed through her mind. Each one had one flaw or another. She thought of running away, then coming back after her parents left without her, but Jayden knew they could easily track her. She thought then, she and Dark could run away together, but Vitani's words come to her, _You are still a cub._

"_It's true… I still need an adult… I can't hunt for myself and Dark yet. God, why'd this have to happen now?"_

The dark brown cub lay there with her paws over her eyes, crying quietly for a long time.

Kivu waited outside the cave's mouth for her the entire time.

A couple hours later, the cub emerged. Her eyes were red and puffy and her fur stuck up at odd angles, probably from tossing in the bed.

"Hey." Kivu said to her. She only acknowledged her with a glance. "I'm sorry." she said simply and genuinely, implying her predicament. She sighed, looking much older than she was.

"I can't avoid it." was all she said. She had come to the hopeless conclusion she had no choice but to go with her parents back to their first home. There was no way around it.

"You should see your friends." Kivu suggested. Jayden nodded and padded away to find them. Kivu went off to find Vitani to let her know her cub was better now and wasn't going to try running off.

Jayden padded slowly toward the shady underside of Pride Rock. There, Sanai was babysitting Zuna, Zula, Malowa, Clous and Dark. The noticeably larger stomached lionesses, Tamani and Tikana were resting nearby too.

The cubs were playing quietly. Even Dark seemed playful today. Jayden just sat at a distance for a while. She hated to have to ruin Dark's good mood with the bad news. _The terrible news…_ She thought, and she felt the prickled of tears in her eyes again as she saw Dark smile hugely as he pounced on Clous's tail. He turned on the black cub and with an angry expression, lashed out with a sheathed paw.

Zuna and Zula then jumped on the dark orange cub and he groaned loudly. Dark laughed so loud then, it almost made Jayden's heart stop.

"_I'll never see that again…" _Jayden thought, crying.

Suddenly, as if he felt her presence, Dark's eyes turned on Jayden. Her heart danced when their eyes met, but then he died when she remembered her heart would never dance again after tomorrow.

Dark saw the look on her face even from that far away, and he trotted over to her quickly. Cloud and the others stayed put, continuing to play-wrestle.

"Jayden, what's wrong? What's happened?" eh said, concern dripping in his grey-blue pools of eyes.

"Has Dayya been by?" she asked.

"No. Why? Is she missing?"

"No, no. Not anything like that."

"Then what, Jayden? You look like you've been crying."

"Well um…I have bad news…can we go for a walk?" she said.

"Let me tell Sanai." Dark dashed off toward where Malowa's mother lay watching. The cubs were still playing.

"Sanai, is it okay for me to go on a walk with Jayden for just a minute? We'll stay close and I'll come back quickly."

Sanai looked at the tall cub with her soft yellow eyes. "Well if you were one of the younger cubs, I wouldn't let you, but you're not. And you're going with Jayden, so go ahead. But be back within a reasonable amount of time, or I'll come looking for you."

"Thank you." he dashed off. As he passed his friends, who watched him now, and he murmured, "Be right back."

As he re-joined Jayden's side, they began walking away.

"We need to go somewhere where we'll be alone." Jayden said, leading the way.

They quickly walked to their favorite tall grassy area. Jayden was almost taller than the grass now.

"Hey, this is our fun spot." Dark said with a playful grin. Jayden couldn't help but giggle. This was one of the only places they got to be close. Dark closed the distance between them and nuzzled Jayden. She breathed in his scent deeply, putting it to memory. It was soft like grass and rain.

"Tell me why you were crying." he said.

She swallowed hard, not knowing how to say it.

_I'm leaving you forever…_ Came to her mind bluntly.

He moved back when she didn't say anything, so he could look her in the eyes.

"Tell me." he said gently.

More tears welled up in her eyes and she looked down, still unable to move her mouth.

He nuzzled her cheek, "Tell me, Jay." he whispered.

"I …um…" was all she could say.

"Do I have to tickle it out of you?" he teased.

"No."

"I think I do."

She began to smile. "No."

He touched his paw to her ticklish belly and she pulled away, giggling. "No!"

Encouraged by her grin, he moved close and tickled her belly again. She yelped and pulled away. Soon, he was chasing her about the tall grass and she was running, laughing. It felt so good to prance about and play with the boy she loved. She pretended they could play like this forever so she could have a short moment of joy.

Dark caught up to Jayden and pounced on her. She turned belly up and tried to push him away, but he was heavy.

"Gotcha!" he began tickling her.

"Nooo!" She wailed and laughed loudly.

"You give up?" he said, smiling.

"Never!" she struggled to get him off, but the tickling made it hard.

"Okay then…" he kept tickling. Her sides felt like they were about to burst, so she put one giant effort and pushed with all four paws with a 'oomph.' Dark was flung from Jayden and landed hard on the grass. It folded underneath him.

"Haha!" she said, prancing over to him. "Gotcha."

He didn't move.

"Com on, don't play that. I can tell you're faking." she said standing over him. He still didn't move. She licked him on the cheek, but still nothing. Still unconvinced, she began tickling his belly.

He opened his eyes and started to laugh and tried to swat away her paws, but she was fast.

"There you are!" Jayden said triumphantly, still tickling. "Did you think I would keep kissing you til that revived you?" she teased.

"I had hoped!" he said between laughs. She giggled too and after a moment, stopped tickling. He panted and caught his breath as she flopped down on her back. He lay beside her, nuzzling her shoulder.

"We should tell everyone about us." he said suddenly. "So we don't have to hide when we want to be close like this."

Jayden's heart sank again. _Not yet…_ she told herself. _I don't want to tell him yet._

Her more responsible voice answered, _You've played long enough. It's time he knew._

Jayden sighed. "There would be no point for us to do that."

Dark pushed himself up on his shoulders to look in her eyes. His eyes reflected hurt. They both stood now.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"It's…what I came here to tell you…" she gulped. _Go away, tears… _she told her eyes. "We…I mean… my parents… well they…" she heaved a huge sigh. This was hard to say, but she had to force it out, _now._ "They want to go home. Where I was born. And my parents are making me go with them."

"Like a visit? Then you'll be back soon?" Dark said and Jayden's heart was breaking.

"No. We're staying there."

Dark seemed to be getting it now as the meaning of her words sunk in.

"You're leaving…?" he said quietly.

"I don't want to! I _have_ to. They're making me. My mom said she would drag me the whole way if she had to, and I know she would do it. She's not bluffing." Jayden began getting cross. "This is all her fault! She doesn't like it here. What's not to like? It's safe, there's lots of food, all my friends are here, you're here and _she_ has friends here too, there's lionesses she grew up with here, but she hates it here!" the brown cub cried.

Dark pulled her into a hug. She went on, "It's all her fault, she's so selfish! It's not fair that just because _she's_ restless here, she gets to uproot her whole family."

"What did Dayya and Koru say about this?"

"Nothing! They just stood there, saying nothing. They will want to stay with mom, there's no doubt. They were always closer to Mom and Dad…I could have convinced my parents if my own siblings had been on my side, but they aren't. I know they aren't."

"And Tempest?" Dark asked.

"That's the worst part!" Jayden scoffed. "Mom is letting her choose! Why? She's not an adult yet. My mom just doesn't get it. She's not supposed to pick favorites. I hate her."

Dark hugged her tight and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Your mom is putting you through a hard time, but you shouldn't be mad at her."

"_Not_ be mad? She's ruining my life! We'll never grow up together, Dark. After tomorrow, we'll probably _never_ see each other again!"

"…T-tomorrow?" he said with a small voice.

"Yes!" she sobbed uncontrollably now. He couldn't stop hugging her. He licked her head and neck.

"It's not fair." She managed to say after a minute. "I need you. I'll miss you." she whispered.

"I'll miss you too." he said.

The two stayed like that for a time. Even though they stayed out longer than they meant to, Sanai didn't come looking for them.

After a time, once Jayden managed to stop crying, the two slowly walked back to Sanai. Now they would have to appear normal in front of the others.

When they got there, Dayya was there now, giving the others the news. They all appeared sad, and everyone gave her a quick hug. When Jayden and Dark met up with the group and everyone gave Jayden a quick hug too. "We'll miss you." They told her. She responded robotically.

Dayya hugged Dark tightly and told him she would miss him a lot. It didn't bother Jayden now, to watch them like that. Not even when Dayya whispered in Dark's ear, just loud enough for Jayden to hear, "I'll still love you when I'm away." Dark only blushed in response.

The rest of the day, they spent playing together, though Jayden did half heartedly. Jayden watched her sister a few times and noticed she didn't look sad at all. It made her feel a twinge of resentment. She wished she wasn't the only one to be feeling the pain.

A little later, Koru joined them to hang out too. "Mom is mad at you." he told Jayden.

"I don't care." was Jayden's reply.

* * *

It was night time when Kivu and his friends were gathered on Pride Rock's steps.

"This will be the last time our team will be complete." Jai observed quietly.

"Everything changes eventually." Tempest said, but not without a touch of sadness in her voice.

"I remember when you first came here." Ciara said to Tempest. "I didn't like you." She admitted with a blush and a smile.

The young peach lionesses laughed. "Cause I was hitting on your man?" she teased, with a suggestive eyebrow. Ciara giggled and swatted her arm.

"Tempest, when we first saw you, you were just a skinny stickling with a bloody shoulder." Kivu said playfully.

"Don't make me remind you what _you_ looked like the first time I saw _you_, Mud Mane." She retorted.

Kivu scoffed. "Well I have a real mane now." He puffed his chest out. His tuft reached from one shoulder to the other, though it didn't reach under his chin yet. It wouldn't be long before the chest tuft grew to meet his neck tuft, as Mani's already had.

Tempest reached out a paw and jabbed him in the chest, as she often liked to do to Mani. Kivu exhaled and she laughed.

"Remember how beautiful you were saying Tempest was?" Tali said to Kivu with a smirk.

Kivu shrugged. "She is beautiful."

"Ew, she's your cousin!" Mani said playfully, and protectively put his arms around Tempest's shoulders. Kivu just stuck his tongue out, then turned to lick Ciara on the cheek. "You're ten times more beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"Some day, we'll come visit and you tow better have a cub by then." Mani said.

Tempest giggled. "Yeah!" she agreed.

"Us?" Ciara said, a little embarrassed. "Well, same goes for you two! You'll probably have three cubs by then." Ciara teased.

"Maybe more!" Tempest joked, sticking her tongue out at her. Mani clutched his paw to his chest as if he were having a heart attack then fell over. Tempest giggled at him.

"Tempest," Tali said, "Don't be afraid to take the cubs away and bring them here if Mani doesn't turn out to be a good father. And just a warning, he gets pretty hungry sometimes, so if the kids go missing…." Tali trailed off.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tempest said.

"Thanks, sis." Mani said.

They all laughed together as the moon rose high. The six friends stayed up talking and joking through most of the night.

* * *

Morning came pretty quickly for Tempest. She was awoken by a paw touching her shoulder. It was her father. "It's time to go." Tome said, gently.

She woke Mani beside her, and noticed everyone else was getting up as well. The news had spread the day before about their leaving. All were sad to be losing Vitani again, and this time the rest of her family, but all knew Vitani would be happier this way.

All Prideland lions who weren't already outside, stepped out into the early morning.

"Is it time already?" Koru was saying sleepily, standing next to Vitani.

"Yes, hun."

Tempest noticed Jayden and Dayya standing near their mother's feet. Jayden had her back to her mother, and seemed to be very angry. She felt bad for her younger sister, and even wished she could stay so Jayden could be happy too. But she knew she had no stay in the matter.

"Would you like to eat before you go?" Kovu was saying to Vitani now. "I can send the lionesses out quickly."

"It won't be necessary. We will hunt along the way." Vitani replied.

"Very well." he said, then addressed all lions who were gathered around them, "Shall we accompany Vitani to the border of the Pridelands?"

"Yes!" the lions said. Even the cubs, standing by their respective mothers seemed eager to go.

"Then let us go for one more walk together." Kovu said, turning toward Vitani and her family.

The Pride took their time making their way to the border. Most lionesses talked and joked with Vitani along the way, particularly those who had been in Zira's Pride before they became Pridelanders. Simba was talking quietly with Tome while Larne conversed with Mairu. She was giving her a few basic instructions on how to heal minor injuries. Larne would have to serve as the Pride's medicine lioness.

Jayden followed closely to her mother's feet, as instructed. She stared at the ground as she walked. Tears would no longer come from her eyes; there weren't any left. She could hear her sister beside her going on and on to Malowa. She didn't seem to be sad at all to be leaving their friends. Jayden suspected maybe Dayya had begun to be closer to Malowa, but she didn't seem to care that she would be leaving him, so maybe it had just been her imagination.

Jayden assumed Dark was hanging back by his mother, since Dayya hadn't been talking his ear off. Jayden knew she should be talking to him, or at least walking beside him since these were her last few minutes in the Pridelands. But she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She was afraid she's blur something she knew she shouldn't. Or at least she told herself she shouldn't. She had tossed and turned all night trying to decide weather or not to ask Dark to wait for her. Stay faithful to her and still love her and only her until she was old enough to take care of herself and make it back to the Pridelands to be with him.

Playing out that scene in her mind was light bright magic in her heart. But it would darken all over again when her inner voice said, "_that's not fair to Dark…" _Jayden knew it really _wouldn't_ be fair to expect Dark to wait for her. Even if some other girl came into the picture, how could she expect him _not_ to notice her? Not continue his life. Not move on. How could she expect him to stay hurt and broken over her while she was away?

She couldn't. She couldn't take away his freedom. He could even grow to resent her for that if she tried to make him stay loyal.

It had occurred to Jayden that after she and Dayya left,\ there wouldn't any other female cubs in the Pridelands, besides his sisters. And even though Zuna and Zula weren't related to Dark by blood, she knew Dark could only have sibling fondness for them and nothing more. But Tikana and Tamani were pregnant. One or both of them could have girls. And even though Dark would be older than these cubs, they could still end up in love someday.

_They'd be just like Tempest and Mani. Even Mom and Dad. He's probably twice her age…_

_Love doesn't have rules._ Jayden remembered the phrase Vitani had told her long ago.

She almost growled to herself, already mad at Tikana or Tamani's not yet existent cub. _I hope they both have boys. _She thought, then became sad because she had no control over that either, no matter how hard she wished it. _It's probably best that I don't come back. I don't know if I could come back and then see Dark all grown up and in love with someone else… It's best if I never see him again._

Somehow fresh tears found their way to her eyes, and she cried silently. Suddenly, she felt someone move to her side. She knew by scent that it wasn't Dark, though she wished it had been. She moved her head slightly, and saw Clous's concerned blue-green eyes.

"You love him, don't you?" was all he said. Jayden nodded, knowing he knew. She didn't know _how_ her cousin had figured it out, but he had.

Clous leaned on her as a comforting gesture for a moment, then walked silently beside her, seeming to understand everything, without the two of them exchanging any words.

The Pridelanders had made it to the border, the whole group had come to a stop. For a moment, there was only silence except for the call of a bird flying overhead, and the rustle of grass and leaves being blown in the wind. The sun was still rising and it was bright and warm.

Vitani turned toward the Pridelanders. Her adoptive family.

"Well, this is it." she said. Her friends began nuzzling her and telling her goodbye.

Mani turned to Kivu and Jai and gave them a big hug each. "Work on your manes, you two." he said, swiping Kivu with his paw. Kivu swatted back playfully, and Jai joined in. "Don't start this now!" Mani said, pretending to snap his jaws at his friends. Kivu laughed and pounced on the larger lion.

"You started it!" Kivu said. Jai and Kivu playfully double teamed Mani for one last time.

Tempest laughed. "He'll miss having someone to tease." she told Tali and Ciara. She hugged each of them. "I'm so glad I met you." she said, getting teary-eyed. "I thought it was just me against the world until I came here. You both have taught me so much."

"You taught me a lot too." Ciara admitted, thinking of the times she was so confused about her feelings for Kivu.

"Well, Tali helped too." Tempest said.

Tali chuckled. "Ciara needed all the help she could get. But good thing you're the type to blurt things out, otherwise we still might be here today with Ciara still holding in her feelings."

Ciara and Tempest giggled. The three hugged one more time.

Dayya was going around nuzzling all her friends, Zuna, Zula, Malowa and Clous. "You're my best friends ever and I'll miss you all!" she said. When she got to Dark, she gave him an especially long hug, and suddenly licked him on the muzzle. Dark looked a little surprised and Dayya whispered in his ear, "I'll remember your promise for us to be boyfriend and girlfriend one day." She pulled back and winked at him.

When Mani had finished his tumble with his friends, he went to his mother. Kanai was smiling widely at him. She had tears in her blue eyes.

"Goodbye, Mom. Thank you for everything you taught me." he said, embracing her.

"Oh my son, I am so proud of you. I am so glad you can make this decision on your own and not once did I want to hold you back. Not because I don't want you here," she said, squeezing extra tight. "But because you're a grown lion now. My grown son." She pulled back and grinned at him, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Thanks, Mom."

Kiara moved to Kanai's side. "You've come along way from playing 'Save the Princess,'"

Mani smiled as he remembered how Kiara used to baby-sit him and Tali when they were cubs.

"Now you got yourself a real princess!" Kanai said, gesturing with her head at Tempest.

Mani blushed, then realized Tempest actually was a princess since Vitani would be the queen of their pride once they left the Pridelands. Mani realized he may even be King one day when Tome passed the lands on to him and Tempest.

Mani straightened up when he realized this, and looked in his mother's eyes. It was evident she had already thought about it before when she said, "Go on now, Mr. Royalty."

Mani licked his mother on the cheek, then moved on to his sister. Tali walked a few steps to meet him, and the two looked in each other's eyes for several moments. There were no words, but smiles as the brother and sister softly pressed their foreheads together. They stayed like that for just a handful of seconds. More was said between them in the silence than any words would have. They came apart at the same time, and Mani moved away toward Tempest, and her family. The goodbyes were coming to a close.

Vitani and her family were beginning to separate from the Pridelanders. Koru was saying a hurried Goodbye to Clous and the other cubs. Jayden knew this was her last chance to say something to Dark.

_Say something. Anything!_ she told herself as she quickly padded up to Dark. _Just don't say 'wait for me' even though those are the words you want to say the most…_

She seemed to reach Dark too quickly, cause she was face to face with him with nothing to say. He blinked quickly as if surprised she so boldly walked over to him.

Sanu, who was standing next to Dark, bent lower. "Aren't you gong to say goodbye to Jayden?" she said. "Her mother looks ready to leave, so you better hurry." Dark nodded, not taking his eyes off Jayden's.

Jayden wished they could be alone, but this was the best they could do. She wanted to hug him, knowing that would be okay since all their friends had been hugging, so it would cause suspicion if they hugged this once. But Jayden didn't trust herself. She thought maybe if she hugged him, she would never be able to let go, or she'd start crying again, or she might whisper the words to him that she both wanted to and didn't want to say.

Jayden cleared her throat. "Well um… goodbye, Dark."

"Goodbye, Jayden." His eyes were sad.

She began suddenly wishing to herself that _he'd_ tell her he'd wait for her. If he chooses to wait on his own, then it's not like making him. _Yes, if he loves me, he'll say he'll wait. He'll say it!_

He only looked into her eyes.

"I'll uh…miss you." she said, trying to say something a friend would say to another. "And I'll never forget you."

"Yeah." was all he said.

_He's not saying it…He's not saying anything! _Jayden felt she was about to cry again, she quickly turned away, saying goodbye over her shoulder one more time, then dashed to her mother's side. Her heart felt black. Empty. Non-existent. It was over between her and Dark. Life felt like it was over.

"Are we all here?" Vitani said, tossing her head from side to side, seeing all three of her cubs, Mani, Tome and Larne. "We are ready."

Vitani faced Kovu one last time. They smiled. Kiara joined Kovu's side as well.

"Goodbye, sister." he nuzzled her.

Kiara nuzzled Vitani too, feeling as if she had become her sister as well. "Please come visit sometime!" Kiara pleaded.

Vitani chuckled. "Count on it."

Vitani began backing up, glancing over the Pride. She would miss them all. "Goodbye everyone!" she called.

"Goodbye!" they shouted.

"Good hunting!"

"Thank you for teaching us!"

"We're true fighters now!"

The Pridelanders cheered for Vitani as she turned away. Her family followed suit.

"Goodbye!" the Pride called after her again and again as they walked away.

Kivu joined in the chorus of goodbyes as he watched his aunt, four cousins and best friend walk away. One time didn't seem enough, so he shouted, "Goodbye!" over and over, louder each time.

The Pridelanders called out to Vitani and her Pride until they were just dark figures in the distance, but all stayed to watch for an even longer time.

Finally, Kovu sighed and stood to face his pride. "Let's go home." he said simply.

Ciara,, who had moved to Kivu's side, looked up at her love and smiled. He gazed into her lovely green eyes, and took in the warmth of that smile, and couldn't help but grin back. She nuzzled him and Kivu thought about the life they were about to begin together, and maybe even the cubs they would have by the time Tempest and Mani came to visit.

The Pridelanders all stood with the sun at their backs, wind in their fur and healthy grass in their paws and headed for home.

* * *

**Thanks so much to everyone who read this, and I really hope you liked it. I wrote everything the exact way I wanted to, and that makes me happy. I wanted it to end this way. I know it's a pretty sad ending, but now there's so much room for the characters to grow and change. Through this process, Jayden has become one of my favorite characters. She's a lot like me. She's very emotional, and I like that. I feel bad for leaving her so depressed like this, but like I said, now there's so much I can do with her! That should be a hint as to what I'm writing next. If you want a better hint, please read the following chapter, which is just a long authors note. I hope you'll read it, it's important to me.**

**Thanks again!**


	59. Author's Note

Hey everyone, this is not really a chapter to my story, but a lengthy author's note.

1. The first section will be "Why did this story take so long to be complete?"2. Second section will be "What to do now that you've finished TLK4"

3. Third section will be "Writing tips"

4. Fourth section will be "What I'm writing next."

I don't mind if you skip through and read whatever section you want to. None of this is necessary to read, so you can skip the whole thing if you'd really like.

1. Well thank you all again for reading this story. It began in 2006 actually. Why did it take so long to complete? Good question. I guess I thought I was just doing this for fun at first, and I really didn't care about the story that much. I quit on chapter 11 because I lost interest and I might have lost the notebook I was writing the story in. Really I'm not sure _why_ I stopped. I guess writing wasn't fun for me yet. When I came back years later, it became fun! And I loved my story. It was then, I began really caring about the story, and I told myself I have to finish it. Reviewers helped me a lot when I got very encouraging comments. It made me want to finish it. Well, even when I came back to , It still took me years to finish because I got a job in 2007, where I worked almost fulltime. I also got my first real boyfriend that year too, so I spent a lot of time with him (still dating him by the way). Oh and not to mention, I started college that year too, and had a semi-part time job babysitting. So for those of you who ever left a comment like, "Hurry up, this is taking too long, I'm getting impatient" (yes, I do get comments like this a lot) you now know why this took so long, and maybe next time you're about to tell anyone to hurry up, you'll consider their life and their feelings.

I got a lot of reviews like, "Why aren't Ciara and Kivu together already!" "When are they going to get together!" Well, it is not a accident on my part that it took so long for them to get together. I find when I read a story, I enjoy that you have to wait to get to the good cute parts. That makes it more satisfying and adorable to me. That's what I was trying to accomplish.

2. Well now that you've finished my story, what do you do while you wait for the next one? Last year, I went though my TLK 3 story and fixed it up a bit. I fixed as many grammatical and spelling errors as I could (I still may have missed some) and some phrasing is different. If you haven't read it in a while, you might want to re-read it! It's kinda fun to re-read stuff, cause you always read something you forgot about. After that, you could re-read TLK4. Since it took so long to complete, there's bound to be stuff that was forgotten. I want to re-read it myself, to see if there's any final changes I wish to make. I'm thinking about Some how extending it so that It ends on 60 chapters, since 59 seems too odd. I'll think about it and work on that.  
Another thing to do while you wait is to check out my art. I am very active at my DeviantArt page. I draw my TLK 3 and 4 characters a lot, and I will continue to draw them while I'm writing the next story. You will find a link to my DA page in my bio. Just click on my name, Kiara32 to see my bio.

3. I get a lot of reviews and private messages asking me to help them write. I don't mind giving out tips at all, so if you would like to take a couple of tips from me, just read this.

I have taken several writing classes in high school and college, so if you are wanting to become a serious and popular writer, be prepared to work hard in school. I have also bought a "how to write fiction" book which helped a lot. I strongly suggest buying one or more books like this, and reading the whole thing. Another pathway to good writing is good reading. I read a lot. Every day. I love to read fiction, and I find it helps me a lot with getting ideas for my own story. Sometimes I read a book and I feel like it needed more real emotion. So that makes me strive to make my story feel more real. It is a good idea for there to be emotion in your stories, so that the reader feels attached, or like they are in the story themselves. Also, a good way to get a one time reader to be a return reader is if they feel they can relate to the character. Like Jayden, for example. Myself and millions of girls have felt like her at one time or another. There's a boy in our life we want, but can never have. (In this case, she feels she can never have since her sister is in love with Dark as well, and Jayden doesn't want to hurt her sister).

Use real conversations and events in your story (but modified). A lot of the fights, or confessions scenes were based on real events in my life with my current bf and ex. I used those in the story because that is some real raw emotion when you are fighting about something you care about, and it's a great way to boost the story's realism. Conflict is great in stories. Even if it's just small like an argument, or maybe one character doesn't like another. I learned this a little too late, actually. I'm going to use this more in my next stories.

My best piece of advice for being a good writer is to think about your story all the time. When I'm at work and have nothing to do, I walk around and think about what's next in my story. I play it in my head like a movie, and just let characters say what comes naturally. Sometimes I think of many variations for one scene. I play them over and over, and decide which one I like the most. I do a lot of this thinking without writing it down, because I usually think of it so much that I just remember it. If you find it's better to take notes as you think, then do it.

Write a outline for your whole story before you begin writing. Or at least most of it. Your outline doesn't have to be neat, or pretty, or correct spelling/grammar. It's just for you to follow when you're writing your story. I keep my outlines next to me when I'm creating a chapter. I wanted to scan my outlines for you to see them, but my scanner isn't working, so I will just include a small excerpt of my outline for TLK4, around the time Tempest first came to the Pride Lands

"-Vitani and Tome appear-the whole pride: 6 lions-Vitani, Jayden, Koru, Dayya, Tome and Nyraa (this was Larne's first name)

-Tome begs for forgiveness

-Simba forgives after a few days. -welcomes them to the pride.

-scenes with Vitani and Kovu. Simba, Tome and Tempest.

1 week later

-Kivu meets with the black lioness again. -tells Kovu.

-Kovu and Pride worries

-Vitani in charge of training incase of battle

-A black cub appears, boy, much controversy, Kovu takes it in.

-Ciara's hunt-detail.

"Sometime later" (I write the character's ages here)

-Sanu has kids Koki and Kiko females (These were Zuna and Zula's original names)

-Kiara has Clous (Also written here was a rejected name for Clous, "Soren")

-Clous gets into trouble with his friends

-Scenes with Kivu and Clous

-Kivu sees the black lioness. She says she will kill Clous if he doesn't come talk to the black pride leader.

-he goes the next day-doesn't tell anyone.

-much controversy, Kovu loses hope after a few days. Clous offered kingship, he says no.

-Kivu is held captive in BP, but escapes a few days later and brings news of war

-Jai Sr. appears, reunites with Toni. Scenes with Ciara, Jai and Jai Sr.

-Ciara confesses love to Kivu

-Go to war"

I have around 5 pages of just outlines and lists of characters ages and appearance. It's important to keep your characters straight. Your outline can always change as you go through, you don't have to feel like you have to stick to it perfectly. There's a few places where I wrote in notes and scratched things out.

4. What's next? Well I was thinking of writing a story of Vitani's life after she ran away with Tome in the first story. And while that would be fun to write, it would be pretty short and to me, not very satisfying. At first, I didn't want to write a continuation to TLK4 because TLK5 sounds ridiculous. All good things need to come to an end. But, I designed the new generation just for fun, and I ended up making personalities for them, and a story in my head. Then I started to write it down and make an outline for it. So oops, there _will_ be a continuation to TLK4! This is what everyone wants, I know. BUT it won't be nearly as long, and there won't be a huge conflict enemy like the Black Pride. Also I won't be writing this story yet. There's something else I'm going to do first.

There's going to be a short story about Jayden and Dark when they are adults. I have come to love these two, and want them to be happy, so I'm going to have a story that's mostly about them, but we will get to see how the rest of the pride (Prides) are doing, and there will be some hang out time with Kivu and all our favorite characters. Everyone will just be a bit older! I already have this story outlined, and I am going to begin writing it in my notebooks soon. As for when it will be uploaded here to , I do not know. It's going to be at least several months. If it gets to be close to a year, I'll kick my own butt into gear, don't worry.

Well that's all for this long winded speech. I know I forgot a million things that I had planned to say here (I even made a outline for this authors note but I can't find it!) but oh well! I hope you all very much enjoyed my story. I do read all my reviews, but if you'd prefer to talk to me by private message, I do respond to all of those. Thanks for sticking with me to the very end and I'll see you again when the next story begins!

9-24-2011


End file.
